Painted Wings
by Furiouswind
Summary: Nothing is as it appears, and she knows it. But she will continue to fight, not for her life, but for her existence. She will journey forth, and discover her real self, behind her painted wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Painted Wings**

A/N: This is my first fic in this section, and i KNOW that my work is crap, so i don't need anyone telling me that it is. I know. Yes, so that means, NO FLAMING. Harsh, but i'm rather sensitive. Word of warning for those who STILL wish to read, there WILL be a lot of OCs. I know in Ragnarok Online, you're suppose to create OCs, but mine is just overflowing. Think Suikoden's 108 stars of destiny, and you'll have a better picture. Not 108, but close.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online or anything related to it. I love the game, though and hope the sequel of the game would be just as enjoyable as the first.**  
**

* * *

Fear. A simple emotion. Thrown into a continuous spiral of despair. Flames. The red devil that flared itself up like a giant wave. Eyes. shaking, not able to focus correctly. Why? Why was it like this? Dead burnt bodies, skins melting before her. Those blood red eyes. It looked human, but everything about that abomination screamed monster. It seemed to stare straight through her. Pulling its long sword from the corpse, it turned around, leaving the inferno, and her. But it stopped at the doorway. Turning around, it raised a hand, where dark swirling energies formed. She was scared. She tried to retreat further back into the wardrobe, but her back was already against the back. The creature pointed that same hand towards her, and a like an arrow, the energies shot forward, connecting straight on her forehead. She could not move. The energies that flowed into her tempted to tear her skull apart. She could not scream, her throat would not emit any sound. Her screams would not be heard. Her entire body felt like it was burning. Pain coursed throughout her veins. Then, as fast as it started, it stopped. Her body being exhausted, she could not hold back, but fall limp. The creature seemed to laugh. Then, it left. But even though she never heard a word through her ears, she could hear its wicked voice ringing in her head.

'"You have many hidden potential powers within you, girl. It may cause a problem for me in the future, yet, it will also cause problems for me if i should kill you now. The path that you will walk would be filled with hardships and pain and despair, but if you truly have the gift of man and the blessings from the Gods, then maybe... just maybe you will be the one who would provide me with good challenge."'

Those words, that cold tone. Its very presence shook fear within her. She started to black out, but not before seeing a figure rushing in towards her.

* * *

A quick left, then a fake right. Bringing it from above, crashing it down on the sword, forcing it out of his hand. The tip of the blade lightly scrapping the floor, the handle twirling easily and with grace in her hand. The flow of the sword formed three forth of a full circle, ending with her hand at her back, her hands holding it backwards like a dagger. Swinging it across, it knocked her opponent's shield and sent him back. Twirling her sword once more, she thrust the blade forward, aiming for his neck, but stopped before it touched. All was silent, not a single breath was heard, only the howl of the winds. Then an applause. Smiling, the girl sheathed her sword and set down her large shield. Offering a hand to her opponent, she helped him up to his feet.

"Good job."

He smiled, picking up his sword from the floor. She bowed to him and walked off, tying her shield to her back to secure it. The guy simply stared at her back as she walked off.

"... Man, she's hot."

He sighed. An arm slung around his shoulder. Turning to see, it was his friends.

"She is a tough nut, even among the new batch."

One of his friends said.

"I heard she is the favourite of the general. It was rumoured that she was orphaned after her village was attacked by none other than the Vestratos, the Devil Lord of destruction."

Another added.

"Yeah, i heard that too. Heard that she was the only survivor. Then the general's son rescued her and brought her here, didn't he? Some people say that she was cursed by the Devil. That is why she was left alive, to be forever tainted."

"Really? Then how did she manage to join the Holy Order? Surely the Bishop would not allow such a thing!"

"Well, there is no proof that she is cursed, but the Bishop seems to approve of her. She is the best swordsman around."

"You mean swords woman. Well, that is for sure. She has natural talent for swordsmanship, but it seems that she aced all of her courses too."

"That makes her a perfect woman. Beautiful, smart and talented. Heard she's learning cooking and sewing as well from the kitchen and helping them out at the same time, oh what a saint. Did God deliver us an angel?"

"... Or a demon in disguise."

The man said, looking at her walk off.

"... Tharin Lethmen... age of nineteen, graduated at the young age of fourteen in the order to become a Crusader. Beautiful in looks, kind in nature, extremely good at what you do... Exactly what are you?"

"Don't look so glum, Borsh, you were the one who tried to dual her to get her on a date."

* * *

The moment she left the training grounds, Tharin heaved out a sigh. She took a moment to look at herself in a mirror that was nearby. Her smooth face and soft dark brown eyes, together with her long trailing black hair. Some said that she was daughter of the Darkness, because her dark hair and dark eye colour were rare, and most of the time considered an omen, but that didn't stop her from doing what she liked to do. She may be good at most things, but there were things she wasn't good at. For one, she wasn't really very ladylike. In the Holy Order of the Paladins, there were few Crusaders, and even fewer Paladins, who were women, so a role model was hard to look for. She may be excelling in swordsmanship, but she has many weak points, like she cannot stay in a fight for more than half an hour for two main reasons. One, she would have trouble making clear decisions, and two, which may be the cause of the first reason, is her mark. She lifted up the cloth that was around her neck, exposing the area above her cleavage. A black mark was etched on her skin. It would never go away. She knew. The mark of a sword facing down, with a shield behind it. No one knew the meaning of the mark, but the Bishop was sure it was linked to the Devil. She must really thank the Bishop was not discriminating against her.

"Do you really like to flash?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly covered herself up. Turning around, there stood a young man, about four years her senior, with a short cut brown hair with clear blue eyes. He was rather good looking, she had to admit. He stood about a head taller than her, and he wore the traditional Crusader uniform, like hers. The Crusader uniform consists of a tunic and a round cloth that wraps rather loosely around the neck. A chain mail over the tunic and then a full plate. The full plate has the Crusader's cross etched on it on three points, the arms, and the front on the chest. Then comes on the shoulder armour. It basically distinguishes the difference between a Crusader and a Knight. Knights being under the service of the King of the Kingdom, while the Crusaders swear loyalty only to God. The shoulder armour also holds the giant cape that the Crusaders were so famous for. Most Crusaders don't like the weight of the armour, so they opt for a smaller piece of armour than the full plate. Now is the difference between men and women. For men, they wear greaves over their feet with a pair of tight pants, have a belt and have two pieces of cloth between their legs, one in front and one behind. Women, have the same greaves and cloth between their legs, but no pants which can cause chills when the wind blows. However their legs are covered with long stiff leather hides. It covers only the sides of their legs, and it usually engraved with a cross, like the cloth. Of course, no one really cares for the difference. Tharin sighed, placing a hand on her senior's shoulder.

"Bashin... must you really be so perverted?"

"No, but it is nice to see you be more social now."

Bashin smiled. Tharin blushed slightly, averting her eyes to some place else. Her hands unconsciously touching the cross pendent around her neck.

"Bashin... i am really grateful for what you and your father did for me. If it weren't for you rescuing me on that day... i don't know what i would-"

Tharin was cut short by Bashin, who placed a finger on her lips.

"I did what i should. Nothing more. You should be more grateful that you're going to be promoted soon."

"I am? But i just became a Crusader!"

Tharin objected. Bashin silenced her once more.

"Girl, you should learn to listen to others. It is good and all to be outspoken and all, but if you don't listen to others, you will only bring misfortune down upon yourself, that has always been one of your weak points, never listening. Besides, it has already been five years since you became a Crusader. Anyway, as i was saying, the bishop wanted to see if you were ready for the initiation test. He wanted to promote you before the new bishop stepped up to power."

"New bishop? Who's that?"

Tharin wondered. She had never heard of this before, though she did sort of think it was almost time for the current bishop to step down due to his age.

"Most of the council were against it, but it was the King's wishes. Even though we serve God before the King, the bishop seemed to accept it."

"Who is it?"

"Venan Volos, the King's own brother. And he, for one, is greatly against your very existence."

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning. Remember, no flaming. I know it's bad, in fact, i thought of scraping the entire plot and rewriting, but i'm already writing five stories at one time, and so scraping this at this point... is just plain pointless 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Continuation of my dumb story, extra bad descriptions and as an added bonus, just plain boring crap.

* * *

Sitting down on her bed, Tharin heaved a sigh. She glanced over to her desk in her small room, where her trusty shield with the Crusader's cross on it stood, leaning against the desk. That shield was a treasured memento of hers. It was the first thing she had received from the bishop who had taken her in. Bishop Sarai. He was kind hearted old man, who could look past the face of a person, and into his soul. It has been ten years since that day. The day where the Devil came to her house and killed her entire family, burned her house, and left her with its curse. The one who rescued her was actually Bashin. Bashin was travelling with his father and a few Paladins of the Order to drive some monsters out of a village.

After rescuing Tharin, they brought her to the Order and the Bishop had taken her under his wing, taking good care of her. She could call the Bishop her father. When she first arrived at the Order, she would not speak to anyone, in fact, she would run away from everyone she didn't know. But that slowly changed. She soon became more open to others. She learned to accept and trust people once more. Then, when she was twelve, just four years after she was brought under the Bishop's wing, she persisted to be let into the training academy. Bashin's father, General Jovif Hevern, objected strongly, saying that it was too early for her to join, and basically, he was the one who worried the most whenever Tharin was in danger. At one time, Tharin accidentally fell down the stairs when she was nine. The general went nuts, grabbing whatever healers he could find.

Sure, Bashin and the Bishop were worried, but the General was more than caring, he was overprotective. But the General soon let Tharin join, and her progress was closely monitored by Bashin, who had graduated before Tharin joined. Her learning speed was amazing, as she topped her class in every subject. She was an unstoppable force that ploughed through every obstacle that stood before her. She earned the nickname 'Demon Bane', after defeating an infamous fencing teaching who was known ironically as the 'Demon' of the Order for his strictness in training. The general nearly had a heart attack when the news of what Tharin did reached his ears. That was when Tharin was only twelve.

She then went on to graduate at the age of fourteen, the youngest ever, and received her gear and shield from the Bishop himself. Her sword, was a present from the General. But even then, Tharin was still feared by some, since she was touched by a Devil. Her life was harsh, but she strived to prove that she was worthy of her own life. Her main goal for joining the Crusaders, was to defeat the Devil. She had never forgotten what he did. Her hand lightly touched the cross around her neck once more. It's position was exactly on her mark. She did not really know where she had the cross, but according to Bashin, it was already around her neck when he found her. She could only presume it was from her parents. But as for the mark, the reason it hinders her fight, was because its magic effects would activate once she fights continuously for half and hour, or if she loses control of herself. She didn't remember what she did, but apparently, she accidentally triggered it when she was in the woods late at night.

All she remembered were giant wolves surrounding her. Then her heart began to beat uncontrollably. The next thing she knew, the wolves were all dead. Their insides ripped out of their bodies. Every bone in their bodies were broken and sticking out of their lifeless corpses. Her hands were soaked with their blood. She was the only one who knew of this. She did not even tell the Bishop, in fear of what would happen to the Bishop if people found out of her frightening abilities. She stood up once more, and headed towards the door. Without her heavy armour, she felt like a lot of guilt had been lifted off her shoulders. Still, Crusaders were still expected to carry about their swords. Tharin stepped out of her room, stretching out. She had not gotten a mission in a long time, so she thought that most of the villages were at peace. The Order often receives requests from villagers and other people to help them for various quests. Some were undead monsters, other were gardening and farming. The last quest Tharin was in was that she was to help an elderly man with some of his daily chores. For an entire week which she spent at the old man's small hut out in the open plains, she cleaned his clothes, cooked his food and even helped him to take a bath. Though it wasn't really pleasant, she liked her job, though not the washing part. The elderly man thanked her gratefully, though the General did not particularly liked her report. He almost summoned the army to charge at that old man's hut.

"Tharin!"

A cheery voice called out to her. Turning, Tharin spotted some people whom she had not seen for some time. Walking up to her, were three girls. Friends, Tharin could say. They had known each other since their academy days. There was Ailis Fortin, a girl who was the same age as Tharin, just graduated from the academy. She had long chestnut coloured hair tied into a ponytail and same coloured eyes. Tharin had known her to be quite the active one, never one to shut up easily. Her energy reserves was as large as the Ocean. Basically, she was the mood maker of the party. Next to Ailis was Felona Devtra, a year older than Tharin and Ailis. She had long beautiful silky golden hair with emerald eyes to match. Some say she's royalty.

She had considered Tharin a rival in getting boys until she found out that Tharin had rejected every boy who tried to get her heart. It was then did Felona felt rather offended that the person treated as a rival in beauty didn't actually care for her own looks, and also behaved like a barbarian. Felona had given some helpful advice to Tharin about hygiene, and it was Felona who proposed the idea to the General to make Tharin more feminine. The last of the group is Meilen Kesh. Meilen was rather an odd one. She could be quiet most of the time, soft-spoken, but when it came to training, she could give a war cry that would send most men shaking. Her skills were almost on par to Tharin's. She was about the same age as Tharin, but graduated at the age of seventeen, not eighteen like Ailis, but not fourteen like Tharin. Meilen had long sky blue hair and matching eyes. The way Meilen and Tharin met, was through a set-up match. Meilen and Tharin sparred continuously for half-an-hour on even grounds, till Tharin felt her mark burn. Meilen noticed, and was unsure of what happened, and forfeited. Meilin, being concerned for Tharin, had decided to make herself Tharin's personal nurse, although Ailis pointed out that Meilen just liked to be near Tharin. Sure, Tharin's days in the academy were fun with her friends, but none of them knew Tharin's true worry. Too many questions in her mind left unanswered.

"Tharin?"

Meilin asked, looking worryingly at Tharin. Tharin simply smiled, covering up her frown.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

* * *

That night, Tharin was summoned to the Bishop's office. She knew of what he sought from her. She knocked on the large wooden doors of the Bishop's office, entering after a slight pause. The Bishop's office was large and rather well decorated. Bookshelves lined the walls, making it look something close to a library. Seated at the large oak desk, was an old wizened man with grey hair and somewhat abnormally large eyes for a man of his age. The Bishop that took Tharin in, Bishop Sarai. Standing next to the Bishop, was a large bulky man with dirt brown hair neatly combed back, and his brown beard was in the same condition as his hair. The General of the Crusaders, General Jovif Hevern. General Hevern narrowed his eyes at Tharin when she entered. Tharin swallowed hard, having figured out what he was looking at.

"Tharin... how many times must i tell you?... Wear a dress!"

The General nearly shouted. Looking at her own attire, Tharin must admit, she was dressed rather... manly. Her tunic was the male crusader tunic, and her pants were baggy, her boots were muddy and her entire uniform smells of sweat. The General's face was turning red like a lobster already.

"I must say, you never were one to behave like a girl, even though you are one! Women should be dressed properly, smell of elegance and grace, and act with such. Yet, Tharin, no matter what i do, you still choose to wear THOSE!"

The General shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at Tharin's rather offensive sense of fashion.

"But i like wearing these!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE DRESS I BOUGHT FOR YOU LAST WEEK?!"

"THAT WAS ALL FRILLY AND IT WAS HARD TO MOVE AROUND IN!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

Tharin and the General were arguing as usual, and the Bishop simply sat back, smiling at the event that went on before him. Tharin and Jovif acted like a real father a daughter whenever it was just them, or with the Bishop.

"AT LEAST WEAR THE FEMALE UNIFORM!!... Don't tell me you threw away that perfume i bought for you as well."

"I didn't. I kept it on my desk."

Tharin sighed. At least the General calmed down a little. The Bishop gave a slight cough, and both Tharin and the General snapped to attention.

"I'm sure you two will have some time to talk your differences out later. Right now, we must get onto business. Is that alright with you, General Hevern? Or should i be lecturing Tharin on how she should dress as well?"

Bishop Sarai raised an eyebrow. Tharin could not help but giggle slightly.

"N-no, your excellency. Please begin."

"Thank you. Anyway, Tharin. As Bashin had told you, the new Bishop is going to be in power soon. I cannot fully trust him as his ideals are too one sided. Therefore, i must get many people i can trust into seats with higher power before he can fully take root in the order, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Tharin replied sternly, her laughter was the last thing in her mind. The Bishop was straight forward and honest as usual, but at least Tharin knew his concerns were well founded.

"Good. You will undergo the toughest of the Paladin initiation test ever made, and it has just so happen that the conditions of this test has ties to other things."

"Huh?"

"This test will get you to travel around the world of Midgard. There are four legendary objects that hold immense power. One to the frigid North, one to the wild South, one to the industrialist West, and the last one to the legendary East. Each object are key items needed to open the sacred vault in the Order's dungeon. I'm sure you've seen that sealed door, before."

Sarai said. Tharin closed her eyes to think for a while. A sealed door? She remember playing in the dungeon when she was still young, but a sealed door?

"Never mind. Anyway, what was sealed behind those doors is lost to us. Supposedly the legendary warrior who founded the Order sealed his sword and powers in that vault, then scattered the four keys to the different parts of the world. The test is to see if a Crusader can gather all of these items and bring them back to the Order."

"... Why do i have to take this test? Do you guys have something against me or something?"

Tharin asked, seeing as how this is the hardest test in the Order.

"No, of course not. But if you did succeed in this test, then even the next Bishop cannot complain about your ascension."

Sarai simply smiled, like it was really so simple.

"... Then, has anyone completed this test before?"

"Hmm... there was one person who did. Out of a hundred, of course."

"!!!! WHAT?!"

Tharin was shocked to hear her chances of completing this test. Anyone would be. Her current self-drive is close to none.

"Of course, he had help, and it is allowed of course, just, you can't ask for help within the Order."

"... Okay, so why is the door still sealed? And why are the objects sent back to wherever they were?"

"Oh, simple. Because even though we have the items, we do not know how to use them. And the reason why they were sent back, is because we like this test. It is used to kick unwanted crusaders from the order."

Sarai answered cheerfully. A little too cheerful.

"..."

Tharin did not know what to say. So, was she really unwanted?

"We're not saying you're unwanted, Tharin, but this is the only way."

General Hevern said, knowing what Tharin was thinking.

"Yes, it is the only way. Say, Jovif, have you told Tharin about your decision yet?"

"Oh yes."

"? What decision?"

Tharin wondered. Both the General and the Bishop looked at Tharin with serious eyes. This was something Tharin was hoping it wasn't something dreadful.

"Tharin, ever since we took you in, we've treated you like family, even more than that."

General Hevern said in his I-am-god-damn-serious tone. This has to be important.

"We have watched you grow into a strong, beautiful woman. We did not ask for anything in return, but this time, i have to ask you of this."

"?"

"Tharin."

"Y-yes?"

"Will you-"

"??"

The General stayed silent for a while. Tharin did not notice it, but with each pause he took, Tharin was leaning an inch closer to him. She was quite close to his face now, about five centimetres. The General's pause took too long, so Sarai stomped his foot down, hard, on the General's foot. The General winced, but tried his best not to cry.

"Will you-"

"?"

"OH GET ON WITH IT!"

Sarai shouted.

"THARIN! WILL YOU TAKE MY SON'S HAND IN MARRIAGE?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sarai looked from Tharin, to the General, then back to Tharin. The two were silent. Maybe a little too silent.

"... My, this is a pleasant surprise, isn't it, Tharin? I would take it by your stunned silence that you-"

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

She could not believe it, nor did she want to. Her heart was still beating faster than a fly's wing powered up by magic. She stopped in the hallway, leaning on a window sill to catch her breath. Her face was burning red. If she looked at herself in a mirror, she swore she would be able to see steam. She looked out of the window, down to the courtyard below. How many years has it been since she first entered the order? Too long.

"Bashin..."

Tharin mumbled. Sure, he was good-looking, kind, smart and strong. He has everything going for him. Tharin had overheard the other girls talking about how good he would look with her. They simply had no idea. To Tharin, Bashin was too far beyond her. She was far from perfect. Her mark was one of them. She may be good at her studies, but that was because she was good at learning things quickly, and she worked extremely hard to get to where she is today. But Bashin seemed to breeze through everything. Made captain of the first elite Crusader squad. He was overdue to be promoted to be a Paladin, but he refused, saying that he wanted to wait for Tharin, so that they would graduate together. Tharin knew that she felt very comfortable around Bashin, because they spent all of their free time together ever since Tharin was brought in. To Tharin, Bashin was like a brother.

"But... to get married to him?... Impossible."

"What's impossible?"

A voice asked, startling Tharin. Turning around, Tharin saw that it was none other than Bashin himself.

"... Speak of the devil, and the devil appears."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Tharin sighed. She turned back to the window. She could not let him see her face. Not now. Since she left that room, she just could not see Bashin in the same way any more.

* * *

_Five minutes before_

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Tharin stomped her foot down on the matter.

"But Tharin, the General is only thinking of your well-being."

Sarai sighed, trying to calm Tharin down before she beats another twenty punches into the General, who lay sprawled on the floor with his face quite horribly disfigured.

"My well-being? What sort of benefit would i get from marrying someone that I've treated like a brother?!"

"Well, for one, since Bashin is already going to become the next General of the Order, it may prove useful when the new Bishop comes to power, since Bashin would be able to defend you against the Bishop."

"I don't need that!"

"I understand, but who knows? And if you become Bashin's wife, the people will no longer doubt who you are."

"But-"

"Bashin is a fine young man. He is ideal for you."

Sarai smiled softly, getting up from his chair and walking over to Tharin. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently, looking straight into her dark eyes.

"... Bashin is... too perfect... for someone like me."

"... I see. So that is where the problem lies. You highly underrate yourself, my dear. You are a fine young woman. In fact, being your guardian, i can see that there is no better man than Bashin."

"... If you say so, Bishop."

Tharin sighed in defeat.

"Tharin, what did i tell you about addressing me?"

"... Yes, father."

"Good girl."

* * *

_Present_

"I heard of my father's plan."

Bashin said, walking up next to Tharin.

"... I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's my father's fault anyway. Why not we go to him and talk it over?"

Bashin asked. Tharin tried as hard as she could to avoid his gaze. Bashin sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, and forcing her to face him.

"Look Tharin, i know that you do not like this arrangement, so the only thing we can do, is to talk to my father about it, right?"

"It's... not that."

Tharin mumbled her words, still trying to avoid his face.

"Then what is it? Don't tell me that you're serious about this-"

"I AM SERIOUS!"

Tharin exclaimed, looking straight at Bashin, her eyes forming tears. Bashin, however, was sort of taken back.

"What? You're serious? You got to be kidding, right? I mean you're-"

"I KNOW!! I know that you will never accept this because you will never see me as anything more than a sister. I-... I want to go through with this... but... you're... I'm just not good enough!"

"Tharin..."

"No! I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to be considered your bride. I'm sorry that I'm not feminine enough. I'm sorry that i behave like a boy. I'm sorry that-"

Tharin went on, all the while crying her eyes out. Bashin simply smiled. Grabbing onto her shoulders, he pulled her to him. And sealed her lips with his. Tharin was stunned. But she gradually calmed down. After about two minutes, Bashin pulled away.

"Tharin, it is true that i see you as a sister, rather than a woman. But if you are sure about this arrangement, then i will there for you. You were always a shy one when you first came here, but i can see that that has changed. Tharin, you are a beautiful woman in every right, so don't think yourself as such a terrible person. Even if there was no arrangement, i would never choose another woman. So you see? I love you Tharin, as who you are."

"Bashin... Thank... you."

* * *

Sarai sighed, sitting back down on his chair. General Jovif was grabbing tissues and blowing his nose with them.

"There, there, General. You don't really need to cry over something like this. Tharin accepted the proposal, am i right?"

Sarai rested his head on his hand, looking at the General. It was like watching a grizzly bear who just watched a soap opera and then break down and cry.

"Yes, but I'm so... so very happy."

"... Yes, yes, we can see that. Now then, we will have to announce this throughout the order. It is improper if the future General's engagement is not announced, and surely many ladies would be jealous, but that is something that cannot be helped. Tharin's mission will begin next week."

Sarai pulled a drawer from his desk and took from it some parchments. Dipping his feather pen in the ink bottle, he began to write on the parchments.

"Your excellency?"

"I'm sending letters to reliable friends in case of an emergency."

"... To 'them', am i right?"

"Yes. Of course, I'm hoping that that sort of emergency does not come true."

"... Shall i arrange for someone to accompany Tharin?"

"No, there is no need. Even the King cannot touch her during her mission. Even if they send assassins, i hardly believe that they will actually attack her out in the open."

"... Still, i believe that-"

"General, your concerns are well founded, but trust me. I have it all covered."

Sarai cut the General off with a sharp stare.

"... I understand your excellency... But assassins... It is very likely that the new Bishop may send some. He is highly devious and would stop at nothing to reach his goals."

"I know, that is why I'm going to fight fire with fire. Wait for three days before you announce Tharin and Bashin's engagement, and after you announce that, announce Tharin's mission."

"... I understand, your excellency."

"... Jovif."

"Yes?"

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

"... I will never hate you, your excellency. When you leave this office, i will accompany you till the ends of this Earth."

Jovif said, standing at a salute. Sarai smiled rather weakly.

"I know, Jovif. I know. Let's just hope it doesn't really come down to that."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

She could not stand it any longer. It was alright when the General hadn't announced it yet, but once he did, Tharin had to find new ways to avoid crowds, especially the girls. She hurried down the hallway, taking a turn as soon as she spotted someone. She only had three days to prepare for her mission, and she had decided to take some time reading up on advance spells that she could use on her quest. Running quickly into the library, she was sure she was sort of safe. Some crusaders, paladins and some priests in the library, not that scary. Walking at a fast pace, she hurried to a section of the library for spells.

One priest was in the same section, reading up on healing lore. At least there was no one else around. Heaving a sigh, she started to calm down and browse the shelves for what she was looking for. Tharin had expected the General to announce the engagement, but she did not expect him to do it in front of the entire Order. Three days after she agreed, the General summoned everyone in the Order to the grand Cathedral, where he dutifully announced Tharin's and Bashin's engagement. She could still remember when all eyes fell to her. Glares from girls, disappointed looks from the men. It was like she had done the most terrible sin in the history of mankind. Grabbing a thick book from the shelves, she glanced at its title: 'Divine Sword of the Elements'. Wondering what it was, she flipped through some of its pages.

"... This is... what is this doing here?"

Tharin wondered. This was no ordinary book of spells. These were magic sword arts. By combining the form of magic with the skills of swordsmanship, the end result could vary from completely obliterating an enemy, to splitting the ground in two. Only extremely skilled swordsmen were able to use it. To think, that such a book would be in the Order's archive. Looking around, she saw that no one was watching her. Even the priest who was in the same section was no longer there. Tharin quickly placed the book in her leather bag. Normally, she would just ask the librarian to rent out the books, but this book was never meant to be here. It could spell trouble. Plus, Tharin was pretty intrigued by it. She then looked back to the shelves, searching for any more books that were related.

"Tharin? What are you doing here?"

A voice asked. Tharin turn around in response, and saw that her friends were all there. Ailis, Felona and Meilen. Each were carrying some books.

"M-me? Well.. i was looking for some books on some things that could prove useful for my test."

Tharin replied.

"Really? Where are your books, then?"

Meilen asked, noticing that Tharin held no books what-so-ever. Tharin instinctively grabbed a book from the shelves to cover it up. But the book was-

"'The secrets of love'?... Tharin..."

The girls all grinned at Tharin, who could not really explain why such a book was in this section. After a while of changing books, the girls all sat down in a quiet corner of the library, and began to pour into their books.

"... So... what are you guys doing in the library?"

Tharin asked, flipping open her first book on advance healing.

"We're going through the initiation test as well, but we're taking a different one from yours."

Meilen replied, copying notes from a book titled: 'Dragon lore'.

"... Dragons?"

Tharin wondered.

"Each of us are taking a different test. Meilen's test is the one where she has to memorize everything about monsters. Hers is the easiest."

Ailis answered, turning a page of her book rather lazily.

"And yours?"

"Mine? I'm taking the squad test. There are five of us, and we're to join five knights who are suppose to undergo the same test for something. Each pair will have to enter the cave of nightmares on top of the Mount Karles to get an item at the end of the cave, or something."

"'Cave of nightmares'? Isn't that dangerous?"

Felona asked.

"No, not really... Most of the monsters inside are not that hard. I just to make sure the Knight doesn't die on me, or something."

Ailis sighed.

"... Aha... So, what about yours, Felona?"

Tharin asked, seeing as how Felona's book was on flowers.

"Me? I'm heading South to get a rare flower. Nothing much. It would take me about four days for the entire trip."

"... i see..."

Tharin sighed. Yes, it is official, her test is really the hardest of all. She didn't know how long it would take her. A year, maybe? Five years? Who knows.

"I heard of your trial, Tharin. Must be tough."

Ailis said.

"Yeah... I think the Bishop has something against me."

"Maybe. So, how are things with your fiancé?"

"..."

Tharin could not really answer. Ever since that night when they kissed, she had chosen to avoid him as well. Sure, she had made up her mind, but she just not look at him any longer, if not she would die from embarrassment.

"Sigh, Bashin is really off the singles list... how lucky can you get, Tharin?"

Felona sighed.

"Tharin, don't you feel awkward? I mean, Bashin was like a brother to you."

Meilen said, looking up from her vigorous research.

"Yeah... but... i guess it is for the best..."

"The General and the Bishop must have set you guys up. Well, at least your future is set. You'll become the General's wife, and will gain the prestige of a higher class... how lucky."

Felona heaved another sigh, though this one was deeper, showing her true depressed mood. The other girls just ignored her.

"Oh, speak of the devil."

Ailis sniggered, pointing at the library entrance, where Bashin had just stepped in with one of his officers. Tharin, seeing Bashin, opened her next book and hide her face behind it.

"Tharin?"

Ailis peered over Tharin's book.

"Shh! I can't face him now!"

"... You're going away on a very long journey, Tharin. You need to talk to him at least once before you leave. Come on, he's your fiancé, after all."

"But-"

"Ailis, you know she would never dare to by herself."

Meilen said, putting her book down. The three girls looked at each other, smirking to themselves, and evil glints shining from their eyes.

"Hmm... BASHIN!!! CAPTAIN BASHIN!!! OVER HERE!!!"

Ailis suddenly shouted in the quiet library, surprising everyone. Bashin, turning to see, noticed Ailis jumping up and down.

"Ailis? What are you doing? This is the library, you know."

Bashin said, walking up to the table, when he noticed someone hiding behind a mountain of books.

"Hmm? That hair colour looks very familiar."

"Isn't it?"

Ailis smirked, ripping Tharin's books from her grip, revealing Tharin, who frantically tried to grab her book back.

"Tharin? Haha, i knew it was you."

Bashin laughed.

"... Bashin."

Tharin mumbled his name, giving up on getting the book back.

"Tharin, do you some free time? I would like to talk to you in private."

"Huh? O-oh... S-sure..."

Tharin stood up, and attempted to pick up her books, when the girls snatched her books away from her grasp.

"Tharin, you shouldn't keep the captain waiting."

Ailis smiled in an extremely mischievous way. Sighing, Tharin left the table with her leather sling bag, following Bashin out of the library, all the while, lowering her burning red face to hide it from others.

* * *

Stepping outside, Bashin led Tharin to an empty room nearby. Closing the door behind Tharin, Bashin lit some candles in the room. It appears that the room they chose was a storage room, with many training equipment inside. Tharin still felt nervous around Bashin, which she normally wouldn't.

"Tharin..."

"Y-yes?"

Tharin was really nervous. She did not look at Bashin the entire time.

"... Do you hate me?"

"?? Huh? N-no! Not at all. Why?"

"Well, ever since that night, you've been avoiding me. Whenever i see you, you would just run off. I get this feeling that you're not very comfortable with the engagement."

"I-..."

Tharin turned away from Bashin. She did feel uncomfortable with the engagement, but that did not meant she did not want it. She felt... troubled by this.

"It's okay. I'll tell father to call it off."

Bashin said, turning to the door.

"!!!"

Tharin suddenly wrapped her arms around Bashin from behind. She held him tightly, not wanting him to go.

"Th-Tharin?"

"Don't go... I'm sorry that i avoided you, it's just... i... i couldn't solve the troubles in my heart. I... i feel so lost right now, especially before my trial. I... i just needed some space."

Tharin confessed, hoping that it would be enough as an excuse. Bashin sighed, and gently placed his hands on hers.

"Tharin... I understand. If that is all that you want, then i can allow that... but... will you spend at least one night with me?"

Bashin asked, turning to face Tharin, looking into her teary eyes.

"Bashin... i-"

"Shh... i know. You're still unsure, so I'll let you take all of the time in the world to settle things in your heart."

Bashin smiled, stroking Tharin's hair gently. But Tharin shook her head.

"No, Bashin... I've already decided. My heart is set. I love you, Bashin, i truly do. I will no longer run away from what i must do."

Tharin said, tip-toeing forward to Bashin, sealing her words with his lips.

* * *

As calm as the silent night air, she slept soundly, her long hair flowing on the bed, radiating the light of the moon, illuminating like a soft river. He smiled softly, resting his head on one hand, while using the other to softly stroking head. She gave a soft murmur, but gave no sign of awakening. He just smiled softly. He loved her, truly.

"... Tharin."

Bashin leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"... Tharin, your answer... is neither wrong, nor right. All i can do for you, is to pray for you..."

* * *

_two minutes before_

Tharin snuggled close to Bashin, his strong arms holding her close to him as the two lay on the bed under the covers.

"Tharin."

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"... What... what if you were living in a lie?"

"Huh? What sort of question is that?"

Tharin asked, looking at Bashin, confused by his words.

"I'm saying... what if everything that happened to you were a lie?"

"... You're not saying that for real, are you?"

"No, i was just asking."

"Hmm.."

Tharin thought to herself.

"If this was all a lie, then i would want to live within this lie longer."

"Wouldn't you be angry?"

"It would be pointless to be. Of course i would be angry, but i cannot stay angry for long. I would just have to go on with my life. At least, i know that i had lived in this happiness. The memories of it are something that i will treasure."

Tharin looked at Bashin, as though waiting for his approval.

"... That is an odd answer."

"Hey! I came up that cool answer after thinking so long."

Tharin pouted.

"Haha, sorry. It is interesting, though. Then Tharin, would you have to determination and will power to fully control your actions, so that you would never lose sight of your true goal?"

"Huh? Of course, with you by my side, i will never lose sight of myself."

* * *

_Present_

He did not know what to say. Her beauty truly stunned him, yet, he knew better than anyone, that in her heart and mind, there sat an ugly truth. He trailed his finger from her neck, to her mark that sat nicely above her cleavage. The dark mark, and the cross pendant. These two were something part of Tharin's dark past. He pressed lightly on her mark, and he felt it, dark energies, though slightly, seeping through that mark. He picked up the cross, though it gave him a slight tingle, like an electric shock, almost like it was rejecting him, and lightly pressed it against her mark. The energies stopping flowing. Indeed, this cross was no ordinary pendant.

It was a sealing cross, a powerful one at that, being able to seal away the Dark Devil's powers. Just who gave this cross to her? Tharin had lost all of her memories before the incident, which proved to be almost too convenient. Still, no matter who she was, she is Tharin Lethmen to him. His father chose the name for her, after Bashin's mother. Jovif had said that Tharin looked almost like Bashin's mother. No matter how she looks like, Bashin still loved her. From a young girl who was clumsy and shy, to a young beautiful capable woman.

"Tharin, you have sure grown well."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I guess this can be considered AUish... since the location of each town and stuff are different. Oh well, it is a game after all, and things are not as rigid as other things.

* * *

Waking up early, she noticed that she was alone in bed. Typical for Bashin to leave without notice. Sighing, Tharin slipped out of bed and got changed. After putting on her gloves, she picked up her sword, and tied the belt it was attached to around her waist. Feeling slightly hungry, Tharin left the room for the mess hall. As she walked through the hallways, Tharin felt something slightly odd. Her mark was acting up, slightly. It felt like it was burning, but she felt no sign of the mark taking over her. Strange. She remembered that today was the day she was to embark on her journey. Since Bashin was not in the room, she suspected he left for a mission. that meant that he would be there to see her off. Heaving a heavy sigh, Tharin dragged her feet to the mess hall. It was still dark out, so not many people were in the hall.

"I'll have the special."

Tharin said to the cook at the counter.

"Ah, Tharin. Heard that you're leaving this morning."

The cook said, turning to the other cooks, who started to whip up her order.

"Yeah. I was wondering where was Bashin, since he wasn't around in the morning."

"Hmm? The Captain? I think he left for a mission. Left the hall not that long ago. He told us that you would be leaving."

"Did he? Hmm..."

Tharin pondered upon that. What was Bashin's mission that was so important that he wait an hour or so for her departure.

"So, you slept with the Captain, huh?"

"What?!"

Tharin was taken aback by this question.

"Wha- what made you say that?"

"Well, you said that you didn't see him in the morning. Naturally, if you said that right after you woke up, it means you slept with him during the night. So? How was he?"

"... I'm not going to answer that."

Tharin turned away, her face burning red.

"Haha, i know, i know. Anyway, be careful on your journey. Here's you meal."

The cook passed Tharin a plate filled with food, and winked at her. Tharin, unsure on whether to thank the cook, or not, walked off to find a table. After finishing her meal, Tharin went back to her room to prepare for her journey. The hallways were still empty, and Tharin had planned to leave when not many people were up and about. The last thing she wanted, was everyone seeing her off. Upon entering her room, she spotted a small note on her desk. Picking it up, she was surprised to see that it was Bashin's handwriting.

"Bashin?... 'Dear Tharin, I'm sorry that i cannot be there when you leave, but know this, that i will forever be by your side in your heart. I have a mission of great importance to the Bishop, and i must carry it out. I am terribly sorry. When you get back, we shall hold our wedding ceremony, and i will ensure to be by your side for the rest of our lives. Love, Bashin.'... What a simple letter."

Tharin smiled, pocketing the letter in her bag. In her bag, there was some food supplies, a leather skin water bag, some of her clothes, a map, a compass and the book she took from the library. Everything was set. She put on her black cloak, and picked up her large shield, tying it to her back. With everything set, she took one last look at her room, and closed it behind her. Walking over to the stables, she took some time to enjoy the morning air. It was silent and peaceful, just the way she liked it. In the stables, there were rows of Pecos resting. The Pecos were large yellow bird that had long legs that gave them their incredible speed. They could not really fly, because of their size, but their legs made up for that. Knights usually used Pecos for battle, but Tharin only wanted a mount to make her journey easier. She walked past some of the pens, till she reached pen number 'five seven'. Opening it, the Peco inside raised it head, saw Tharin, and gave a squawk.

"Morning, Keils."

Tharin smiled, patting the Peco gently on its beak. Guiding the Peco out of its pen, she placed a saddle on the Peco, all the while gently stroking its feathers. She guided the Peco out of the stables, and she saw that she was expected. Right outside the stables, was the Bishop and the General.

"General! Bishop! Wha-"

"We've come to see our daughter off, is that not allowed?"

Bishop Sarai asked sarcastically.

"N-no, of course not."

"Good. Well, i wanted to tell you more on your quest."

"More?"

"Yes. The fastest artifact you can get is to the West. You should start there, then head South, then East, then North, before coming back here. That route is most likely the easiest."

Sarai said.

"I see..."

"Oh yes, i have arranged for a guide. He's the son of an old friend. I'm sure you'll find him to be a pleasant fellow. Just head into the town's inn. He should be there. You'll know it's him when you see him."

"A guide? What sort of man is he?"

Tharin wondered, picturing a bearded man, something like the General.

"You'll see. Ah yes, here's some travelling expenses."

Sarai said, pulling out a rather abnormally large leather bag from his belt. Handing it to Tharin, she looked inside, seeing a whole lot of glittering coins in it.

"?! But- but i can't accept this!"

"Listen to your elders, Tharin and accept it. It is from the Bishop, so it's okay."

The General said.

"But-"

"Ah, don't worry about it, my dear. That's not my money, anyway. I got it from the Order's vault."

"?!?!"

"Your excellency! Don't tell me you took those charity money?"

The General asked.

"Hmm? What? It is not like we're going to use it anyway. Besides, once the new bishop gets into power, who knows what he would do with the money. Spend it, i say. So there you have it, Tharin."

"Er... Thanks, father."

Tharin said, putting the money into her bag.

"Alright then, it's time you left. May Odin's divine strength protect you."

Sarai said. Tharin responded by clutching onto her cross.

"As he, to you."

Tharin replied.

"Now go."

Sarai smiled, and Tharin mounted on her Peco. Looking at Sarai and Jovif one more time, Tharin bowed once, and heeled her mount, urging it forward. With that, Tharin left the Order, her home, for her journey beyond.

"... I pray that the Gods do not set too hard of a trial for her to overcome."

"Me too, Jovif... If she truly is a chosen of the Gods, then surely... she will be able to do it."

* * *

The Order's head quarters was not that far from the main city, about ten minutes walk, and two minutes on a Peco who is in overdrive. The city was large, with about twelve thousand families staying within its giant walls. A giant moat surrounding the walls of the town funnelled the travelling merchants into gates by stone bridges. The castle that sat on the hill in the city, had its own moat, and it did not have bridges to cross, rather, it had one main drawbridge, and another smaller one for emergencies. Tharin slowed her Peco down at one of the entrances, seeing as how there were guards at the entrance. If she were to enter without stopping, that would definitely spell trouble. Of course, no one was really there, and the guards were not being too sharp about people passing. Still, formalities were formalities. One of the guards walked up to Tharin when she approached. 

"Papers?"

He asked. Tharin rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her identification papers, which also had the Bishop's handwritten words on it. It also held the Order's seal, and a royal pardon. Seeing the seal, the guards snapped to attention.

"Excuse me! I didn't know that you were with the Order. Please enter!"

The guards exclaimed, stepping aside, allowing Tharin to enter. The sun was beginning to rise, and the streets were beginning to fill with people. Since it was getting hard to move around with the Peco, she dismounted and guided the Peco through the crowded morning market. Shouts from merchants of their wares, and women gossiping with each other, children running about, playing with their friends. All in all, very normal. Tharin guided her Peco to the stables, and tied her Peco in one of the pens, leaving some food for it, and paying the stable keeper a service charge. With her bag, sword and shield, she headed off to find the inn.

"But... which inn?"

Tharin pondered. After wondering about aimlessly for five minutes, she decided to stop a passer-by and ask.

"Inns? Hmm... well, there is the inn in the back streets, 'Belroar', but it is pretty run down, and only thieves and thugs hang around there. There is the 'Keleran' in the uptown area, but that is for the rich. In mid town, there are three inns. 'Ferius' to the west gate. 'Gern' to the East gate, and the last one is 'Hog Wash Basin', near the central square."

Tharin thanked the person and was now left to ponder on which inn to go. At least she knew that there were inns.

"... Knowing father, it would not be 'Belroar'. The General would never allow it. It can't be 'Keleran', since even father would not spend the Order's money on something like this. So that leaves the other three... Since it is father we're talking about, it should be 'Hog Wash Basin'."

With that, Tharin headed towards the new destination. The central square was by far, the busiest of all of the town's districts. A giant statue of a legendary knight stands tall and proud in the centre, and the town had built a fountain around it, allowing water to raise up like a curtain protecting the statue. It was too much for Tharin's tastes. Looking around, Tharin spotted the inn she was looking for. It wasn't hard. The inn had a giant pig's head sticking out above its door.

"... So like father."

Tharin muttered, walking into the inn. The inn was quite empty, despite the crowds outside. Well, not many people would want to enter an inn with such a name. Taking a look around, Tharin tried to look for her guide. All were gruff looking men, except for one in the corner. Was it him? Looking at the man at the corner, she realized that he was quite young.

"... That must be him."

Tharin said to herself, walking over to the young man at the corner. Now she knew what Sarai meant when he said she would recognize him when she saw him. In this inn, he really stood out. The man looked up to Tharin as she approached, placing his mug on the table.

"You must be my guide."

She said, reaching the table. The man seemed to be in his late teens. Maybe only slightly older than Tharin herself. He had quite short silverish hair that sort of faced forward like spikes. His dark blue eyes seem to study Tharin carefully.

"... Are you Tharin Lethmen?"

He asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"... Sit down for a drink."

He said, leaning back in his chair again.

"I don't have time for a drink. I have to-"

"Look lady, i don't know what is your problem, but if i say we're not going, means we're not going."

"..."

Tharin stayed silent, and sat down. Inside, she was fuming. For some reason, just the initial conversation had led her to be rather infuriated with this man.

'This person is extremely rude! How did father pick out such a person to be my guide?!'

"Your drink?"

He asked.

"... Beer, warm."

She said sharply. The man just looked over to the bartender, and the bartender nodded in reply.

"You're probably angry at me for not starting your trial soon, but I'll explain in a bit."

He said.

"..."

Tharin simply stayed silent. Soon, the bartender came up and placed the mug of beer in front of Tharin. Tharin took a rather large gulp to drown her anger, and the young man simply watched in amusement.

"Calmed down yet?"

"..."

"Good. Now, my name is Kaine. That is all you need to know. I'm suppose to guide you to four locations, but there seems to be a problem."

"? A problem?"

Tharin asked. This was a piece of information that she did not know.

"Yes, the King has suddenly become stricter about people passing the borders. It will be harder for us to get by."

"That shouldn't be a problem, since i have the Bishop's letter and seal."

"... True. Then that would lead to the another problem, which lie with the armies."

"Armies?"

"Yes, most likely you don't know this, but there seems to be a problem with other countries. I am unsure on whether it is the King's fault, or any others, but it is all the same. If we do not tread carefully, we may end up at the wrong side of a blade."

Kaine said, draining his mug.

"Does that mean there is going to be a war?"

"Who knows."

Kaine replied, checking his mug for any more drops of mead he had left.

"Well, let me set down some rules before we go off anywhere. One, we do not stop for anything, or anybody, unless it is a town. It is easier and safer to travel from town to town, in order to avoid those meddlesome armies. Two, whatever you do, do not disobey my directions. Three, if you get into trouble, I'm not getting you out of it. You deal with your own problems. Lastly, if we are late, whether you are lagging behind or what, i will charge more. Time is very important to me."

"... So, when do we leave?"

Tharin asked, trying to calm herself down enough not to strangle him.

"We leave later. I need to grab my things first. Drink up and wait for me here."

Kaine said, getting up and heading for the stairs, leaving Tharin at the table with her beer.

"... Who does he think he is?"

Tharin thundered to herself, grabbing her mug once more and draining it completely. Still, there was something about him. Her mark seemed to... be afraid of him. Also, she sensed an air of mystery about him, like he was more than he appeared. Certainly, his dressing would not even hint that he was more than a commoner. Still, she could not help but be puzzled by the strange feelings she received from his presence. While Tharin was busy thinking to herself, the inn's doors swung open, and a group of armoured soldiers walked in. The other customers in the inn all seemed to shrink away at the sight of them, but Tharin was too busy thinking, which caused the soldiers to notice her. The leader of the group smirked to the others, and walked up to Tharin. He took off his gauntlet and placed it on the table, which caught Tharin's attention.

"Er... can i help you?"

Tharin asked, completely unaware of her situation, which was she was currently surrounded by about five knights.

"Actually, milady, you can."

The leader said, seating himself next to Tharin, a little too close for her comfort.

"You see, I'm a knight for the King, and the days in the barracks are extremely lonely."

Tharin knew where was this going. She made a quick glance around the inn, and found that almost all of the customers had fled. The bartender had a look of fear on him. By that deduction, Tharin figured that these knights are quite infamous around here.

"Sorry, but i don't think i can help you there."

Tharin smiled, trying to get this knight to back down quietly, but that usually isn't the case, and this was no different. He leaned closely to her, placing a rather large bag of what sounded like coins on the table.

"Come on, just for one night. I'll be really nice."

Alright, Tharin was officially grossed out. She was tempted to draw her sword, but that would be a bad idea. She was on an official quest from the Order. Anything bad she does would be reflected back to the Order.

"Please sir. If you do not stop this, i will be forced to take action."

Tharin warned.

"Really? And what sort of action might a fair lady such as yourself may do?"

"For one, i am a Crusader of the Holy Order. Any unwanted action done against me will result in the Order withdrawing its support for the King."

Tharin threatened, revealing the Order's crest on her tunic to the knight. But the knight did not seem to waver.

"Oh? A Crusader? Well, that would just make things more interesting."

He laughed.

"The Order does not dare to withdraw its support from the King, and besides, if we keep you here, surely the Order would not mind. After all, we will make sure to take good care of you."

"Why you-"

"Stop right there."

A stern voice spoke from behind. The leader of the knights turned, and right at his eye, about a millimetre from contact, was the tip of a very large sword.

"I would not touch her, if i were you."

Kaine said, his grip on the sword was firm, which was rather astounding, considering that he looked as though he could not even lift a sword of that calibre, let alone hold it so steadily at an opponent. The knight back away, clearly frightened. His subordinates surrounded Kaine in retaliation.

"... You knights are a disgrace. Having no pride or shame. You disgust me."

Kaine spat. Agitated, the knights attacked, their swords drawn. Tharin was about to jump up to help, when the leader grabbed her from behind, his sword at her throat. The worst case ever, her as a hostage. Still, Kaine had no problems knocking away the other knights, his handling of the sword was like that sword weighed no more than a stick. His movements were smooth and graceful, yet powerful, almost like... water. Within one move, Kaine knock three knights back, careful not to cut anyone with that large blade. Kicking another away, and using the hilt of the sword to smash the helmet of the last one, Kaine now focused on the leader, the last man.

"S-stay back! I am a Knight of the King!"

"So?"

Kaine asked, taking step by step closer to where the leader and Tharin was.

"I-i have a hostage!"

"... Despicable."

Kaine spat, his eyes narrowing. Tharin felt it. His next move. Somehow, she could read his movements. Within a split second, Tharin forced her body to the right, just as Kaine's sword plunged itself into the wall on the leader's left, which caused a scratch to form on the knight's ear. Too frightened, the knight released Tharin, who leapt away, and stood next to Kaine.

"Are you alright?"

Kaine asked, pulling the sword from the wall, as the knight fell to floor, literally peeing in his pants.

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You could taken them all by yourself, but i had to butt in so that your precious Order won't be shamed."

Kaine muttered, slotting the large sword in a holder at the back of his belt. Tharin noticed that he had a long sword by his side as well. A long sword, and a broad sword. Kaine was obviously not an ordinary guide. Kaine picked up the bag of coins the knight left, pulled out a fistful of gold coins, and placed them on the counter of the bar.

"These are for the drinks and for the damages."

Kaine said, walking away from the inn, with Tharin following behind.

'... He's a better person than he first appears to be.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really hate describing things...

* * *

The pair went to the stables, where Tharin retrieved her Peco, and Kaine took his. Kaine's Peco was rather fierce looking, it's already narrow eyes giving off an air of anger. Mounting on their rides, they left the city through the west gate, travelling at a relatively relaxing pace. Tharin let Kaine lead the way, taking her time to try to understand Kaine. Just who was he? The skills he showed, were clearly more advance than most of the Paladins at the Order. She was sure he would even best some of the King's best knights. Soon, Kaine halted his Peco, dismounting it. Tharin did the same.

"We shall rest here for tonight."

Kaine said, leading his Peco to a tree nearby, tying its reigns around the trunk. Tharin followed and she took her gear from her Peco's back, laying in on the ground. Pulling out some food, she looked towards Kaine, who was placing his weapons against the tree.

"Want some?"

Tharin asked, offering some of her food. Kaine looked at the food for a while, before walking over to Tharin, sitting down in front of her.

"Sure."

He said, grabbing the nearest piece of food, an apple.

"... Say, Kaine."

"Yeah?"

Kaine took a large bite from his fruit.

"Where did you learn such skills in swordsmanship? I've never seen anything like that before."

"... That is something i am not willing to discuss."

Kaine simply said, standing up, and walking back to where he placed his weapons.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"... He's very anti-social."

Tharin sighed. She turned to her bag, and pulled out the book she took from the Order library. Since she has time, she might as well read it up.

* * *

Tharin felt her eyelids being so heavy. She tried to open them, but it was hard.

"Hey, i said 'wake up'!"

A very angry voice shouted.

"... five more minutes..."

She mumbled. She was just too tired. That was when a mighty object collided with her stomach, forcing her eyelids to fly open.

"OW! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Tharin exclaimed, jumping to her feet, on hand on her pained abdomen.

"Trying to wake you up."

Kaine simply replied, waking away from the very angry Tharin.

"THAT DID NOT MEAN YOU COULD KICK ME!"

"Actually, i can, and i did."

Kaine shrugged.

"!!! Why you..."

Tharin was at the brink of insanity. She was going to pound that obnoxious head of his in.

"Besides, you would have woken up earlier if you weren't spending the whole night reading this."

Kaine said, waving a rather familiar book in his hand.

"!! Hey! When did you-"

"When you were sleeping."

Kaine simply replied. That does it.

"You can't do that!"

"I can, and i did. Who needs this anyway? A bunch of rubbish."

Kaine sighed, flipping through the book quickly. Heaving a sigh, he tossed the book over his shoulder, and Tharin ran as fast as she could to catch it, though it did result in her falling in a mud pool.

"... Serves you right."

Kaine shrugged, saddling on his ride. Tharin, was not a happy person this morning. Leaping to her feet, she grabbed a couple of stones and threw them in rapid fire at Kaine, who seemed to easily avoid getting hit, as though it was nothing.

"ARGH!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

"Yeah yeah, now get out of that mud pool before you catch a cold. I'm leaving, and you better catch up."

Kaine said, turning his Peco around, and leading it off.

"HEY!... Damn him."

Tharin swore, climbing out of the pool. She had no time to dry herself off, and so she hurriedly packed away her belongings, and saddled on her Peco, who seemed to mind the mud.

"Come on Keils, let's make sure we catch up with him."

She snapped at her Peco, her mood not too good to reason with, and her Peco knew, so it ran a top speed in Kaine's direction.

* * *

"... I can't believe the nerve he has."

Tharin fumed, soaking herself in the cooling lake. The dry mud softening up and leaving her skin. It has been two days since they left the city. All the while, Kaine had done nothing but irritate her. From saying her cooking is terrible at every meal, to making her fall in more mud pools. They stopped in a forest, and it was then did Kaine tell her about this lake. Bringing her dirtied clothes along, Tharin decided to take a bath, the first one since the journey began. She soaked her clothes in the water, and began to rub the stains away.

"That obnoxious bastard... i can't wait to just pound some sense into him."

Tharin grind her teeth in anger.

"He is an idiot, stupid, egoistic pig. He should just die. Making me fall in mud so many times, not to mention kicking me awake every morning, then he kept on throwing my book away. At least i can still read most of its contents..."

Tharin sighed, placing her clean clothes back on the lake's edge.

"Still... even though he complained about my food, he did eat a lot of it. He did save me a couple of times from falling off Keils, and he also did save me from those knights..."

Tharin did remember those things. She wondered, if Kaine was just mean to her, or was it that that was the only way he could express himself?

"... STILL!! HE'S A JERK!"

She retorted, stomping down on her thoughts that Kaine could actually be a nice guy.

"Sigh... he's so different from Bashin. Two complete opposites."

Tharin said, raising her left hand to the moon. A small ring on her finger glinted at the night light.

"Bashin... Still... although they are different... they do sort of resemble each other."

Tharin pondered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Their skills... are almost at the same level... hmm?"

Tharin noticed that there was a strange silhouette moving in the water. A fish? Must be a pretty large fish to be able to cast such a size. Then, as if on cue, the creature emerged from the water, leaping onto land.

"EHHHH?!?!"

Tharin was shocked. Green slimy skin, large hind legs, large round eyes and a long tongue.

"A FROG?!"

A frog was correct, though its size was something you do not see in most frogs. This frog was huge, though that would be an understatement. Its height being taller than the trees in the forest, its size almost a third of the lake. Then, the frog turned and stared at Tharin, who, coincidentally, could not really handle large amphibians. And so-

"AAIIIEEE!!!!!"

Tharin, the all-mighty barbarian female crusader, screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Kaine's voice shouted, followed by his running footsteps. Kaine appeared a second later, his broad sword drawn, his eyes looking for danger, when it completely missed the large thing that was on his right.

"Tharin?"

"IIEAAA!!! DON'T LOOK, PERVERT!!!"

Tharin screamed once more, submersing herself into the water to cover her bare body. At the same time, she chucked a pebble that she had lying around in case of such emergencies at Kaine, who didn't managed to dodge it, because he spotted the frog. The stone had effectively knocked Kaine off his feet. The frog, being ignored at the moment, took the time, and ate the things that were at the lake's edge, Tharin's washed clothes.

"!!!! MY CLOTHES!!! YOU DUMB FROG!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!!"

Tharin shouted in anger, but the frog leapt back into the water, and disappeared. At this time, Kaine had managed to regain his senses, sitting up, rubbing his sore head, and his eyes caught a glorious moment. Tharin, who was furious about the frog, and also scared of its return, had tried to climb out of the lake, and Kaine was right in front of her. The two stayed silent, which made you wonder, what happened to Tharin's instinctive behaviour to chuck something at Kaine for such situations, and that could be answered by the fact that Tharin had no more stones to chuck. Still, as always-

"PERVERT!!!"

* * *

After Tharin calmed down, Kaine gave her some of his clothes to wear. They were large for her, the sleeves of the tunic covering half of her palm, and it went down past her waist. The pants were baggy and smelled of bad sweat. At least she still had her gloves, boots and cloak. Still, Kaine did not leave unscathed, having five large bumps on his head was a sure sign of her woman's instinct.

"... I'm sorry..."

Tharin apologized, for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I already said there's no need. Still, you hit like a gorilla."

Kaine muttered, scooping some of Tharin's cooked meal in his mouth, which came out immediately because Tharin did a quick punch to the back of his head.

"I'm not a gorilla. Now shut up and eat, or else I'll make sure the next one will be with my sword, not my fist."

"What ever happened to being sorry?"

Kaine wondered.

"... Kaine..."

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks."

"What for?"

He asked, helping himself to more of Tharin's cooked stew, which looked strangely like the mud she keeps falling into, though the taste was something else.

"For... coming to my rescue... and for the clothes."

Tharin sort of mumbled those out, clearly embarrassed by admitting that she was wrong.

"I only did what needed to be done. Besides, if anything happened to you, i would lose my pay."

Kaine replied, rather unemotionally.

"Pay?... Is that all you care about?"

Tharin felt her nerves cracking.

"Yeah, that's all."

Kaine answered simply, again. And that, sort of ticked Tharin off, who stood up, and stormed away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"For a walk!"

"I want those clothes back! And in the condition i gave them to you!"

"Shut up!"

Once Tharin found herself in the forest by herself again, she began to go on a rampage of punching everything that was in her path, trees, creatures alike. She literally left a trail of destruction in her wake.

"Pay? PAY?! Just what kind of person has that kind of thinking?! He's such an ignorant bastard! Obnoxious, greedy, egoistic, stupid, idiotic PIG!"

Tharin thundered, continuing her onslaught on the forest. Of course, unknown to her, her result was attracting some really unwanted attention.

"ARGHH!!! I CAN'T PUT UP WITH HIM!!! WHY DID FATHER CHOOSE HIM TO BE MY GUIDE ANYWAY?!"

Tharin fumed, as she reached the lake. She did not care for any frogs this time. Even if one were to appear, she would be just too furious at the moment to scream, so she would just beat that unlucky frog into a bloody disfigured lump. She sat cross-legged on the lake's edge, drumming her fingers on her leg. Agitation just did not cut it any more. Furious was long before.

"..."

Tharin did not notice anything, until a sound was heard. A snapping twig.

"Go away, Kaine. I'm not in the mood to talk."

She said, without turning. Another snapping twig. This one sounded closer.

"Did you hear me? I said-"

Tharin turned around to confront who she thought was Kaine, but what her eyes saw, was something that was not very good. With blood red eyes in their eyeless sockets, decaying flesh still dangling off their bones, a horde of skeletons had surrounded Tharin. Jumping to her feet, Tharin reached for her sword, only to find that it was not with her. She left it back at the camp-site. How stupid can she get?

"Dammit!"

She cursed. The skeletons seemed to understand that she was unarmed, and moved closer. Tharin, out of most options, tried to think of a way out.

"Tch, want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

Tharin shouted, spreading her arms out, opening her palms. From the centre of each of her gloves, a bright light shone, and each grew into a ball of light. Throwing a ball of light at the first skeleton, the ball connected with the skeleton, and it shattered into dust, screaming in a hellish voice as it faded away. Tharin threw the second ball to another, sending it away as well.

"I'd never thought healing spells would be handy like this."

She muttered, trying to summon more. But then-

"!!!!"

Tharin felt her chest constrict. She could not breathe. Her muscles were all tensed to the point of tearing. Her heart pounding harder with each gasp she tried to take. Falling to all fours, Tharin felt her whole world twist and turn. Her hands and legs grew weaker. She could not hold up. The skeletons came in closer, now braver than before.

'Why now?! Why does it have to act up now?!'

Tharin screamed in her mind. Her mark, the black sign, burning, as though it was alive, it seemed to eat away at her soul. Who could save her now? Who will?

'!!! No... not now!'

Tharin's hands gave out, making her collapse onto the grass. Her mark pounded hard against her. It was growing. It was getting stronger. It feeds off her fear, her pain, her anguish, her heart, her soul and her mind. She could do nothing. She could not even take a single breath, let alone fight off the mark.

THUMP

'No... please no...'

THUMP

'Why... why does it have to be like this?'

THUMP

'... Kaine...'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I noticed that not a lot of people read my story, since it is 'M'. I don't mind, and i also don't mind the absence of reviews. As long as i can write in peace. The reason for 'M', is that it WILL get rather... suggestive. It is already quite sexual, in my opinion...

* * *

She lay on the ground, her body trembling with her hands gripping onto her chest. Her eyes were frozen, wide open, her expression filled with her pain. The horde moved in closer, their prey almost in their grasp.

"You will not touch a single hair off her."

A voice demanded, followed by a sudden appearance of a giant sword from the shadows. The sword's swing was fast, strong and well-aimed, shattering five skeletons in one go. The horde turned their attention to their new attacker, but he was not there. From the left, the sounds of rushing winds made some of the horde turn. The giant sword made another appearance, but this time, it was flying towards them. The rapid spin of the weapon sent it slicing through most of the horde, its direction curving like a boomerang, and it landed back in the hands of its owner, who now stood in front of Tharin, protecting her. His silver hair flowing with the wind, his dark blue eyes narrowing at the sight of his enemies. He raised the giant weapon with ease, pointing it to the horde.

"Who's next?"

He glared. The horde, as though able to comprehend fear, turned away and disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. He heaved a sigh, slotting his weapon back in its holder. Turning to Tharin, he bent down and picked her up gently in his arms. Her expression had soften, and now she was unconscious.

"... You cause me too many problems in one night. Hmm?"

He noticed a chain around her neck. Curiosity got the better of him, and pulled out Tharin's cross pendent.

"This is... it can't be..."

* * *

"So... she is saved. Those skeletons are useless... Still, this is proving to be very interesting."

* * *

Not knowing what happened, she slowly opened her eyes. Her mark was no longer hurting. The only thing that bothered her now is the aching of her muscles. Her eyes turned to her left, where a fire was burning. She slowly sat up, and a damp towel fell from her forehead onto her lap. 

"Hmm? Where am i?"

She wondered. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by a whole horde of skeletons, then her mark almost consumed her. It looks as though she was back at the camp-site.

"How did i-"

"Oh, you're awake."

Kaine stepped into the camp-site, a water bag in one hand.

"Kaine... did you..."

"I would highly suggest that you restrain yourself from walking out in these woods by yourself, and without a weapon."

He said, kneeling next to her. He picked up the towel that fell onto her lap, and uncorked the water bag, drenching the towel in water.

"Come on, lie down. You shouldn't be moving about so much in your condition."

Kaine said, gently laying Tharin down back onto the floor. He draped the wet towel over her forehead once again, letting the cooling moisture of the water soak. He picked up her hand, exposing her wrist, pressing a finger against it, feeling for her pulse.

"... Alright, there doesn't seem to be any danger, for now."

He stood up, walking over to the fire, where a pot was.

"Kaine?"

Tharin called out to him.

"Just wait for a while. I'll have supper done soon."

He replied, taking out a dagger, and cutting some ingredients. Tharin had to wonder, was it really Kaine who saved her? And... why was he acting so nice? She watched as Kaine poured the ingredients into the pot, before pouring in some water. Placing the pot over the fire, Kaine covered it with a lid.

"Kaine... Did you... did you save me?"

Tharin asked. Kaine turned and faced her, his eyes calm and soothing, like the stillness and softness of water.

"Of course i did. Who else could?"

He asked. Tharin sat up once more, though Kaine tried to get her to lie back down.

"Hey, i said you needed rest. You shouldn't be sitting up so soon."

"... Who are you?"

Tharin asked. This question caught Kaine rather off-guard, or rather, he swallowed hard.

"Wha-what do you mean? I'm Kaine."

"No you're not. Kaine would never be this nice to me."

"..."

With one swift move, Kaine landed a punch on her head.

"OW! Hey! You can't hit an injured person!"

"Don't complain. You're the one who wouldn't listen."

Kaine sighed, using one hand to push Tharin back down. But, Tharin smiled.

"? What's so funny?"

Kaine asked.

"Oh, i just never thought that you could be nice."

"..."

Another punch.

"OW!"

"Don't say unnecessary things... Say, Tharin."

Kaine reached over for Tharin's pendant chain, but Tharin instinctively stopped him. But after a short while, Tharin let him. She did not know why, but she felt as though she could trust him, that he was someone she would allow to know her secrets. Kaine pulled the pendant out, and lightly touched it.

"... Do you know where you got this?"

"Huh? No, i don't. Maybe from my parents, i don't remember."

Tharin admitted. Then she realized, that Kaine was very close to her. Because the pendant's chain was small, Kaine had to lean over to see the cross properly. His face was extremely close to hers, too close for comfort.

"... Hmm..."

Kaine released the pendant, getting up once more.

"Does it interest you? It's like a rosary that most Crusaders, Paladins and priests wear."

Tharin stated, though she was wrong. It wasn't like most rosaries.

"... That is not a rosary. The shape of the cross is not like most."

Kaine replied. It was true. Her cross was rather offensive looking. Almost like it has bat wings and spikes sticking out. It also looked like a very old sword she had seen once in a book.

"Anyway, supper's done."

"That was fast."

"Well, time flies."

Kaine shrugged, opening the lid, allowing the fragrance to waft around the camp-site, and beyond.

"It smells nice."

Tharin commented, watching Kaine pour two bowls of his cooking. He walked over, bringing both bowls. Helping Tharin up, he gave her a bowl. Tharin looked at his cooking, finding that it was stew.

"Potatoes... carrots... meat... onions, rather normal stew isn't it?"

"Are you going to complain about the lack of ingredients?"

Kaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Not at all!..."

Tharin picked up her spoon, and scooped a spoonful. She sipped slightly, and her face lit up. The warm savouring taste lingering her mouth, and the warmth of the stew travelling down to her stomach actually made her feel better.

"It's good!"

"What were you expecting?"

Kaine asked, looking rather offended.

"Ah... well... you are a guy after all... and well, there isn't much ingredients... so..."

"So you thought a guy can't cook?"

"Ah well... yeah."

"... Eat up."

Kaine ended the conversation with that. Tharin didn't really mind ending the conversation, but it made her look like the bad guy. She took another spoonful, and forgot to cool it, before plunging it in her mouth.

"OW!!! HOT!!!"

Tharin immediately screamed out in pain spitting the stew out.

"Ow ow ow ow..."

Tharin felt her tongue sting from the burn. She needed water, which was provided by Kaine.

"Drink this. It should help."

He said, passing her a small cup of looked to be green water. Tharin slowly drank it, and she almost spat it out because it was bitter.

"Hey! Don't spit it out. Drink it all."

"But it's bitter!"

"What were you expecting? Sweet? It's a herbal drink i made with the herbs i gathered while you were unconscious. It should speed healing, and temporarily soothe any pain."

Kaine explained. Tharin was at first doubtful of it, but she forced herself to drink it anyway. The bitter taste washed down her throat, and she tried to not to hurl it all out. After a short while, she felt better, and rather energetic.

"... It works."

"Were you expecting it not to?"

"Ah! No, no, not at all... just surprised at how fast it works."

"Of course. I managed to find some 'Belafors' flowers, and i also added in some grounded 'Vinro' roots. Both attribute to how fast the healing process takes."

Kaine said.

"Hmm, you're pretty knowledgeable about herbs."

"Yeah. I had to live by myself in the open for many nights, so I'm used to it."

"... I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For doubting you."

Tharin admitted, but Kaine only laughed.

"Doubting me? Well, of course anyone would. I don't look like the trustworthy type, anyway."

"It's not that... it's..."

"... Forget about it. Come on, eat your stew. Here, I'll help you."

Kaine said, placing his bowl aside, and picking Tharin's bowl up. He took a spoonful, carefully blowing it to cool it.

"Here."

He offered the spoon. Tharin felt extremely embarrassed by his actions, but she let Kaine spoon feed her.

"... How do you make it so good?"

Tharin asked.

"Well, it is all in how you cook. If you've cooked for a long time, you would get to know how the dish would taste if you cook it in a certain way, and how it would taste if you cooked it in another way."

"I see... You must be pretty good."

"Your food is pretty good as well, though it still looks like crap."

"Hey! I'm sorry that my food does not compare to your dish in taste, but you don't have to say that about its appearances!"

Tharin warned, raising her fist.

"That's not it. Some say that cooking reflects a person's character, or feelings."

"Are you saying that i have no feelings? Or that my character is bad?"

Tharin questioned, her eyes bearing a very menacing glare.

"No, no. It's just... you don't seem to be sure of who you are, that's all."

Kaine said. Tharin stopped. She was rather surprised. Kaine knew. She lowered her fist. She had exposed herself without knowing.

"Tharin?"

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah. Thanks."

Tharin shook herself from her thoughts. What mattered to her now, was not her past, but her present. Her past... was too horrible to describe.

"... Alright then, go to sleep."

Kaine said, picking up the two empty bowls and walking over to the other side of the fire, where his backpack was.

"..."

Tharin lay down to rest, but her eyes trailed to Kaine. He was someone who actually cared.


	7. Chapter 7

The two set off on their journey once more once the sun rose, emerging through the forest and back onto the main road.

"Why did we have to cut through that forest in the first place?"

Tharin asked.

"It's a short-cut, and plus, you said you wanted a bath."

Kaine replied. Tharin guessed she could not argue with that. The pair travelled for two more days, passing open fields and hills. Kaine had rode his Peco closer to Tharin, as she was often coming close to falling off. During the two days, Kaine had taught Tharin some cooking techniques, as well as herbology. Tharin was grateful to learn, and she did pick it up quite fast, though her cooking still needs improvement on how it looks. Indeed, it appears that Kaine and Tharin were getting along pretty well. Soon, they reached the bottom of what looked to be a mountain range.

"... Where are we?"

Tharin asked.

"This is the Geffin Mountain range. A natural formation of a circular mountain range, protecting the magical city of Geffen."

Kaine answered, looking left and right at the mountains.

"Are we looking for something?"

"... There are two ways to get to Geffen. One is to use the mountain path, and the other, is to use the caves. We're going to take the cave."

"Is there a special reason to do so?"

Tharin asked.

"Yes... the mountain path currently closed due to a major earthquake caused by a magic student."

"Ah... i see... I guess... Geffen really is dangerous."

"Yes, it actually is pretty dangerous."

* * *

After a while of searching, the two found what they were looking for. Since the cave was small, they had to dismount and carry on on foot, leaving their Pecos at the entrance of the cave. Although Kaine had reassured her, Tharin was still worried about her Peco.

"Tamed Pecos would know who is their real master, so even if they were to run away, they would run back if they sense that their master is back."

"Sounds weird..."

"Trust me."

"... Fine."

The two made their through the dark maze of tunnels. Apparently, someone was kind enough to lit the way with torches. Yet, it still looked like a dungeon in some castle. At some corners, Tharin was actually expecting horrible screams and people behind prison cells.

"... Stop thinking weird things."

Kaine sighed.

"I'm not! It's just... it sort of fits the picture..."

"This is a cave, not a castle dungeon..."

"Still! Would you be surprised if you did find something along those lines? Or maybe even a horrible scream from somewhere in these caves?"

Tharin asked. Something told Kaine that Tharin was actually interested in these. Sadistic? Or just curious?

"... I guess i wouldn't be that surprised... but still, a scream? That would be-"

"IIIEEAAA!!!!"

"Im... possible?"

Kaine felt his pride being stabbed hard. Right when he was about to finish his sentence, a scream just had to interrupt. Still, it came from somewhere in the caves... a young woman?

"Come on, Kaine! We need to go check it out!"

Tharin said, running off towards the direction of the scream.

"Ah! Hey! Don't run off by yourself!"

Kaine hurried his pace to catch up. After a few corners, turns and slopes, they reached a rather large cavern. A stream ran through the middle of the cavern, and it also separated where Tharin and Kaine were, and where they spotted the source of the scream. A young lady, with silver long flowing hair, was surrounded by what looked to be ghouls. Undead beings that still retain their flesh and skin.

"We have to help her!"

Tharin exclaimed, drawing her long sword and shield, charging rather blindly into the frenzy.

"... That girl... never learns..."

Kaine sighed, rushing forward, drawing his large sword. Being ahead, Tharin threw her shield at the ghouls, and the shield contacted with the first two ghouls, ripping through their bodies, before flying back to Tharin's hand. Leaping into the air, Tharin readied her sword, and brought it down on another ghoul, cutting it into two. A ghoul tried to take advantage and strike from behind, but the top half of its body was blown away by a giant sword.

"... How many times must i tell you? You rush into things too often. You'll have too many openings if you don't take into account of your surroundings."

Kaine sighed, shaking his head. Tharin flung her sword in Kaine's direction, but it whizzed past him, and embedded itself into a ghoul who tried to attack Kaine.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Tharin replied, turning to the next opponent, and ramming into them head on with her shield. Kaine, simply smiled, and plunged his giant sword into the ground with a great force, sending a ripple from the point of impact, causing the ghouls to lose their balance and fall. Using this chance, Tharin slammed her shield into the ground, making it stand on its own, while she focused her energy, her hands slightly spaced out, her legs pressed together. From her gloves, a bright light shone. The light grew in intensity, and it formed a ring of floating ancient text around her. The light then exploded, and it shot out in four directions, front, back, left and right. In each direction which it shot, bright lights erupted from the ground, engulfing all in them. The shape of the lights was like a giant cross. It incinerated the ghouls, though at the same time, Tharin's body began to suffer wounds. Cuts and bruises marked her entire body. The light then slowly faded away, and Tharin, free from the spell, collapsed.

"Tharin!"

Kaine ran over to her, holding her up.

"... Kaine... sorry..."

"You used the 'Grand Cross' technique, didn't you..."

"You... knew?"

"I've been around long enough to see all sorts of spells and techniques. Can you stand?"

"I... think so..."

Tharin replied, struggling to her feet with Kaine's help. Tharin looked at where the young woman was, and noticed that she was cradling something, or someone.

"Kaine... i can walk by myself."

"Alright."

Kaine said, letting Tharin stand for herself. Though she stumbled slightly, Tharin managed to grab her sword and shield, keeping them both. Turning to the woman, Tharin saw that the woman was holding a person. A small girl, about seven years old, with silverish hair as well, though she looked unconscious. Kaine walked up to the woman, kneeling down in front of her.

"... Looks like you're not injured. Are you alright?"

He asked.

"I... I'm fine... Thank you..."

The woman replied. The woman had her long hair tied into a tail with a blood red band. Her red eyes seem to hold gratitude, though a little bit of fear.

"Is... she alright?"

Tharin asked, pointing to the small girl.

"Ah, yes, she's fine. Thank you very much."

The woman thanked them again. She looked pretty young, maybe slightly older than Kaine.

"How are your wounds?"

Kaine turned to Tharin, who had a cloth pressed against a rather nasty cut.

"They're nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Tharin reassured Kaine with a smile, and that seem to be enough for him.

"Erm... are you people travellers?"

The woman asked.

"Yes. We came to Geffen for a little resupplying and some rest."

Kaine answered, keeping his weapons.

"Ah, then allow me to thank you properly. Please, come with me to my house. I'm sure my family will be happy to take care of your needs."

"B-but we cannot impose such a thing on your family."

Tharin objected rather quickly.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. I'm sure my sister and my brother will really be glad to have you over."

"But-"

"We accept."

Kaine interjected Tharin, and it earned him a glare.

"Thank you. Please follow me."

The woman stood up, carrying the child in her arms carefully, leading the way for Kaine and Tharin.

"... Kaine, why did you accept?"

"Might as well. Might be better for us, you know. Some people in Geffen will use magic to force you to comply with their wishes if necessary."

"... I see..."

"Ah, i forgot to introduce myself."

The woman suddenly stopped and turned.

"My name is Keila, Keila Mether."

"I'm Kaine."

"And I'm Tharin... Er.. may i ask, who is that kid?"

Tharin pointed to the unconscious child in Keila's hands.

"Ah, this here is my sister, Feyrin."

"I see... sister, she's cute."

Tharin replied, smiling. Kaine noticed it, and he made his own quick deductions.

"So... Tharin, you like cute kids?"

"Ack... Er... w-who doesn't?"

* * *

The group exited the mountains, ending up on a cliff edge over looking the grand magical city of Geffen. Tall towers dotted the city, but the most impressive tower was the one in the middle, which seemed to go as higher than the clouds in the sky. Tharin had never seen anything like it, and her eyes lit up like christmas lights.

"Let us proceed. My house is not that far from the South entrance."

"Alright."

Tharin replied, following Keila behind, but Kaine stopped for a while.

"... Mether... i know that name..."

"Kaine? What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Tharin called out to him.

"... Alright."

The group walked down a narrow path from the cliff edge down to the bottom. There, the magnificent sight of Geffen's architecture came into full view. Magic was everywhere, from the stones, to the very air. Buildings having floating power crystals around them, serving either as wards, or as energy providers. The entire city was surrounded by a deep moat, and a grand stone wall. The group entered the city through the West draw bridge, stepping into the busy streets of the magical city. Everywhere Tharin and Kaine looked, there were magicians. There were other people as well, merchants, swordsmen, knights, priests, but the magicians were over crowding the place. At times, there were random explosions of spells overhead, or icicle spikes erupting from houses. In many ways, it was amazing, but in even more ways was it dangerous. For five times in a row, Kaine had to drag Tharin out of danger, either from a randomly fired fireball, or a large boulder crashing from the skies. Strangely enough, no one seemed bothered by it.

"Oh, that's because spells that actually hit people are extremely rare. Even if Kaine didn't pull you out of danger, the spell would not hit you."

Keila explained to Tharin, as they walked on.

"Hmm... is it usually this lively?"

Tharin wondered.

"No, but it happens once a year. It is coming close to the Geffen's magical tournament."

"Magical tournament?"

Tharin wondered.

"It is a competition that is held annually to see who is the strongest of all magicians."

Kaine explained, dodging a stray bolt of pure arcane magic.

"Yes, the winner is honoured with the title 'grand master', and also wins two hundred thousand zeny."

"TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND?!"

Tharin's jaw dropped at the mention of such an amount.

"Yes, and the applications are open to everyone, even non magicians."

Keila smiled, leading the group to a left past the central square, where the giant tower stood. From this angle, the top was totally invisible. Even half way was impossible to see.

"Non magicians? But this is a magic tournament, isn't it?"

"Yes, but there are other classes that have spells. The only rule is that you have to use those spells. Your 'Grand Cross' can be counted as one."

Kaine explained.

"Exactly. You seem extremely knowledgeable about this place, aren't you, mister Kaine."

"It's just Kaine. I've seen the last tournament. The winner was a guy called... Miser?"

"'Miesern'. He's the eldest son of the 'Farton' House."

"I see."

"Ah, we're here."

Keila said, stopping outside what looked to be a very large gate. Beyond the gate, and beyond the large garden that was inside, was a large mansion.

"EH?! A MANSION?!"

Tharin had her jaw drop once more.

Upon entering the mansion the group was immediately greeted by what seemed to be an army of maids and butlers. Every single one of them had the same type of uniform on, and all lined up by the side of the red velvet carpet that led from the large entrance, up the stairs and throughout the house.

"Welcome back, madams."

The army chanted in unison.

"Egah... what the..."

Tharin was taken back by the sudden greeting and the way it was presented.

"Ah, perfect timing. Josen, my sister is injured. Please tend to her wounds. I will bring these guests to see my brother."

Keila explained, letting one of the butlers carry Feyrin.

"As you wish, madam."

He bowed, before leaving with two maids and another butler.

"Tharin, Kaine, please, this way."

Keila smiled, leading the way up the stairs. The three walked past two corridors filled with doors, and to a large set of wooden doors. Knocking on the door twice, Keila opened it, and led the other two in. What was inside, was a very large study, or a library. Shelves that went close to three stories high, the entire place was extravagant, filled with lush and expensive looking antics and furnitures. It was unexpectedly clean, other than one of the five large desk in the end of the room, which was covered with books and papers.

"Brother, I'm home."

Keila said, and from the hill of mess at the desk, stood a man about his mid twenties. He had short cut brown hair, and matching eyes that were behind a rather expensive set of glasses.

"Keila. I sensed that Feyrin was in danger. Do you mind explaining what happened?"

Keila's brother glared at Keila, who seem to lose her energy all at once.

"Er.. well... you see... there were some ghouls and-"

"Ghouls? Is that all? You should have been able to take care of them swiftly."

"I did... but-"

"Vesari, give Keila a break."

A voice said from behind Tharin and Kaine. Turning to see, the two spotted the same child Keila carried, her sister, Feyrin. Feyrin had a tired and stressed out look on her face, one hand on her head, rubbing it.

"Ah, madam! You shouldn't be moving in your condition!"

Josen, the butler cried, running in after Feyrin.

"I'm alright. Anyway, i know the entire story. It wasn't Keila's fault. The ghouls ambushed us, and one of them managed to sneak up behind me and knock me out."

Feyrin sighed, walking over to the desk. Tharin noticed, that Feyrin was wearing short shorts, a smaller than her size singlet, oversized gloves and slightly oversized boots. She stood about half the height of Keila, who is slightly shorter than Tharin.

"... If you say so. But still, Keila should have the power to push those ghouls back. Now we are indebted to these people."

Vesari pointed at Tharin and Kaine, as though accusing them of something. Tharin noticed Kaine looking rather insulted, as well as annoyed.

"It isn't their fault, Vesari. I would like to thank them personally. First off, i think i need to introduce myself formally."

Feyrin turned to the two, and bowing in respect.

"I am Feyrin of House Mether. I already know your names from a memory capsule that Keila recorded."

"I see... so you're the head of this house."

Kaine said.

"Huh? Head of the house? But she's still-"

"A child? Don't let my appearances fool you."

Feyrin smiled.

"Feyrin Mether, eldest of three children of house Mether, one of the thirteen royal houses of Geffen."

Kaine explained.

"AHHH?! R-ROYAL?!"

"There are thirteen families within Geffen that hold the title 'Royal', given the power they possess within their blood line. The Mether house is famous for producing creative and innovative magicians. Among the thirteen families, they are ranked fifth."

Kaine explained again.

"Hmm? You sure know a lot about Geffen, don't you, Kaine Verther."

Feyrin smirked.

"..."

"Huh? Kaine's last name is Verther?"

Tharin asked.

"Yes."

"Well, why you keep your last name a secret or not, is of no concern to us. We simply want to thank you for saving me and my sister. Feel free to stay here for as long as you like."

Feyrin said, nodding to Josen the butler, who bowed in return, and left the room.

"Josen will lead you two to your rooms."

"I have one question."

Kaine suddenly interjected.

"Yes?"

"... Feyrin Mether is a famed magician of powers beyond many others. It is said that her spells have the capacity to topple cities within seconds. But how is it that a woman who is said to be in her late twenties be a child?"

The room went into silence. No one seemed to want to answer that question.

"You are very perceptive, Kaine."

Feyrin spoke.

"That depends on how you look at it. The most reasonable answer would be a curse."

"Yes, that's right."

"Sis!"

"It's alright, Vesari, i know i can trust these people."

Feyrin cut her brother off, and Vesari simply stood in silence, as if he bit his own tongue.

"It has been about two years since then. I was travelling with my parents in search of a rare artifact. We travelled far and wide, and when we finally got to the ruins, what we saw was not the majestic ruins of a civilization that held the artifact. No, what we saw, was Hel on Midgard. It was like a massive battle had taken place, bodies everywhere, blood staining the walls. It was nothing like we've ever seen. We ran to check for survivors, but soon, 'he' appeared."

Feyrin spat with pure hatred on that word.

"'He'?"

"...Vestratos, the Devil Lord of Destruction."

"!!!!"

Tharin felt her mark burn at the mere mention of that name. She gripped her cross tightly, as it seemed to give her comfort.

"My parents and I battled with him for three days and three nights in a row without rest. It seemed as though nothing we did could even phase him. Then, he unleashed a wave of dark energy that destroyed anything in its path. My parents... they shielded me from that attack, and died. The last thing they told me, was to raise my two siblings up well."

"Sis..."

"After that, Vestratos seemed to stop being intent with killing everything. He came up to me and placed a seal on me, converting me into a form of a seven year old. He told me that one day, i will have to fight him again."

Feyrin sighed, walking up to one of the desks. Her hand trailing the wood softly.

"He has some nerve to do that, but i kept wondering. Why doesn't he kill me? Why didn't he just finish me off?"

"Because he's a sadist."

Vesari answered in a isn't-it-obvious tone. But Feyrin shook her head.

"No... i don't believe that is so... at that time, i could no longer feel malice. It's hard to believe, but that was what i felt at that time. Well, thanks to him, my powers have been reduced to a third of what it should be."

"Will you be entering the competition?"

Kaine asked.

"Kaine!"

Tharin glared at Kaine, she could not believe how ignorant he was of Feyrin's feelings.

"It's alright, Tharin. Yes, i am going to join the competition. Vesari has been researching on a way to cure my curse, but the only thing he found was how to let me regain my former strength for a short amount of time."

"Is that why you were in the mountains?"

"Yes. One of the ingredients was the mountain flower, 'Belaros'."

"'Belaros'? Sounds familiar."

Tharin said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"The 'Belaros' flower is a cousin to the 'Belafors' flower that i used in your medicine. They have the same effect, but when mixed with other ingredients, they can have tremendously different results."

Kaine explained.

"Exactly. Well, we could use the 'Belafors' flower. I have a catalyst that allows that flower to produce the same results as a 'Belaros' flower."

Feyrin replied. At that time, Tharin was starting to feel dizzy. Kaine noticed it early, and turned to her.

"Tharin, you should get some rest. You did use that skill earlier, it is better not to overdo it."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I have something to talk to Feyrin about."

"Alright."

Tharin answered, and walked off to follow the butler to her room. Keila decided to follow, leaving Kaine, Feyrin and Vesari in the study room.

"... So, Kaine Verther, the exiled traitorous knight. What brings you to our fair city?"

Feyrin asked.

"... I am a guide for Tharin, nothing more, though i sense that Tharin is no ordinary Crusader on a initiation test."

"True. Do you know who hired you?"

"No. I was approached by a person hidden by robes. I usually don't accept such shady deals, but this one felt different."

Kaine answered, leaning back against the wall of the study. He sounded as if he knew more, but Feyrin decided not to pry.

"I see... I sense... dark powers in her. Vesari, you should have felt it too."

"Yes... but i also sense something else.. a seal? But on a different level."

"Yes... it feels much stronger, as though it was set to keep something extremely powerful in."

Feyrin nodded in agreement. She turned back to Kaine.

"Kaine, you should know this, the families do not treat your name with the same courtesy as we show you now. It may be better for you to leave before the tournament starts."

Feyrin warned, but Kaine simply laughed.

"That may be so, but if Tharin wants to stay, i have no right to stop her. And as her paid guide, i cannot leave without her."

"Impudent-"

"Vesari, calm down."

Feyrin interjected, and her brother stepped back. Turning to Kaine, she smiled.

"I understand, Kaine. There is something about Tharin that i am interested as well. Fine. As long as you stay in my house, you are under my protection. But once you leave those gates, you are on your own."

"I know."

"And one more thing. Know this, even though my family harbours no ill-will to you, we still remember the crime of your family."

"... I know."


	8. Chapter 8

She got up, her eyelids still heavy, but it wasn't because it was morning that she woke. No, it was still night. Her mark burned into her chest, forcing her awake. Placing a hand on it, it released some of the pressure, and elevated the pain. She had not slept in a soft bed for a long time, and it felt like heaven at first, but her mark wasn't making it easy for her. She wore a night gown that Keila had picked out for her, it was as black as night, and it was more revealing than what Tharin would normally allow. Tharin would never wear something that would show her back. As for her mark, she made sure it was covered as much as possible.

"You're awake?"

A voice asked. Turning, Tharin saw him sitting by the window.

"Kaine... why are you awake?"

"I can't really stand soft beds. Anyway, what about you? A bad dream?"

"Something like that."

Tharin replied, keeping her lips sealed about her mark.

"Say, Kaine... what do you know about the thirteen families of Geffen? And about Feyrin."

"... The thing she said about being cursed by Vestratos bothers you, doesn't it?"

"...Yes."

"Well... it is clear that many people were affected by the sudden appearance of Vestratos about a hundred years ago. He destroyed many villages and killed off thousands of people with single strikes, so it comes to no surprise that there are a lot of people who have been affected by him."

Kaine said.

"That's not it. Why did he let Feyrin go? Why didn't he kill her? I want to know more about Geffen and Feyrin, maybe it is a key to the answer."

"... Vestratos doesn't let people go that easily. Even if he does, he leaves a curse, like on Feyrin."

'Or my mark.'

Tharin's hands pressed harder on her mark.

"People usually call those who remain alive, the 'cursed ones', and choose to avoid them in fear of getting affected."

"What about you?"

"Me? I personally don't care. People are people, with or without seals or curses. Anyway, about Geffen. I'll tell you all i know."

Kaine sighed in defeat. If he didn't tell her now, she would bug him for the rest of the trip. Or maybe ask someone else. Somehow, that would make him feel guilty, though that doesn't normally phase him. For some reason, he just felt pissed about it.

"When Geffen was first founded, it was founded by thirteen strong magicians. They set up Geffen as a place to teach the new generations of magicians, and soon, it became a major city. The thirteen magicians then formed the magic council, and they each had an equal share of power over the city. The seat of power is handed down through the generations to the strongest magic wielder of each family. Feyrin Mether, is supposedly the seventh in her family line to hold the Mether seat. About Feyrin, i only know what is rumoured in the taverns. She is supposedly a young beauty with everlasting soft skin and a voluptuous body with big-"

Before he could continue, a pillow was flung to his face by Tharin.

"Be serious."

"I am. Well, anyway, she's about twenty six years old now. So far in the Mether family line, there has never been one magician who is as skilled and powerful as she is. She is the first magician to use levitation magic."

"As in, flying?"

"Yes. But i heard that she can only use it a few times and only over short distances, still, a neat trick, especially in combat."

"Is fighting all you think about?"

"No, i think about women and food as well."

Another pillow slammed into his face.

"Continue."

"Hmm... She is also powerful enough to use instant casting."

"Instant casting?"

"Yes, normally magicians need time to chant their spells, especially the more powerful spells. But Feyrin is supposedly able to summon her spell without chanting. Most of the higher-ups, or extremely powerful magic users can also do the same."

"I didn't know she was that amazing."

Tharin admitted, imagining Feyrin, in a child's form, casting magic, then failing. First thing that came to her mind, cute.

"And the last bit, i do not know whether it is true, but she is able to summon."

"Summon? What is that? Isn't it the same as casting spells?"

"Summoning is to call a being from over a distance, or through realms. For example, if you stood about twelve thousand kilometres away, a summoning spell would call you to where the caster is. It is something like teleportation magic, except, the caster is not going anywhere. Depending on the level of summoning, it is possible to bind the summoned to the caster, like to fight for the caster."

"Huh?"

"Just imagine a golem."

"Oh... but isn't that against the will of the summoned?"

"True, but it takes a great lot of skill to be able to use the summoning spell. So far, only five of the heads of the thirteen families can use it. I heard that this spell isn't really authorized and sanctioned by the council, so that means it is a forbidden spell."

Kaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm... so, Feyrin is a powerful magician..."

"Well, there are different names to call the different ranks of power within the magic world. At basic, it would be novice, like all classes. Then would be academy student, then magician, which is like a full fledge magic user. From this rank on, they can be called into service when times of war approaches. After that, comes the wizard, like Keila. Keila's clothings suggest that she is a high level wizard, though she has a problem with keeping up with the unexpected. Wizards are wielders of the elements, and are very formidable enemies. Next comes the high wizard. High wizards, like Vesari, mainly hold important positions within the council's cabinet. Even though this city is ruled by the council, there still must be smaller departments that run each section of the city. High wizards are much stronger than normal wizards, and are masters of the elements. After that, are the council members. But of course, there are titles for the different council members. I believe Feyrin was once called 'Master Mage', but since her curse, her title was changed to 'Dark Mage'."

"That's horrible."

"That's life. Anyway, Mages are like the strongest type of wizards there are. So far, there are only twelve magicians with the title of 'Mage'. Feyrin is one of them."

"I see..."

"Oh, but there is one who is only heard of in legends. He is supposedly the strongest type of mage there is, and they call him 'Ultima Magus', which means 'ultimate mage'. No one knows who he is, or where he is. There have only been a few sightings of him throughout the land, but that is enough to cause an uproar within the council, who thought they would know who would be more powerful than the thirteen families."

Kaine smiled, a little, taking a little fun at the council's pain.

"Really? I wonder who he is."

"Well, no one has heard about him for ten years. Some say he died, while others say he has gone into hiding. I don't care what he is doing. As long as he doesn't interfere with what I'm doing, then that's fine."

"... You really are self-centred, aren't you?"

* * *

Tharin awoke to find fresh clothes on the side of her bed. She looked around the room, and saw that Kaine was not there. Clothes? Once changed, she looked at herself in the mirror. Dark green woman's fit tunic, with dark blue tights. White undershirt with a high rounded collar, covering her entire neck loosely like a scarf, and with long sleeves. She slipped on her gloves, which fit rather snugly, and put on her sword. Her shield was heavy to carry around all day, and she really wanted to see the tournament.

"I need to ask Kaine whether it would be fine."

She said, walking out of the room, tying her hair into a long tail with a piece of string she found. Passing through the hallways, she ended up outside what appears to be a giant room with grand golden doors.

"Eh? I didn't see this yesterday."

She thought to herself.

"Lady Tharin. Madam Feyrin is awaiting for you inside. Master Kaine is already inside."

Josen suddenly appeared out of nowhere, bowing to her.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

Tharin nodded, and walked into the room. The room was giant, just as she suspected. In the centre of the room, was long dining table with Feyrin and Kaine seated at the other end.

"Tharin, good of you to wake up now. Come and join us."

Feyrin waved, and Tharin made her way to them, passing a fireplace with a giant portrait of five people. Tharin could only suspect it to be Feyrin's family portrait.

"Hmm, those clothes match you well."

Feyrin smiled.

"Ah, so are these clothes-"

"Yes, they're mine, well, at least were."

Feyrin sighed. Tharin noticed that Feyrin was not exactly sitting on the chair, but rather, on five thick books that were stacked on top of the chair. Tharin had to muster all of her strength to prevent herself from cuddling Feyrin. Seating herself next to Feyrin, Tharin noticed that with sudden appearances of maids and butlers, a dining set had been placed in front of her, complete with breakfast which consists of scrambled eggs, bacon, bread and soup.

"... That was fast."

Tharin commented, picking up her fork and prodding the eggs.

"How do you like it?"

Feyrin asked, watching Tharin eat. Tharin could only nod in reply, too busy with eating such a delicious meal.

"Anyway, back to what we were discussing. I believe Tharin would want to see the tournament, am i wrong?"

"Mho, mot met mol."

"Swallow before you speak."

Kaine sighed. Tharin's face turned red, speeding up her chewing speed.

"Sorry. I would very much like to see it. I hope it doesn't cause any problems."

"No, not at all. The primilary rounds start at noon, so that gives us about four hours to see the city. Would you like me to guide you around?"

Feyrin offered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think we should get to know each other better."

* * *

_Before Tharin came in_

"So, you want to come along as well?"

Kaine asked, sipping his water.

"Yes. I hope it isn't of too much trouble."

"No, not at all. From what i heard, Tharin's test does not forbid her to have companions. But, what is it that you are really after?"

"... I don't know... I just... feel that Tharin is someone special. I've never felt such conflicting energies since... since that time."

"..."

"So, i was thinking, that if i travel with you, i might just be able to find the answers that I've been searching for."

Feyrin looked at Kaine with sincere eyes. Kaine sat back, sighing.

"I don't make that decision. I'm simply a guide."

"You're no simple guide. Someone is guiding her to people who share a connection. You should know that."

"..."

"You know something about her, don't you?"

"... Her cross."

"A cross?"

Feyrin wondered, and just then, Tharin stepped in.

"We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Leaving the mansion, Tharin, Kaine and Feyrin made their way into the busy streets of Geffen. Tharin switched her cloak for a newer one, though somehow, the maid who provided her the cloak still gave a black cloak. Feyrin also had a cloak on her, even though it was small, it was still being dragged on the floor. Even now, Tharin had a urge to just sweep Feyrin off her feet and cuddle her to death. That long silver hair, those large ruby red eyes. Her tiny clothings, which was actually a tight looking sleeveless black short shirt with a high rounded collar, like Tharin's, except Tharin's one looked more like a scarf, while Feyrin's one was more like a zipped up leather version. Her dirt brown short shorts and boots which went close to her knees. Tharin wished she had a sister who looked like that. Kaine was wearing his usual, though he wore a black cloak as well, which covered most of his clothings. The three walked through the streets to the main market, where it was extremely crowded.

"The tournament usually gets a lot of people to Geffen, which makes it good for the businesses."

Feyrin explained. Tharin went from stall to stall, becoming interested in almost everything. She bought new clothes, most of which actually are the same. Kaine went to buy weapons and supplies, telling Tharin and Feyrin that they would meet up later.

"Tell me, Tharin, what do you think of Kaine?"

Feyrin asked, as Tharin browsed through a stall selling what appeared to be magic stones.

"Kaine? Well, he's sort of a ignorant man, if you ask me. A total jerk at times, he can find just about any reason to piss me off. What do you think of this?"

Tharin picked up a blood red clear stone.

"Hmm... so, you don't find him interesting? That stone holds fire magic."

Feyrin replied, picking up few stones of different colour herself.

"Well, he is mysterious, and his character is quite odd... I see. I'll buy a couple of these."

"Is that all? Yes, I'll buy these as well."

"That's all."

Tharin took the bag of her recent purchase, and waited for Feyrin to pay. The two walked to the next stall, which sold scrolls and books. Once again, the two were multi-tasking.

"Hmm... so, you don't like him? This scroll is about ghouls..."

"No, i don't really like him. I'm looking for scrolls on sword arts."

"Not even as a friend? Here's a scroll on sword arts."

"Maybe, why ask? Thanks."

"Well, you two travelled for so long by yourselves. Isn't there anything going on? I'll buy these scrolls on curses and herbs."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Come on, let's go grab something to drink."

The two, with new arsenal of bags, made their way to a small inn, grabbing a seat, dumping their bags by the side of the table and ordering their drinks. Their drinks came in no time, and the two started to drink as they talked, again.

"Hmm, so this Bashin guy, is your fiancé?"

"Yes. It was embarrassing at first, since we were like siblings, but somehow, it all worked out for the best."

"It's an old story, childhood friends who become lovers. So, is he hot? How does he look?"

Feyrin pressed, making Tharin feel rather uncomfortable, which was obvious, since Feyrin was in a child's body, so it would be like talking to children about sex.

"Er... well... he is good-looking. He's kind, sweet, gentle and very strong."

"Oh-ho? Must be quite a catch."

"Well... he does have some bad habits, like how he likes to disappear and appear quite randomly. He also gives off a cute squeal at times while he sleeps, though he snores quite loudly at times too... eh? ack!"

Tharin tried to cover it up, but it was too late. Feyrin smirked mischievously.

"OH-HO? What's this? Tharin is already an adult? So, you've done 'that' already!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Hahaha! This is just so funny. I've got to tell Kaine about this!"

"NO!"

Tharin suddenly shouted, which attracted some attention.

"Hmm? Why not? And why did you object so fiercely?... Can it be-"

"No! It's not that! I... i just don't want Kaine to know! He- he'll make fun of me until the end of the trip! I know he's not the type to spread rumours or gossips, but still! He'll ridicule me until i can die from embarrassment!"

"... True, i can definitely see that coming... Well, let's leave it at that, then... You know, Kaine is quite the looker himself. Since he's single, i might as well try it."

Feyrin rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"..."

"Oh yes, i was wondering, what were you planning to do with those stones anyway?"

She asked, which caused Tharin to snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... actually, i found a book in the Order's library that was not suppose to be there."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"This."

Tharin pulled out her book from her bag which she carried with her since morning.

"Hmm? Why are you carrying it around with you? You could have left it in the mansion. Unless it is something very important to you?"

"No, not really. But i thought i needed to keep it close to me. The last few times i didn't, Kaine tossed the book into mud pools."

"Ah... i see what you mean. Let me see that book."

Feyrin said. Tharin passed the book to Feyrin, who studied the cover intently.

"... This is... the 'Gradius' material... It must be some book."

"Huh?"

"'Gradius' material is a rare material that can never be destroyed. It can never burn, never be torn. If made into a book, its contents would definitely stay well intact. The last time they used such materials for books was about thirty years ago."

"... For such an amazing material, it sure can get dirty a lot."

"... True. Well, let me see what is this book about."

Feyrin flipped through the first few pages, and her expression went from surprise, to shock, and, if ever possible, complete shock.

"Tha-Tharin... this... this is..."

"Huh? I know that such books are rare, but... is it really that shocking?"

"You don't know the true value of this book! This is the legendary 'Rune Sword' arts book! Supposedly lost for decades!"

"Er... aren't there other books on magic sword arts?"

"This is no mere 'magic sword' art! This is THE art!"

Feyrin stressed, and from her tone and facial expressions, it was clear that she was not joking.

"Oh... actually, i was thinking of trying to learn some of it, but i don't have a clue on how to use magic, so i thought maybe those stones could help."

"True, you need to be able to use magic for this, as well as swordsmanship. Those stones will offer no help at all."

"Sigh... i knew it."

"I don't think you can-... wait... You know what? Maybe you can learn."

Feyrin said, flipping through the pages.

"Really? I can? But... i don't know any magic."

"No, you don't. And i can't teach you. Most people have potential to learn even just a little magic, but i can't sense that in you."

"Huh? Then how can i use such skills?"

"At most, you can only learn one type of element. As for your magic potential, i sense that there is some sort of seal placed upon you, but it is well hidden. I may need to find someone who is more skilled at seals and curses."

"Huh? Aren't you an extremely strong magic user?"

"So? I specialize in offensive magic. There is another group of magic users who deal in research, Sages, but they are hardly around when you really need them."

At that moment, Kaine came in with arms full of bags. He even had a large bag on his back, which Tharin almost mistook for his sword, since they were about the same size. Dumping the bags at the side of the table, he pulled a chair, and slumped down on it.

"Er... Kaine? Are you... alright?"

Tharin asked, seeing as how Kaine was sweating waterfalls.

"Does it... look... like... I'm.. ALRIGHT?!"

"Okay, okay, easy there, no need to shout at her."

Feyrin sighed, rummaging through a small waist pouch she carried. Pulling out a handkerchief, Feyrin passed it to Kaine.

"Here, wipe your sweat off, it's making me sick just seeing it."

"Sure, whatever. Hmm? Tharin? What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing. Say, what exactly DID you buy?"

Tharin peered over the table, trying to gain a peek at what Kaine had bought.

"Supplies."

"That many?!"

"Yeah. We may not know when is the next time we'll be in a town with decent supplies, so might as well come prepared. Oh yeah, i got some stuff for you."

Kaine said, rummaging through the bags, and the first thing he tossed to Tharin, was a sword.

"A sword? But i-"

"Your sword may be strong, but it isn't sturdy. This sword is better for combat. Imbued with magical runes, it is one very strong sword."

"... I can't accept this, Kaine. Besides, my sword is precious to me."

"Who ever said you needed to throw your sword? Just use this one i gave you. No arguments, or else I'll throw you a two-handed claymore."

"... Alright then. Wait a minute... you were planning on making me carry that claymore anyway!"

"Oh, you found out? Well, too bad. Anyway, i couldn't really find proper armour. All of the good ones had been sold out for the tournament, so i got you this."

Kaine tossed to Tharin a smaller object. It was a small green crystal with a leather strap tied around it.

"What's this?"

"Tie it to your belt."

Kaine instructed, and Tharin complied, tying the crystal close to her sword.

"Say, Kaine, do you have anything for me?"

Feyrin asked, her eyes wide open in anticipation.

"... Candy."


	9. Chapter 9

After they finished, and Kaine having bandages all over his head, they set off back to the mansion. As they turned around the central square, a fast moving blurry figure rammed itself into the group, namely, Tharin. It effectively knocked the wind out of her, causing her to fall, dropping her bags.

"Owowowow... that hurts."

Tharin complained, rubbing her head, which had made friends with the ground.

"I'm sorry!"

A sort of squeaky voice said. Looking up, Tharin saw a pair of rather large violet eyes looking at her. With shoulder length golden hair, a young girl, about twelve years old in looks, dressed in rather loose short clothing, stood before Tharin.

"Are you alright?"

The young girl asked.

"Ah... I'm fine."

"Really? Okay, i have to go, sorry."

The girl bowed, and wanted to run off, when Kaine stopped her, with the large bag on his back.

"E-eh?"

"Give back what you stole."

Kaine stated, glaring at the girl, who looked like she had seen hell, and was about to piss herself.

"Huh? Stole?"

Tharin wondered. The girl tried to run the other way, but from the ground, a wall of flames erupted, blocking her path.

"Now girl, hand over what you stole, and we just MIGHT let you go easy."

Feyrin said, an evil grin plastered on her face. Tharin was wondering what those two were talking about, when she realized, her belt was feeling rather light.

"AHH?! MY MONEY BAG!!!"

Tharin exclaimed, searching frantically around her for the leather bag of coins the Bishop gave her.

"... She's rather dense."

The girl pointed out. Neither Kaine nor Feyrin wanted to object against that.

"... Well, now that the game is up, return what you stole from us."

Feyrin said once more. The young girl gritted her teeth, and after a while, reluctantly pulled out a familiar looking bag.

"Here."

She grumbled, throwing the bag to Feyrin, who caught it and passed it back to Tharin.

"You know, you would have gotten away with it, if you didn't stopped to check on Tharin."

Feyrin pointed out.

"I couldn't help it. When i bumped into her, i didn't expect her to fall down so easily."

"I would have caught you either way."

Kaine said in a monotonous voice, picking up the large bag he used to stop the girl. Tharin looked at the small girl. Her clothings suggested that she doesn't have a lot of money. Tharin stood up, walking over to the girl.

"Show me your hand."

Tharin said. The girl and the others were puzzled by this, but the girl complied. Tharin gently placed something in the girl's hand, and smiled. The girl looked at what Tharin placed in her hand, and saw that it was a bunch of coins.

"Tharin, are you sure?"

Feyrin asked.

"Yes. It isn't as if i needed that much money in the first place."

Tharin said, gathering her things together.

"... I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!"

The girl suddenly screamed, attracting quite a bit of attraction from passerby.

"... If you don't need any, then why are you pocketing those coins?"

Kaine asked, pointing to where the girl's hand was, in her pocket.

"... SHUT UP! I AM-"

Before she could continue, a rather large growl cut her off.

"Hmm?"

All of them looked at the girl, whose face was bright red.

"Are you... hungry?"

* * *

Watching her just wolf down plates of food, made Feyrin quite mad. Not only was she a thief who tried to steal Tharin's money, but she had to be fed by Feyrin as well. Well, Tharin asked for it, and somehow, Feyrin just could not say 'no'. Tharin herself seemed to be enjoying this. Feyrin sat there, drumming her fingers on the table, watching the girl devour the contents of another plate.

"... You know, you could show some restraint."

Feyrin said, seeing as how the plate stacks was already quite high.

"I can't help it. I've not eaten in five days."

The girl replied, swallowing her glass of water, and going on to eat more.

"Five days? What were you doing?"

Tharin asked, though that shouldn't be the question she should be asking.

"I'm on a journey."

"A journey?"

The others asked, which included Tharin, Feyrin and Keila. Kaine had gone off to sun bath in the garden, while Vesari had run off to the grand archives to search for something.

"Yes. You see, I'm on a journey to be a great swordsman like my father."

The girl smiled.

"Swordsman? Who is your father?"

Feyrin asked.

"Bethron Solodos."

"?! Bethron Solodos?!"

"Feyrin, you know him?"

Tharin asked.

"Who doesn't? He is extremely skilled when it comes to usage of the sword, but his true skills come from his reflexes and speed. Some call him 'Lightning Solodos'. But still, he is more famous for being the leader of a famous gang of thieves than a warrior. Looks like it runs in the family."

"Well, call him anything you want, he's still the greatest dad in the world."

The girl snorted.

"You know, I've never heard of Bethron Solodos ever having a daughter. Are you sure?"

"YES! I'M SURE!"

The girl flared up all of a sudden.

"... So? What's your name?"

"Meili... Meili Solodos."

"Hmm, Meili, huh? That's a nice name."

Tharin smiled. Meili seemed to blush slightly.

"So? How is it that Bethron never mentioned a daughter? It'd sure be big news by now."

Feyrin asked, crossing her arms.

"... I... Father..."

Meili seemed to have trouble speaking about it. Tharin noticed it, and patted Meili gently on her head.

"That's alright. You don't have to tell us. Just as long as you're comfortable, that's all."

Meili looked at Tharin with some teary eyes. Somehow or rather, in Meili's eyes, Tharin looked like an angel. Then, she burst into tears, crying into Tharin's arms.

"There, there... it's alright."

Tharin smiled, stroking Meili's head gently.

"... Well, she's going to be your responsibility, Tharin."

Feyrin sighed, getting up from the table.

"Huh? Responsibility?"

"Well, you're going to let you follow her, aren't you?"

"Well... That's..."

Tharin looked to Meili, who seemed to be pleading with her large puppy eyes. Tharin just could not resist.

"... Sigh, alright. I'll take care of her."

"YAY!"

Meili squealed in delight, burrowing herself deeper into Tharin's arms. At this rate, Meili would resemble a dog, more than a child.

"... I have to get ready."

Feyrin said, walking off to the door.

"Ah, sis! Wait for me!"

Keila said, running after Feyrin.

"Hmm? Where is that child going?"

Meili asked.

"That's no child, and she's going to compete in the magic tournament"

"REALLY?! I WANNA SEE!!!"

"Haha, yes yes, i know. I want to see it as well."

* * *

The stadium which they held the competition was huge, though that was an understatement. The stadium was close to the North exit, and for two hours, lines of people were waiting to enter. Luckily for Tharin and the others, competitors are allowed to have their friends and families view the match from special box seats. They all stood within this special balcony sort of viewing spot about half way to the top. In the centre, was a special sort of square ring. The stage was floating above a bottomless chasm, and the competitors would enter the ring by two narrow paths at opposing sides of the ring, connecting the stage to the waiting rooms. Tharin watched as the stadium began to fill up with people. The number of people who came to watch the match was amazing. Even when she thought the entire stadium was filled, people still continued to fill in.

"This is some sight to see."

Tharin commented.

"The magic tournament is one of the largest competitions ever."

Kaine answered, looking over the ring.

"You mean there are others?"

"Yes, there are one for each class, Swordsmen, Monks, Archers, so on. There are also mixed matches. A few of the largest kinds are the Prontera competition, which is a mixed tournament, Hampfield's Knight tournament, which is specifically for Swordsmen, this Geffen Magic tournament and lastly, the Martial Arts tournaments, which relies on body, weapons or spells to fight, whichever you like, but there are restrictions."

"Wait, you said 'tournaments' for Martial Arts."

Meili pointed out.

"Yes, in the world of Martial Arts, there are three countries that hold their own, and there is one grand title match among the champions of each country. Lou Yang, Gonryun and Amatsu. Each of these nations are to the East, and each produce excellent fighters, which makes each match as exciting as the finals."

Kaine explained.

"I see, you really know everything, don't you?"

Tharin raised an eyebrow.

"I travel a lot."

"I've heard that excuse too many times."

"Because that's the truth."

"Shh, the competition is about to start!"

Meili said, hushing the two from their rather usual quarrel. On the stage, a young looking mage stood in the centre. Everyone from the stands quietened down, a sign of the competition starting. The young mage seemed to tap throat slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! To the twentieth magic competition!"

His voice boomed, which startled Tharin, since she wasn't expecting his voice to be so loud.

"Sound magic, recently discovered by one of the thirteen families. He used it to make his voice louder to let the entire crowd hear."

Keila explained.

"Our line-up today is particularly special, since today, we have not one, but all of the council members joining us!"

"WHAT?!"

Tharin stared in shock, as did Keila. Feyrin had reassured them earlier that not all of the council members would enter, so it would be an easy win, but by the looks of things, this competition doesn't look so easy.

"And right off the start, we have one of the top five council members in the first round! Presenting, from the Mether family, the one and only 'Dark Mage', FEYRIN METHER!"

"NO WAY!"

But it was true, from the right side of the arena, the small figure of Feyrin stepped out. Some of the crowds jeered at her, but Feyrin took no notice, stepping silently into the ring.

"And her opponent, is also a council member. Hailing from the 'Bafoldof' family, the 'Geo Mage', BESTI BAFOLDOF!"

Stepping out into the arena, was a skinny looking man, with a weird haircut that reminded Tharin of a watermelon, stepped up into the ring as well.

"How strong is this Besti?"

Tharin asked Keila.

"Hmm, out of the thirteen families, the Bafoldofs are quite weak, ranking twelfth, their speciality is ground magic, which is why they are known as Geo Mages. Besti is supposedly quite the average mage himself."

Keila replied, rubbing her chin while thinking about it.

"This will be an easy win for Feyrin."

Kaine added. Tharin had a feeling that Kaine was right, but she could not shake a feeling she had that something was just not right. The round began, shaking Tharin from her thoughts.

* * *

_Ring side_

Feyrin sighed. Her first opponent had to be a council member. He may be weak, but he is still a council member, which makes him stronger than most opponents. Already, she caught his mouth moving slightly. Within a second, the ground around Feyrin tore open, with spikes shooting out, threatening to impale her. With a quick thought, Feyrin had her spell cast, and the spikes around her exploded into dust. Her opponent had already started casting another spell. Placing one foot back, Feyrin drew back her hands, as if she was holding a ball. Besti threw another spell at her, a shock wave, sending ripples across the stage. Feyrin countered it quickly with her own spell. The ball of energies that gathered in her hands shot forward, repelling the ripples back to Besti, who easily cancelled it with a wave of his hand. Of course, that ball of energy was nothing more than a concentrated reflective spell shot forward. Besti started to cast his next spell, which Feyrin immediately recognized. She tapped the tip of her boot lightly on the ground twice. Besti sent his next spell, which made the ground around Feyrin soft and wet. It almost sucked Feyrin in, if not for her spell. Shooting from the ground, Feyrin now hovered above the stage.

"HERE IT IS!!! THE LEGENDARY LEVITATION SPELL!! THE ONLY PERSON BEING ABLE TO USE IT IS FEYRIN METHER!"

Feyrin wished she could just toss a fireball at the commenter. Her current consumption of magic was high, as she needed it to maintain her levitation spell. Besti seemed to cast another spell. Within the next second, a giant spiked pillar of stone erupted from the ground and almost pierced through Feyrin.

"... This is not fair."

She sighed. She closed her eyes as her spell began to take form. The skies above darkened, as black clouds began to gather. Feyrin opened her eyes once more, and threw her spell forward. From the skies, giant flaming meteors shot down to Besti, who had conjured thick walls of Earth to protect himself. The rocks pummelled hard against Besti's shields, which could not take any more damage. The meteor shower continued on, showing no mercy at all. Then, Besti's shields cracked. Feyrin threw her other spell forward, one that she was holding back for the right moment. From the same clouds, a giant bolt of lightning streaked down, striking the crack of Besti's Earth shield. More bolts of lightning came forth from the clouds, striking at the exact same spot, one after another with very little rest in between each shot. Soon, Besti's shield gave way, revealing the mage. For one last spell, Feyrin combined two spells together, and a giant ball of fire shot forth from her hands, encased in electricity. The ball of fire itself, was the same height as Feyrin herself. Besti had no chance to escape, as the combined spell completely burned him out.

"WINNER! FEYRIN METHER!"

* * *

_Stadium side_

Tharin could not believe her eyes. Feyrin showed very little effort in defeating her opponent. The match only took two minutes, which was amazing by any standard.

"Against Earth magic, she sure used the wrong type of magic."

Kaine commented.

"Well, that is sis's speciality Though she can use all of the elements, her forte is in fire and lightning magic."

Keila said.

"Feyrin sure rises up to her name, though. She was well known for her combined spells."

Kaine muttered, crossing his arms while he thought about something.

"Are all of the councils as strong as Feyrin?"

Tharin wondered.

"No, just two. Even though we are ranked fifth among the royal families, sis has far surpassed many ahead of her. The two who would stand on even ground with sis, would be the top two families. One is the Vestrif family, and the other is the Exorvibes family."

"Hmm... What are they special in?"

"The Vestrif family is quite good at summoning. They were the family who were first to master it, even though it was my family who created the spell. They are more used to Water and Earth magic. The Exorvibes are the top. They seemingly have no weakness at all. They excel at all elements and almost all spells. The only thing they haven't mastered yet, is my sister's levitation spell."

"Well, then she should have an advantage, shouldn't she?"

"Not exactly. The Vestrif's head is none other than Barshovelet Vestrif, also called 'Grand Summoner'. He is extremely skilled at summoning, being able to summon dragons and elemental familiars."

Kaine replied.

"Elemental familiars?"

Meili asked.

"They are creatures that correspond to a certain element. They may take many forms, but usually stick to one. For example, a red dragon is a familiar of fire. A golem is a familiar of earth. There are many familiars, and it seems that Barshovelet is a master at summoning all. The most a summoner of grand calibre can summon at one given time is three. Barshovelet has passed that, being able to summon five at once, or so i hear."

"Master Kaine is right. Sis will have problems against him."

Keila sighed.

"Can you summon, Keila?"

Meilia asked.

"At most one at any given time."

"I see. What about the top family, Exor... what?"

"Exorvibes. Their current head is said to be the most talented in the entire family line. His name is Hyigren Exorvibes. At the young age of fourteen, he succeeded as the family head. It is said that he had never been defeated before. It was also said that he had defeated two of the demon lords of the Northern plains by himself."

Kaine explained once more, which clearly showed that he was no ordinary guide. Maybe super guide? Or maybe the term to describe him would be encyclopaedia.

"Northern plains? That is where the five infamous demon lords reside, right?"

Tharin said.

"Yes."

"The Order has sent troops there before to chase a minor demon that terrorized a town before. It appeared that the troops that returned were only half of what were sent out. Reports say that it was only one of the demon lords who appeared. So, if this guy managed to take down two of the five demon lords, then that means..."

"He is that strong."

"... Would Feyrin really have a chance?"

* * *

The rounds went on, with wizard pitted against wizard. Each showed an excellent prowess of magic. With each round, Tharin learned something new about magic, and wizarding, not that it would be of any use to her in the first place. Feyrin's remaining matches were not very interesting, as she had not faced another council member after Besti. There was even one opponent who forfeited even before the match began.

"You know, I've been wondering, where is Vesari?"

Tharin asked, watching Feyrin pummel another foe with a horde of spells.

"Brother? Oh, he's over at the archives."

"What does he do there all day, anyway? He's hardly around the house by the looks of things."

"Well... he has something that he wants to do."

Keila sighed.

"Something? What can be more important than cheering on for your family?"

"..."

"Some brother he is, never around when the family needs him the most. If the parents are gone, then the son should take care of the issues of the family, aren't i right?"

"Brother... isn't like that."

Keila mumbled, her head hung low. Tharin was about to continue, but Kaine stopped her.

"Enough, Tharin. You've already caused some damage."

"... Sorry."

* * *

Soon, it came down to the quarter finals. As expected, all of the other council members had managed to make it into the these rounds. Right off the bat, Feyrin's match came up. As she stepped up to the ring, Feyrin saw who was her opponent. With long flowing pale blue hair, a young lady stood across Feyrin.

"... So you're my opponent for this round. I knew that there was something wrong with the match-ups. So the council have taken action to take me down, and they sent you?"

Feyrin cross her arms, the wind blowing her cloak against her. The young lady sighed, a rather sad smile crossing her soft face.

"I'm sorry, Feyrin. The majority voted. It isn't that they forced me to do this. I volunteered."

"Don't apologize, i wanted to have a fair match against you as well, Marlen Koines, or should i say, 'Ghost Mage'?"

* * *

_Stadium side_

Tharin looked on to the ring. Feyrin's opponent looked quite formidable, though Tharin had no clue just how formidable. She turned to Kaine, who only silently studied the match. Everyone seemed tense. Only Tharin and Meili did not how dangerous it was for Feyrin already.

"... Guys? Why is everyone so silent? I know that council members are tough, but she hasn't faced the two strongest yet, right?"

Meili chirped, earning a rather stern glare from Kaine, and resulted in Meili crying in Tharin's arms.

"You have no clue. Feyrin may die in this match."

Kaine muttered, looking back to the ring.

"Huh? Why? Doesn't this competition stop before a competitor gets killed?"

Tharin wondered.

"Among the thirteen families, there is one special family. On the surface, their abilities are no better than the average wizard. But their special ability is what makes them so feared. It is said that whenever they appear, none of their targets will ever get away alive."

Kaine explained.

"Huh?"

"They are used as assassins for the council members. The Koines family is particularly familiar with the ways of assassination, mixed with magic. Marlen Koines is especially well-known for her sudden attacks, and quick disappearance, earning her the title 'Ghost Mage', because, like a ghost, she can attack from anywhere, and disappear into thin air. She doesn't give a chance for people to attack her at all."

Keila added, her expression clearly showing worry.

"By right, she should not be in this competition, because of the Koines's ultimate attack, which can instantly kill their enemy. But for her to be in the competition, that means that the council members want Feyrin dead."

* * *

_Ring side_

The two faced each other, silent as ever. The match had already begun, but neither made their move.

"... Feyrin, let me ask you. Do you regret ever being cursed?"

Marlen asked, breaking the silence.

"That's a dumb question to come from you, Marlen. Of course i regret it, but who's to say i want to change it?"

"... You disobeyed orders from the council, and went ahead to search the ruins. That resulted in your parents being killed, and you being stuck in the form of a child. You disobeyed orders once again when you gave your brother Vesari his rank, and again when you took the 'Belif' elixer. How many more orders must you break, Feyrin?"

Marlen asked, her eyes begging Feyrin. Feyrin simply shrugged.

"You know, Marlen, by talking to me and not fighting, you're breaking orders as well."

"... But still! You were my best friend! How can i... how can i use 'it' against you..."

"Weren't you the one who wanted to fight me?"

"In a fair fight, yes! But for me to use my spell... There has been an information that you might be running away after this tournament"

"... So you know."

Feyrin sighed. She knew that it would be found out sooner or later. She knew that the council would not touch her family, or her estate, but if they found out about her escape, there was no guarantee that the council will not touch her family. She had planned to leave with Tharin and Kaine. It would let her find out more on Vestratos being out of the city, and out of the council's eyes, it would also allow her to be free.

"Yes, your brother told me."

"What? Vesari did?"

"Yes, and to me only. Do not worry. He places his entire trust in me. He is, as we speak, already out of the city."

"? Where did he go?"

"That, he did not say. But do not think ill of your own brother. I suspect he is searching for something."

Marlen said.

".. Marlen, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Feyrin, now you're asking the dumb question. I did it for you, of course. I'm your friend, Feyrin, and nothing the council says or does can change that. Still, i cannot disobey the order to fight you. I hope you can understand that."

Marlen replied, taking a step back, her hands in a position for a spell.

"Marlen..."

"Feyrin, please grant me this one selfish wish. Please fight me with everything that you have."

"But-"

"Feyrin... no, Dark Mage. I will not hold back, and i expect you to do the same."

"... Marlen... Fine, if that is what you want, bring it on, Ghost Mage."

Feyrin stretched out her right hand, while her left hand pulled her glove of her right hand back. The two stared at each other in silence once more, then...

"BLOOD MIST!"

Marlen cast her spell, combining two elements, a thick red fog spread out all over the entire ring, blinding Feyrin. But it did more than that. It stung her eyes, and her lungs felt like it was on fire. Her skin was starting to feel stretched, peeling, and even feel like it was melting. It wasn't an ordinary mist. It was acidic.

"This is only the beginning."

Feyrin smiled. She clenched her right hand into a fist, and opened it once more. A large explosion erupted around her, and it spread out, clearing out the fog completely. But once it cleared, there were no more signs of Marlen. Feyrin surveyed her surroundings carefully. A sudden shift in the ground from behind. Feyrin twisted her body, avoiding a giant spike that erupted from the ground from the spot where she once stood. More spikes shot up from the ground, and Feyrin back flipped backwards, avoiding most of them.

"This is getting tiring."

Feyrin sighed, flipping back once more, before she slammed her two palms onto the ground. The result was a giant explosion from the ground. The entire ring erupted in one giant explosion. Marlen had no choice but to reveal herself from the ground, where she used magic to hide. Feyrin by then, was hovering above Marlen.

"This is the last attack, Marlen."

Feyrin said, her eyes sharp and serious. With one deep breath, Feyrin called forth the most powerful spells she had. Meteors fell from the sky, thunderbolts shot out from the heavens, icicles materialized and shot forward, from the ground shot forth more spikes, fireballs, lightning bolts, boulders, icy winds all hurled towards Marlen, who had no chance to defend as the onslaught of spells hit her dead on. The match, was over. Feyrin knelt by Marlen's side, holding her hand close.

"... I always knew... that you were strong... Feyrin."

Marlen smiled weakly.

"Marlen..."

"You know... you're cute when you're in this form... i like it... Take heed... Feyrin... the top brass...they will do anything... to remove you from the council..."

"... Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Sighing a relief, Tharin felt her heart sink back to her, after it jumped pretty high up. The match was finally over, and she could finally breathe once more.

"That was close."

Tharin said.

"Quite, though it seemed like Feyrin had a plan all along. Like she knew who she was going to fight."

Kaine speculated.

"Marlen also looked as though she went rather easy on sis."

Keila added.

"She did. And for that, i am grateful."

Feyrin's voice said from behind them. Turning, the small mage stood there, her entire clothing covered with dust and dirt.

"Sis!"

Keila exclaimed, running up to Feyrin, taking out a handkerchief, and started to rub the dirt off Feyrin.

"Keila! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"But you're covered in dirt!"

"Stop it!"

"Hold still!"

Keila used one hand to hold Feyrin steady, while using the other to clean Feyrin, and rubbing the cheeks quite roughly is a sure sign of pain, on Feyrin's part.

"So? What are you doing here?"

Kaine asked, once Keila was done with Feyrin's face, and moving onto her arms.

"I am given time to rest. My next match would be in three hours time. That is around five, isn't it?"

"Yes, it would be. So, what do you want to do? Watch the rest of the matches?"

Tharin asked.

"No, not really. I know who I'm up against. I was thinking of heading back to the mansion. There is something i need to discuss with all of you."

Back at the mansion, Feyrin got another big fuss, but by the maids and butlers, who looked as though they would faint at the sight of Feyrin's clothes. The others awaited in the study room, as Feyrin went to change into fresh clothes.

"What do you think Feyrin wants to talk about?"

Tharin asked, looking at Kaine, who merely shrugged.

"Let her talk about it."

He simply replied, though he did have a feeling that he already knew what the topic was going to be. Then, Feyrin walked in, with clothes that were actually no different from her usual wear. Mini dirt brown shorts, small size sleeveless black tunic with a zipped up collar. Her sort of large gloves and boots, with her black cloak.

"Right, i need to talk to all of you about something of great importance."

Feyrin started, sitting down on the chair behind one of the desks. Everyone sort of crowded round the desk, making breathing a little more difficult than usual.

"As you know, i am not really welcomed among the council members, not counting one or two. The thing is, they will try to get rid of me, but they cannot really do so until they find a successor, which i fear they may be closing in to already. I already knew what they were planning, and have already made arrangements. Tharin, i wish to accompany you on your journey, if that is not too much trouble. Call it 'running away', if you must."

Feyrin turned to Tharin, who looked rather surprised.

"Er... sure, but... what about Keila? Vesari? And everything here?"

"I would leave matters of this estate to Vesari, but unfortunately, Vesari has already made his escape, for what reasons i do not know. That would mean i would leave everything in Keila's hands."

Feyrin turned to Keila, who now looked surprised, and shocked.

"B-but sis! You can't possibly expect me to-"

"I do expect it of you. You're old enough to manage things here."

"No! I want to follow you! You can't leave me here all by myself!"

"Keil-"

"NO!"

Keila screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me like brother did... not like how dad and mom left without saying a proper goodbye..."

"..."

"I don't want this... i want to go with you... WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU-"

SLAP

Feyrin silenced Keila, though her hand now stung from hitting so hard. Keila stood there, stunned, with one hand on her sore cheek.

"Don't be selfish, Keila. I do not remember ever teaching you to act like a child. I gave you a job, and you'd be best following my word, do you understand?"

Feyrin stared at Keila sternly, of which, Keila could only nod in silence.

"You are a member of the Mether family. Behave like one."

* * *

Standing there, she simply stared at her opponent. The young man who stood across the stage from her said nothing as well. It wasn't like they were friends before, but more of bitterness that had feud their wills. Feyrin had already prepared everything. She knew what to do. Barshovelet Vestrif, the Grand Summoner of the council.

"Barshovelet, aren't you going to call out your pathetic creatures to fight?"

Feyrin smirked.

"I will, Dark Mage, and i will enjoy wiping that smirk of your face. But for now, i am simply enjoying my time, savouring my memories for this, this is the time, when i can finally take down the powerful Dark Mage."

Barshovelet laughed, which didn't really suit his character. He looked more to be a quiet man, one who would sit by the lake and gaze at it tranquillity for hours and pick flowers. But the man who stood before Feyrin, had his face contorted with anger and hatred. Sadistic smiles that painted on his face. Feyrin thought of it to be weird, for though she knew that their family have a rivalry that ran deep, she never thought Barshovelet to act like this.

"If you're not beginning, then i will."

Feyrin said, and she thrust her fist forward, sending a giant fireball her opponent's way. With one wave of a hand, Barshovelet froze the fireball in its place, and it disappeared.

"Fire and lightning magic are your speciality, yet mine is water and earth. So what are you going to do now?"

Barshovelet laughed with sadistic glee once more. Feyrin backed away for a step, then multiple balls of electricity appeared around her. Throwing her next spell, the balls of electricity shot forth large bolts of lightning, tearing the ground as they flew towards the opponent, who simply raised his hand, and the from the ground, a wall of earth blocked Feyrin's attack. Just as Feyrin's attack had ended, the wall of Earth shot forth its own attack, spikes emerging from the wall. Leaping back once more, Feyrin swept her hand at the attack, and the spikes crumbled before it could hit her.

"If you want to play with earth, then let's play."

Feyrin gritted her teeth. She did a scooping action with her right hand, and the ground on her right rose up. Doing the same with her left hand, the ground on her left rose up as well. Throwing her hands down, the two giant risen earth shot forth towards Barshovelet, who froze them with ice. But from the risen earth, a large explosion erupted, completely destroying the ice. Multiple fireballs rained down, together with boulder size debris from the exploded earth. Bashovelet, quickly cast an earth barrier spell, blocking out the attacks. Feyrin cast another spell, and from her hands, a long line of ice traced itself to Barshovelet's shield.

Upon contact, the shield froze up, making it more fragile. Within an instant, Feyrin cast another spell, as dark clouds raged above the ring, and bolts of lightning joined in the attack. Unable to bear the onslaught, Barshovelet's shield shattered, and the remaining spells hit his position. The announcer was about to say something, when a giant roar split the air. From the dust, a giant shadow covered the entire ring. With large leather wings, rough scaly hide, and sharp claws, a beast of gigantic proportions appeared on the ring.

"HERE IT IS!!! THE GRAND SUMMONER'S BEAST, A DRAGON!"

Feyrin hated to admit it, but she has no chance against a full-grown dragon. And this was no simply dragon. It hide was dirt brown, its eyes were sharp and dangerous. This was an elemental familiar as well as a dragon. An Earth bound dragon. Spreading its mighty wings, the dragon glared at Feyrin, preparing to strike.

"How do like my pet, Dark Mage? Of course, i could summon more, if i wanted to, but i thought that maybe only one is enough to deal with you."

Barshovelet smiled. Feyrin did not like these odds. She could summon an elemental familiar as well, but it would drain her energy rather quickly. She still had other plans. The dragon slammed its two front legs down onto the ground, sending ripples of earth towards Feyrin, who immediately took flight.

"Where do you think you're going? Just because this is an Earth bound dragon, doesn't mean he can't fly!"

Barshovelet's dragon flapped its mighty wings, and soon, the battle was on in the skies. The dragon flew in constantly, trying to swipe Feyrin out of the air, at times it tried to eat her up, but Feyrin was quick and rather nimble, escaping death more times than she can count. At times of opportunity, she would cast spells at the dragon, hitting it with meteors, lightning bolts and even frost attacks. Almost all magic doesn't seem to affect it.

"Oh Feyrin, are you forgetting something?"

Barshovelet laughed. Feyrin wasn't forgetting it, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

* * *

_Stadium side._

Tharin looked on at the match with great uneasiness. Biting her nails would get her nowhere, but still she did it.

"Dragons... they are one of the most powerful creatures of nature. They are naturally immune to most forms of magic."

Tharin said, remembering what Meilen had studied for.

"They are extremely rare, and are hardly ever seen. Elemental bound dragons are even more powerful than non elemental bound ones. Earth bound dragons have greater resistance to magic and to physical attacks, making it a very powerful shield."

* * *

_Ring side_

Throwing another bolt of lightning, Feyrin felt her energies being depleted. She was already using a large amount of magic just maintaining the levitation spell. Her reactions were getting slower and slower. It was only a matter of time before the dragon would finally make mincemeat out of her. Below, Barshovelet was laughing hysterically, like he had just won the lottery ten times over.

"Isn't this fun, Dark Mage? Hahahahaha! We should call in more guest to fully enjoy the fun!"

He screamed, as he began chanting once more.

"No!"

Feyrin summoned a bolt of lightning from her palm, and sent it towards Barshovelet, but it was too late. Her spell slammed hard into a pair of sky blue wings. Standing around Barshovelet, was not one, but three more dragons. One more dirt brown Earth bound dragon, and two sky blue coloured ones, Water bound dragons. The three new dragons took to the skies, and Feyrin's nightmare had begun.

* * *

_Stadium side_

"Blue dragons? What the hell?"

Kaine exclaimed, his expression covered with fear.

"Water bound dragons, known for their excellent magic resistance. They have the ability to turn a spell against its caster. They have better attack power than Earth bound dragons."

* * *

_Ring side_

Dodging talon after talon, jaw after jaw, Feyrin had felt her energy run out some time ago. Now all that was driving her was willpower. Or so she thought.

"You cannot run anywhere!"

Barshovelet jeered at her, and that really ticked her off.

"Damn you..."

Feyrin turned her attention to Barshovelet, and flew towards him at break neck speed, a lightning bolt being formed in her hand. But just as she was about to hit him, one of the Earth bound dragons swept her away with one sweep of its tail, which hit her head on, sending her flying off the ring. Her energy spent, Feyrin fell into the abyss below.

"HAHAHAHA!!! I DID IT!!!"

* * *

_Stadium side_

"Feyrin!!"

"No!"

"SIS!!! NO!!!!!"

* * *

_Ring side_

"This isn't over, Barshovelet."

A voice boomed, causing surprised looks from everyone. From the abyss surrounding the ring, fire and lightning shot out, completely encircling the ring.

"No... it can't be... you-"

Barshovelet stammered, and it looked as though he just pissed in his pants. From the abyss, rising slowly, was the small figure of Feyrin. And she was not alone. With her, three dragons followed. A red dragon, a bright yellow dragon, and a green dragon, and all three made Barshovelet's dragons look like hatchlings. From atop of the green dragon, Feyrin stared down at her opponent.

"You don't think that you're the only one who can call forth the guardians of the elements, now do you?"

Feyrin's gaze was as menacing as the dragons she stood atop of. Barshovelet did not know what to do. He simply did not know what to think any longer, but he managed to get back to reality after a few seconds.

"I-impossible! There is no green dragon!"

"Barshovelet... you are a blind fool. Just because it is not made official, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Feyrin said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wha-... There is no-"

"Ever wonder why i was called the 'Master Mage'? Because i had founded and developed many new spells, but in truth, i had only discovered new elements. Things that cannot be truly explained in books or in words. Do you understand? This here, Barshovelet, is the elemental familiar of an element i had discovered and made a pact with. This here, is the first ever seen, Wind bound dragon."

"WIND?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WIND ELEMENT IS JUST TOO WILD TO BE TAMED!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! ATTACK!"

Barshovelet ordered, sending his dragons forward. Feyrin snapped her fingers, and her red dragon and yellow dragon soared ahead, tackling the other dragons head on.

* * *

_Stadium side_

"A wind dragon? This is new. Supposedly the wind element was founded by Feyrin's grandfather, but no one has been able to control it, given its wild and free nature."

Kaine said, feeling more relieved, but still concerned over the match.

"The fire dragon is said to have the most attack power, and its fire can spread far and wide. The only weakness it has is that it is rather wild and hard to keep under control. Its hide is not as thick as most dragons, so it cannot stand up to much attacks. The yellow dragon, also known as the lightning dragon, excels in speed and agility, though its attack power is rather weak. It can, however, attack multiple enemies. It also has a weak hide, but it makes it up for speed."

"You sure know a lot about dragons, don't you, Tharin?"

Meili asked.

"A friend of mine asked me to test her on dragons many times over since she has a test on them...!!!"

"Tharin? Tharin?! What's wrong?!"

* * *

_Ring side_

She felt it, a dark surge, flowing through her. It ran through her veins, it surged through her nerves. A dark revelation. She was beginning to feel alive, yet not herself. It threatened to take over her. The darkness. She fought to suppress it, but she wouldn't know when it would take full control over her. It was too empowering, too seductive, too enticing. What could it be? Truly, the form of darkness.

"..."

She had it under control, if only for a bit. Her wind dragon flew down, touching down on the ring. Jumping off, Feyrin took a moment to study the battle that went overhead. Nodding to her wind dragon, it took off, joining its comrades in battle. She turned to Bashovelet, who was trying to back away fast.

"The wind element. Founded by my grandfather, and it took two generations for it to be finally wielded. I actually intended to use it against Hyigren, but i guess, there is no point in not using my trump card now."

Feyrin's eyes flashed dangerously. Bashovelet screamed in fear, and with a sudden blast, he had summoned more creatures to aid. Five rock salamanders, each the size of a house, two rock golems, larger than salamanders, and three ice sirens, which had the same appearance of a woman, but with pale blue skin and pupiless eyes.

"... Worthless."

Feyrin spat, as the newly summoned creatures charged. Though she had to applaud him for summoning so many at once. Raising her right hand, she swung it down like she was holding a sword. From her hand, a barely visible wave shot forward, cutting across the ring, and through a salamander, cleaving it into two. Thrusting two fingers forward, the same sort of magic fired off like an arrow, piercing through two of the sirens and a golem, each exploding from within shortly after. A golem had picked up a large piece of the ring, and hurled it to Feyrin, who raised a hand towards the boulder, and the boulder stopped in mid-air, before thrown back to the golem, smashing into it. Raising both arms to the sky, Feyrin cast her next spell, and from the dark clouds above, hurricanes descended down onto the ring. The hurricanes carried off the remaining summoned creatures, sweeping them up into the clouds. Snapping her fingers, the hurricanes burst into flames, transforming into giant fire storms. With a wave of a hand, the hurricanes disappeared. She turned to Bashovelet.

"It's your turn now."

* * *

_Stadium side_

The pain, it was unbearable. She gripped onto her chest tightly. It was hard to breathe. Darkness, overtaking her. It was unbearable. She just could not take it any more.

'Kill me.'

It ached her every muscles. She could not stand it, the pain, it was unbearable.

'Just kill me.'

"Tharin! What's wrong?! Get her back to the mansion!"

'Death... is the only salvation.'

"She opened her eyes! Tharin! Can you see me? Are you alright?"

Kaine looked worried. Why does he look so worried?

"... Ka... ine..."

"Tharin! Get a hold of yourself!"

"St...op... Fe...y...rin... Sh... mus...n't... us...e... it..."

Darkness swallowed her whole once more.

* * *

_Ring side_

Her heart was beating hard. It was odd. With so much power, why doesn't she feel like herself? Feyrin looked at her own hand, and though she could not express it on her stoic face, she was shocked, and horrified. Engulfing her entire arm, was a visible dark aura. It wrapped around her entire body, and almost tried to take over her completely. But she was losing control. Her arm raised itself to Barshovelet.

'No... don't do this...'

A concentration of dark energies gathered at the centre of her palm.

'No... please stop! I don't want this!'

The power gathered was strong enough that Feyrin felt her entire arm shake. The dark energies felt as though it could rip her arm apart. Barshovelet still stood there, fear overcoming him.

'Run! Run away!'

"Darkness... rules... supreme..."

Words that were not hers escaped from her lips.

'NO!'

The dark energies fired from her hand.

"NO!!!"

Feyrin finally got control of her own body, but it was too late, the energies were speeding away towards Barshovelet, who still could not move. Calling forth a quick spell, Feyrin flew forward, propelled by her wind spell. She gave a quick whistle at the same time, and her green dragon answered her call, cutting away from the arieal battle, diving at break neck speeds to the dark energy. Her dragon fired a ball of green fire at the energies, but the dark energies consumed the ball of fire, and grew larger.

"Barshovelet! MOVE!"

Feyrin screamed, but her opponent was still rooted to his spot. The dark attack was already closing in, and Feyrin's speed spell was not helping. She had never felt so hopeless, within such a short amount of time. There must be something she could do, ever so slight.

"DAMMIT!"

Feyrin shouted, and her hands emitted a bright green glow. And within an instant, she disappeared from her last position, and reappeared right next to Barshovelet. Though surprised, she quickly went into action, pushing Barshovelet out of the way, but it came with a price. By moving Barshovelet out of the way just in time, Feyrin was in the path of the energy blow.

"!!!"

Feyrin braced for impact, but it never came. Appearing from nowhere, a tall figure stood before Feyrin, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the man met the dark energies head on with his hands. By using magic amplified hands, the man managed to hold the dark energy off, though it pushed him back slightly. With one great thrust, he pushed the dark energies away, and it dissipated into thin air. With her exhaustion finally caught up with her, Feyrin collapsed, her world turning black.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Major writer's block... actually, i got everything planned out... actually have a few chapters ready... but they don't feel right... and i'm stuck... OH! I'm going to add something new! Like a game, i'll put out the party's stats... actually, only some information. I'm too lazy to write out their entire stats

* * *

_**Tharin Lethmen**_

_Class_: Crusader/ Cursed Being

_Level_: 20/ Unknown

_Weapons_: Crusader Sword, Crusader Shield, Runic sword, Magic Gems

_**Kaine Verther**_  


_Class_: Guide, Exiled Knight

_Level_: 25

_Weapons_: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant sword), herbs, misc. items

_**Feyrin Mether**_

_Class_: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

_Level_: 85/ 25/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement

_**Meili Solodos**_

_Class_: Thief, daughter of Solodos

_Level_: 18

_Weapons_: Knives, lockpicks, short swords

* * *

Awaking with a start, Feyrin found herself in one of the rooms back in her mansion. It wasn't her room, that was for sure. 

"You're awake."

A familiar voice spoke from the side. Turning, Feyrin saw Kaine seated between her bed and another. And on the other bed, a familiar face was lying there.

"Tharin? What's wrong with her?"

Feyrin asked, trying to sit up right, but with some difficulty.

"She fainted during your match. Something about 'stopping Feyrin from using it', or something. I wasn't too sure."

Kaine replied, turning over to check on Tharin, replacing the towel placed on her forehead. Feyrin felt her heart ache slightly. She had a feeling, that Tharin knew.

"Still, it was pretty dangerous of you to jump in to save your opponent from your own attack."

"I..."

"That wasn't your spell, we know."

Another voice said from the door way. Stepping in, was the same man who saved Feyrin during the match. He was quite stressed and weary, though he still retained most of his youthful looks. Wearing dark clothes with a black cloak over, he seemed to stress the word 'dark' all over him.

"You... you saved me... why?"

Feyrin asked. She did not understand it.

"Why shouldn't i? After all, i am your future husband."

"I didn't agree to that."

Feyrin immediately objected.

"... Well, i didn't force it on you either, still, my mother's word is rather influential among the council members, ignoring that i am the head of that council in the first place."

The man sighed.

"... Why did you place a warrant on my head?"

"I didn't. That decision was made up by the majority of the council members. Only Marlen objected, and as head, i couldn't really have a say."

"That's dumb. Being the head of the council means you have the power to make the others listen to you.'

"Not this time. Objecting would place me and my family in a bad position, yet agreeing would make it worse. Besides, nowadays, council decisions are decided by the members, not by the head."

The man shrugged. Kaine gave a slight cough, interrupting the two.

"I don't mean to break up a happy reunion, but do you mind telling me who is person?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am the head of the Geffen Council. Hyigren, Hyigren Exorvibes."

The man bowed.

"... So, you're Feyrin's next opponent in the tournament?"

"Yes. Though i am ashamed, i find it rather exciting to face Feyrin the finals."

Hyigren smiled. It was rather hard to believe that this was the man who could quell two demon lords, and stop a surge of dark energies with his hands.

"I... I won't be going to the finals."

Feyrin blurted, which surprised the other two.

"Huh? Why?"

Kaine asked.

"It's not as if i don't have any money. The title is of no concern to me. I just joined to confirm something, and since i have, i can leave."

Feyrin answered, ignoring Kaine sad cries in the corner at the lost of money.

"...So, you really are leaving then."

Hyigren said, a rather sad look on his face.

"Yes."

"I will not stop you, or hinder your progress. I prefer to let things run its course. but Feyrin, you must remember this. The next time we meet, we might be enemies, so you must be ready for that."

"I am. I didn't want to be married to a smart ass like you. Now get out of my house before i throw fireballs at you."

Feyrin threatened, and Hyigren laughed, heading towards the door.

"You'll never change, Feyrin, even in form of a child, though it does make you look cuter."

"Pervert! Lolita complex!"

"Now now, settle down... That girl, your friend. She has a strange mark on her chest, and it might be a link to your strange powers during that match, after hearing about what had happened. Just to let you know, she hides a dangerous power. Be weary."

* * *

Tharin had never felt so confused in her life. First, her head was spinning from the tournament, and she blacked out. Next thing she knew, she was back in the mansion, and everyone was running around, seemingly too busy to tell her anything. She was just as confused, and frustrated plus irritated, when Kaine threw her her things, telling her to get ready to leave. Things happened so quickly in motion, and in less than five minutes, Tharin, Kaine, Feyrin and Meili, were standing outside of the mansion, bags packed and they looked like a bunch of orphans on a journey.

"... Is this your idea of making fun of me?"

Tharin asked, her nerves reaching its end.

"Fun? Why should i? I wasn't kidding when i said we had to go."

Kaine replied.

"... And we're walking all the way out again?"

"Of course."

"Then you should have given me time to prepare properly."

"Wasn't five minutes enough?"

"..."

Tharin did not want to argue. Kaine was just too blind to take notice. In Tharin's case, her hair was in a mess, her bag was packed in such a rush that all of her things are now in a mess, her clothes were all covered in sweat, and it made her feel grossed out. To Kaine, maybe it did not seem like much, but to the girls, Tharin looked like she went through hell.

"So, how should we leave?"

Kaine pondered, as they walked towards the empty central square. The reason it was empty? The tournament was over with Feyrin forfeiting, letting Hyigren winning by default. That, and it was also midnight. 

"Can't we leave the same way we came in?"

Tharin asked, and it earned her a punch on the head.

"Don't be so dim-witted. If Feyrin forfeited, the council will most definitely try to stop her from escaping, since they would have suspected something."

"We can use the sewers."

Meili piped.

"Sewers? Where would that lead us to?"

"A river west of the mountain range, that is how i entered the city."

Meili smiled childishly, as though hoping to earn a reward, though she received none. 

"Sewers? I hate sewers."

Feyrin grumbled, as they headed towards the sewer entrance anyway.

"Don't complain, the smell is only temporary."

Kaine sighed.

"Girls are more concerned about the smell than boys are, you know. And now that you're travelling with not just one, you better keep that in mind."

Tharin shot back at him.

"I'm not that worried about the smell, though i do fear what sort of creatures lurk down there because of the constant potion mixing from some magicians. What i really worry about is getting my entire body soaked in that gunk."

Feyrin sighed. The others now knew why. Feyrin was very short, shorter than Meili. If the sewage went up to Tharin's waist, Feyrin would be swimming in it. It would be hell to try to keep up with the rest that way, not to mention the rank smell.

"When i came in, it was up to my stomach."

Meili stated, placing a hand where the sewage level would be. Since Feyrin was also shorter than Meili by about half a head, it would be at Feyrin's chest.

"... Great. Also considering that the tournament is over, the amount of sewage would increase by twice the amount, or so i would imagine."

"Ha... that... would be a problem."

Upon entering the sewers, the first thing they noticed, was nothing, literally. The sewers were pitch black, and it was impossible to see anything, even your own hand in the darkness. Luckily, they had Feyrin, who lit a flame on the tip of her index finger. Though small in size, the flame illuminated quite a radius.

"It's pretty disgusting down here..."

Feyrin commented, looking at the dump this city calls the sewers.

"I bet, if i poke this pile of blob, it will eat me alive."

She went on, pointing at a rather offensive looking mound of green slime.

"I suggest you don't."

Meili said.

"Why?"

"I accidentally stepped on one, and it nearly ate my entire foot."

"Ah... I see... Say, Kaine, don't you have any thing useful for times like these? Like a stick with cloth or something... i can't use my magic all the time."

Feyrin sighed, following the group with her head hung low.

"Do i look like a person who carries around such things?"

Kaine wondered, and the others just stared at him. Of course he does.

"... Some how or rather, i can see what you guys are thinking. Well, i do have this."

He sighed, taking out a small red ball from his pocket.

"Hmm... what is this suppose to be?"

Tharin asked, poking at the ball.

"Magic amplifier, or more like a retainer. You can cast a spell into this, and it acts like a memory cell, where you can replicate the spell. Useful for fighting against strong magic users."

"... Were you planning on fighting magicians?"

Feyrin asked, looking rather insulted.

"Fighting? No, but i have fought magicians before. This is just an item i picked up and found useful in times of need."

"... Alright, pass it to me."

Feyrin sighed, and once she got her hands on the ball, she placed the flame that was at the tip of her finger to the ball, and the ball started to glow. 

"How much magic should i pour into this?"

"Hmm... depends on how far these sewers are. The amplification would be twice, so if you pour in five minutes worth, we get ten minutes, and so on."

"... Meili, how long did you take to get in?"

"I think it was three hours."

"... You want me to pour in an hour and a half's worth of magic into THIS!"

Feyrin exclaimed, obviously feeling extremely insulted by this ball. Which magician wouldn't?

"Don't complain and just do it."

Kaine sighed. Feyrin still did not trust the ball, but did it anyway. Of course, while she poured her magic inside, she still continued to walk on, grumbling something to herself that sounded like 'dumb merchants'.

"Er... Feyrin, you might want to look where you walk."

Meili warned.

"Eh? What do you mea- AIIEE!"

With that, Feyrin disappeared from view, and a splash was heard not too long after.

"There is the river which carries the sewage from the city out."

"You should have said that earlier."

Kaine sighed.

"Really?"

The group walked over to the edge, and peered over, where the small form of Feyrin was bobbling up and down. At the least the ball of magic was still in her hand.

"... I think she's angry."

Tharin said, squatting at the edge, and simply watched Feyrin bobble.

"You think?... Anyway, i think it's about time we joined her."

Meili said, jumping into the river.

"Huh?"

Kaine and Tharin looked at one another for answers, but found none.

"This river leads to the outside, so we might as well take it. Also, walking would prove to be a hassle, unless you want to deal with them throughout the entire way."

Meili pointed towards Tharin's and Kaine's back. Turning around, the two saw hordes of strange creatures. Living slime, skeletons, giant rats, mutant fishes that had legs and so on.

"... Okay, let's go."

Kaine quickly said, turning back to the river.

"What! I don't want to get my clothes dirty! I just got them!"

Tharin complained.

"Don't argue, unless you want to spend three hours with that guy."

Kaine pointed to a zombie that had a rather large bulge in his pants. Be it by mutation or by natural causes, Tharin was freaked out enough.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Tharin quickly replied, jumping into the river, followed closely by Kaine. The four began to swim fast with the current, and with Tharin supporting Feyrin throughout the entire time. Soon, the creatures were nothing but darkness once more.

"Phew, we lost them."

Kaine sighed a relief, slowing down his swimming speed.

"... I wouldn't rejoice so quickly if i were you."

Meili said once more.

"What is it this time?"

"... It's not going to be pretty."

"Spill it."

"... There's a waterfall, followed by rapids, then another waterfall. After that, would be more fast moving currents, then the last waterfall."

"... You... How on Earth did you get in?"

"That isn't the problem right now... how will we survive all of that!"

* * *

With the group being shot out of the mountain range via the last waterfall, they began to wonder where were they. Of course, they meant Meili and Kaine, as the other two were out of commission, stars being all they were able to see. They appeared to be in a forested area, where the waterfall would pour out water into a river that flowed sort of South-Westward. Hauling themselves out of the water, Kaine made preparations to set up camp, while Meili went off to find firewood. The other two were... still out. Once Kaine got everything ready, and with Meili's firewood, everyone sat around the warm fire, intending to dry themselves.

"I'm sort of surprised... From that sewage, the water purified itself and became clear water as it went through the mountains."

Kaine said, feeding more firewood to the flame.

"The mountains of Geffen hold many wonders, one of which is the ability to purify water. No one knows exactly how it is done, but many speculate that a very old, yet strong magic is behind all of it."

Feyrin answered, while rubbing her head with an ice pack. Tharin, was still out.

"... Who goes there?"

Kaine suddenly said, drawing his long sword. 

"Huh?"

Meili perked, not knowing what was happening, however, Feyrin was not the same, and that could mean trouble. Her un-gloved hand flared with fire magic.

"Come out, now."

She commanded to their onlooker. From behind Feyrin, a rustle of leaves announced the arrival of their spy, who stepped into the camp-site. Wearing a rather skimpy outfit, two pieces of cloth that covered her front and back of her lower torso, completely ignoring the sides. Her upper torso covered with a simple leather tube tunic, still revealing her chest. Her robes was rather special, being dirt brown, and travelling down to her feet. Her long emerald green hair and matching eyes further enhanced the sort of enchantment and lure that her nearly flawless face and body already had. 

Of course, the main thing that attracted attention, more than her skimpy dressing, was the size of her chest. Large was an understatement. Kaine found himself staring at it for quite some time, though he did not notice that. Agitated, Feyrin pointed her flaming hand to Kaine, and his pants were set on fire. Sure, he noticed, after about two minutes after his pants caught fire. That sent him jumping back into the river to douse the flame. The lady seem to enjoy this, and Feyrin caught her actually giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Feyrin raised an eyebrow, clearly irritated by this woman's chest.

"My, my, such temper at such a tender age. Are you jealous? Don't worry, you'll grow some... someday."

The lady laughed, while Feyrin tried to blow the lady into pieces, if it weren't for Meili, who pulled Feyrin back. Kaine, having pulled himself out once more, sat next to the fire, taking off his tunic to dry it. At that precise moment, Tharin had decided to stir, since the stars dancing around her head were getting slightly dull. The first thing she had to see, was a topless Kaine. What happened next was based on instinct alone, yet it proved that sometimes, instinct can be a very strong weapon for women. With a quick punch and kick, a screaming Tharin sent Kaine back into the river.

"Ah, sorry."

Tharin apologized to Kaine, once he crawled out of the river for the third time in a row.

"You know, maybe i should knock you out again. You've been proving to be a hassle."

Kaine sighed, sitting down next to the fire. 

"That's too rude... anyway, who the heck are you?"

Tharin asked, pointing to the lady with the abnormally large chest. Tharin, though not fully realizing it, was actually pointing to the lady's chest, not really her face. Tharin's line of sight, was also fixated on those particularly large melons.

"These? These are my best friends, they attract more attention than i do."

The lady smiled, and Feyrin now really wanted to blow this woman up.

"I'm Lehas Ven Seilos. Please to meet all of you."

"Ha... how old are you exactly?"

Tharin asked, still looking at those melons. It can get the girls to feel envious and the guys rather weak minded, but that's another issue.

"It's a secret. Why not try to guess?"

"Hmm... twenty seven."

"Close. Twenty six."

"NO WAY!"

"It's true... and can all of you stop staring at my chest? It is really disturbing."

Lehas sighed. It was fine for awhile, but all the time? Too much. Tharin, Kaine and Feyrin had managed to control themselves well enough to not concentrate too much on the large objects, though it proved to be more difficult than at first. Meili, however, was still glued onto it.

"So, Lehas, what are you doing spying on us?"

Kaine asked, a hand reaching for his sword.

"No need to worry, i was just walking in the forest when i saw a fire. I decided to see what i could find."

"... Really.."

"Yes."

"And the fact that your stomach is growling and you have drool down your mouth is of no concern?"

Kaine pointed.

"Ah... well... you see, I've been stuck in these woods doing research for quite sometime and i forgot to bring my lunch... so..."

"So you thought you could steal some food from us?"

Feyrin slammed the nail right on the head.

"Aha...haha..."

Lehas laughed rather weakly.

"... Alright."

"Feyrin!"

Kaine stared at the small girl, who only glared back.

"But in return, what we want, is information."

"? What makes you think i have what you seek?"

Lehas asked, though a slight smile crawled up the side of her mouth.

"Lehas Ven Seilos is the name of a very well known sage. Supposedly, she knows everything, or close to."

"...So, my reputation preceeds me once more, though you have quite a name for yourself too, miss Feyrin Mether."

"So? Is it a deal?"

"Pick my brain for food? I guess i could accept those terms."

"... Feyrin, are you trying to drain out food supply already?"

* * *

A/N: This is also to let you know... I'M NOT DEAD! You will all suffer! At the hands of my lousy plot devices, and pathetic grammar! BWAHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

  


* * *

  


A/N: It's been so long! Had my exams, then had a short holiday in paris... It was nice, but i wish i understood french, cuz no one spoke a lick of english! Ah, since there is a new character, i'll throw in her stats... i'll throw in the new characters' stats only after the chapter they appear, so i don't spoil anything at the start. If a new character has been introduced, but nothing new has happened to the old characters, i won't throw in the old party's stats, just the new character.

* * *

**Lehas Ven Seilos**

_Class_: Sage, Information Broker

_Level_: 75 (??)

_Weapons_: Staff of Foresight, Cape of the True

_Notes_: Her age is unconfirmed, and her body is more unbelievable than her age. Said to be over a hundred years old, and more powerful than the mage council. Apparently knows how to get on other people's nerves. Tends to go off alone.

_Party notes_: Is not an active participant. Not with party often.

* * *

_**The Sage, the Dancer, and the Clown**_

The group settled down to a warm meal, though Lehas was eating more than five people's share of food. Tharin watched in amazement as Lehas drained another bowl of stew, and still asking for more. Meili was already fast asleep as soon as she finished eating, while Feyrin was busy sorting her things from her bag. Kaine, was busy crying to himself about the food supply. Finally, after ten more bowls, Lehas was done eating. Sitting back, the sage rested against a tree, patting her amazingly still slim stomach.

"Now that was a meal."

Lehas sighed in satisfaction.

"Alright, now it is time for you to answer some questions."

Feyrin appeared, crossing her tiny arms.

"Alright Mether. But only one question."

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL THAT?!"

"Information does not come cheap, you know."

Lehas grinned.

"You want me to tell everyone your real age?"

"... You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"... Fine, just ask away."

Lehas threw her hands up in defeat. Real age? Tharin pondered about that.

"First off, were you lost in these woods?"

"... Yes. I was doing research on a particular type of mushroom, and then i lost sight of the tracks, so i was stuck."

"... That is just lame."

"Well, sorry for not carrying a map with me all the time."

"... Anyway, what can you tell me about the council. Their actions lately have been rather irrational."

Feyrin said.

"Ah, yes. About why they suddenly jumped the gun to try to get you, right? Well, from what i know, there has been some illegal dealings between the council members and some of Lord Knights."

"Lord Knights?"

Tharin perked.

"Yes. Like the magic council, the large region around Prontera is split into twelve regions, each ruled by a Lord Knight. The Lord Knight is responsible for the people living in that region, and for the crops and so on, still, they serve under the King. This illegal dealing is more than meets the eye. So far, the only thing i know, is that the King is well aware of this, and is not doing anything. Other than that, i would have to dig deeper."

Lehas replied. For now, Feyrin seemed satisfied.

"... Erm... what can you tell me of the Order's trial?"

Tharin asked.

"The Order? Oh, you mean the Order of the Holy Grail? The Paladins and Crusaders. You are a Crusader yourself, are you not?"

"Y-yes... i am currently on my initiation test to become a Paladin, though the details of my quest... i am not too sure of them myself."

"I see. Well, the initiation test that you are undergoing is said to be the hardest of all trials, i am correct, yes?"

Lehas looked to Tharin, who nodded in reply.

"Well, this test is said to be filled with hardships and danger, yet, there is a legend attached to this trial."

"A legend?"

"Yes. It is said, that whoever manages to pass this trial, would be able to gain powers beyond their imagination. Whatever that would mean, i do not know. As for the trial itself, you would need to collect four sacred items, yes? Each are guarded closely by a guardian or some sorts. I am not too sure about what the object looks like, but they say you would know when you see it. If you are headed to the west, you will go through two more towns, before you reach the caves which hold the item. Einbroch mines, i believe. The one to the South, is within an active volcanic cavern. To the East, i think the item is hidden somewhere in Amatsu. As for the North, you would need to check the ice caves."

Lehas explained, while picking her teeth with her fingers.

"I see, thank you... er... could you tell me more about the Lord Knights?"

"Oh? Interested about it? Well, there used to be thirteen families of Lord Knights, just like the council members of Geffen. A long time ago, a great war broke out between Geffen and Prontera. A dispute about who was right and who was wrong, like children's fighting, if you ask me. Anyway, the King of Prontera wanted the magicians of Geffen to serve him, but the council refused stubbornly, saying that magic is far greater than the King himself. Now the King, enraged by this, sent forth his most trusted knights. At that time, there were twenty of them. All set out with their armies to make Geffen submit, but as you can see, entering Geffen is no easy task. The bloody war continued, and many lives were lost, then, 'they' came."

"They?"

"Demons, monsters. Like a plague, they swept the lands, killing all in their path. It was then, did the King and the council decide that it was best to stop their senseless fighting and stand united to fight against their common foe. They were successful at first, pushing back the tide, but amidst the chaos, seven of the Knights fell, and their armies crumbled with them. When everything was settled back in order, the King agreed with the council to let them be on equal terms, and he gave each of his knight a piece of land.

That is how the thirteen Knight Lords began. Among the thirteen were three noticeable families. The 'Melisores' family, the 'Vainres' family, and the 'Winveros' family. These three families were very close and also very powerful. But a dispute broke up between the 'Vainres' and the 'Winveros', and their friendship ceased to be. Among these three families, the 'Winveros' were considered the strongest, and also the most popular, mainly for their charity work to the people, but a dreadful incident occurred Maybe our young friend Kaine Verther can shed more light on the subject."

Lehas looked over to Kaine, who seemed to have a scowl on his face ever since Lehas started talking about this.

"Kaine? What's Kaine got to do with this?"

Tharin asked.

"Everything, my dear. Did you know, that Kaine's family is-"

"ENOUGH!"

Kaine shouted, stopping Lehas in mid sentence. It actually surprised Tharin and Feyrin.

"... Looks like I've touched a nerve. If he doesn't want me to continue, then i shouldn't. If you want to know more about this, then maybe you should go ask him."

Lehas smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Tharin looked over to Kaine, who simply looked away. Figuring that she wouldn't get any answers, Tharin decided to turn in for the night.

"... Alright then, I'll go to sleep then."

She declared, grabbing a blanket and resting down next to Meili. Lehas looked intrigued by Tharin, and smiled.

"She is an interesting girl, isn't she?"

Lehas said, looking over to Kaine, who was still looking in another direction.

"... I won't bother you about it, since it was you guys who gave me the delicious meal."

"Where are you headed?"

Feyrin asked.

"Nowhere in particular. I go where ever i want to. Don't worry, i won't be staying with your little group for long."

"I hope not."

"Still... That girl, Tharin, was it?... She emits a rather complex and interesting aura, wouldn't you say?"

"... I do not know what it is."

Feyrin admitted.

"Well, neither do i... Tell you what, I'll go off and hunt for information for you guys. I won't be with your group, but I'll try to meet you guys often to fill you in on stuff, how about that?"

"What do want in return?"

"Oh, just allow me to research into Tharin. I think I've not been this excited about finding out something for a very long time. Here, we'll use this to communicate."

Lehas rummaged through her pouch and pulled out a completely black card.

"What's this? Is this a magical card?"

Feyrin asked, inspecting the card closely. A faint aura of magic seemed to surround the card.

"It isn't like one of those silly cards they sell nowadays. This is a communicating card. It allows us to converse over long distances, however, it is like a carrier pigeon. The time it takes for the connection to arrive, take half the time a messenger on a Peco would take. The reason i placed it your hands, is because you need to be able to wield magic to use it."

"... Alright. So you'll be our information broker, in exchange for letting you research on Tharin... you know, i am rather interested in this as well."

Kaine simply sat there, in silence.

* * *

Upon waking, Tharin noticed that their midnight visitor, Lehas, was nowhere to be seen. Of course, it wasn't very concerning for her, since the smell of breakfast wafted to her nose. Kaine was already up and making their meals, with Meili watching closely. Feyrin was still resting against a tree, snoring away peacefully. Since Kaine was still in the midst of cooking, Tharin headed over to the river, and freshened up, before heading back to the camp-site, to find that their meal was already done.

By then, Feyrin was up, and groggily poking her food. Fried rabbit meat, with potatoes and some of Kaine's special gravy all over. Tharin had tasted Kaine's 'special' gravy before, and it was probably the best sauce she has ever tasted, but Kaine would not let her know the ingredients. It looked like he was afraid to tell her what it was. Right after the satisfying meal, they packed up, and headed off. Meili had questioned Feyrin on where Lehas went to, but Feyrin only gave a menacing glare to Meili, saying that if anyone were to ever mention that name, would face her fireballs.

Making their way out of the forest, they noticed that they had actually walked quite some distance from Geffen. Right out of the forest, and standing in front of them, was the next town. According to Feyrin, it was the small town of 'Heilso'. It was famous for producing magical cards and artefacts The reason why such a small town was famous for producing magical items, and not Geffen, was mainly because there was a strike, in which suppliers found it difficult to supply store owners with the goods through the mountains. Therefore it was solved with the suppliers moving to this small town. It wasn't like they completely boycott Geffen, but this town is more well-known for producing more exotic and rare magical items, namely, cards.

"Cards?"

Tharin asked.

"Yes. It is one of the more recent crazes among the magical communities nowadays."

Feyrin nodded, reaching down to a small holder strapped to her hip. Unbuttoning the flap of the holder, she pulled out what appeared to be a deck of blank black cards.

"Each card has the ability to resonate with the holder, and cast a spell according to the holder's wishes, in other words, it reacts with the energy of the user, and interprets it as a spell. For example."

Feyrin took a single card from the deck, and held it with her left hand. Almost immediately, on the card appeared markings. Flames.

"This allows for magic users to utilize spells if they run out of energy to cast real spells. Their attack power is relative to the holder's powers, and if the holder is powerful enough, the card may be able to summon."

Feyrin said, fishing out another card, and this card suddenly etched upon itself, a form, a red dragon.

"But once the card has a marking, it cannot be reversed. That is why there is a constant need to buy more. The thing about these cards, is that almost everyone is able to use them, but it requires some understanding of magic to be able to use one completely."

Feyrin placed the remaining cards back into the holder, and pocketed the dragon card, leaving the flame card in between her left fingers. She snapped her left fingers, and the card transformed into flames, that sky-rocketed towards the sky. The flames then disappeared, and that left Meili and Tharin clapping in applause.

"... Let's just go."

Feyrin turned, leading the group into the town. And the appearance really surprised the group. Stalls set up everywhere. People walking about, looking at the merchandise, some purchasing, some browsing, some bargaining. However, it wasn't magicians that crowded the streets. It was more of other classes. Swordsmen, archers, and all sorts walked along the busy streets, yet the number of magic users were few.

"Say, Feyrin."

Tharin tapped Feyrin on the back.

"Yes?"

"How is the card different from the stones i bought in Geffen?"

"Those elemental stones? Well, those stones are hard crystallized magic. It is different from the cards, which summon up the spell, mainly by the fact that stones don't really need you to fully understand magic. You just throw it, and hope it works."

"... Oh."

They pushed through the crowds, till they entered the nearest inn. While it wasn't the most glamorous one in town, it certainly suited their needs, space. Meili and Tharin went off to their room, while Feyrin and Kaine talked over a couple of things. Sitting down at a table at the corner of the inn, Kaine had noticed that though there were other people in this inn, they all seemed to be... refugees.

"You noticed, huh?"

The barkeeper said, walking up to their table. The barkeep was rather large, his large arms polishing a mug as he stood by their table.

"They came in from the next town. Don't really know what happened, but the news is that a war is going to start."

"War? Between who?"

Feyrin asked.

"Hmm, can't say. The refugees all claimed that knights from prontera suddenly rushed in a razed everything to the ground. Horrible, if you ask me."

"... Hm? What about that man?"

Kaine pointed to a lone man, sitting near the entrance. He wore rather simple clothing, tunic, tights, with a cloak over. Behind him sat a rather large object. Kaine had sworn he had seen that instrument before.

"Him? A bard. Wondered in an' collapsed Figured he came with the refugees. Though his clothings suggest otherwise. So, what can i get you two to drink?"

"Beer."

Kaine replied monotonously, still fixated on the bard.

"Right, and you, little girl? Juice?"

"... Beer. Make mine strong."

"Huh? Beer? Are you-... never mind I can tell that you are no ordinary visitors yourselves by the look of things."

The barkeeper sighed, and walked back to the bar. That left Feyrin and Kaine back to their conversation.

"Kaine, you said before that you knew about that cross around Tharin."

"... That cross, is the symbol of the family to which my family was sworn to protect."

"You mean that Tharin is-"

Before Feyrin could continue, the doors swung open, and someone who did not really fit into the picture, stepped in. A person filled with malice. So much, that Feyrin and Kaine could not ignore. Though the other customers must have noticed the newcomer, for another reason. Dressed in thin, almost transparent cloth, with gold accessories on arms, ankles and around neck. This person looked rich, but in a different sort of way. The barkeeper walked up to their table, placed their drinks on the table and heaved a sigh. This barkeeper knew.

"Please bear with me."

He said to them, before turning to the newcomer.

"Excuse, ma'am. But if you wish to drink something, i would suggest you go outside first and release all of that steam. You are disturbing the other customers with that tension about you."

The girl, who looked very attractive, glared at the barkeeper. She had sharp, dark green eyes, with her dirt brown hair tied up into a tail. Sure, she has a superb body, but Kaine figured that it came with training. The newcomer then turned to the person slumped at the entrance. For a moment, her malice flared.

"I found you at last... Berilious."

The man looked up to the girl. His narrow eyes suddenly flew wide open. Jumping to his feet, the man grabbed his instrument, and run off to the corner.

"Wha-what do you want, Malesio?"

"You know what i want. Now fight me like a man!"

"But you're not a man!"

"Doesn't matter!"

The girl retorted, drawing two circular blades, chakrams. She was about to strike down on the bard, when from the ground, erupted a wall of fire, separating her and the bard. Instinctively, she jumped back.

"This is a public place. I would suggest that you do no cause such a hassle in here."

Feyrin sighed, walking up to the girl and the bard.

"What do you want, girl?!"

The newcomer hissed at Feyrin, her eyes narrowing at the smaller mage.

"I want you to break up, or at least take your fight some place else."

Feyrin replied, shooting a glare with a force so strong, that Kaine could feel it, even if she wasn't facing him. The newcomer, apparently getting the message, snorted, and walked out. Not before shooting a glare at the bard.

"I'll be back for you, Berilious."

With that, the newcomer was gone. The rest of the customers all sighed in relief, and went back to tending to their own activities. Feyrin, tired and really relieved of the tension, went back to her table. That malice was strong, and in her child body, the strain was nearly unbearable. She grabbed her mug, and went on to drink it at a fast rate, which earned a worried look from Kaine.

"Thank you, girl."

The barkeeper smiled, walking over to their table.

"I've been having weird customers come in all day. Tell you what, since you helped me smooth out that situation, I'll let you stay for free."

"Really?"

Kaine asked, digging his ear to clear it of anything in case he didn't hear it quite right.

"Yes. The name's Havol, by the way. I've been running this inn for about five years already, and this would be the first time I've ever seen one of my customers stand up for others."

The barkeeper grinned broadly. Feyrin felt odd being the object of praise for this large man, but she let it slip. She could learn a couple of things from this barkeeper.

"Havol, have you heard anything odd rumours going on?"

Feyrin asked, placing her mug down.

"Rumours? Not that i gossip much, but i do know quite a bit of information. What'cha looking for?"

Havol pulled a chair and sat down, leaning closer to prevent anyone else from hearing. Feyrin looked to Kaine, who nodded his head.

"We would like to know the current situation of Prontera. Also, whether there is a connection with the King with the Geffen council."

Feyrin said in a low voice. Havol, closed his eyes for a moment, before he leaned in closer.

"You didn't hear this from me. Word is, that the King is not himself lately. A couple of Knight Lords have risen up to power, with the backing of the King's brother."

"The archbishop?"

"The very one. No one really likes that guy, but he holds power behind the shadows, and has eyes and ears everywhere. You would be wise to keep your heads low if you plan to meddle in this affair."

Havol warned, before taking out a small piece of paper, scribbling something on it. He handed it over to Feyrin, who noticed that it was a rather small piece of paper.

"Take this to Gyun in the next town. She's the owner of an inn called 'Baseline'. She can fill you in for other information."

"... Who are you?"

Kaine raised an eyebrow.

"... My, what are you talking about, kind sir? I am simply a barkeeper."

Havol laughed out loudly all of a sudden. He got back up, and walked back to his bar, but Feyrin noticed that he crossed his two fingers together, before turning them. A signal. She flipped the note over, which she could not read his hand-writing at all, and saw an emblem. Tugging at Kaine's sleeve, she beckoned him to take a closer look.

"... This is..."

"No doubt bout it. Looks like we can trust him for now. Let us rest for today, and tomorrow, we head to the next town."

"What is the next town, anyway?"

Feyrin asked.

"...Since the town after this was destroyed, the one after would be Einbroch."

* * *

A/N: Finally getting somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have no regrets in placing M on my story... no... none at all... none at all... after all, i support morality... good kiddies should not read my horrible crap... yes, for the sake of their pure minds... heh heh heh... i'm going insane.

* * *

**Havol ??**

_Class_: Barkeeper/ member of ??

_Level_: N/A

_Weapons_: A lot of drinks, one mean steak

_Notes_: A barkeeper and innkeeper. A member of a certain organization that Feyrin and Kaine recognized. A large man with a hearty laugh. Makes one of the best steaks in the area. Heavy drinker. Loud speaker.

_Important notes to party_: Not a party member, but a possible information broker. Still, his size looks large enough to bulldoze through ten walls after he has enough drinks to eliminate his sanity.

* * *

_**Midnight Tango**_

He clawed at the fire. Anger coursing through his veins. He hated being made fun off, and every single day that that girl lives, his plans would seem less plausible.

"She is the main factor in this. I must get rid of her."

He muttered, pacing round room. His patience was wearing thin. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't make it seem like it was his work.

"... Servant."

He called. From the shadows, a figured appeared, but did not stray too far from it.

"You called?"

"Yes. I want assassins to hunt this girl down. Make it look like an accident."

"At your will."

The servant bowed, about to take leave.

"Wait."

The servant turned back to him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"... Never mind Just go."

"... As you command."

The servant bowed, and melted back into the shadows, his presence no longer felt.

"... No, it is still too early to bring 'them' out."

* * *

"And so it begins..."

The dark one chuckled. He waved a hand over the orb, and the image faded away, replaced by another, of a young girl with long raven hair, sleeping soundly in a room he was not familiar with. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"... You will face obstacles to reach me, but nevertheless, you will. It was pre-ordained by the Norns. The pieces will gather, in time. Now, let me see what you are made of, girl."

* * *

Kaine's eyes snapped open. He wasn't really sleeping, but rather, merely closing his eyes. If there was one thing he had learnt through his life, it was that you could never really sleep completely at any given time. Your life was far too vulnerable. In this case, he was right. He sensed presences moving outside the inn. Far too silent to be customers, and far too late in the night to be merely people passing by. He swung his legs off the bed, and walked over to the window, silently pushing it open. His eyes adjusted well in the dark, and he could see figures. Not one, but seven.

Grabbing his equipment and bag, Kaine rushed towards the door, and carefully placed his ear against it. He listened carefully. They were not on this floor yet. Relieved of that fact, Kaine pushed his door open slightly, observing the hallway. Making sure that no one was around, he slowly crept out, and as silently as he could, made his way to the adjacent room. He knocked it softly, before entering. He closed the door behind him, and looked back into the room. Feyrin was already awake, putting on her oversized gloves. Meili was still snoring, while Tharin had just gotten up, and was trying her best not to yawn.

"How many?"

Feyrin asked.

"Seven in front. I do not know about the rest."

"Alright. Let us find another way out."

Feyrin nodded, turning to Meili, who obviously was oblivious to the world around her. With an eye glinting, Feyrin walked up to the sleeping girl. Her right hand was crackling with electrical power. Kaine turned around to avoid watching what would happen, while Tharin simply cowered behind her shield.

"Do you have a silencing magic?"

Kaine asked, his back still turned towards Feyrin.

"No, but i do have this."

Feyrin sniggered, pulling out a large circular object. Forcing the object into Meili's mouth, Feyrin started her waking routine. She gripped her electrically charged hand around Meili's ankle, and sent a hundred volt electrical surge through the young girl. That didn't wake her, it fried her. While the now fried crispy Meili was having a wrestling match with Feyrin, Kaine peered outside the door once more. Movement. He signalled Tharin to come closer.

"Five on the right. They could be different from the ones out front. A possible of twelve in total."

Kaine muttered.

"Or more. There may be some still downstairs. Any suggestions?"

"... We make a break for it. You need to push for it with your shield. We will cover from behind."

"What if it is not an enemy?"

"Unlikely. They wouldn't be trying so hard to conceal their presence. Get ready to move."

Kaine looked over to where Feyrin was stomping Meili hard into the ground.

"... Just how old are you?"

"Shut up."

Feyrin grumbled, jumping off Meili. As soon as Meili was ready, the four of them readied at the door. The creaking sound of the wood outside was easily heard in this silence.

"... Three... two... one... GO!"

Kaine shouted, and Tharin slammed her shield hard against the door, breaking it off its hinges. She took an immediate right turn, and charged blindly. Shouts came from the intruders, but Tharin ran faster than they could draw their weapons, and she bowled them over by ramming through. As soon as they reached the stairs, Kaine and Feyrin took over, leaping from the top of the stairs to the bottom. Kaine drew his long sword, and cleared a way towards the door, while Feyrin conjured floor to ceiling fire walls on either sides of the path that Kaine had cut for them. Meili and Tharin hurried to follow Kaine and Feyrin out of the building, the other intruders unable to do anything due to the wall of fire that separated them from their target. Tharin managed to catch a glimpse of one of the fallen. An emblem that she knew very well.

"Prontera?"

She wondered, before bolting out the front door, joining the rest. However, Kaine was wrong. There were more than seven outside. Caught completely surrounded by fourteen cloaked assailants, Tharin drew her sword. Kaine, Tharin and Meili formed a protective ring around Feyrin, who had already started casting. The attackers charged forward, swords drawn. Tharin deflected the first one with her shield, before twisting her body, cutting her opponent down with a swift horizontal slash. Kaine had his giant sword readied, and was blowing opponents off him at an amazing rate. Meili, though still young, was fast and agile, skilfully dodging attacks with relative ease, brandishing her twin swords, and cutting down any who stood before her. But even though they stood well against their current opponents, they were caught unprepared for reinforcements. More cloaked men appeared from the corners, from the shadows, and charged.

"This is not ending!"

Tharin shouted, ramming into another foe.

"Just a little longer!"

Feyrin replied, focusing her last bit of energy into her spell.

"I thought you could instant cast!"

Kaine said, kicking an opponent into an on-coming group of reinforcements.

"Some spells need to take some time to prepare!"

Feyrin shot back, her eyes revealing that she wasn't too sure on something. That usually meant trouble. A sudden turn of events occurred A soft melody sounded in the streets, causing all to stop. Turning to the source of the music, Kaine and Feyrin were surprised to see someone they knew. The bard from the inn, walked up the group, with calmness and a soft-spoken smile. He strummed his instrument softly.

"As soft as the wind blows, as smooth as the river flows."

He sang, his steps paced slowly. He held no fear, no hesitation. Yet, he was fragile. He simply, smiled.

"What... huh?"

Kaine turned and noticed, that their attackers all slumped to the ground, unconscious or asleep, he couldn't tell. The bard stopped his playing, and bowed to them.

"I couldn't help it when you people were in a pinch, so let us say that my motivation was moved an inch."

The bard said, slinging his instrument on his back.

"Who... are you?"

Tharin wondered.

"Me? I am a simple bard, travelling the world beyond my own backyard. Seeing the world as it should be, i have found myself indebted to thee."

"Indebted? What did we do?"

"Your companions saved me from a certain death, in truth though she really should have left. To do you dishonour would only stain my name, even though what i am not looking for is fame. Your group looks like a jolly one, i certainly hope that you do not mind if i join the fun."

The bard smiled broadly. Tharin did not really know anything he was talking about, so she turned to Kaine and Feyrin, who simple shrugged.

"It is up to you whether you want this clown to follow us."

Feyrin said, walking towards Meili, who was busy looting from the fallen opponents. Tharin sighed. She hated to be in charge of things. The only thing she'd like was to take orders, rather than give them.

"Clown? I beg your pardon, my dear. I am a bard, not a clown, or if you didn't listen, you should have cleaned your ear."

"Then stop rhyming you idiot! It gets on my nerves, and that last one didn't rhyme at all!"

"I cannot stop this musical rhyme of mine. I will play, rhyme, joke, even as i dine."

"... Die now."

Feyrin tempted to chuck a fireball in his direction, but stopped when Kaine stepped in between

"Look, you two can settle your differences later. We do not know how long this bard's magic will work. Let us get out of this town first."

"Yes, let's go."

Tharin agreed, feeling slightly relieved from Kaine's interference. The group, with the bard immediately headed west, and out of the town.

* * *

He threw the golden goblet across the room.

"FAILURE! HOW COULD THEY FAIL?!"

He thundered. His servants all retreated back from his anger. All knew what he was truly capable of.

"If that is the case... Send in the assassin cross. Tell them I'm going to pay them well for a quick job."

* * *

The dark one smiled. It was interesting to see how things progressed.

"Pitiful mortal. No matter how much you struggle, you cannot even hope to rid her of her existence. It is too bad that i cannot interfere with your plans myself, but then again... it is interesting."

* * *

The group had managed to escape any further searches done by their midnight intruders, which left the situation back to the bard. While Feyrin had clearly shown her dislike for rhymes, Tharin had found the bard's company rather, enjoyable, to the say the least. At least, there were times when he did not rhyme, and saying things with a straight face and tone. But those times were rare and hard to come by. The group pushed onwards, heading further west towards their first destination, and it has already been a week since they left Geffen. Tharin sat down around the fire, as the group settled down by the path for the night. It was a large open flat land, with not much vegetation growing about. Meat was even more scarce, which garnered complaints from the small ones.

"Don't complain, unless you want to hunt one yourself."

Tharin warned, which shut Meili right up. Feyrin, however, was not that easily deterred.

"Fine! I will go out and hunt for one!"

Feyrin declared, and stood up, ready march out, when she stopped. Well, for one, it was already dark, and two... well, let's just say she has regained a few more child-like things together with her child body, like fears. In the end, she too ended up seated and eating. Tharin simply smiled, and turned to her own bowl. Kaine watched from the other side of the fire, as Tharin wiped Meili's mouth clean. Sometimes, she acted like a naggy mother, and at other times, like a beast who can rip things into shreds. Kaine really did not know what to think of her. She was an enigma to him. He couldn't fully trust her, that much he knew. The cross did not push that bar of his decision to either sides, it only increased his questions and thoughts.

"My dear sir, what troubles you this fine night?"

Berilious asked, oblivious to Kaine's rather dark dislike for the bard. Kaine was tempted to just kill him right here and now, but stopped. While he and Feyrin did share a common dislike for the bard, and that they are the two most powerful fighters in the party, Tharin was the person in charge. It was clear that both Tharin and Meili expressed a rather pleasant attitude towards the bard's jokes and songs.

"Nothing. Just eat up."

Kaine replied the bard's initial question, before stirring his stew around in his bowl.

"... Do you take a fancy to that girl, Tharin, was it?"

"No. And i don't even think i did so much as to have hinted so."

"Ah, but the way you stare at that young lady is somewhat suspicious. Well, can't blame you, she is a prize gem in the rocks. Her grace and elegance certainly can best out the Queen, and i dare to say as such."

"... You certainly are brave, or stupid, for a bard."

"Either way is the truth for me. Truth, is something i seek in this world."

Berilious admitted, which garnered a surprise look from Kaine. The bard never talked about his reasons for his journey, nor why his past. So why now?

"I can tell from your looks that you think of me as someone who seems the type to dwell in the past, and you are right. I certainly detest my own past, but it was my life. Care to listen to a bard's old tale?"

"...Not that i have choice. You'll most likely tell me either way. Just make it short."

"How rude, but with a hint of truth. My life as a bard started when my brother died. Our parents were killed when bandits came to our village. My brother and i managed to escape, and together, we made to a city, Al De Baran. There, we settled down, and my brother worked hard to earn a living. He was the bard, and very well talented one at that too. They say that his songs can motivate men to fight harder, and can even make fierce beast turn into calm creatures."

Berilious stared solemnly into the fire, his eyes reflecting the dancing flames as he reminisced about his past. It was as if he could see it once more.

"My brother earned us a good living, and we were happy. But soon, his talents caught the attention of the army. He was taken away, and forced to perform to boost the army's capabilities. I never saw him again, but he did leave two things for me. This instrument, and this."

Berilious reached into his tunic, and took out a small black crystal that dangled from his chain. The moment Kaine saw it, his hand instinctively reached for his sword, but he managed to stop himself. Berilious noticed his actions, though not surprised.

"Yes, you felt it too. Though its powers are weak, it is still a stone of evil. Still, it is powerless to harm anyone, or anything. No one can sense it till they see it."

Berilious smiled, putting the stone back in his shirt. Kaine felt more at ease, but still, that tiny stone made his body react so quickly. It was no ordinary evil.

"That... what is it from?"

"I never really knew, actually. All i know, is that my brother's instrument resonates with the stone. It can amplify the effects of the songs to some extent, but its origins puzzle me. This is why i am on a journey, to find out where my brother got this stone, and how does it link to my brother's instrument."

"And that gypsy girl?"

"Who? Oh, Malesio... she is... was, a rather unfortunate thing. A simple misunderstanding can lead many of noble men astray. Let's leave it at that."

Berilious smiled, which left Kaine completely dumbfounded.

* * *

From the shadows, the figure silently moved in closely. Staying concealed was an easy task, and taking out these people would be no problem at all. How careless can these people be? No... not careless. Looking carefully, there was a barrier. A magic barrier. Strong, and quite large. But not large enough to prevent an archer from firing an arrow. A small dagger could prove to be very effective against them. But... not for now.

"... What do you want, Vinlett?"

The man asked, pulling his face mask down. A young man, with hardened facial features, like he had faced many hardships in his life. A scar running down his right eye. His snow white hair was the most outstanding feature of his, besides his dark emerald eyes. Another figure, dressed in the similar dark cloth type clothings as he wore, materialized before his eyes, but he wasn't surprised. The newcomer had long dark brown hair tied into a tail. Removing the face mask, the newcomer revealed herself. A girl who looked very much younger than the man is, but she too had the looks that she faced the same amount of harshness that he faced.

"The order has received a new contract. Do you accept?"

"... I need to know what it is, first."

He replied.

"Your objective has been changed from protection, to assassination The order's elders do not force you to deter from your current mission, but you must know that they will not go easy on you."

Vinlett answered, crossing her arms. The man closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back to the group in the clearing, that was too far away for normal people to notice, besides people of his calibre, or skilled archers. He knew the risks, but... he made a promise. And he fully intends to honour it.

"Tell the elders, i will not change my mind. They may banish me from the order if need be, but i never go back after i accept a contract."

"... That is so like you, Ferex. The council knows of your deeds, and is not willing to let such a talent go to waste, besides, if we receive payment from both contracts, wouldn't it be better for all of us?"

"Such thinking is dishonourable."

"And such thinking as yours is old and rare in the assassin's order. Let us not forget who is paying us for the job. Anyway, were you about to assault your own target?"

Vinlett raised an eye. Ferex said nothing, and simply stared to the camp-site

"I was about to test their defences, but it seems i won't have to. Report back to the order. Tell them, i won't change my mission objectives, and i will protect that girl with my life. I won't go easy on anyone who tries to harm her, and i mean anyone. Not even the order's elders are an exception."

"... Hmph, well, suits yourself."

With that, Vinlett disappeared in a blink of an eye, and without a trace. Ferex stayed silent. Nothing can change his determination. Nothing.

* * *

A/N: I think i made Feyrin a little too childish... well, it was suppose to be a side-effect from her current form, but i think i over did it... again.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am getting bored!! I also have a very bad writer's block... i'm going to die!!

* * *

_**Tharin Lethmen**_

_Class_: Crusader/ Cursed Being

_Level_: 22/ Unknown

_Weapons_: Crusader Sword, Crusader Shield, Runic sword, Magic Gems

_**Kaine Verther**_

_Class_: Guide, Exiled Knight

_Level_: 27

_Weapons_: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

_**Feyrin Mether**_

_Class_: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current Form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

_Level_: 85/ 27/ Unknown

_Weapons_: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

_**Meili Solodos**_

_Class_: Thief, Daughter of Solodos

_Level_: 20

_Weapons_: Knives, lockpicks, short swords

_**Berilious Meylode**_

_Class_: Bard, Holder of dark crystal

_Level_: 26

_Weapons_: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

* * *

**Blasphemous Believers**

With the new morning, the group set off once more. While Kaine was undoubtedly puzzled by what Berilious told him the night before, Kaine saw it as not very important information. He was only travelling with the bard, not exactly living with him. As Kaine led the group on, he felt a constant stare down his back. He was sure it wasn't that of the others in the group, but certainly another party. He wasn't really sure at first, but he had little doubts about this. Someone had been watching both him and Tharin ever since they met in Prontera.

Kaine never delved deep into the contract's details. All he needed to know, was where to bring the girl, and make sure she returns to the Holy Order in one piece. Nothing mentioned an additional guard, so Kaine assumed it must be a spy, and that was the reason why Tharin keeps landing in trouble. Well, he was used to trouble, but if it kept on coming, he needed to figure out the source of it. Fast. While Kaine meddled in his own thoughts, Berilious was busy entertaining Tharin and Meili with grand stories of some fairy tale. Feyrin could care less about the stories, being preoccupied with something else. Her fingers kept fiddling with a black card, which Kaine had seen her talking to sometimes.

He had overheard Lehas and Feyrin having that conversation back in the forest, and knew that Feyrin was communicating with Lehas, wherever that bosomed sage went. Kaine did not really care. Well, at least he thought his worries were more important. The group went through the large plains, and they went past the razed town, which Kaine and Feyrin overheard from Havoc. True, there were some soldiers posted in this destroyed town of some broken and burned houses. Kaine detoured the group around the town, deciding that sticking to the main road was not a good idea from that point on.

The group decided to rest under the shade of a large tree. Tharin had decided to clean Meili's face with a wet cloth, much to the latter's dismay. Berilious was tuning his instrument, and Feyrin was munching on a snack which Kaine did not really identify, but it sure looked tasty. Using this time, Kaine took out a map from his bag, and consulted it for new directions. The town which was occupied by the soldiers proved to be a hindrance for him, and he led the group South-Westward. It would increase their trek by another day with this.

The last thing Kaine wanted, was a longer job. Sure, the pay was abnormally generous, and he wasn't approached by just one person for this. It was about three days before he met with his current employer, that another stranger came to him, one whose face Kaine could not recognize at all, being hidden under a hood. But that stranger proposed the same deal. Protect a girl named Tharin. At first, Kaine rejected the offer, saying he was too busy to protect someone. But what the stranger told him after, perked his interest.

* * *

**_About a month ago_**

--

"Decline this offer, you may... but within three moons, you will be approached by another with this offer. With him, you MUST accept. I will pay you just for that as well."

The stranger warned. Kaine sipped his beer slowly.

"Why is this girl so important? I do not recall her name being of royalty."

"Oh, but she is... and her life is more important than the Gods themselves."

"...That is quite a bold statement to make. Don't blame me if the Gods strike-"

"The Gods have no claim in this affair."

The stranger snapped, surprising Kaine.

"... And plus, the Gods will not act, till they can decide on what actions they can proceed with."

"You sound awfully familiar with the Gods... who exactly are you?"

Kaine asked. The stranger simply smiled.

"Just a messenger. My master is one of Valhalla, and one of Nifelhiem."

"... You're crazy."

"We'll see, young mortal... we'll see."

* * *

_**Present**_

--

Kaine shook his head. That old coot is still crazy in his mind.

* * *

After the break, the group headed off in a new direction. Kaine, having plotted a new route in his head, led the group to what seemed to be a new forest. No one really questioned Kaine's judgements, as he was their cook as well. It was clear that Feyrin had no cooking skills, as she had clearly demonstrated once when she offered to cook, which resulted in some black lumps of mass for breakfast. Meili was the only one who clearly pointed it out, and she was knocked out by sheer magical force. Meili was somewhat proud that she could not cook proper meals, but at times, she can make the most unusual looking snacks and sweets from various plant life that Kaine identified as extremely common.

The sweets and snacks may looks weird, but their taste were beyond description. But being able to make snacks, and not proper meals, was something they weren't really looking to. Only the girls in the group enjoyed the sweets. Feyrin being quite unwilling to admit that they were good. As for Berilious, he knew the basics of camping, and he was the expert on cooking meat by the fire, but nothing else. Everyone knew Tharin's cooking is quite good, but they were all very unsure on how it looks like. During the first time she cooked for Feyrin and the others, they all refused to eat, until Berilious dared to try. Kaine already knew Tharin's cooking, and so ate without worry.

Since everyone was only good at certain points, and Kaine being highly skilled in all sorts of cooking, he sort of became their reliable cook. Somehow, Kaine never fully realized this, and it became his second nature to begin cooking as soon as they set up camp for the night. The group entered the relatively dense forest, and trekked their way through. There was no clear path, and so Kaine had cleared decided to make his own. He drew his giant broad sword, and began to hack a path through the trees, leaving quite an impressive trail of destruction. At times, he would swing the blade so quickly and hard, that the wave of energy that resonated from the swing would be strong enough to clear a good twenty meters ahead.

While clearing a path is all good and all, Feyrin and Tharin expressed concern for the forest's well-being. Kaine was trying his best to avoid cutting down too much trees, and instead aim for the branches and bushes that blocked their path, but still, destruction is destruction.

"Hey! You're cutting down too much!"

Tharin complained, as Kaine hacked through another meter of forest. He was really getting pissed at her complaints. Just one too many. It could be fine if she just complained once, and get it all over with. But he had to put up with her daily complaints. Now that, was too much. He stopped in his tracks, turning around and had a good mind to shout back at Tharin, when the sounds of something moving nearby caught his attention.

"..."

Kaine listened carefully. There was no mistake in it.

"What is it?"

Feyrin asked, though she did look like she had an idea of what Kaine was thinking.

"...Not an animal. Too noisy."

Kaine steadied his weapon. Feyrin took note, and her gloves started to glow a deep red. Tharin and Meili weren't sure one what was going on, while Berilious looked as uncaring as ever. The sounds came closer, and closer. The group growing more weary with each second. Then-

"Is anyone there?"

A young voice asked. A girl, by the sounds of the voice. A head poked itself out of a nearby bush, and it surprised the group, besides Berilious. A girl with long golden hair tied into a long thin tail, stepped out from the bush. She looked slightly younger than Tharin, and her clothings were slightly more like rags. A mud brown pair of pants, with a crimson red sleeveless loose singlet. Over that, was a pale yellow robe that she wore loosely on her shoulders. Judging from the robes, Kaine thought of her, as a monk.

"Are you... a monk?"

He asked, just to clarify. The girl nodded her head slightly, while looking at the group with some interest. Tharin noticed that she held in her hands, a small basket with what seemed to be mushrooms.

"If you're a monk... then why doesn't your clothing suggest that you are?"

Feyrin asked. And for a good reason. Most monks, as Tharin recalled seeing some back at the Order, wore tunics, not singlets. They wore tights that went only three quarters down, not pants than looked like they covered their feet. Lastly, they wear sandals, not leather boots. Tharin remembered Bishop Sarai telling her once that monks were very strict on their clothes, since it reflected their discipline. What's more, Tharin noticed that this girl did not have a rosary on her. Monks, priests and even crusaders, are all required to have one. Tharin was special, since Bishop Sarai allowed her pendant to act as a replacement.

"My clothing? I wear what i feel comfortable in. That's all."

The girl answered, as though it were the most simplest answer ever. Obviously, this girl's monk sect is no that of a normal monk's group. Kaine sighed, and put away his sword.

"What is a monk doing out in these woods?"

He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Tharin was not sure on whether he wants to put up a good look, but, this girl is somewhat... cute, much to Tharin's slight jealous annoyance. Clearly, Feyrin was affected as well.

"I could ask the same to you, travellers... Well, i live in these woods. Are you, by any chance... lost?"

The girl asked.

"No... not really. We were heading to Einbroch. Do you know of a town from here to there?"

"You missed the last town-"

"It was destroyed, so we came through here to avoid any trouble."

Feyrin butted into the conversation. Kaine looked slightly annoyed, while the girl seemed not to have noticed the conflicting feelings.

"Oh my... well, my church is nearby, and I'm sure the father wouldn't mind-"

"We would love to stay."

Berilious suddenly stated, and before anyone knew it, he was down on one knee, holding onto one of the girl's hands.

"Your beauty, is like a shining jewel in this dull forest. How can we refuse such an offer made by one, such as yourself, whose brilliance sparkles more brightly than the gods themselves."

Berilious sang in a soft tune. The girl blushed slightly, but smiled warmly like nothing happened.

"Why... thank you, kind sir. If you would follow me, i will show you to the father."

* * *

The girl led the group through the forest, down a small dirt path, that people would normally miss. About few minutes later, the group entered a small clearing, where a small church sat. The church itself was nothing great, but what caught their eyes, were the things around it. A fenced up area by one side, a small cabbage patch by the other with some animals running about, and a small circular area, where the dirt looked more used than what farming would normally provide, and in that area, was the reason why.

Two young men, both dressed in similar clothes as the girl besides their robes. One wore white, like the girl, while the other wore black robes. But their hairs, while similar in style, were the opposite colours. The monk in white robes, had short spiked dark hair, while the monk in black robes, had short spiked white hair. What really caught the group's attention, was that these two monks, were fighting. The monk in black robes favouring both hand and leg attacks, while the monk in white robes, defended against the former's furious attacks with just his hands. The monk who led the group to this church, sighed, and walked up to the two combating monks.

"You guys! Didn't the father say that if you wanted to practise, that you should use the training room inside?!"

The girl shouted, causing the two monks to stop fighting.

"Ah, Vensil! When did you get back?"

The monk in white robes asked.

"Just only. I brought guests. Why don't you two run inside and get changed. You stink."

Vensil stated, pinching her nose to show her disgust for the boys' sweat.

"Sure, let's go, Terash."

The monk in white robes called to his sparring partner. The monk in black clothings looked to be in thought for the moment, before he snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Nah, you go on ahead, Karves. I need to check on something."

Terash replied. Karves nodded, and headed off into the church.

"Don't take too long, Terash. And don't wonder too far."

Vensil warned, watching the monk walk off into the woods.

"You worry too much, Vensil. I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Let's go, travellers."

Vensil turned back to the group, and led them into the church, but Tharin lingered outside a little longer, watching the monk in black robes walk off. There was something odd, but Tharin just could not put her finger on it.

"Tharin, we're going to leave you behind."

Kaine called out to her, making her jump.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

The inside of the church was not very glamorous, just like how Tharin would have expected it. But, the inside was sort of unexpected as well. Stepping inside the church, and right into the chapel, more than half of the pews were removed, replaced with a few tables, chairs, cabinets. The only stained glass was the one over the giant cross above the altar, letting the sun shine through and illuminating the entire chapel with colourful lights. The group was approached by another girl, who wore dark black single piece priest's dress.

One noticeable thing about the dress, is that it is split down the sides of her legs, revealing more than a dress should be normally. And if Tharin and Feyrin thought Vensil was cute, this girl would be considered a beauty. A sort of mature, motherly feel to it as well. As always, the boys are mesmerized, while the girls, besides Meili, are feeling a bit of jealousy. It is understandable for Feyrin, since she is stuck in the form of a child, but for Tharin, who was hailed as one of the most beautiful girls in the order, felt her pride being stomped down on, even though she outwardly did not care about beauty. Well, fortunately for Tharin, her judgements on beauty are way too over exaggerated.

It may be because she doesn't look very often into the mirror, so she may not be able to properly gauge herself among these other women who are around her age. She may claim to be uncaring for her own beauty, but the others in the group sort of had the feeling, that she did have some personal pride in that. Proof was in Geffen and Heilso, where Tharin went on shopping sprees, after she rediscovered her feminine tastes from wearing Feyrin's old clothes. While she still wears some rather masculine types of baggy clothings, she also started to wear more feminine clothings. The nun smiled warmly to the group, before turning to Vensil.

"Vensil, you came back rather early. Terash and Karves were very worried that you would catch them sparring outside."

"I did catch them. Well, you can't change boys. Here are the mushrooms you asked for. Is father in?"

Vensil asked, passing the basket to the nun.

"Yes, he's in his room."

The nun turned to the group.

"I'm sorry that i cannot entertain you at the moment, since I'm preparing dinner. Vensil, once you're done with showing them to the father, can you help me in the kitchen? Meris is having problems with making the soup."

"Again? I told that girl many times that she must check her ingredients before cooking!"

Vensil sighed, and the nun simply giggled.

"Vensil, you shouldn't say that about others. It isn't polite. At least use the word 'still', instead."

"... Isn't that worse?"

Tharin wondered, but the nun didn't seem to hear.

"Now, i must be going. Good day to you."

The nun bowed to the group, and headed off for a door on the left of the chapel.

"Oh, that is sister Heline. She's like a mother to all of us here, since she does most of the cooking and cleaning. Anyway, let's go meet the father."

Vensil said, leading the group to the opposite side of the chapel, and through a door. Inside, was a small, modest room. A single bed, a small desk with some books littered all over, a bookshelf with no books shelved, and Tharin guessed that the books were on the table, and a middle age man with a rough, untidy look, reading a parchment in his hand. He wore the black outfit of most priests, even though he didn't look like one himself. The man didn't seem to notice that he had visitors, and so Vensil made it clear to him that he was not alone.

"FATHER!"

Vensil shouted, slamming her hands onto the desk, which cracked.

"WOAH!!... Vensil? Ah! you're back!"

The man was startled, but quickly regained his composure. He still didn't notice the group behind Vensil.

"Father, you must learn to be more attentive! I will not be held responsible for any harm that is caused just because you don't pay attention to everything around you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure that when the time comes, you and boys can protect us."

"That isn't the point... ah yes, i brought guests. They are travellers, and looking for a place to stay for the night before heading to Einbroch."

Vensil remembered and introduced the group to the man.

"Oh? This is certainly rare in these times. Travellers usually stick to the main road for travels. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you all. My name, is Reverend Beles Formi, but everyone calls me 'father', because i don't really look like a reverend."

The man laughed out loudly in a hearty tone.

"'Blasphemy'? How did a person with that name become a priest in the first place?"

Feyrin asked in a soft tone. Tharin shrugged. For one, he doesn't look like either a reverend, or a priest. He looks more like a man who likes to drink and forgets to shave. At least he didn't have a large beard, if not he would look really odd.

"Alright, i need to go help Heline in the kitchen. I'll call when dinner's done."

Vensil said, leaving the room. At that point, the priest sighed.

"She's always a hands full. Alright, so, what can i do for you travellers?"

"A place to rest would be good, and dinner."

Meili pipped, and Feyrin whacked the former on the head.

"Well well, it seems the little ones are pretty energetic. Well, of course we'll let you stay. We cannot leave travellers in need just out there. Feel free to whatever you need."

With that, Meili rushed out of the doors.

"Where did she go?"

Beles asked, puzzled. Feyrin and Kaine sighed, shaking their heads, while Berilious shrugged.

"I'll go get her."

He offered, leaving right after the small girl. That left Kaine, Tharin and Feyrin in the office with the priest.

"Still, this is a pleasant surprise. A crusader from the order, an exiled knight, and the cursed mage of Geffen."

Beles smiled. The three, immediately reached for their weapons, but Beles raised his hand.

"I mean you no harm. I can tell, by your reactions, that you are not very welcomed in some areas. Rest assured, i will not let any harm come to your party."

"How do you know-"

"Simple, actually, by the way you look."

Beles cut Kaine off in mid sentence.

"This young lady has a shield of the order. Not any shield, i might add, but the Aegis Cross. You, young man, i know about you, and I've known your father since young. You look exactly like him. And this young girl, or lady. I know of you and your exploits, lady Feyrin Mether."

Beles smiled again, with a twinkle in his eye. This man... seemed to know everything.

"The Aegis Cross was a legendary shield that was said to be forged by the gods themselves. Fearing its power, some powerful mages sealed the shield's strength, and entrusted that shield to a young priest at that time. That young priest was my teacher, and he is, or was, the bishop of the Order."

"You knew Father Sarai?!"

Tharin asked, stunned by this. Beles nodded his head.

"Yes, i know him. He sent me a message, telling me of his foster daughter setting off on a journey to be a paladin. That shield you carry, is the sign of that. So, you must be Tharin Lethmen."

"... Yes."

"Good, good. Well, onto you, young man. Your father was a brave man, and most people look up to him. I do not believe that what your family did was wrong, instead, i think your family has been wrongfully accused."

"That changes nothing."

Kaine said, his tone turning into a menacing one. But Beles did not seem to care.

"It doesn't. The way you reach for your sword, is just like your father."

"Just... who are you?"

Feyrin asked cautiously, and she had every right to be. Tharin and Kaine knew, that this man was no ordinary priest.

"Me? I'm just an old man who likes to take care of orphans."

* * *

A/N: I really like the name of this priest... in fact, i actually came up with his name right after i came up with Tharin's name. He was meant to be in bishop Sarai's position, but i imagined him to be younger, and more spunky. Besides, Bishop Sarai is a cool character too.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I tend to drag stories very long... if i actually went according to my plot story, which i am still doing, then i would estimate this story to be about... 50-60 chapters? Very long... and i'm very tired... But i will prevail!

* * *

_Notes_: Malesio Bafel, though sexually appealing, has quite the attitude, leading many to think she came from a rich family. Had a run in with Berilious, and they did not become friends. Something Berilious did had upset her, and most believe it had something to do with Berilious's unusually perverse nature.

Reverend Beles Formi did not choose his own name. His mother loved word games and therefore gave him such a name. He is not ashamed of his name, and chose to wear it proudly when he was still in training as a priest, much to the chagrin of his instructors. His choice of becoming a priest was also because, like his parents, he loved irony and word plays. He has uncommon wisdom and wit, and is strangely aware of events that occur around Midgard, even though staying in his room for almost practically the entire day, every single day. He has some training in magic, as Feyrin noted after the conversation, but not enough to summon even a small flame to light a candle. Feyrin suspects he uses it to prevent himself from being caught from drinking or peeping. Is extremely lazy and loves to drink. Also loves children, but not in that manner. Kind and caring by nature, his usual behaviour makes one ponder on whether he is acting, or whether he is simply insane. He also hides a different side to him that few know about. Has a nickname amongst the underground network as 'Blasphemous Demon' for reasons unknown to many.

The Aegis Shield, given to Tharin by Bishop Sarai, is said to be the strongest shield known to man. Past down the hands of the church, it was said to be made by the Gods themselves. Able to withstand incredible impact and magic spells, no one knows exactly what it is made of, or what can beat its defenses. Able to absorb magic attacks if wielder knows how to use it properly after it has been unsealed. As for why Bishop Sarai stole it from the Order's vault and gave it to Tharin is a mystery to Tharin and others. Looks like a worn out normal shield when sealed with heavy magics.

Verther family, known currently as the Exiled Knights, were once known one of the ten Knight generals who served the Winveros family. Each Knight Lord family has ten generals who serve and protect the Knight Lords. The Verther family was the most trusted family of Knight Generals to serve the Winveros, and stayed by their side most of the time. A tragic event occurred that led to the demise of the Winveros family, and the Verther family was put to blame, as they failed to protect their lords, even when they were right there when it happened. No one outside the Verther family knows what happened that night, but they accepted the blame, and became exiles. Kaine is currently the last known Verther member to be alive. It may be possible that other Verthers are still alive, though no evidence has ever been found. Verthers are commonly easily recognizable by the giant swords they carry on their backs. Both male and female Verthers are masters of the swords, and utilize more than fifty sword styles. They normally carry three other swords besides their giant sword, which they can wield with almost ridiculous ease.

Mether family, bright and gifted in magical arts. Though not known to many outside the family, and even to some within the family, the Mether family were once extremely close with the Winveros Knight Lord family. It is not known how far back their friendship went, but it is evident that they trust each other deeply. Currently, only Feyrin Mether knows of this connection, while not letting her two siblings know of this. The Methers are extremely intelligent, and would normally have the power to push their family standing higher, but chose not to do so for unknown reasons. All Methers are users in fire magic, though as they progress further, they tend to use lightning in conjunction with fire. Feyrin Mether used her grandfather's research and made a contract with the wildest of all elemental magic, wind. By doing so, her powers would explode exponentially. Currently the only person known to society to be able to wield wind magic, Feyrin Mether is considered extremely dangerous as an enemy, though it is known that she is cursed, and often acts like a child. Easily agitated and irritated, Feyrin has been known to have irregular outbursts of anger, though most other times she is calm and collected.

* * *

**Questions from Answers**

Even though the three of them could not get what the priest said earlier out of their minds, they still continued with their activities, though slightly distracted. Tharin was dragged off to the kitchen by Vensil, who noticed that Tharin was thinking to herself while sitting on a pew. Tharin did not realize she what she was doing, since she was so into her thoughts. It was only when her body unconscious attempted to taste the food, did she realize that while she was thinking, she had actually cut up vegetables, brought out dishes, set a large table in the main chapel for dinner, and stirred the soup in the pot for four minutes.

Kaine went outside for some fresh air, and hasn't been heard from since. Feyrin, was muling over some of her magical equipment, but she mis-arranged most of her items due to her thinking about what the priest said. About a few minutes later, they were all called to the table for dinner. The meal that was set before them would be considered glamorous, when compared to camp food. Soup, salad, boar's ribs, chicken with some gravy, it all looked so mouth watering, that Meili didn't stop and started digging in.

Normally, Berilious would be right behind Meili in chowing down, but he was being watched by two new beautiful ladies, so he had to mind his manners. It was also at this table, did the group met one new person. A small girl. She looked to be slightly older than Meili, with short brown hair. The girl looked timid, and seemed to be afraid of practically everything besides reverend Beles and sister Heline. She was even shy around Vensil and the boys. Before everyone began, Beles stood at the head of the table, and decided to announce something. Something which Tharin had wished something he didn't. An introduction. Like a drunken old man, he began to laugh and joke before each name he said.

"Listen up, my dear little monkys"

He began, and the boys were rather embarrassed by this manner of speech.

"Monkys?"

Feyrin turned to Tharin, who shrugged. For one, this priest was mad or drunk, maybe both.

"We have important guests tonight, and so, let us introduce ourselves to them as a form of courtesy. I am reverend Beles Formi, foster parent to these fine young... pigs?"

A soup ladle managed to find its way to the reverend's face, forcing him to fall backwards onto the floor. The person who threw it? A smiling sister Heline. A rather innocent smile with a devil's smirk behind it.

"Now now, father. It isn't polite to call other people with names of animals which we eat. It almost makes me think you're actually thinking of eating lots of things."

For someone who hasn't spoken long sentences, nor done anything drastic, sister Heline sure has a weird personality within her. That, freaked the party out.

"Ah, where are my manners. I'll introduce everyone else. As you already know father Beles, I'm sister Heline Oresti. I'm like a mother to all of these kids here as the father is rather useless."

Heline sighed, but quickly continued on.

"You've already met Vensil Quan. She often helps me out with the work around the place, but while her earnesty to clean is all nice and well, i wish she would clean up after herself sometimes."

Heline sighed once more, while Vensil shyly looked down to her plate.

"Next, we have Terash Basol, and Karves Vinbel. Those two boys are constantly sparring, but it usually does not require any need for concern. Though they do sometimes go overboard and go wrecking the place."

Terash grumbled something incoherent, while Karves smiled to the party. Only Meili and Tharin replied in kind.

"And finally, this young child is Meris Highlest. She is the youngest here in this church and is extremely shy around strangers, so please don't feel offended."

Heline said, looking down to Meris, who clung tightly onto the former's clothes. Tharin gave a warm smile to Meris, who simply shied away even more, by completely hiding herself behind Heline.

While the group ate, Tharin took a moment to look at their hosts. The boy called Terash was sitting next to Vensil, who sat next to Karves, the other boy. Vensil looked to be more interested in talking with Karves, and Terash seemed to have conflicted emotions written on his face. Tharin thought about it as odd, but a hand placed on hers made her turn her attention. Kaine shook his head.

"It isn't your problem. Do not meddle in what you are not part of."

"I know..."

Tharin sighed. With that, Kaine looked satisfied, and went back to his meal.

"Just as long as you understand. Your mission is the most important thing now."

Kaine said. Tharin didn't need any reminders. When those soldiers from Prontera attacked them, she knew that something was wrong, and that she was running out of time. But, it was one of the core duties as a crusader to help others. The Order stressed the importance of the people, and to Tharin, that meant helping in any way she can, even if it meant prying into their private life. Maybe, it was her nature to be nosy, but for one thing that was certain, she certainly enjoyed it.

* * *

Kaine sat down on one of the pews in the chapel, looking up at the stained glass in which the bright illumination of the moon shone through. His thoughts lingered onto Tharin, and her pendant. He knew that pendant, and what it signified, but to him, that was impossible. There was no possible way that it should exist with her. Without even looking, his hand grabbed onto the hilt of his giant sword, which rested against the pew next to him.

"Easy there, no one means you any harm. Or are you just too accustomed to having people constantly chasing after your life?"

Beles asked, stepping out of the shadows. Kaine relaxed, letting go of his sword.

"What do you want, old man?"

"Old? Me? I'm hurt."

Beles did a form of performance, sort of crying and praying at the altar.

"Enough with your acting. What do you want?"

"... My my, impatient, aren't we? Just like your father."

Beles sighed, seating himself down on the same pew as Kaine.

"Let me ask you this. Do you ever think that there is some force out there that manipulates our fates? In such a way that our past keeps on catching up with us?"

The question hit Kaine, but he showed no sign of even hearing it. His eyes just stared up at the stained glass. He had a feeling that it was true, but he could not say it. He did not want to.

"I don't believe in Gods, reverend. Save your preaches for those who want to listen."

"Gods? Haha, my friend, i don't preach in God."

"Huh? But you're a priest. You're suppose to talk to others and help people in the name of your god, isn't that right?"

Kaine asked, a little startled by what this priest just told him. Beles simply chuckled.

"Let me ask you, Kaine. Why do people seek God?"

"... Because they believe in him?"

"Yes, but why do they believe in God? Or Gods?"

"... Everyone has a different answer to that."

"True. But even so, everyone has an equal belief in whatever they want to believe in, am i right?"

"... Yeah, so?"

"Then why is it that some people gain more than others, even if their belief in the same God is the same?"

"... Because God does not exist."

Kaine replied, not really sure where all of this is going.

"God does exist. But he is not in the sense in which we think he is. God is everything. And everything is God. We are Gods ourselves, but we choose not to see it. So why do we see a non-existing force as a force to govern us? Because we are afraid. As humans, as mortals, we seek answers to things we cannot, will not, or are afraid to understand. God is not a handyman to answer the calls for the people's convenience. Simply because mortals are mortals, we choose to want to see something guide us, and in turn, blame when things turn out for the worse. In a sense, God is only a convenient tool for the weak. I know that you, Kaine, like your father, have no need for God. Because the strong have no need for God."

Beles smiled. Kaine did not what to say, merely because he has been confronted with something he has no clue in what so ever.

"You simply have to walk down your own path, that is all. Never look back."

"You say all of this, and yet you being a priest yourself?"

"I am a priest of my own choice. Though i did say that God does not exist in the sense we want to, he does exist, beckoning to the calls of the weak. And for one thing, the new Archbishop wishes to change the entire structure of the order, in which everyone is against. To say that the Gods of Asgard are false, is more than an outrage to stain the walls of Valhalla. So simply put, i am a man who puts himself strongly in his own beliefs."

"..."

Kaine stayed silent. He did not really bother with things that weren't in his scope, but this new Archbishop of the order sounded like bad news.

"You must be wondering about Tharin and her pendant, am i right?"

"Wha-"

"Oh, i know all about it. I saw her wearing it in the baths."

"... Baths?"

Kaine thought about that for awhile, before...

"YOU PEEKED AT THEM?!"

"Peeked? Such an unrefined word. At least use the word 'observing'."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING! Geez, how old are you? And isn't it against your profession to do that sort of thing?"

"There are no restrictions to my profession. I am simply a guiding hand of God."

"... I simply do not believe in you or anything you say any more."

"Well, i wasn't the only one doing it. Your friend was there as well. I believe that he is still there-"

"THAT BARD IS DEAD!"

Kaine immediately grabbed his sword and stormed off to find the lecherous strummer.

"Kaine, let me say this before you go hacking his arms off. Tharin. That cross. Even though they look exactly alike, she isn't Maria. Maria is dead and you should know that, since she died in your arms."

Kaine paused.

"I... know..."

"She isn't a true Winveros, and has no direct claim to that seat of power. If you keep seeing Maria in Tharin, you will only kill yourself."

"Not a 'true' Winveros? No 'direct' claim? What are you talking about? And what do you know about Maria?!"

Kaine demanded, grabbing the reverend by the collar. Beles only stared straight back at Kaine with a stern look on his face that even Kaine had to back off from.

"Don't get your hopes up, boy. The truth is simple, the Winveros are dead, all of them."

"... But that cross... only the main family carries-"

"I know. Soon, i believe, all of the answers will be revealed to you. You only have to protect her till that time."

"'Till that time'? What time? And what happens after?"

"I cannot say. Everything depends on what you think after that."

* * *

Tharin had soaked herself in the rather hot water for sometime already. For one, she wasn't used to these sort of baths. An open air dug out pit, filled with hot water. It was large enough for five people to get in and still have space between. The reverend had called these 'hot springs', an idea he claimed to have gotten from a merchant who travelled from the far east. While Tharin did admit it was refreshing, she felt rather uncomfortable. For one, she knew that the bard who travelled with them was a flirt, and a lecherous one too. All Heline gave Tharin to protect herself from perverted eyes, was a small piece of cloth that barely covered anything at all.

"... I just hope Kaine isn't looking."

Tharin sighed, before a crash from behind a wooden fence was heard. According to Vensil, the men had an open bath as well. And it was right behind that wooden fence. Tharin heard Kaine's voice, shouting something at someone, and she felt embarrassed. She did not know why she felt so weird around the guide, but there was something about him, that had drawn her close. Still, she mentally slapped herself.

"I'm already engaged. Get a grip."

She muttered under her breath. Hoping to find a distraction from Kaine's voice, Tharin tried to submerge her head in water. But it didn't do much. Then, the door to the women's bath opened, and in came Tharin's salvation. Meili ran in and jumped into the water. Feyrin slowly stepped up to the water, while Heline, Vensil and Meris followed suit. Since Meris and Meili were small, and Feyrin as well, there was plenty of space for all six women to relax in the bath. Tharin noticed that Feyrin was rather comfortable with this arrangement, whereas Meili was lying on the side, her entire body red like a boiled lobster, obviously she was not used to, and not expecting, the water being hot.

"Feyrin... you don't seem bothered by this sort of water. Don't you think it's a little too hot?"

Tharin asked Feyrin, who sat next to Tharin. Feyrin looked at Tharin for a moment, before closing her eyes in relaxation.

"Not really. I've done many dealings in the far east before in the past. This was one of the few things my parents brought over into my household. You may not have seen it in my house, since Vesari got rid of it, saying it was a waste of space. And i kept telling him that it was good for the body to soak in it."

"But it isn't good for a person to soak in it for too long."

Heline replied, smiling as she always did, but Tharin could not tell if it was her usual gentle smile, or the one that she puts on to pummel the reverend till he was a pile of smoking meat.

"Hey, Tharin. What is that mark on your chest?"

Vensil ask, pointing to Tharin's exposed mark. Tharin's immediate reaction was to cover it with her hands.

"Er... a birth mark."

Tharin quickly lied, hoping it would be bought by Vensil. Lucky for her, it was. But, Feyrin kept her silence, her eyes betraying her thoughts.

* * *

draping a towel over her wet hair, Tharin sat down in the front pew of the chapel, staring up to the statue of a Goddess she wasn't too familiar with. There are many Gods and Goddesses within Asgard, and each sect of the church chose to follow a different one. She wasn't sure who she follows, exactly. But to her, all Gods and Goddesses were equal. After all, they were simply there to watch over mortals, aren't they? That was what she was taught. What she was brought up with. What she learned.

Though crusaders were warriors of the Gods, they were still mortal, and lived and fought for the people. She turned to her shield, that sat down next to her. The 'Aegis' shield, or so the priest said. She never realized its true value till now. Before, it represented what she wanted to be, what she aimed to become. A shield for others. Giving the shield a slight knock, she smiled. Her partner throughout the times. Her shield, and her sword. Strange how Kaine had forced a better sword into her hands to use. She wasn't going to use it, since it was too heavy. Her older sword was easier to swing, and more suited to her style.

"May i sit down?"

Tharin turned in reaction to the question. Reverend Beles stood there, smiling.

"Sure... Reverend-"

"Please, call me Father."

"Father... okay... Is there.. something that i should know? That i should do?"

"What is it that you wish to do?"

"... I want to help others. Yet why is it that so many things prevent me from doing so?"

"Why is it that you wish to help others? Is it because you want to feel good about yourself? Or is it because you wish to be liked by others?"

Beles raised an eyebrow. Tharin was caught by surprise by that question. She never actually thought about it. She was brought up like that, but was it because deep down within her, she wanted to be accepted?

"...Maybe."

She admitted bitterly, ashamed by her own reasoning. Beles chuckled.

"What an honest child. Well, there isn't anything wrong with that. Everyone has their own way of doing things. There isn't a set definition of being 'perfect', so you don't have to try so hard."

"But I'm not trying to be perfect. All i want is-"

"To help others, is to be perfect in their eyes. To aid them when they need it, isn't that would make you perfect?"

"... That may be so..."

"Tharin, dear, i do not understand your position, nor do i have any desire to be in it. Truth be told, i can not even imagine a situation quite like yours. What i can offer, is only advice, nothing more. Your path is no doubt full of thorns, and that you have no one to turn to for help. No one can help you, but yourself. Others can support you, but in the end, the solution for your problems lie within yourself. Place more trust in your judgements and decisions, that way, no one will doubt you or your existence."

"... But what if i can't?"

"To lose faith in yourself, is just like being dead. You've denied your own existence, and therefore lose the right to live. Don't you think that it can be said in such a way?"

Beles asked.

"..."

"Eight years ago, i was on a journey to better my skills as a priest. I came upon a small village that had been destroyed completely. Buildings turned into ashes, crops were burnt, cattle were dead and decayed. Can you guess what happened?"

"Vestratos?"

Tharin guessed. Her mark burned slightly from that word.

"Correct. But even when the destruction was done a few days before, no one wanted to go help the survivors. Children, orphaned and young. I had wondered, why didn't anyone want to help these poor kids? They were clearly starving and cold. But not even the king's patrols wanted to stop to help them. Then it became clear to me back then. Men do not wish to be placed in a situation where it would trouble them. No one wanted to be associated with the devil, and they showed no pity towards the survivors, marking them as 'cursed'. As a result, the children were left out to fend for themselves against wild animals and the cold."

"And where are these children?"

"They are Vensil and the others who stay with me. I came out on my own and found this church in the middle of the woods, inviting them to stay with me."

"They must be very grateful of you doing so."

Tharin smiled softly.

"Ah, they are. And their smile is the reward which i gain from helping them. I'm sure that is something you would like to see from those you've helped as well, am i right?"

"... Maybe."

Beles chuckled again, getting up from the his seat.

"Well, it is getting late. You should rest up. Oh yes. Tharin, know this, while nature can provide, we humans are different. Born from nature, but yet destruction is all we are capable of. It is as though humans are death and destruction incarnate. So, there is nothing for you to fear if you lose control. Embrace and master yourself, and that power within you."

"?! Wait, how do you know about-"

"Good night, miss Lethmen."

With that, Beles left the surprised Tharin in the chapel.

* * *

"Yes, that's all."

She replied, slightly unhappy with this entire arrangement. But it was still the one with the best possible outcome for all parties, at least for those on her side.

'"Hmm, a mark. And you recall someone telling you that it is similar to your curse?"'

The voice from the black card asked.

"Yes. Do you think she has some relationship with Vestrastos?"

'"Well, you can't rule that out, but so many people have been affected by the devil. Don't you think you're being too paranoid about it?"'

"Maybe you're right... But still, you will find out more about it, yes?"

'"Of course. That is my part of this agreement. I must thank you for providing such an interesting lead."'

The voice chuckled. Now that really annoyed her. Her grip on the card tightened slightly. Her nerves were reaching its end already with this woman. Then she sighed, looking up towards the bright moon. In the small clearing where she stood, the moon looked so clear in the cloudless night. Nights like these were perfect for dark magic. There were times when nature would favour one element more than another, but nights like these, where not a single cloud could cover the moon, almost all magic was favoured. It would be even more dangerous if the moon were full. She looked down to her left hand, clenching her fist, and relaxing it, opening it. The power coursed rather freely within her palm.

'"... Is it still bothering you?"'

"Of course it is. As a mage of the Geffen council, it is very troubling."

'"Your curse must be restricting your powers. You can still cast as per normal, yes?"'

She tested it, flexing her fingers, and she looked around. A boulder stood alone in the clearing. It would do nicely. She raised her hand, and threw her arm forward in the boulder's direction. The boulder exploded within a split second.

"I still have it. But what was it that night? Have you found out anything?"

She asked the card. The night when they were ambushed. Why couldn't her powers manifest itself properly?

'"Well, i have no definite answer. What i can most likely deduce without taking a proper look at you, i would have to say that it is either your curse suddenly acted up, and restricted your instant casting abilities, or maybe..."'

The voice trailed off, and she was not happy about being kept waiting. But she knew that the answer she was about to hear was not very pleasant, in fact, it would only prove her worst fears.

'"or.. your powers are waning. It could be that your soul is trying to reconfigure itself to fit and adapt in your smaller frame. The worst case scenario, you're dying."'

"... I prefer to think positive."

'"Feyrin..."'

"Never mind about me, tell me about the current situation."

Feyrin said, wiping away a tear before it could fully form. There were more pressing matters at hand than herself.

'"... Prontera has already had skirmishes with different states. Because most of the Geffen council has been receiving that drug from Prontera, Geffen supports the King. No word as to who the King is fighting, but with soldiers everywhere, i would have to say that the King is planning an invasion across the map."'

"And the East?"

'"They haven't made a move yet, but it is only a matter of time. Einbroch may be a target, since they posses technology of great power. Worse is that the Alchemist Guild is set up in Einbroch, so Geffen will definitely want to attack."'

"... The Alchemist guild, huh? I've not heard about them in a long time."

Feyrin muttered. Being a mage, she held certain dislike towards those who 'foul' the magic arts.

'"They went into hiding during the eviction. I'm sure you recall such a time?"'

"All too well."

Feyrin replied. The eviction was the time when the Geffen council thought it would be wise to banish all those who were seen as 'unfit' to practice the arts. Alchemist, with their 'strange' works and atrocious abominations, were the first to be rounded up and moved out. They were confiscated of their magical marks, a special genetic trait in all magic wielders that allows them to utilize magic, and cast out. In theory, everyone had that trait, but it was also possible in the same theory to remove such a trait. From this news, it is apparent that this so called 'trait', does not affect magical usage. As for the eviction, Feyrin's father, the previous seat bearer for house Mether on the council, was one of the many who signed the agreement. Feyrin herself, though disliking alchemists as a whole, did not approve of her father's hasty decision.

'"I know you hate them, but you do understand your position now, don't you?"'

"I do. I don't need reminders from you."

'"Good. As for that girl, Tharin. So far what I've found out is most likely what you've already heard. Nothing past the time of her rescue has been known."'

"A closely guarded secret, huh?"

'"Most likely. Here's my advice, though it really should be for everyone to hear. Gather as many allies as you can. Word is that the other Kingdoms may aid Prontera. Lighthail, Mutai, Al Hazal, Lodren, and many others. Adding Geffen and the twelve Knight Lords, you have quite an enemy on your hand."'

"So, the weaklings have banded together under the strong? What are those still resisting?"

'"Well, the entire East are still on their own, Einbroch, Morocco, some small towns. You can't count on Alde Baran. They're still having that disput among themselves, and even if they managed to settle it, they would most likely join Prontera."'

That struck Feyrin hard, who, though already slightly aware of the situation, hated to have the worst possible situation play out in reality.

"... No one has openly objected to the King?"

'"No."'

"... It looks like we need to 'persuade' them to rally against the King."

'"Well, that is obvious. I don't think you can persuade them, though."'

"I won't."

'"Huh?"'

"Tharin will. She knows her position better than we would like to think. I know that she is well aware of what she must do, and she will do so without fail."

* * *

A/N: This is only the beginning of what is to happen. War!! BLOODY WAR!! But not yet... in fact, not for a long shot.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ARGH!! I don't want to explain anything!! But yet i still feel compelled to do so... WHY?! Don't mind my self ranting... my like to inflict self damage to ensure my self-destruction approaches swiftly and without delay.

* * *

_**Tharin Lethmen**_

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 24/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

_**Kaine Verther**_

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level: 29

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

_**Feyrin Mether**_

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 29/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

_**Meili Solodos**_

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 22

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

_**Berilious Meylode**_

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level: 28

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

_**Terash Basol**_

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level: 29

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

_**Karves Vinbel**_

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level: 28

Weapons: Gloves of Body

_**Vensil Quan**_

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level: 26

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

**_Other characters of important note_**

_**Keila Mether**_

Class: Wizard

Level: 26

Info: The youngest of the Mether siblings, being entrusted with the mantle of being the matriarch of the Mether family by Feyrin. Loves her family more than anything else. Has a calm and level head unless her family is in danger, which can cause her to make mistakes.

_**Vesari Mether**_

Class: High Wizard, committee member

Level: 58

Info: The middle and only son of the Mether family. Part of the committee in Geffen who serve the Council. Left Geffen before Feyrin did for unknown reasons. His loyalty to his family and friends is questionable.

_**Bishop Sarai**_

Class: Bishop

Level: Unknown

Info: The caring and kind foster father of Tharin. Raised Tharin to the woman she is today, and very open minded about many topics, even though he is a man of his position. Currently missing while Venan Volos takes over as Bishop. Had hatched a plan that should come to bear fruit soon.

_**Jovif Hevern**_

Class: Paladin, Commander of the Order

Level: Unknown

Info: Loyal commander to Sarai, and father to Bashin. Treats Tharin like a daughter he never had and showers her with gifts. Match-made Tharin with his son to ensure that Tharin comes to no harm due to Bashin's position. His ulterior motive for this, however, is not known. Currently missing together with Sarai.

_**Bashin Hevern**_

Class: Paladin, Captain of the Order

Level: Unknown

Info: Captain of the Order, he has known Tharin since young. Good-looking and athletic, not to mention his caring personality, has earned him many admirers amongst the girls. Engaged to Tharin, and currently still stationed at the Order.

_**Lehas Ven Seilos**_

Class: Sage, Information Broker

Level: 78

Info: Not much is known about her since she first met with Tharin and her group. Using magic card to communicate with Feyrin to update her on her progress. Her connections to getting those information are questionable, but they no doubt hold the truth as far as Feyrin is concerned. She seems to be able to get information that normally no one else can get. Whether she uses her obviously fake body to get her information, or by forcing them using magic, is uncertain.

_**Ferex Stridos**_

Class: Assassin

Level: Unknown

Info: Not much is known as of yet, besides that he is a man of his word and honor, and vows to protect Tharin no matter what.

_**Vinlett Besmif**_

Class: Assassin

Level: Unknown

Info: Not much is known about her. She seems to keep a close eye on Ferex, and is used as a messenger between Ferex and the elders of the Assassin's order.

_**Heline Oresti**_

Class: Priestess

Level: 32

Info: Caring and kind, yet violent and rather sadistic. She takes care of the church since Revered Beles Formi is useless. Treats everyone with respect, but if someone disrespects her or her 'family', she can be rather dangerous and scary.

_**Meris Highlest**_

Class: Acolyte

Level: 8

Info: The young girl who stays at the church with Heline and Beles Formi and the three monks. Shy and not used to seeing strangers. Can be clumsy at times, but works her best to get the job done. Hardly refuses anything Heline would ask of her.

_**Reverend Beles Formi**_

Class: Priest

Level: Unknown

Info: Known to be lazy and rather sloppy, also rather perverse. Once feared in the underground networks for unknown reasons. He seems to know a lot of current affairs despite still being cooped up his room. He isn't what he seems to be.

* * *

**Forest of Steel**

With the sun high above their heads, the group prepared to leave. Beles stood by the doorway of the church, with Heline and Meris standing by him. Tharin checked her equipment one more time, making sure she brought everything she had with her. That was when she noticed that the three monks came to them with Pecos. Seven in total, two of which Tharin recognized.

"Keils!"

Tharin rushed to her Peco, and hugging it tightly.

"Ah, so it is yours."

Terash said, mounting on on of the other Peco.

"Huh?"

"I found these two Pecos wondering close by, and judging by their appearances, they seem to have masters who are strongly bound with them."

Terash explained, stroking Keils's beak.

"Well, mount up, we're heading off."

Kaine said, getting back on his Peco. Each member got on a Peco, with Meili sitting behind Tharin. Feyrin had shown little difficulty controlling her Peco, and the seat proved no problem for her size. That was when Tharin realized that Terash and the other two monks were also mounted.

"Erm... why are you three following us?"

Tharin asked, looking from the monks, to Beles.

"Father had ordered us to aid you in your journey."

Terash simply replied. Beles nodded solemnly.

"But-"

"We have trained for years, to repay the Father, and when he told us that there would be one day where he would require us to perform a task of great importance, we were prepared."

Vensil said, cutting Tharin in mid-sentence.

"And so this is the task that we were to perform. To protect Tharin Lethmen no matter what."

Karves smiled. Tharin turned to Kaine, who simply shrugged.

"What you do is your decision. As long as we complete your trial, it doesn't matter what means we take to get there, am i right?"

"... I know."

Tharin lowered her head, feeling slightly guilty.

"... Alright. I need not remind you that we have no idea what dangers await us, but if you are willing to join us, then we will welcome you."

Tharin smiled to the three monks, who bowed towards her.

"It is an honour."

"Enough chatter, we're running late."

Kaine said, taking the lead.

"Right, let's ride!"

Heeling their rides, the group sped off, leaving the remaining three back in the church to watch them go.

"... Are you sure you don't need me to go?"

Heline asked, turning to Beles, who shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe those three will prove more than enough, or at least that is what i hope. Now, Heline, what's for lunch?"

* * *

They rode on, trees rushing past them as their Pecos tore through a path that was overgrown with branches. They wasted no time in hurrying on their journey, with Kaine wielding his great sword with one hand, he carved a more suitable path for the group to follow. It surprised the rest, since he used the sword that appears larger than its wielder with extreme ease. Tharin glanced back once, and she noticed that the path which they ran on was closing up behind them.

"A magical barrier was placed on this forest. It cloaked the church from magic users, and it also makes unwanted visitors lost."

Vensil explained, noticing Tharin looking slightly confused.

"I suspect that the Father did not cast this himself."

Feyrin said, eyeing on Vensil, who smiled in return.

"I do not know who cast it, but he seemed to be a friend of Father."

"Whoever it is, his powers far exceed that of the thirteen mages."

Feyrin added, looking rather disturbed.

"What makes you say that?"

Tharin asked.

"For a spell of this magnitude and strength, it would take at least three of the mages of the council to cast. But for just one person to do it..."

Feyrin said no more, and Tharin thought it would be wise not to pry any further. They finally exited the forest, and Tharin had to cover her eyes to avoid the glare of the sun. It felt like she had not seen the sun in ages. As for where they were, Kaine halted the group, as they now stood before a cliff edge, looking down upon the entrance to a deep valley in between two large plateau. From this height, Tharin could see smoke rising from afar beyond the valley.

"Fire?"

"It is of a different sort. Einbroch is a city of metal and steel. You'll see smoke like there everywhere in Einbroch."

Kaine explained, taking out a tube-looking item, and extended it, peering into the smaller end.

"What is that?"

Tharin asked, curious about that object.

"That's a telescope. A product of Einbroch science."

Berilious replied.

"Oh? So the two of you have been in Einbroch before?"

"Apparently so. I went there when i was running away from Malesio, and learnt quite a few things."

Berilious admitted, smiling like he thought of some fond memory.

"... As i expected. Einbroch has recalled their sentry guards."

Kaine said, putting the telescope away.

"Sentry guards?"

"There are usually two guards standing by the entrance of that valley. They aren't there this time."

"Could it be that Prontera attacked them?"

Feyrin asked, pulling up closer to Kaine.

"A likely scenario. Let's go."

Kaine steered his Peco towards a slope that led down to the entrance of the valley, and the rest followed closely behind. The lack of greenery in the area make it look close to a wasteland, and it made most of the group rather uneasy. Kaine and Berilious were used to such a sight, and so were unaffected. Feyrin, being the one most attuned to nature through magic, was feeling slightly tired, lifeless, and uncomfortable. Terash is the only one among the monks who seemed to be alert to his surroundings, rather than being worried over the lack of life in the area. As for Tharin, her mark burned slightly. She recognized this feeling. Danger. Some sort of dark force was at work in the area, and it was almost suffocating for her. Like a thick invisible fog had enveloped her, Tharin covered her mouth to block out the obnoxious force.

"Tharin?"

Meili asked, tightening her arms that were around Tharin's waist. Tharin turned to the small girl, who looked slightly frightened.

"It's okay, Meili."

Tharin reassured the girl. The group entered slowly in the valley, with its steep walls towering high. It was certainly a sight to behold, and a frightening place indeed. Kaine constantly stared forward, and it made Tharin wonder just how could he not be bothered by the sight of this place? Each member beside Berilious and Kaine all felt uneasy to a certain degree. Was it because they were used to this place? Or was it-

"!! Scatter!"

Kaine shouted. Tharin's instincts kicked in, and she pulled the reins on Keils, moving her Peco to the right. The others steered away in time, as a dark cloud suddenly flew past them. Not a cloud, as Tharin was forced to cover her ears, blocking out high pitched squeaks that came from that cloud.

"Bats! Why are they here during this time?"

Berilious wondered.

"Ask later. They don't look so friendly."

Kaine replied, drawing his long sword. The three monks circled Tharin, guarding her as she herself was trying to recover. Feyrin reached for her pocket.

"We do not have time to waste."

She turned to Kaine, who seemed to agree.

"I'll use a card. We'll use the distraction to make a run for it."

"Alright."

Feyrin turned her focus to the bats, who turned and were making another run at the group. Feyrin drew the card she kept in her pocket. She closed her eyes and poured some magic into the card. The card glowed softly in reaction to the magic it received. Satisfied, Feyrin opened her eyes once more and took aim. She didn't exactly throw the card, but tossing it. The card flared in mid-air, and exploded. In its place, a great red dragon roared loudly. The bats took the distraction, and the group took off once more.

"Is that alright with you?"

Kaine asked, turning to Feyrin, who looked rather grim.

"The card duplicates the spell, and in summoning, it duplicates the creature so it isn't exactly the one that i made a pact with, but still..."

"... We're almost there. Hang on."

Kaine urged his Peco to speed up, and the rest followed. Soon, they reached the end of the long passage, and entered what appeared to a city. Smoke columns rose from tall towers made of steel. Tubes and pipes ran throughout the entire place, and a heavy thick smog shrouded the streets. The sight fascinated some of the group, while Feyrin was feeling slightly sick due to the air.

"We should be safe from the bats here. Let's go."

The group headed towards the entrance of the city, where they saw the first sign of life, humans. Four guards stood before a large steel gate that towered above the group. It reminded Tharin of the Geffen tower, maybe shorter, but nevertheless tall. Sentry guards were stationed in towers that stood by the sides of the gate. Each guard carried a strange weapon that Tharin did not recognize. A long tube made of a mix of wood and steel.

"Halt travellers. What brings you to Einbroch?"

One of the guards asked, stopping the group before the gate. Tharin noticed that they didn't look too friendly.

"We are here on a journey to the four points."

Kaine simply said. The guard raised an eyebrow, looking at each member of the group. His eyes then landed on Tharin, who felt that the guard's stare was slightly too unnerving for her.

"... For the Order, huh? I'm sure you've heard the news."

"Yes, we have. However this girl here left for her trial before it began."

"... Still, i can't trust you. We're already having too many problems. It would be wise for you to leave while you can."

The guard said, planning to leave.

"Wait... Tell the mayor that Verther is here."

Kaine suddenly said. The guard stopped in his tracks, turning to Kaine.

"... Verther?... You mean you're... I see. Hm? Berilious? What are you doing back here?"

The guard noticed Berilious, who was trying to hide himself behind Terash.

"Oh... hi. I sort of... joined them on their journey."

Berilious laughed weakly.

"... You're not here to cause any problems, are you?"

"Nay, these people saved my hide, so i find myself in their debt."

"... I see. Hang on, I'll let you guys in."

The guard sighed, turning to the others up in the towers. He waved a signal, and the soon, the gate began to open. Tharin noted that the gate opened sideways, not a normal way, and that the sounds of gears were louder than it should be for gates. The group entered the town, and Tharin managed to get a first hand glimpse at what the city was like. Complete steel, just as she was told. Every building was made of steel and metal. It felt so strange for her, like being in a weird dream.

The townspeople stopped their activity to look at the group pass by, some of them holding looks of distrust, others curious, most of them had fear in their eyes. It wasn't something that Tharin expected to see in a city like this. The guard who led them brought them a large building that stood by itself in an open square. Certainly, it would be expected of one who was in charge to live in such a place. The group dismounted and was about to enter, when the guard stopped them once more.

"I'm sorry, but i must have you to relinquish your weapons here."

"I understand."

Kaine said, taking his weapons off. A large table was brought out by two additional guards, and the group placed their weapons on the table. Feyrin took her deck of cards and pouch of magic items off. Meili took her twin swords off and another fifty daggers, which surprised Tharin since she never knew Meili had so many weapons. The monks had no weapons on them, since they rely on their body as a weapon. Berilious placed his musical instrument away, and Tharin took her swords off. One being her original sword, another being the magic rune sword Kaine gave her, the last being the claymore strapped to her back. Her shield was taken off her as well.

"Alright, please enter."

The group entered the building, and was surprised by what they saw. The building from the outside looked rather well done, and fitting for a king to use as his summer home, but the interior was more like a storeroom. Not many lavish furniture, and more steel items and equipment littered the place.

"The mayor's residence doubles as a research centre. His daughter loves to invent things, so she uses the lab here, but tends to leave her things all around the place."

The guard explained, sighing while leading the group through the maze of metal. Going up a few flight of steps, they reached a pair of grand looking steel doors.

"The mayor awaits you. I'll take me leave from you here."

The guard bowed, and left. Kaine wasted no time, entering the room. Stepping into the room, Tharin was quite surprised to see that this room was... neat. Bookshelves with books neatly arranged. Sofa and a coffee table by one side for guest, one large steel desk which shined like a mirror. To complete the picture, one old man sitting behind that desk, stroking his beard like he was contemplating something, which most likely he was, since he didn't notice the group entering till the doors closed behind Terash, the last one.

"Oh! Kaine! How good it is to see you once more!"

The old man smiled, getting up, and shaking Kaine's hand warmly. The mayor had a completely different personality compared to his people.

"It is good to see you're still in good health, lord Quint."

"You've grown since the last time i saw you. That was, what, five years ago?"

"Seven."

"Right, right!"

The mayor laughed heartily, patting Kaine on his shoulder. For an old man, the mayor still retained the body look of someone twenty years his junior.

"Oh? This time you've decided on a group to travel with? Good, good. So, what brings you here?"

"I'm hired as a guide for this crusader for her trial to the four points."

"Hmm... a crusader, huh?"

The mayor turned to Tharin, and studied her rather intensely, just like the guard.

"... You. Whose orders were you under?"

The mayor asked.

"Bishop Sarai."

"Sarai, huh? I've not heard that name in a long time..."

The mayor sighed, turning back to his desk.

"Sarai was a good man. I will allow you to carry out your task. If you were under the orders of that Volos, I'd have all of you executed on the spot."

"I will serve no other Bishop other than Father Sarai!"

Tharin suddenly shouted, which surprised the group. The mayor smiled softly.

"I know. Anyone would do the same."

"Mayor, about Volos, what happened?"

Kaine asked, stepping before Tharin, who decided to cool her head a little.

"About three days ago, a combined force of Prontera knights and the Order's Crusaders launched an offensive against my city."

"What?!"

The group looked surprised, Tharin especially.

"No doubt Volos was in charge. Sarai would never agree to such a tactic. Sarai must have left the order, as he would never be part of such a decision. Lucky thing that the Geffen magicians didn't join in. The alchemist guild are still not prepared for war, and they need additional time."

"What is it that they are preparing? And why do they need time for it?"

Feyrin asked.

"I'm not too sure. All i know is that they are willing to sacrifice themselves to save this city. An army of golems? You would understand better if you talked to their leader. The guild lives on the western part of the city."

"You sound like all of the problems have not been solved. I admit, that Volos is a large problem, but it sounds like that isn't the only problem."

Kaine said. The mayor smiled weakly, hanging his head low.

"You're as sharp as ever, Kaine, just like your father. Yes, there is a problem. The access to the mines has been cut off."

"What?!"

"Yes, and so ammunition is getting scarce. We've resorted to tearing down unused buildings to make up for steel."

"Is it Volos?"

Kaine asked. The mayor sighed, shaking his head.

"Something worse than Volos. You should know, Kaine, that there is a route that leads from my city to the mines. Along that route, there is a fork. The one going on straight goes to the mines, but the one to the left leads to a dead end. Just two years ago, a castle suddenly appeared out of nowhere at that dead end."

"A castle? Is it magic?"

Feyrin asked.

"The alchemists have determined it to be so. A dark castle, and it is inhabited by a creature that constantly terrorizes my people."

"A demon?"

"A vampire. Calls himself Count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka."

"... What a long name."

Meili noted.

"Once a week, his minions come into town, and kidnaps a young girl. Already, more than half of the city's girls had been kidnapped by him. We tried to send rescue teams, but not even guns can faze him. Took out twenty men with just one attack. The people are afraid to even go out at sun set, so it is basically a disaster."

"But are the mines still accessible?"

Kaine asked.

"Not while the Count's minions guard it. They aren't any normal creature, Kaine. Demons, ghouls, abominations. It is a nightmare. The alchemist guild had tried to fight the Count before, but failed many times."

"... So we cannot go on?"

Tharin asked. The mayor sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it looks like this is where your journey ends. There is nothing we can do against both Volos and the Count."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Considering the amount of time i can actually write when i don't have my writer's block is so scarce... it is like gold to me. Ah! My kingdom for more time! But i don't own a kingdom, do i? Actually, i do... my imagination is my domain, but then again, it is worthless to any other but myself.

* * *

Notes: Einbroch, the great city of steel. Also known to be the city of heretics. Unwanted people all flocked to this remote city, which is bordered by tall mountains. There was no way in besides the deep and narrow valley. In such sense, Einbroch was impregnable. Yet that did not stop cities from trying to crush the 'foul' city. But in exchange for magic or proper fighters, Einbroch was blessed with the brightest of all thinking minds, and came up with their own weapons. Firearms, a power that would destroy a sword and break through shields. Yet it was extremely susceptible to certain magics. And certain swordsmen could still deflect the deadly fire of Einbroch's new weapon. But even with these weaknesses, Einbroch still held strong and was recognized, though rather reluctantly, as a city on its own. But it does not change the fact, that it is a hated city.

* * *

**The hated and the damned**

"I can't believe that there is nothing we can do."

Tharin sighed, throwing herself onto a bed. Vensil placed Tharin's equipment neatly in one pile by the side, before sitting down on the other bed in the room. They managed to get four rooms in the inn called 'Baseline', and at a reasonable price. Kaine apparently talked to innkeeper about something, and she readily agreed. And so, Tharin and Vensil shared a room, Meili and Feyrin to another, Kaine and Berilious had one, and the last to Terash and Karves. At the moment, Feyrin went out to visit the alchemist guild with Kaine, while Meili and Berilious went out to shop about. Terash and Karves went out looking for a 'training-spot'. That left Tharin, who was rather depressed about her journey coming to an end, and Vensil, who offered to stay close to Tharin.

"I don't think it will end so soon, Tharin."

Vensil smiled sweetly. Tharin looked at the monk for a moment, her thoughts running slightly wild.

"... Vensil, what do you think of Terash and Karves?"

Tharin asked. Maybe she was hoping to get an interesting reaction from Vensil, but Vensil simply cocked her head.

"What i think? They're childhood friends. Why?"

"... Nothing."

Tharin sighed. Maybe Kaine was right, maybe she shouldn't butt into other people's business. Besides, Vensil seemed to be rather dim-witted about these things.

"If you're asking about personal relationships, i would have to say that Terash is feeling jealous of Karves."

Vensil added, and that perked Tharin's interest. Maybe not dim-witted after all.

"You knew?"

"Of course. Terash was always so easy to read. I knew that he likes me, but i can't return those feelings."

"Because of Karves?"

"I love them both equally, but i don't think i can love them any more than how a sister would love a brother. Karves understands and accepts that, and so he is more open with me. But Terash, on the other hand, doesn't."

"Isn't that like forcing his love onto you?"

"Maybe. I don't want to hurt Terash. He is emotionally more unstable than he appears."

Vensil sighed.

"Is it that he doesn't want to understand?"

"... I don't know. He doesn't talk much about his feelings any more It's become hard to talk to him lately on things besides our mission and the current situation. I fear that he's beginning to drift away from the rest of us."

"... Why not just try to talk to him?"

"He doesn't open up as much as i want him to."

Vensil replied, looking at the light that was powered by steam. Tharin had no idea how that worked, but she admitted that it was amazing. As for Vensil's situation, Tharin knew one solution. Whether it would work, well, that would be her gamble.

"I'll try to talk to him about it."

"Huh? But-"

"Let me. You may be following me because of your mission, but i find it mine to help others, no matter what the problem may be. Besides, i want to repay you for your hospitality."

"... You're really kind, Tharin."

* * *

Feyrin looked around her. The steels walls of buildings unnerved her to no end. If the directions were right, they should be well within the Alchemist quarters She already saw signs of alchemy at work, with the stench of disfigured magic around her. Some of the town folk who step out to look, do not fit the description of an alchemist. Alchemist usually wore strange outfits, but these people look like people with normal fashion sense. Some even wore the city guard's uniforms. She guessed, in times of war, people have to adapt.

"What do you want from us?"

A lady stepped forward before Feyrin and Kaine. She wore a white coat over a dirt brown tunic and a short skirt. Her shoulder-length pale brown hair held back by a band around her forehead.

"I came to speak to the alchemist in charge"

Feyrin stated. The lady raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you wish to talk about?"

"I wish to see if i can aid you in your fight against Volos."

"Ha! Now that is rich. What can a child like you offer us? Boy, get your... 'sister' out of here and teach her where her place is suppose to be."

The lady snorted, turning without another word. Feyrin was pissed. She didn't care if the group needed the help from these alchemist, but this lady just pissed off a mage. Clenching her right fist together, a wall of flames erupted before the lady, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't underestimate me, woman."

The lady turned and eyed Feyrin.

"... That would seem to be the case... come with me."

The lady said, walking off. Feyrin looked to Kaine, who shrugged. The two followed the lady till they reached a large looking building. Stepping in, Feyrin and Kaine discovered themselves to be in a warehouse, stocked with steel equipments, and many other items. People worked, walked, talked, ate all in this place. A warehouse, and a lab. The lady led the two into a room that was about the same size as the mayor's office, though this one was devoid of any windows, and nice looking furniture. A large rectangular desk sat in the middle of the room with papers and books all over it. Other than the table, a large black board was by the side, with multiple scribbles all over it. The rest of the room was filled with books and paper.

"So, you're a magic user. I thought your kind hated alchemist?"

The lady asked, leaning on the table, and looking straight at Feyrin.

"I admit, that i don't like the way your people disfigure and mutilate magic and nature, but unfortunately, i have a mission far greater than petty dislike."

"Petty? Was it petty when your kind banished my people so many years ago? Was it petty that my people lost most of their strength to control magic? More than half of my people died because they couldn't control their own magic!"

The lady shouted at Feyrin, who did feel guilty about it. She did not know that taking away the mark would cause a failure in controlling the magic within. It was true, that if one who practices the arts is unable to master their own power, they would be killed by it. But now isn't the time to be thinking of the past.

"Are you going to keep shouting at me? I had nothing to do with the eviction, and i was actually against it. No matter what sort of magic you dabble into, at the foundation level, you are the same as me."

"So you say... I know you magicians... all alike. Just using others to fulfil their own goals."

"Would you say that others are different? Everyday, people use others to get what they want. People use farmers to get food, kings use soldiers to defend or fight. All in all, there is something that people want, and so they go to others. Your people wanted acceptance in this town, and so you will defend it. Am i wrong?"

"How dare you-"

The lady stormed towards Feyrin, but Kaine stepped in between

"I would suggest taking your fight some other time. We came to offer our help, now do you need it or not?"

Kaine glared hard at the lady, who backed away.

"... Fine. Actually, maybe you're what we need. Take a look at this."

The lady pulled out a large piece of paper from under the other pieces, and placed it on a flat surface. It contained drawings of detailed things.

"We're working closely with Einbroch engineers to create weapons that can match the armies of Volos. These things are large and we are lacking the material."

"The mines?"

Kaine asked. The lady nodded.

"Exactly. But even if by some miracle chance we can get the mines back, we have flaws in the designs."

The lady pointed out to multiple areas. Feyrin took a closer look at the designs, and though she doesn't have much expertise in mechanical things, at least she could work out the problem with physics and math.

"... I see. Can i add some notes to this?"

Feyrin asked, studying the designs more closely.

"Sure, i don't see why not."

"Thanks... this calculation is wrong. If you balance the right with the left, it should be... this much."

Feyrin began to scribble and write additional notes. The lady watched Feyrin do her calculations, and was amazed. Within a few minutes, Feyrin had solved one difficult problem for them that they themselves believed to be impossible to fix.

"You... who are you?"

"Me?... I'm just a girl who can deal with magic."

"... Is there a reason as to why you would not tell me your name? For one with skills such as yours... surely even we alchemist know of."

"My name is of no importance."

"That may be so, but it bothers me... Tell me. I promise i won't get angry no matter what."

"... Can i take your word on that?"

"Feyrin!"

Kaine looked at Feyrin, who didn't look back, but rather still stared down at the drawings. Kaine thought that Feyrin didn't want the alchemist to know who she is, as it was, after all, Feyrin's father who was one of those who proposed the idea of the eviction.

"... It isn't like i wanted to hide it all along. I'll tell you this, I'm helping you because the council betrayed me, and I'm helping Tharin on her journey to beat Volos. My name has no weight on my decision."

"... Alright."

"... My name is Feyrin Mether. Matriarch of the Mether family, Dark Mage of the Geffen council."

"METHER?! YOU?!"

"Yes. Now, do you think that my name should affect how i write my plans?"

Feyrin stopped writing, and looked at the lady, who seemed to have calmed down from her initial shock.

"... No, it shouldn't... Rumour has it that you are the brightest among the council members. There can be no better help at this point."

"Thank you."

Feyrin smiled, turning back to the designs.

"... Is it true that you were cursed by Vestrastos?"

"Yes, that's right. Maybe that is why I'm on this journey. If i can find Vestrastos, i have a few things i have to ask him."

"... I know that you didn't agree with your father on the eviction. I was there at the meeting, when the alchemists were still part of the sub-committee. I would have thought that you'd grown, Mether, but i guess with the curse... I see."

"I don't need your sympathy, Glaslov."

"... You remembered me."

"Of course. You always had that smell on you since you blew up the lab during our second year in the academy."

Feyrin sighed, scribbling more notes. Glaslov smiled weakly.

"You've changed a lot, Mether. You used to be soft spoken, and you hardly trusted others."

"Time flies, Glaslov. And with it, things tend to change."

"... You're right."

* * *

Tharin decided on an evening walk. The meal they had back at the inn was very welcoming for her, and having food cooked in weird contraptions was interesting for her. She felt it odd that Feyrin was not present during the meal, but Kaine explained that she was busy with work. As for what sort of work, Tharin did not know. Terash and Karves had taken their meal, and immediately went to bed. They had trained till they were sweating all over, and so it was obvious that they were sleepy. Meili and Berilious went to bed as well, while Kaine was talking with the inn keeper. Vensil walked along side Tharin, still intent on keeping Tharin company.

Vensil had promised to take Tharin's advice, but she admitted that was a little afraid to approach Terash on that subject. For now, the two girls continued their walk along the streets of Einbroch. The city was huge, almost the same size as Geffen, though Geffen was still larger. Prontera would be, by far, the largest city Tharin had ever seen. Thinking back of the city, made her slightly sad. The fact that Prontera had gone to war with the other kingdoms. She didn't understand why. Why was it that the hold order had to take up arms as well? Just what was it about the archbishop that made him mad, and lead him astray from the teachings of the Gods? What puzzled her even more, was just why was it that Prontera and the order were after her head.

She remembered being told that the archbishop hated her existence. Was it because of her curse? She wouldn't know. She would have to confront the archbishop for answers, but to do so, would either mean getting captured, or fight her way through. Being captured seemed to be rather despairing, and certainly Kaine and the others would outright reject the idea. Most likely, she wouldn't get a chance to see the archbishop, and be executed on the spot. But fighting her way through. She didn't want that either. She doesn't have what it takes to go against her own people. No, it wasn't an option. Going against her people was like cutting her arms and legs off. The thought itself ached her heart. She would have to find another way. At that moment, Tharin noticed a child walking slowly along the streets. He seemed to be clutching his stomach, looking into back alley ways and through trash bins.

"Is he... hungry?"

Tharin asked.

"Most likely... Tharin?"

Before Vensil could stop her, Tharin walked over to the child, who noticed her, and cowered away, afraid. Tharin smiled sweetly, reaching into her pouch.

"Are you hungry, child?"

She asked. The boy nodded. She took out a small brown bar. The boy looked at it, curious.

"Here, take this."

Tharin said, offering it to the boy, who did not need to be told a second time. Snatching it from her hand, the boy wolfed down on it like he had not eaten in days.

"Enjoyed that?"

She asked. The boy nodded, looking hopefully at her.

"Sorry, but i don't have any more with me now... Here, take this."

Tharin reached into her money pouch, and took out a couple hundred zeny and gave it to him. The boy looked surprised by her gesture, and did not know how to react.

"I'm sure you can buy yourself a few loaves of bread with that. Don't worry about it."

Tharin smiled. The boy nodded, and smiled, before running off.

"What was that brown bar?"

Vensil asked.

"Compacted food rations. It was a standard issue for Crusaders and Paladins when they go off for missions and journeys. By having solid food pressed hard into a pan and baked, it was found to be able to be carried around like that. There isn't much to offer for taste, but i guess anything would taste good in his situation."

Tharin sighed.

"Being that generous does not get you any merit."

A voice spoke from behind the corner. Tharin instinctively reached for her sword, but stopped. There was no need for weapons, as a young girl stepped out. Dressed in a sleeveless black vest with a large coat over, and a pair of black pants, the girl looked to be a soldier. By her hips were two metallic weapons in holsters, that Tharin knew now as guns. But hers were smaller than the long tubes that the people here called 'rifles'. Her black boots and black leather, fingerless, gloves, she gave a very frightening image. She had her long silver hair flow freely down, unlike Tharin, who found it better to tie it into a tail. She looked younger than Tharin, around Vensil's age.

"Who are you?"

Tharin asked.

"Me? Simply an observer. Do you think that helping that child would do any good? By next week, he'll be going through the garbage again, looking for food."

"And? I find myself unable to help it, if i see someone suffering before my own eyes. I know that the things i gave him will only sustain him for so long, but that is all i can do for him."

Tharin shot back. The girl seemed to be slightly, angry, at Tharin. Feeling the hostility, Tharin asserted her aggression into her words. It was something she was taught, and also something about the girl's tone just made Tharin irritated.

"So you help him even when you know it yourself that it is useless."

"I can't help him forever, because I'm not a God. I am simply a mortal being, and so i will do my part in my own way, at the moment the event occurs."

"... There are thousands of children like him, that wonder the streets, looking for food. Are you going to help them as well?"

"If need be, yes."

The girl studied Tharin for a while, before smiling.

"Naive, yet honest and determined. Tell me, Crusader, are all of the holy knights from the order like you? Or is that simply a façade?"

"If it is about the war you're talking about, i have no clue. Many crusaders and paladins serve the people before serving the Gods, and only after that, can we serve the archbishop."

"Then what happened to the order? Did something occur that caused them to be forced into battle? Or was it because they held hatred for Einbroch?"

The girl asked. Tharin had no idea where this conversation was leading to, but it was best to reply to the best of her abilities. If she hid anything from this girl, it would make her seem unreliable, and possibly a spy for the enemy.

"It is only possible to mobilize the entire order as an army, when one code has been enacted."

"And that is?"

"If the Gods will it so."

"The Gods? Ha! How can something so unscientific occur? It isn't possible for-"

"Just because it cannot be seen, does not mean it does not exist. The last time the entire order was mobilized, was during the troll wars. It felt like a voice speaking into all of the knights' heads. Everyone did not need to be told by mouth, but everyone moved. I guess, in terms of 'science', you could say that they all knew within their hearts that they needed to move out."

"And so this?"

"If i would have to say... the new archbishop played upon the news of Prontera going to war. The holy knights would feel the uneasiness of war, and so start questioning whether or not they should go to war. The archbishop would only need to push them a little to make a judgement like that."

Tharin replied. The girl seemed impressed.

"You seem to know a lot about science and the psychology of the human mind... are you sure you're a crusader?"

"I may be a crusader, but the previous archbishop, my guardian and mentor, taught me various things. Science, he once told me, would go hand-in-hand with magic and, with the teachings of the Gods, work to better the world of Midgard."

"Your mentor is wise and smart. Well, i guess i can understand that... Why not come over to my place? I've got something that might interest you."

The girl smiled, turning to leave.

"Wait, how can we trust you?"

Vensil asked, who managed to pick up the sense of aggression and hostility in the conversations held between Tharin and the girl. The girl shrugged.

"Whether you want to trust me is up to you. But you would think, that during times like these, it is better to trust them who have aided you, than to not, am i right?"

"In what way have you aided us?"

"... My father did allow you to stay in this town as honoured guests, did he not?"

"Father? You mean you're-"

"Yes, I'm the mayor's one and only daughter, Gwen Quint."

The girl smiled.

* * *

Kaine set his drink down, sorting the information that the innkeeper had just told him. Just like Havol from the previous town told him, the owner of this inn was a great source of information. The bottom floor of the inn was already completely empty, Kaine being the only one sitting by the bar, having more beers than he should normally be drinking. But the information that he was hearing was much more important than his immediate health.

"So that's the reason behind the sudden rise of power for Venan Volos. I thought it was odd that Varlesto to suddenly order an attack..."

"Varlesto isn't the lenient ruler that everyone makes him out to be."

Gyun replied, wiping a beer glass. Gyun looked young, and in fact a little too young to be running an inn. She looked to be around Vensil's age, with shoulder length chestnut brown hair. What was more peculiar about her was her bright blue eyes. Almost like staring into a pool of clear water.

"But... i guess you could say that because of his rule, that the peasants were happy."

"Hmph, i care not for what he did. Is it known as to why Venan did it?"

"No. Nobody knows what that man is thinking, let alone his reasons. But it is clear that he is mastermind behind this entire war. It is no secret that he has no love for anyone who is different from his people. Einbroch was seen as a city of heretics by the church, and outcasts by Geffen. Now with the vampire, it is also seen as a place for demons."

"... What about the connection of Venan and the Geffen council?"

Kaine asked, draining his glass. Gyun took his glass and refilled it, without much thought.

"Most of the council is corrupted, addicted to a drug called 'Resin'. It amplifies their powers by three folds, and allows their bodies to experience a sort of 'blissful' state."

"Bliss?"

"Through experiments, we have found that the person who takes the drug will feel light, their judgements become clouded, filled with illusions that would make the user's dearest dreams seemingly come to life. Of course, it comes with immediate side effects. The person is unable to control their magic level, like having their magic marks damaged. Severe headaches would occur once drug wears off, followed by a burning sensation throughout the entire body. Within a week without drugs, the person would be lethargic, and almost dead."

Gyun explained, taking up the next glass to clean.

"So that's why the Geffen council takes it... power."

"Yes. Most of the time, when unable to control their magic levels, the magic users would have an increased amount of mana at their immediate disposal Of course, about three members of the council do not accept the bribes or drugs from Venan, excluding the Mether family."

"... So you know that-"

"Yes, Feyrin Mether travels with you."

"... Heh, as expected of the legendary merchant's guild, 'Highland'."

Kaine smirked, drinking slowly. Gyun did not react in any fashion, still calmly cleaning the glass.

"My guild is nothing compared to your exploits, master Vether. Don't worry, we know the truth behind your family's betrayal. We're on your side."

"... I do not bother to associate myself with my family."

"True. Some things are better left alone. Tell me, what would you do if you knew that there was still one Winveros alive?"

Gyun asked, still cleaning her glass. Kaine's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Wh-what?! That's impossible!"

"It is only a possibility. In fact, the chances that that person is still alive is close to zero."

"Who?!"

"... Someone you know very well."

"Maria? Is it her?"

"No. Maria Winveros is dead. The entire main family and all three of their branch families were destroyed. The person I'm talking about, is-"

"Tharin?! Is she a Winveros? She has the pendant, so-"

By now, Gyun was feeling slightly annoyed by Kaine's constant interruptions. But she guessed he was now in a state where any information would be useful.

"No. I have no idea who this Tharin character is. Her existence is an enigma. I do not know how she managed to get that pendant, but she isn't the person I'm talking about."

"... Then who?"

"Lenith Winveros."

"WHAT?! That woman is still alive?!"

Kaine raised his voice so much that Gyun thought the other guests may awake. She shot him a glare, and he settled down, muttering an apology.

"... You should know about her, master Vether. She is a woman who cannot be killed normally."

"She was sealed away seventeen years ago. There is no way that she can survive without any food or water, or even air."

"That is what you were told. Tell me, what were you told about her?"

"That she is a witch, a traitor who did not care for the people, and more for herself. The worst being that she is the lover of the devil."

"... How much do you think is true?"

"All of it?"

"Then you are naive."

Gyun sighed, placing the cleaned mug back on the shelf. She placed the cloth down and pulled out a chair for herself to sit.

"My guild has been around for ages, and we record everything with the truth of our eyes. We have eyes and ears everywhere, in places you would never imagine. But there are things, that we are unable to verify. We are not perfect, after all. First off, Lenith Winveros is a strong magic user, that much is certain."

"But the Knight Lords were never known to have strong magic potential."

"True, that is why people were suspicious of her. It was odd, and most certainly disturbing, if a member of a Knight Lord family could wield magic, and high level, complex magic too. Next, Lenith Winveros was never the cold hearted person people thought her to be. She never showed her face to public, and so people never knew what she did for them, let alone know her face. Do you remember the time when the Winveros decided to distribute a large portion of their own food storage to the people?"

Gyun asked. Kaine thought about it for a moment. He had remembered such a time. It was when he was still young.

"There was a drought, wasn't there? The people were starving due to the lack of food. I remember that my grandfather would argue with Lord Fevklar that he was giving too much and that the royal family themselves wouldn't have much left to eat."

"Yes. Fevklar Winveros, being the head of the family, would most likely be the person who appeared to be the mastermind behind such a plan. But it was actually Lenith Winveros, who convinced her brother to enact such a bold plan."

"Her? Why?"

"She loves her people, and it is said that she loves everyone, be them of a different race, or of different stature. Lenith has done many things for her people, but it is just that they were never made public. She is, after all, only a branch family member, even though she is the sister of the Knight Lord himself."

"... But that still doesn't change the fact that she is the lover of the devil."

"Vestrastos... No one knows for sure how valid is this story. True, she suddenly had a child without being married. If i remembered it correctly, the child is of the same age as Maria Winveros."

"That creature died."

"Your father did that, didn't he? No matter. Lenith was sealed after she fell into depression for the loss of her child. As for place of sealing, no one knows. But if you want to know the truth behind the Winveros and Vestrastos, it would be her. Sources indicate that she is still alive."

"... I do not need to know of either."

"I see."

Gyun got up, and took Kaine's empty glass, filling it again.

"A war is upon the world of Rune Midgard. Will you take up arms, Vether?"

"... It has nothing to do with me."

"Who knows. The future is more bleak than ever, so it would be hard to see where your path may lead you to."

"... Never mind about that... tell me more of the situation of Prontera."

"Alright, but this now counts as extra, and i will charge you. Havol trusts you, so i think i should too. Right, where to begin."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm reaching the point of no return! NO RETURN!! I SAID NO RETURN!! HEAR ME!!

* * *

**_Important Character notes_**

Count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka

-Resident Vampire of Einbroch. Holds untold power and has a hidden agenda.

Gyun

-A mysterious barkeeper in Einbroch who is revealed to be one of the leaders of the legendary merchant's guild, Highlanders. Extremely knowledgeable, and able to see the character of people. Seems to be easily involved in her work that she would rarely notice anything else.

Gwen

-Daughter of the mayor of Einbroch, brash and head strong. Holds many strong convictions in her heart and refuses to change them unless someone can strongly convince her otherwise. Cares strongly for her people, and thinks herself as a 'hero' of justice. Whatever that means. Her imagination is as strong as her voice.

Glaslov

-Alchemist of great ability and influence over the alchemist community in Einbroch. An acquaintance of Feyrin from their academy days. Dislikes Mages generally, but considers Feyrin a friend. Knows how to choose her allies, and is actually quite the strategist. The Mayor of Einbroch uses her as the town guards' strategist in times of war.

* * *

**The Demon and the Devil**

Tharin and Vensil found themselves being led back to the mayor's residence by Gwen. Though, instead of heading up the stairs, Gwen led them towards the basement. If the other floors were filled with junk, then the basement would be considered the source. The amount of things in the basement, and even along the stairway towards the basement, from floor to ceiling, at every corner, was impossible to count. The basement was extremely large, and with numerous people going about, with papers and pens, or with machines.

"Welcome to lab zero one."

Gwen smiled, leading the two to a room by the side. It too was filled with junk, but at least there was more walking space in this room than most of the other places.

"I heard from my father that you're planning to go into the mines to face the guardian."

Gwen said, pulling out a large map.

"At the moment, the entrance of the mines is blocked off. When the count arrived with his army, we blew up the entrance to prevent our minerals from getting stolen, or tainted. We could easily deal with debris, but then comes the count's demons."

"We heard that the count has his creatures patrolling the entrance."

Vensil replied. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. We're currently devising ways to battle those demons, and even the count himself. It sounds like suicide, but no said it was every going to be easy."

"Have you tried things other than guns?"

Tharin asked. Normally, demons would be easily destroyed by holy spells. Swordsmen could also match up to lower ranking demons.

"Like swords and magic? Unless you forgot, Einbroch doesn't have much for swords and magic. The general population are weaker than people from other places, mainly due to the special energies that radiate from the minerals we mine. But in return, we get weapons that can be easily used by anyone, and has the greater potential of destruction. As for magic, the only ones able to use magic, are the alchemists, but even they have problems with controlling their magic."

Gwen explained.

"Well, it isn't such a predicament as you think it to be."

Gwen continued, tapping the map she brought out.

"This is the layout of the mines. Even if the count is destroyed and we get the mine reopened, there are still dangers inside. Because of the energies of the minerals, we'd expect you to have a loss of twenty percent of your strength. But since you're not going to be exposed to it everyday, the effects would not be permanents However, since you're weakened, you might have a problem fighting the guardian. He sits at the end of the mines, and no one has been able to get even close to him."

"What exactly does he look like?"

"Hmm... it's hard to describe... and i never actually saw him myself. Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked things that were unreasonable."

Tharin said, bowing an apology.

"... You're an interesting Crusader, you know. Tell me, what would you do if this city suffered another attack from Prontera and the Order?"

"... I er..."

Tharin seemed lost for words. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know what to respond.

"Sorry, I'm being unreasonable now. Don't worry, we know that you mean us no harm, and you are our guest. It would be rude for us to force you to fight."

"Gwen..."

Tharin hung her head low. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't. There was no way she could do it.

* * *

He smiled, peering into the palm of his hand, where an image of a young woman with long raven hair shimmered like a pool of invisible water. She was beautiful, and very innocent. He could tell.

"Her blood... would be the best."

He said, raising his other hand. A cloud of black smoke appeared before him. Within the cloud, was a creature.

"You summoned, master?"

It growled. Though it towered him, he was by far, more powerful than it was. Obeying, is its only option.

"This girl... i want her."

"... Is that all?"

"She holds a mysterious power, Vryl. Do not underestimate her, or her guardians."

"It will be done."

With that, it left. He turned his attention back to the image. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

"A mere undead lord thinks himself good enough for her? Hmph, he isn't fit to even look at her... I know, i cannot interfere... It isn't time yet. I guess i will leave it to you, young knight. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

The group had turned in for the night, although Feyrin was the only one who did not return. Terash flipped around in his bed, still feeling slightly restless. It was not like he had a lot of energy, but rather his mind was filled with many things that troubled him. Unable to stay asleep, Terash got up from his bed. Looking over to the bed next to his, he noticed that Karves had no apparent troubles sleeping.

"Lucky him."

Terash grumbled. He put on his robe, boots and gloves, before stepping out. The night air was cooling and refreshing. While the townsfolk had mainly stayed indoors, guards still patrolled constantly. But it was odd to see that among the guards, there were women as well. Terash had thought that the vampire had constantly aimed for women, and for these people to still take up arms, and dare to guard their city. He had to applaud their bravery, or stupidity. His thoughts lingered to the crusader they were guarding.

Sure, she is beautiful, kind, and caring. But Terash had to wonder, just how smart is she? She gave off the feeling that she is innocent to the point of being naive. Stupid, was a word he could use to describe her. There was something about her that made him think. Why would the reverend ask them to protect her? He had no clue what was so special about her. Just as he was about to go back in, a scream caught his attention. Guards heard it as well, and ran towards the general direction.

"An attack? Nice timing. I need some exercise, anyway."

Terash smirked, punching his fist into his palm. He took off after the guards. But what he saw, was something that made a chill run down his spine. Standing as tall as the buildings around it, a creature with a thick scaly black hide brushed a giant claw at some of the guards, sending them flying. It reminded Terash of a dragon, but something was off. It stood on two bulky hind legs, while its front limbs were more muscular, and more in the shape of a claw of a bear. Two horns protruded from its head, sweeping back like a goat. Its eyes were small and were more like slits. It spread out its giant leather wings, creating a gust that blew another three guards into the air. The guards began to open fire at the creature, although the bullets did not even faze it. Terash was laughing inside.

"Now this is what i call a fight."

He sniggered, rushing forward. The creature swept a hand at him, but he dodged easily, leaping into the air above the claw, before he did a diving kick at its claw. His attack struck true, and the creature roared in pain. He was sure he heard something crack, and it wasn't his foot. The creature spun around, sending its tail to him. Terash turned to face the incoming attack, summoning his strength, before unleashing his fist at the tail with his focused energy. His counter made the tail swing another direction. Gathering up his strength, Terash punched the ground, making it split in two, and right under the creature's left leg. It lost balance, and toppled sideways. Taking this opportunity, Terash ran forward, leaping high into the air, before landing another diving kick into the creature's skull. His kick was more focused than the first, and it pierced the hide, killing the creature instantly. Terash jumped off his fresh kill, and was greeted by a cheer from the guards.

"Hey kid, you did great!"

An older guard hooked Terash's head in his arms.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay permanently! We'll make you an honorary member of the guards!"

The cheers echoed out for quite some time, and Terash felt... happy. But the celebration was cut short, as another scream came from another direction. This time, Terash recognized that scream.

"Vensil!"

Terash ran back towards the inn, and arrived in time to see a large hole on the side of the inn. He knew that it was Vensil's room. A hulking figure emerged from the hole, and disappeared into thin air. He rushed inside, only to find what appeared to be a storm that wrecked the inn. The others in the inn were all injured, including Karves and Kaine.

"What happened?!"

Terash demanded, looking around.

"A demon... he came without warning..."

Karves explained, wincing at a wound by his side.

"He took Tharin."

Vensil added, limping out of the wrecked room, a hand on her abdomen. Terash rushed to her, and supported her before she fell.

"Took Tharin? Why?"

"Don't know..."

* * *

He stroked her soft, smooth skin with a finger. She did not even stir. Deep under his spell, she would not wake, unless he commanded it to be. He unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare chest, and the mark. Touching it lightly, made some of its dark energy seep out. That made him pull back his hand from the mark. The energies were familiar to him, and dangerous. He gazed to his finger which came into contact with the energy, even if it was only a moment, his skin had burnt off, the dark flesh rotting away at an alarming rate. He closed his fist for awhile, before opening it again. The wound was gone, but now he knew.

"... What an interesting thing I've obtained. You've done well, Vryl. Those foolish guardians will surely come. You may deal with them in any fashion you see fit."

He waved his servant away. His servant grunted excitedly, disappearing. Maybe he should have told Vryl not to make too much a ruckus, but since that imbecile did manage to get this girl, he could let his minions have some fun.

"Pure, innocent... soft and delicate. Vestrastos, you've let such a catch go too easily. Your mark is not enough to even inhibit my ambitions."

He laughed, brushing her hair aside. A finger trailing her neckline, he could just taste her essence already. His fangs were itching for her blood.

"She will be mine."

With that, he sank his fangs into her soft flesh.

* * *

Kaine could not wait any longer. He got ready his weapons, and prepared to head out to find Tharin. Though beaten up badly, he could not wait for his wounds to heal. Something was telling him that he needed to go immediately. He staggered to his feet, reaching for his sword. There were still many questions he hadn't gotten answered. He knew that Tharin was someone important, someone who is in the middle of every single one of his questions.

"Kaine, wait-"

"I cannot wait!"

He needed to get her. Every fibre in his body was screaming for him to move.

"Kaine, i said wait!"

Karves grabbed onto Kaine's shoulder, but the latter spun around and punched the former in the face.

"Let go! I'm going now, and there's no one who is going to stop me."

Kaine spat. Everyone looked on in silence. But Terash stood up.

"Who says we're going to stop you? We're going with you."

"..."

"But we're all injured. We need to cover up the wounds first. You, of all people, should know this."

Terash's words hit home with Kaine. He knew it, and he lost it. His mind became clouded, and so did his judgements.

"... Sorry."

Kaine's apology being directed not directly at Terash, but at Karves, who simply smiled, despite his bleeding nose. A clapping sound attracted the attention of the group, and standing there, was a young woman. Dressed in a dark tunic, short skirt, with matching long coat and boots.

"Right-o, now that everyone has gotten back together, shall we discuss our plans?"

"Plans? Who the hell are you?"

Terash demanded, to which the woman smirked. Faster than anyone can react, she drew a solid looking pistol. Painted completely black, with a blood red cross emblem on the sides.

"I'm a friend, that's all you need to know."

"Friend? Who points a weapon at us?"

Terash did not seem impressed.

"She's Gwen. Gwen Quint. Daughter of the mayor."

Vensil spoke up, and it caused the rest to be surprised.

"Gwen?"

"Master Kaine, it seems that you remember me now. Certainly, the last time you saw me, i was only so high. I will join you in your mission to rescue Tharin, and most certainly, i will accompany you people to the points."

"Why?"

"... Because one cannot sit back while the world changes. The world is moving, and a dark cloud is coming. At the very least, i can be a part of that change."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need to be a part of your friend's rescue party? I hear that Lord Quint had personally sent half of the town's guards to aid in the operation."

Glaslov looked upon the back of the tiny mage, who still worked tirelessly on the blueprints, making corrections wherever she could.

"They would be fine without me."

Feyrin simply replied.

"You say that with so much confidence. Yet, your face betrays your words."

Feyrin paused. Her hands were shaking, her eyebrows furrowed. She knew that she was one of the worst of the people she knew who had trouble hiding her emotions.

"... I am still human, be it cursed or not. It is certain that i worry, but i can do nothing to help. The castle is tainted with strong energies, so a person who wields strong magic, would be greatly affected by it. You should know that too."

Glaslov did say anything. She knew what Feyrin said was true. The alchemists, though having their magic marks damaged, could still feel the effects of strong energies. That was why the alchemists could not help to drive the vampire lord from these lands. It was like poison, slowing sapping them of their will, their life. Glaslov closed her eyes. It was now up to those few brave warriors. She could only pray for their safety. But praying wasn't in her nature.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: My writer's block!! HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME!! DIE!! BULL DOZE THROUGH YOU!!

* * *

New character info:

Gwen Quint

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 26

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols)

* * *

The dark stone walls of the castle loomed ahead like a beast simply watching its prey walk closer towards it gaping mouth. Kaine swung his giant blade, shaking most of the black slime that was demon blood off. They had fought their way through at least fifty demons, though most were easy to kill. Almost too easy. Kaine had learned through his days of travelling and fighting, that letting your guard down at any time can result in a punishment worse than death. Never let yourself be deceived by the enemy, or a friend.

Spinning his giant sword, he slotted it back in its holder on his back. He turned to his companions. Most were trying to catch their breath. The three monks still looked alright, the thief was on all fours whining about her legs, the bard was wiping his sweat, and the guards from the town were clearly tired and stressed. Kaine had told those men to go back, but they were stubborn. Almost as stubborn as Tharin and himself. He turned back to the castle. They were here. The drawbridge was still up, and the pit surrounding the castle held nothing but a deep darkness. The gap was too wide to jump over, and Feyrin isn't with them, so flying in wasn't an option. He did not question why the mage did not follow, certainly she had her reasons. Kaine knew better than to question a council mage. A Mether at that. They knew what they were doing, so he shouldn't object. But back to the problem at hand.

"... Anyone has any idea to get that bridge down?"

Kaine turned to his companions, who simply looked at each other. If there was one thing about sieging a castle, you would need to be up by the walls of the castle, not at the other side of the abyss that is suppose to be moat. Catapults, or long ladders could be used. But they did not have any of that. Kaine was feeling frustrated and angry. There Tharin was, beyond that abyss and stone walls, yet he could do nothing?

"If i may, i have a way."

Kaine's immediate reaction to the new voice was fast. Drawing his long sword and stopping it right before the throat of the person who suddenly appeared to his right. Dressed in thin clothes that resembled rags, the newcomer was about Kaine's height, had snow white hair, and a dark stare that made some of group flinch.

"Who are you?"

Kaine demanded. Judging by his clothings, and posture, Kaine reckoned him to be an assassin One of the legendary killers and hunters of the shadows. Kaine had never fought one before, but he knew full well what they were capable of.

"Just know that i am a friend. I can help you get that bridge down, but only if you allow me to."

The man looked down at Kaine's blade. Kaine did not really trust the assassin, but something told him that if he didn't take up this chance, there may not other way across. Reluctantly, he withdrew his blade, sheathing it.

"I thank you."

"Hmph... Know this, assassin, that i do not trust you completely."

"It is understandable. You there, girl. Do you have a grappler?"

The man looked at Meyrin, who was hiding behind Vensil. Meyrin looked unsure if she should answer, but nodded, pulling from her pouch a claw hook with a rope attached. The length itself was less than half of the length of the abyss, so Kaine had no idea as to why this man would want to borrow this. The assassin took the grappler, and walked to the edge. He then turned to Terash.

"You, monk. I suppose you have the highest physical strength. I have a favour to ask."

"... What?"

"I must ask that you throw your strongest punch."

That was when some of the people looked sceptical But Kaine was beginning to see his plan.

"Terash, just do it."

Karves said, making Terash grumble.

"Good... When i jump i want you to throw your hardest punch. I will use your fist and strength to launch me across."

"Whatever. You just want me to throw a fist, right? Okay, get ready then, I'm not holding back."

Terash smirked, punching his fists together. After getting into position. The assassin nodded his head to Terash, who drew his right fist back, gathering all of his strength into it. The energy he gathered was so intense that it was visible. Then, he threw his fist forward, releasing all of the gathered energy into one burst. The assassin had disappeared, and appeared right at the exact point of energy release, and was shot forward. The assassin flew through the air, but just as he began to descend, he flipped in mid-air, before his figure blurred, disappearing and reappearing another five metres forward.

That was when he threw the grappler. The hook flew forward, before hooking itself onto a stone of the castle wall. The assassin had done it. Kaine felt a wave of relief sweep over him, as he watched the assassin scale the wall and disappear over the top. Another ten minutes later, and the unmistakeable sound of chains and gears echoed through the valley. The drawbridge was slowly lowered, till it was finally down. Standing at the entrance, was the assassin, whom Kaine could swear, was smirking.

* * *

The group walked on inside the castle, with the stone walls casting an eerie silence on the group. No one talked, but simply kept their guard up. The main hall was large, and filled with many ornaments. Torches and lit chandeliers were the only source of light for them, and Kaine wished Feyrin was with them. He did not like this one bit. There were too many openings. The assassin, who called himself Ferex, looked uneasy as well. Kaine stopped, making the rest halt as well. He drew his sword.

"We have company."

From the shadows, shapes came forth. Demons. Many different types of demons. Heads of snakes, of goats, of dragons, bodies of gorillas, of half bulls, of lizards. With them, hordes skeletons, and-

"Vampires..."

Gwen loaded her weapons, with the rest doing the same. Kaine then noticed a single demon, with a large body, like that of a bull's, a snake for a tail, wings of a dragon, and a face of a goat. It was taller than the rest of the demons around it, and had claws of an eagle sticking out of its giant muscular arms. With giant stoic legs like a dragon's, this demon gave off a presence that chilled Kaine to the bone. He knew that demon. And it was not something he'd wished to remember. The demon noticed Kaine, and snorted, black flames shooting out of its mouth.

"You... human... i remember you..."

It's dark, coarse voice echoing throughout the hall.

"Yeah... great to see you too."

"Hargh... this one... has... humour... Kill them all... but leave that one... to me."

The demons roared out, before charging towards the group.

"Oh great. You know what, you have a lot of weird friends."

Terash grumbled.

"Shut up and start hitting."

The guards of the town opened fire, sending the first wave of demons and undead bursting into flames. But they were slow on the reload, and some were taken down, torn apart, beaten, eaten alive. With blood spewing, it frightened the rest of the guards. But the sudden rapid firing of guns made everyone turn. Demons and undead fell fast. Kaine turned to the source, Gwen. With her two pistols, her hands were moving with blinding speed, firing in every direction, forward, left, right, above, behind, all spots were covered. Desperado. And her reloading was equally fast. Her guns would eject the magazines, and her hand movements swung the empty gun towards her hips, where magazine holders were.

With a single stroke, the gun was reloaded and firing. But she could not take on every single one of the demons alone. Kaine took out his giant sword, and readied it with one hand. With one giant swing, he brought it crashing into the ground, sending shock waves rippling in every direction. The monks took this opening, and charged. Terash and Karves destroying everything with their fists and kicks. Vensil herself was not bad herself. Her moves were faster than Terash's and Karves, almost as fast as Gwen's hand movements, but lacked the power of Terash and Karves, or a gun. The assassin was not visible, but Kaine could see some random monster sliced into half, or impaled by something unseen.

Even Meili was doing something, using her near limitless number of small throwing blades, throwing with great precision and speed. Kaine sliced cleanly through another demon, throwing his giant sword like a boomerang, slicing another three, before it came back to him. But a sudden shudder of the floor made him stop. That large demon was now standing before him. Its great size was almost three times his size. It swung a hand at him, but Kaine managed to parry the attack, even if he was feeling hard pressed. The extra appendage of the arm swung at Kaine, who ducked behind his sword. The giant roared out loudly, and brought its other arm down. Kaine got out in time, as the giant's hand crashed onto the ground. But it caused something else. The ground under the group gave way, and they were sent crashing down into darkness.

* * *

Kaine awoke, shaking his head to reorientate himself. He slowly got up, getting to his feet. The floor was slightly damp, and the air was moist. The place was dimply lit, and looking up, Kaine saw that they fell a long way. A very long way, in fact, he could not see the other side. It was amazing that they survived at all. He looked around him as the rest of the group were getting up. Some of the guards from the town were not moving, but Kaine could not stop and mourn for them. They needed to keep moving. Looking around, he saw that Ferex was nowhere. With no enemies around, surely the assassin would have no reason to hide. Maybe he didn't fall in with the rest of them. Kaine just hoped it was the latter, and that he hasn't been caught yet.

"Where are we?"

Berilious groaned, nursing a bump on his head. Judging by his surroundings, where bars, cells, and chains to the walls were found, Kaine would have to guess that they were in the basement prison.

"Figures... why do all castles have dungeons and prisons?"

Terash sighed, getting up and dusting his robes.

"At least it isn't a sewer."

Meili checked her clothings, before looking around. Kaine knew that thieves were well suited for dark surroundings. He hoped Meili was the same.

"See anything?"

"Yeah. There's only one way. A left and right turn at the end. Cells stretch all the way."

"Good. One should lead back up to the main hall."

"But where does the other one lead?"

Berilious asked. The others looked at one another. No one had answers.

"... Water. Probably to a water source."

Meili said, opening her closed eyes.

"Water? How do you know? And there shouldn't be any water around here. This castle is floating on nothingness, remember?"

Terash cross his arms. He had a point.

"Thieves have great eye sight and hearing, like archers and assassins. As for the water source, it is possible that it was already within this castle before the vampire lord took over."

Kaine explained.

"But didn't the vampire lord create this castle from magic?"

Vensil asked.

"No, even a vampire lord cannot have enough power to do that overnight. Overtime, perhaps, not like the reports says it is. Teleportation and cloaking, yes. So this castle used to belong to someone... that means that there has to be another way out from the dungeons."

"From the dungeons?"

"Dungeons always hold exits route for the owners of the castles to flee from. This castle should be no different. And usually, that exit has some sort of magic."

"Magic?"

"To keep out unwanted people, or to seal the exit when not in use. The town guards should get back to town. Now that the demons know that we're here, i fear the town would be in trouble."

Kaine looked to the town guards, who did not argue. All of them looked shaken and tired.

"Some of us should go back as well. I'll go back."

Karves volunteered. Kaine knew that the town would need capable people. The monk was right, though Kaine would have thought having all monks around would help.

"I'll go too. The rest of you should go on to rescue Tharin."

Berilious said. Some eyes were wondering if the bard was just frightened.

"Alright, when you get to the exit, use this magic. It will help you teleport yourselves back to the entrance of the castle, before the drawbridge."

Kaine took out a small white feather.

"Why can't we use it now?"

"I've set up a beacon at the drawbridge, but it cannot sense the feather till you've reached outside these walls. These stone walls have some sort of magic cast on them. Using the exit will help you get out faster."

"Alright. You guys be careful."

Karves took the feather, and led the town guards and Berilious towards the direction where Meili heard water. Kaine turned to the rest. Vensil has an injured arm, Terash has a few cuts and bruises, Meili and Gwen look rather fine, though Kaine has no idea how much ammunition they have left. A sudden sound made everyone jump. All readied their weapons.

"... Meili, do you see what that was?"

Kaine asked. The young thief looked around, then she suddenly screamed, jumping back.

"What? What is it?"

"The-there... there's something in that cell!"

Meili pointed at the cell next to Terash.

"What's something?!"

"A... a... a girl?"

Meili's voice found some ground once more, after she realized that she saw a girl.

"A girl? What's a girl doing down here? Is she from the town?"

Terash wondered out loud.

"She's got... fangs?"

Meili stepped closer to the bars, obviously intrigued.

"Who... are... you?"

A voice came from the darkness. It frightened Gwen and Vensil, who found shelter behind Kaine and Terash. Hands appeared from the shadows of the cell, grabbing onto the bars, before a face appeared. A young girl, like Meili said, about seven years of age, with long flowing black hair, and her dark red eyes hiding behind her bangs. Dressed in dirty rags, the young girl looked harmless, and possibly frightened as well.

"Are you from the town?"

Kaine asked. The girl tilted her head sideways.

"Town? What's that?"

"... Guess not. Who... or what are you?"

"I... don't know?"

"Heh... how original. What do you know of the vampire lord?"

"... You mean... the master?"

The girl's answer surprised the group.

"'Master'? You mean the vampire lord is your-"

"He made me... said i was a... failure?"

The girl seemed to use words that she herself felt confused about.

"A homunculus"

Gwen said.

"A what?"

"A man made man. Or at least, an artificial life form created by unnatural ways. The alchemists in the town were trying to perfect one for years."

"... Well, it looks like the vampire lord has succeeded before them."

Kaine rubbed his chin, studying the homunculus before him. Small fangs, small body frame. A failure? what exactly was the vampire lord planning to make?

"What were you made for?"

"Master often... said... I'm not... suited... as... host? or... for... battle?"

"'Host'? 'Battle'? Is he trying to create bodies to store something?... Or for fighting... i see. Do you know what your master's weaknesses are?"

"... Master... hates the sun."

"That's obvious, anything else?"

"... He likes to show off?... Master talks a lot... does not do much... hates to be... interrupted... He ignored me once while talking..."

The girl seemed to smile.

"Hmm... She knows his weaknesses. Meili, do you have a lock pick?"

Kaine said, making everyone turn to stare at him.

"What? Do you intend to free her?"

Gwen asked.

"Well, she could be useful."

"Are you mad? It's an abomination!"

Terash pointed an accusing finger at the girl, who cowered back from that same finger.

"... No matter. She can help us. Surely the almighty vampire lord won't even care if she's with us."

"You make it sound like you've got a plan."

"I do... not... yet."

* * *

The blood was stirring. The beast was awakening. The foul taint, that stench. Defiled. How dare that low life do such a thing. It shall suffer a death that will not let it rest in peace. It shall suffer for all eternity for this crime.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to take awhile off to continue writing a couple of chapters... i'm also working on a few other fics at the same time, so i can't do everything at one time. Just wait and be patient.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: My laptop just crashed on me, but luckily i saved my stories on my thumbdrive... though i lost a good portion of my Jedi fic... sigh, why is life so unfair? I'm getting depressed... anyway, i just thought i was long overdue with posting, so this chapter is going up. Sorry that it's short! I'll probably post others when i get my desktop properly suited up to write fics on, since it is mainly used for gaming. I need a new laptop...

* * *

Notes: Homunculus- An artificial sentient life form created by another life form. Many have tried to create one in search of the truth of life, but many have failed due to complications. As to how the vampire succeeded, is a mystery. No one knows, and maybe no one wants to know how he did it. More notes to follow.

* * *

**Through the Roads**

The group raced up the flight of stairs, which seemed to go on forever. Kaine was surprised that the others actually had the energy to follow. Meili and Gwen especially. He had seen Vensil in battle, and was confident about her abilities. However, Meili was still a child, and he knew Gwen to be quite the sheltered princess, though her gunmenship was surprising. By now, they should be above the ground level, meaning no more main hall fighting. When fighting against demons, it is always in your best interest to limit how many you fight at a time.

In that hall, it was so large that enemies can come at you from all direction, but in smaller limited spaces, a human who knew what he was doing, like this group, would prove to be a brick wall with demon death written all over it. Or at least Kaine hoped it would. He knew that they were still being hunted, and so with monsters and undead creatures emerging from the walls and floors, it was hard to keep running. He let Vensil and Terash take charge of clearing the front, while Gwen and he took care of anything following behind. As they turned a corner, Kaine grabbed his giant sword, and threw it at the horde that was following them. The sword cleaved through the masses easily, before flying back to Kaine's hand.

"Kaine! Which way?!"

Vensil shouted. Kaine personally did not know where to go within this large castle. He turned to the tiny homunculus that clung tightly onto Meili. The girl turned her head to the left.

"Left!"

Vensil nodded, and charged off in the direction. Kaine knew he shouldn't really trust the homunculus, but he had no other choice. They've been running to mobs for a long time already, though Kaine suspected that there should be booby traps, not really mobs.

* * *

"So... they managed to evade all of my traps. They must know the routes of the castle... but how?"

He pondered to himself. He turned to the figure that lay on the bed behind him. With the two puncture wounds by her neck, the girl was still sound asleep. Her blood was something he had never tasted before, and it gave him such an increase in power. It was unbelieveable. He could feel it flowing through his body. This blood can give him eternal immortality. Unlimited power. But draining too much from the girl at one time is dangerous. Her blood also has traces of Vestratos, which in turn can be poison for him. And, killing this girl would be like killing the chicken who can lay golden eggs. Such a treasure, he would not waste it. Just a few more times, and he can even be powerful enough to challenge the Gods. One more bite, and he can walk out in day light.

"Ha ha ha! Such a discovery! Those foolish guardians of her. You never could have stood before me before, and with this new power, i'll make you suffer!"

* * *

Vensil busted through an old door, and the others rushed inside. Gwen fired a few more rounds, before she jumped inside the room. Terash and Kaine quickly barricaded the door, while Vensil looked for a light. This was a small room, with comfortable chairs and a grand looking table. Yet with all of the book shelves, they had to wonder, what was the true purpose of the room? A dining room? A study room? A living room?

"What now? That door won't hold them out forever."

Gwen pointed to the door, where monsters were barging against it, trying to break it open. She slotted in new magazines, and checked her supplies.

"I've only got five more magazines left. And what is with this room?"

Gwen grabbed a book from the bookshelf, reading its title out loud.

"'The sweetness of youth'? What the heck? A romance novel?"

"What are we doing here? I don't think resting is such a good idea if we're being chased."

Terash pointed out, while grabbing another piece of furniture to hold the door. Kaine had a feeling it was trap. He was following that homunculus's directions the entire time, so he thought it was odd. Maybe he was getting too soft. Normally, he wouldn't trust anyone. Maybe Tharin changed him. Nah, that was impossible. That ditz of a woman was worse than a peco high on sugar. And you wouldn't learn anything from either, let alone change because of them.

"Ah! Where are you going?"

Kaine turned when he heard Meili say that. The tiny homunculus walked over to one of the book shelves, and pointed up.

"Is there something there?"

Kaine asked, walking up to the bookshelf.

"That... red... one..."

The homunculus smiled a fanged smile. While it wasn't scary, Kaine wasn't sure if he could call it cute either. Apparently Meili and Vensil can. Looking back at the bookshelf, Kaine noticed a large red book that sat at his eye level. He wasn't sure if he could trust this creature, but he pulled the book anyway. The book, however, could not go all the way, and sounds of gears started to resonate from behind the shelf. Kaine jumped back, hand to his sword, as the bookshelf sunk into the wall, and moved sideways, revealling a dark stone corridor.

"Oho? A secret passage?"

Kaine took a peek inside, and noticed that it was pitch black. He reached into a small bag that was tied to his belt, and pulled out a small orb. It was the same one he used in Geffen, and since Feyrin had filled it up with flame magic, he could use this to light the passage.

"That midget has some uses."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Feyrin wiped her nose, looking wearily at the plans before her.

"Are you okay?"

Glaslov asked, handing Feyrin a clean cloth to wipe her nose. Feyrin took the cloth and nodded to the question.

"I'm fine... Just hope the others are alright."

* * *

The dark passage seemed to go on forever, and even Kaine was unsure on how much more magic the orb has. The flame that came from the orb was somewhat unstable as well. Maybe it has something to do with the area. After all, Kaine knew that Feyrin felt sick when she came here, since the air and the very nature around these parts were 'disturbed', or 'fouled'. And within this dark castle controlled by a creature of dark magic, certainly the flame from the orb would nearly be extinguished. But the good point of this tunnel, is that there doesn't seem to be any trap, or mob. This proves to be a good thing.

They need to save their strength, and Gwen especially needs to keep her ammunition for the last fight. Or at least Kaine hopes it to be the last fight in this castle. The group pushed on, taking lefts and rights. At times it felt as though they were going uphill, and sometimes down. It wasn't long before they reached a solid wall. But as Kaine found out, this passage way is filled with more hidden doors than an over paranoid King. He reached out his hand, feeling the surface of the wall. It was relatively new compared to the surrounding walls. And there seemed to be a draft coming from it.

"... Master's... room."

The tiny homunculus pointed, while hiding behind Meili. Obviously she wasn't really liked by her own creator. Kaine tried to feel the wall for a lever, or a switch, but found none. Well, no matter.

"Gwen, hold this."

Kaine passed the flaming orb to Gwen, who was quite skeptical about holding it.

"Terash."

"Way ahead of you."

Terash walked up next to Kaine, who drew his giant sword. The two readied their weapons, or fists at the wall.

"Ready... NOW!"

Kaine brought the giant sword through the air, crashing it down on the wall, just as Terash brought his strongest punch against it. The combined force literally blew the wall out. After the dust had settled, The group stepped cautiously into the giant room. Or hall. It was a throne room. The group stood in the middle of the giant room, surrounded by tall pillars that lined a red carpet leading up to where two giant thrones sat. And in one of them, Tharin sat.

"Tharin!"

Vensil and Meili rushed forward, but Kaine swung his blade down in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Don't be too hasty. Look at her. She isn't normal."

Kaine was right. Tharin sat there motionless. Her eyes were open, but her pupils were dilated, and looked distant. And what's more, she was dressed in a black dress. Kaine knew that Tharin would absolutely detest wearing that sort of long frilly dress. She commented about how she wanted to burn all of those dresses once.

"She must be under some sort of spell."

Gwen speculated. Now Kaine wished Feyrin was here. A magic user would sure come in handy at a time like this to assess the situation. But there was one more thing that Kaine thought about, and that thought was rather dangerous.

"Good for you, mortals. You've seen through my last trap."

A dark voice echoed throughout the hall, making everyone reach for their weapons. A screech came from above, as bats came flying in from all direction, heading towards Tharin, or more specifically, behind her. The bats soon merged and melted into a single form. A human form.

"... Count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka. So there you were."

Kaine's final thought and question has now been answered.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It's been awhile, but i've finally gotten things working once more. But i still hate editing... all the paragraphs are all messed up as always...

* * *

Notes:

Silver/ White hair- While not common, it isn't rare to see humans on the main land of Rune Midgard with silver or white hair. Usually those with such colouring of hair are from families of either great prestige, and/or power. It is said they are descendents of the time when Gods and Elves came and migled with humans. While it is true that those with such hair are righteous, smart, and strong, it does not mean they are any different from normal humans. History has recorded a few incidents in which the main instigator of the wars and conflicts were by those with silver and white hair. They were once revered as higher or holy beings, now just simply regarded as typically beings from the higher echelons of society. There are people from the lower class with such colour, though they are rare and normally hide their hair, or colour it.

Black Hair- Extremely rare to find it in someone born on the mainland. Most black hairs are from humans of the East, off the mainland in the Eastern World. However, it should be noted that their hair is not completely black, though appearing to be so. Tharin's hair is completely black, and so her identity is a mystery.

Count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka- Resident Vampire of Einbroch, though he didn't start out as a vampire. Once an arrogant young noble, he was bitten by a high vampire while hunting in the woods near his father's castle, and was turned into a vampire. Bound to the vampire who bit him, he was forced to do things that he hated, but soon was overwhelmed by the dark powers that came with being a vampire. The vampire who bit him then tried to fight with a True vampire in order to gain new powers, but was easily defeated. Now free from the bounds that once restrained him, Ios roamed the world, gathering strength by feeding off villagers and monsters. But his true break came when he chanced upon an Elf, who had accidently crossed the gates separating Alfenhiem and Rune Midgard. By feeding off the Elf, he gained magic and powers strong enough to defeat High Vampires, and he rose to the rank of Vampire Lord. He summonded hordes of demons, and invaded the castle of another Vampire Lord, killing him, and taking over his castle. Naming himself as 'count', he moved his fortress to Einbroch due to its unnatural environment.

* * *

**Blood Dance of the Moon**

The vampire lord was tall, about a head taller than Kaine, with a long silver hair tied into a tail. His suit and coat was one that resembled what nobles wear. But was there anything noble about a vampire? The vampire walked up the empty throne chair, and sat down on it.

"You mortals have done well to avoid all of my traps, and my minions. I wonder, how is that you came to know of my secret passages?"

Then, the vampire's eyes gazed down on the small figure hiding behind Meili. A dark smirk crossed his face.

"I see... so it was you, you failure."

The tiny homunculus clung tightly onto Meili's tunic, obviously afraid.

"What is that you plan to do with Tharin?"

Kaine demanded. The vampire chuckled, stroking a finger down Tharin's face. That act made Kaine rather unnerved.

"Foolish mortal, you have no idea how special this girl is. Her blood is special. Her very essence is both holy, and evil. She is the balance between the worlds. She is everything."

Now the count was just not making any sense.

"And thanks to her blood, i am now more powerful than before. I could have never dreamed of such power till i had a taste of hers."

"You what?!"

"Yes, i bit her. Soft and smooth, milky skin. Jealous?"

The vampire smirked. Now Kaine was pissed. He drew his swords, and charged.

"Kaine!"

Terash and Vensil charged after him, while Gwen drew her guns and Meili reached into her pouch, drawing dozens of knives between her fingers. Kaine threw his giant blade at the vampire, who did not even blink as the blade bounced off some sort of invisible wall. Kaine grabbed his sword and stopped. Magic?

"How observant. Yes, it is a magical barrier. Now, what can you do?"

The vampire was somewhat amused, as Kaine tried a couple more time to crash the barrier with his sword, but to no avail. That was when a single shot was fired, and the barrier suddenly shattered. The vampire looked up towards the smoking gun in Gwen's hand.

"Ah, Einbroch science. Frightening, isn't it?"

The vampire got to his feet, sweeping his cape aside.

"Anti-barrier bullet. It's only a prototype, but looks like it works on you."

Gwen smirked, discharging her clip and slotting in a new one.

"So it seems. But i am far more powerful than before, and that barrier, was something that i did not create, but rather coming from this castle's previous owner. I believe a demonstration of my new power, is in order."

The vampire snapped his fingers, and a piece of the floor behind Gwen exploded, showering Gwen and Meili in rocks. Count Ios pointed a finger at Vensil, and she flew back as though being punched by some invisible force. She flew a good five metres, before crashing into one of the stone pillars. The vampire next pointed at Terash, who brought up his arms to defend himself, but instead of some invisible force pushing him, deep cuts appeared all over himself. His legs then gave way when a cut to his right leg was too deep.

"How pitiful."

The vampire lord laughed. Kaine looked at his comrades, who all lay beaten. All of that in less than a minute. This was a battle that he couldn't win. This wasn't normal at all. This vampire lord was something greater than anything Kaine had ever faced. For the first time in a long time, Kaine Vether felt fear. Sweat trickling down his brow, his hands trembling as his grip on his sword was loosening. This wasn't a normal vampire, or a vampire lord. Kaine had killed those damned creatures before. Even a vampire lord who led a small coalition of other vampires against him fell before his sword and his allies. But this was different. This vampire was no longer a vampire. This malice, this dark feeling. The devil. It was like Kaine was facing the devil straight on.

"Oh? The knight is shaking in his boots? Ha! So much for the fairy tale of Knights in shining armour saving the damsel in distress!"

Count Ios laughed at Kaine, and Kaine knew that he couldn't argue back. Though Tharin was right before him, he could do nothing. He wasn't even a knight, but a mere guide. Why was he pushing himself for her anway? Why does he have to jump into the flames of death to reach out for her? The mysteries that surround her, and what other people say about her keeps his mind too focused on finding out her past, her identity in relation to himself. But was it worth it to come so far? A shot rang out, and the Count blinked, hand reaching to touch his cheek where a clean cut started to bleed. Kaine spun around, seeing that Gwen was still standing, though slightly bruised.

"Do not give up, sir Kaine! There is no point in turning back now! If you would not do this for yourself, then do this for Tharin! You would never let her suffer, am i right?!"

Gwen's words struck Kaine like a bolt. He would not let her suffer. He would not let another person close to him suffer under the dark magics that consumed them. He would not let them be controlled. He swore that time. To Maria.

"You impudent litte WENCH!"

Count Ios pointed at Gwen, and a shot of dark magic shot out from his finger, streaking at incredible speeds towards the girl. Kaine could not make it to deflect the attack, but the dark magics was suddenly negated before it could hit Gwen. With Meili standing before Gwen, both of her hands holding onto pieces of paper that suddenly exploded into flames. Dropping the papers onto the ground, Meili heaved a sigh of relief.

"That certainly was some powerful magic. Used up all of my protective charms in one go... Kaine, you're going to replace all of the charms i lost when we get back."

"Meili..."

The two girls rushed up to where Kaine was, brandishing their weapons. Kaine was still afraid of the vampire, but he had some comfort in that his comrades were not dead. Since when did he start caring? He did not know. But it was feeling that he was starting to enjoy.

"Pitiful mortals... if you wish to die together, THEN SO BE IT!"

Count Ios raised his hand in the air, summong a giant ball of black magic. Kaine and the other two steeled themselves, but then, the magic stopped. The vampire looked up, and saw that his raised hand was no longer there, instead lying on the ground next to him.

"Wha-"

A figure appeared behind the vampire, dressed in rough clothings close to rags. The assasin let the blood drip from his wrist blade.

"You-"

"I have nothing to say to you scum."

The assasin disappeared, and reappeared by Kaine's side.

"You seem well enough."

"Where the hell were you?"

Kaine demanded, though keeping his gaze and weapon still pointed at the vampire.

"I was simply bidding my time."

"Yeah, well, why couldn't rescue Tharin before coming over here?"

Meili asked.

"He has a magic barrier around her. I can't break it."

"I see."

Kaine just had more problems piling up on one another.

"How dare you!"

The count suddenly had his missing arm regrown, which earned a couple of disgusted glares from the girls. He raised his hand the assasin, but a knife suddenly imbedded itself in that same hand. Appearing next to the first assasin, another figure in clothes that resembled rags, appeared, though with a black cloak wrapped around the body. Another assasin, but this time, a woman.

"Vinlett, you're late."

The first assasin commented.

"Oh shut it. That 'thing' is heavier than it looks. Can't believe humans actually created it. And you were careless too, Ferex."

The female assasin shot back.

"Hmph. Go grab the monks and put them one side. Use this."

Ferex threw Vinlett a small vial, who caught it.

"Great, i'm on medical duty."

With that, Vinlett casually walked towards the monks. The vampire roared in anger, raising both of his hands towards the new assasin, who did not seem to bother at all. And for a good reason. Another shot rang out, but this time, louder and it wasn't from Gwen. The bullet pierced the barrier that the vampire had hastily erected, and went through his left hand. Everyone turned to the smoking gun, a man in a black coat and pants. He had in his hand, a similar pistol to Gwen's but it had a round piece near the trigger. Kaine recognized the gun as a revolver, a big one at that too, and he knew the man as well.

"Azel... Barralos."

"It's been quite some time, Kaine."

The newcomer stepped forward, and that was when Kaine noticed two long wrapped things on his back. One was larger than the other though.

"Azel, what are you doing here?"

Gwen asked.

"Your father asked me to make sure nothing happened to you. Here, you left this behind when you ran off."

Azel handed the girl the thinner of the two long wrapped rods on his back. Gwen unwrapped it to reveal a rifle. But this rifle was somewhat different from what the town guards use. It had a magazine clip like Gwen's pistols, and it was longer.

"Hmm, and i would think that other one is... 'that'."

Gwen smirked.

"Exactly. Now then, shall we get this over with?"

Azel pulled the cloth wrapping, revealling a giant metallic contraption. With multiple barrels, the gun was nothing short of scary. Azel pulled a lever at the side back, and the barrels begun to spin.

"Stand back. This might get loud."

Azel warned, before pulling the trigger. The defeaning roar of the gun as it fired multiple bullets in one go surprised most, the vampire the most. The count pulled up a strong barrier, but he was slowly pushed back by the hail of bullets that never seemed to end.

"Let's go!"

Kaine rushed forward, Meili, Ferex and Vinlett right behind him. Gwen pulled out her rifle, went on one knee and aimed. Her shot was accurate, and powerful, breaking the count's barrier. Meili drew multiple daggers, throwing them with great precision. The two assasin disappeared, and reappeared right in front of the vampire, only to disappear again, leaving only slashes in their wake as they flickered in and out of sight, continously injuring their opponent in flashes. Kaine drew back his great sword, and brought it crashing down the middle of the vampire, actually splitting the undead lord in two. The group jumped back, as they were sure it wasn't over. True enough, the vampire lord was starting to heal. And at an incredible rate at that too.

"Ha, you think the steels of mortals can harm me?"

The count chuckled.

"Now face my true power!"

The vampire lord raised both hands into the air, and the ground began to shake. The air was thickening with some malicious air. A dark wave of energy pulsated from the vampire lord, pushing the group back. It was like facing a storm of torrent energies. It was nearly impossible to get close to the dark lord. Another pulse of energies forced the entire group on their knees. As though their entire body weight had suddenly tripled on the spot. The force applied upon them was so great, and many of them were succumbing to the force. Only Kaine remained, trying with all of his might to stay as he is. He forced his gaze up, glaring straight at the count.

"Oh? You still have this much of energy? Well, i guess playtime is over. You will now die."

The vampire raised a finger and pointed it directly at Kaine. A dark focus point of energy gathered at the tip of that finger. Kaine wanted to close his eyes to avoid seeing the end, but his will pressed on. He will see this to the end.

"DIE-"

The vampire stopped in mid-cry, looking down, where a hand was sticking out from his chest, covered in his blood.

"Wha-"

Count Ios turned back, and saw someone he didn't expect. Tharin. Staring expressionless at him. Her eyes dull, devoid of life. But even with all of these, he could still feel a dark aura growing from her.

"Im...possible-"

Tharin jerked her hand out from the vampire's chest, brought it to her lips, and licked blood off it. The vampire's wound started to close, but Tharin raised a hand at the vampire, and his left arm disappeared.

"Wha-?!"

Count Ios's arm regrew itself, but that was when Tharin continued her attack. More blasts of immense energy destroyed the right arm, then the left leg, the chest, the head. While the vampire was clearly showing signs of fatigue due to regeneration, Tharin was simply blasting dark waves of energy like it was nothing.

"Dammit!"

The vampire released a sudden burst of energy, making Tharin pause, giving the vampire ample time to grow his wings and take flight. Tharin looked up, her eyes following the vampire's movements closely. Dark energys surged, wrapping around her entire body. When the energies dispersed, Tharin's clothes changed. Black long sleeved coat, over a black tunic, and mini-skirt. Dark boots went up to her knees, and belts wrapped all around her clothes, as though binding it there. Tharin's eyes opened, revealing her dark pupils, but alive with dark energies. Tharin then lifted off the ground, and flew upwards towards the vampire. But she flew like Feyrin, with magic.

Tharin chased the vampire lord around, blasting energies while he kept dodging, till one stray burst of energy destroyed the roof, revealling the night sky. The vampire took that opportunity, and flew out, escaping into the night. Tharin looked at the hole in the ceiling, and down at the party on the ground. She flew down, and looked at Kaine, who did not know what to say. Tharin did not say anything either, before looking over at one side. She lifted her hand, but in the way that she was offering her hand to something, or someone. From behind the pillar, the tiny homunculus who led Kaine and the others here stepped forward. The homunculus walked up to Tharin, and took her hand.

"... Mas...ter..."

The homunculus smiled, before a dark glow surrounded her. The homunculus disappeared, and the glow wrapped itself around Tharin. The glow disappeared, and Tharin's clothing changed once more, but into a dark armour. Black chest plate, black greaves, black boots, black gauntlets with claw-like fingers. A black cape emerged on her back, as well as large bat like wings. In her hand, a large black scythe materialized itself. With one flap, Tharin was up in the air again, and went off to chase the vampire lord.

Escaping into the night sky, Tharin spotted the vampire lord not too far off. With a sudden burst of speed, Tharin was catching up to vampire lord. The vampire lord materialized a rapier in his hand, and defended himself against Tharin's initial attack. The two exchanged multiple blows, though it was mostly the vampire on the defence. Tharin brought her scythe down, knocking the vampire unbalanced, before giving a swift kick to the abdomen. The vampire flew back a few metres, but when he looked up, it was too late, Tharin flew straight and fast, slicing across the vampire, and pass him.

"It... can't... be!"

The vampire split into two across the waist. He no longer had the energy to regenerate. Tharin turned around, and raised her hand to the vampire. A dark smile formed on her lips.

"Do not think yourself as someone who is great. For your power is merely only borrowed. You have committed a crime so grave, that your only outcome is death. Die."

In a blink of an eye, the vampire was gone. Not a trace was left.

* * *

Kaine struggled to his feet, as the others did the same. Even the two monks were awake, and getting up. Meili was fast to get up and use her healing drinks and bandages on herself and the others. But everyone stopped, when Tharin came flying in. Her feet lightly touching the ground, as she stared blankly at the party. Her armour flared for a moment, before the tiny homunculus reappeared by Tharin's side, and Tharin no longer the armour, but the black coat.

"..."

Tharin did not say a word while looking directly at Kaine.

"Tharin..."

Tharin walked up to Kaine, smiled, then collasped unconscious.

"Wha- Tharin?!"

"Master... is tired."

The homunculus giggled. Kaine did not know what was happening any more. Things were just too complicated. And, to make matters worse, the entire castle was trembling.

"... Great, how typical. Guys! Let's move!"

* * *

The group managed to get out of the crumbling castle just before it collasped in itself, though it was a rather close call. As they made their way back to the town, they were greeted by Karves, and a group of town guards, who heard the explosions and rushed out to check. They made it back to Gyun's inn, and Kaine gently set Tharin down on her bed. Kaine noticed that her black coat had disappeared when she lost consciousness. Maybe it was part of her will that formed that clothing. But just who is she? The mysteries surrounding Tharin just kept mounting with no answers for any of them. Kaine heaved a sigh, sitting down on the chair behind the bar. Gyun dropped a glass of beer in front of him, smiling.

"Looks like you guys did it. The town is grateful for what you did. Never thought you guys would be able to defeat the Count though."

Kaine took the beer, stared into it, and drank a long one from it.

"It wasn't us who finished him off. It was Tharin."

"Well, that's a surprise. The prisoner turns into the savior."

"That isn't only it. She... she wields untold power, much like... Feyrin."

Gyun narrowed her eyes at that sentence.

"A crusader with the powers of a mage? That's ridiculous."

"It certainly is. Though i saw it with my own eyes. And not like a mage... more like, some dark entity. Feyrin had a similar power before, but not as pronounced, not that solid..."

"You mean, not 'complete'."

"... Yeah."

Kaine took another swing from his glass. He got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Not going to look after her?"

Gyun called after him.

"The two assasins and Vensil are watching her. I'm off to report to Feyrin about this matter."

"Alright."

The moment Kaine left, Gyun took out a small card.

"We may need to decide. It is as you all have heard."

'"... But we still need confirmation. In the mean time, we will start mobilizing our forces. I hope that you will be able to join us when we give our call."'

"Certainly."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I really need a break... And an editor... then again, i tend to work alone, so nevermind.

* * *

_**Tharin Lethmen**_

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 28/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars: Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)

_**Dark Tharin Lethmen**_

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

_**Kaine Verther**_

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level:32

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

_**Feyrin Mether**_

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 30/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

_**Meili Solodos**_

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 26

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

_**Berilious Meylode**_

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level:30

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

_**Terash Basol**_

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level:32

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

_**Karves Vinbel**_

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level:30

Weapons: Gloves of Body

_**Vensil Quan**_

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level:30

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

_**Gwen Quint**_

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 28

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols)

NOTES: Fusion Equipments are equipments that merge with the user in order to form a power that is far beyond the boundaries of normality. By fusing with equipments, the users would be able to understand and utilize the limits of the weapons or armours. Fusion equipments are rare, and almost made a myth as creating it, let along mastering it, is far too complex for any normal being to understand. Dwarves, of Darvenia, however have been able to make such weapons, as do the Elves of Alfenhiem. Currently, only Tharin is capable of using them.

_Fusion Equipments_:

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

* * *

**Countdown to conflict**

She slowly stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, and the image of wood was the first thing she saw. A wooden ceiling. She blinked a couple of times, just to get her vision to focus. She turned her head. Vensil sat on her right, her head hung low as she slept. On the left, a woman in rag type of clothing was checking her knives. Odd, where did this woman come from?

"Oh? You're awake?"

She looked forward, where a man in similar rag type of clothes stood.

"Where... am i? Who are you?"

"One question at a time. You're back in Einbroch. Safe. I'm Ferex, and she is Vinlett. We're-"

"The ones who were always watching."

She said, earning a surprised look from Ferex.

"You knew?"

"I had a feeling. How long was i out?"

"Two days."

"..."

She slowly pushed herself up from the bed, looking at herself. Bandages wrapped around about seventy percent of her body. She slowly took the wrappings off, much to disagreement of Ferex and Vensil, who was now awake. But when she took off her bandages, she saw no visible wounds. Nothing at all. So why was she bandaged?

"Tharin, you should rest."

Vensil urged her, but she wouldn't have it. Getting up from the bed, Tharin took a moment to let her body re-adjust, before heading towards the door. She stopped before the door, and picked up her weapons, before stepping out of the room, with Vensil in tow. Tharin had Vensil explain what had happened, though Tharin had a slight idea of what had transpired. Her hand touched her mark, feeling a slight sting from it. She remembered only slightly, but it was more than enough to frighten her. She wanted all of this end. This never-ending nightmare. But a small fragment of her will was pushing her forward. To continue with her journey. To complete what she had set out to do. However, Tharin knew that this trial was no longer a trial. Even if she did complete this, she would never be accepted back into the order.

The moment she left the order's grounds, she was no longer a crusader. She was a simple girl following the orders of her foster father. There was another reason why he sent her for this task. She knew what was happening. Volos, a man who grew on greed, had taken the order into his own hands, planning to rule the whole of rune-midgard. She must not allow this to happen. She wanted to know why her, why was she chosen, but she shouldn't stop to ask these sort of silly questions. She knew why she was chosen. Because Bishop Sarai trusts her, and because only she can do it. She must continue on. Tharin headed straight for the mayor's house, where she spotted Gwen waiting outside.

"Tharin, you came."

Gwen smiled, pushing herself off from the wall.

"Yes. You know why i have come, don't you?"

"Certainly. My father has given the approval, however you guys are on your own. We cannot spare any more men to guide you into the tunnels. As we speak, one of the Knight Lords is marching on this city."

Tharin knew what that meant. She nodded in reply.

"I understand. We shall head for the caves this afternoon. I wish you the best of luck in defending the city."

Gwen smiled, extending out her hand, to which Tharin took.

"Let Odin's judgement guide you."

"I thought you weren't religious."

"Just because we place our lives and faith on science, does not mean we do not believe. Good luck to you, you may need it."

"Thanks."

Tharin turned around, and headed back to the inn. Gwen looked on as Tharin disappeared. Pulling out her guns, Gwen smiled softly. The guns that were the last memories of her mother.

"Mother, it is time to make our stand."

* * *

Tharin and her group headed out of Einbroch, and towards the mines. This time, Feyrin was with them, with the disappearance of the dark aura, she was feeling much better though she had warned them not to expect her to be at her best. Tharin led the group pass the barren landscape, meeting a few small pockets of resistance along the way, till they finally reached the mines. The entire place was a mess, with rail-carts and different mining equipment all littered about.

"... Aira, stay close."

Tharin spoke softly to the small homunculus girl. The girl nodded, clinging tightly to Tharin's cloak. Tharin had gotten some clothes for the homunculus, a small vest with shorts and a cloak with a hood over her head. The homunculus was actually small enough for Tharin to carry with ease, but since Tharin was fighting on the frontlines, it would be better if she didn't. There was also another problem that Tharin faced. For some reason, she felt constantly thirsty. No, not for water. She knew what she wanted. Blood. Fresh blood. Tharin wanted to bite into the throats of her comrades for blood, but she stopped herself, forcing her will down. She knew very well why she was acting like this. Vampiric blood flowed through her veins. While she wasn't a full vampire, she was very much close to one. The sun was starting to cause slight irritations on her skin. This would start to get problematic.

"Let's go."

Tharin led the group onwards, and into the mines. Here, her skin was not exposed to the sun, and therefore felt more cooling. And the dimness of the mines did not bother her, as her eyesight suddenly became sharper and clearer.

"Which way? These mines are like mazes."

Terash grumbled, clearly not too happy on how things have turned out.

"... This way."

Tharin turned to the left part, and walked off. The others stared in confusion, but followed her either way. Kaine was particularly worried. Tharin hasn't been herself ever since she woke up. As though she became cold and distant. She would not talk to others unless they talked to her first. And even then, she wouldn't answer all the time. Maybe she hasn't healed completely yet, though according to Vensil, all of her wounds were closed. While she didn't sustain any major injuries, unlike the others, for her wounds to heal up so quickly is unthinkable. There was also that part where she defeated the vampire lord. It was as though she wasn't herself. As though another Tharin had stood before him. That feeling was long gone now, but still, he could not get the questions out from his mind.

"Hey, Tharin, how do you know where to go?"

Terash asked.

"... Gwen gave me a map."

Tharin replied without looking at the monk, fishing out a small parchment from her pouch. Now that, Terash could not argue back. Tharin led the group down the dark caves, turning tight corners, go downhill, pass different open areas. Kaine noticed that the entire group was starting to feel weary. He had heard about the special minerals in these mines, able to sap the strength of those who walk inside. Yet Tharin and that homunculus do not seem to be affected.

"Wait, we need a break."

Feyrin called out, and the entire group stopped. Tharin turned and looked at her

comrades, before walking to one side of the small open space that they've stopped in, and sat down on a rock, hand covering her eyes. Kaine took a swing from his water bag, and passed it to Karves. The guide was more worried about Tharin.

"... Tharin."

"Hm?"

She didn't even look up when replying.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you."

All eyes fell on her, yet Tharin did not change in her posture. Still covering her eyes, head hung low.

"... Nothing. Come on, we're nearly there."

Tharin got back up, and walked towards the tunnel ahead. The group sighed, and got up to follow. Kaine knew that there was something wrong, and that Tharin wasn't saying anything was simply making things worse. Then, Tharin stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're here."

Kaine walked up beside Tharin, and saw that they had entered a large cavern. A cave so large within the mines that it could easily fit a town in here. Was it man-made? No, Kaine could see that fungus and all sorts of plant life flourished here, though most of the walls were still barren. But what really caught his eye, was the large creature that was resting in the middle of this large cave. With snow white fur and black stripes, large fangs and claws. It was nearly the size of a small castle. No, maybe even larger than that.

"Is... is that the guardian?? It's huge!"

Meili exclaimed, voicing what everyone had in mind. Kaine knew what it was. He had seen it once during his adventures. A white tiger. But it was too large to be normal. And tigers ran in the plains of the far East, not the West. Tharin drew her sword and shield.

"... Let's go."

With that, Tharin ran down the slope into the cave. The others looked at each other, before drawing their weapons and charging after Tharin. Kaine simply hoped tht Gwen and the rest of Einbroch was having a better time than they were going to have.


	23. Chapter 23

**Battle for Einbroch**

People were scrambling to their positions. Civilians quickly donned their armours and their weapons, rushing towards the frontlines. The town guards filed out of their barracks, picking up their rifles and rushing up to the walls. Gwen stepped out of her room, tightening her clothes and checking her guns. A guard presented her with her rifle. She took the rifle and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's move out."

She led her unit out of her house, and through the streets, where the people were rushing to and fro, amassing what weapons and barricades they could muster. The alchemists were busy as well, heading towards the frontlines with wagons filled with jars and strange containers. Gwen wouldn't question the contents, but the motives of the alchemists. She had placed her trust him them to protect this town like their own, but whether they would really do so, is another story.

"Captains! To me!"

Gwen cried out, and some of the men stopped their works, and ran straight to her.

"How are the defences?"

"We have our men on the walls, ten cannons in position on the wall and behind the wall."

"The militia has set up barricades to halt the advances should the enemy manage to break in."

"What of the outside?"

Gwen asked.

"We have placed barricades as well as mines. It should at least slow their progress."

"Good. What of the new weapons?"

"We have not finished the prototypes yet, though it is nearing completion. As for the chain gun, Azel Barralos took the prototype and ran off somewhere together with five other men. They took all of our usable chain guns with them."

"... Azel... Never mind. As soon as we barricade the buildings, get the militia to the wall. We'll give them hell before they can even set a foot on our grounds."

"Yes ma'am!"

Gwen climbed up the stairs of the nearest guard tower, and made it up to the wall. The town guards were all loading their ammunition, and placing their extra ammunition some place where they can get it easily.

"... How many men do we have?"

Gwen asked her guard.

"A little over five hundred for the town's guard, and about seven hundred for the militia."

"That makes a thousand two hundred arms... the enemy?"

"Scouts have reported the enemy Knight Lord is marching with an army of at least five thousand."

"... This is going to be a long day."

She looked up, as did many others, when the thunderous sounds echoed from the narrow passage way through the ravine. They were coming.

"Men! Ready your weapons!"

Every single armed personnel took their rifles and aimed it from the top of the wall. The cannons were readied as well. The alchemists stood behind the guards, bottles and vials in hand. Everyone was ready. Gwen un-slung her rifle, and peered through its scope. She could see them now. The shining armour of the Knights and swordsmen. Soldiers trained in combat, to kill. They wore the crest of the Knight Lord whom they serve, and though Gwen did not know the name of most Knight Lords, she did know that a single Knight Lord was strong enough to match a mage of the magic council. And that meant that they were extremely strong. The enemy was marching closer, and that was when Gwen saw them. Catapults and trebuchets. They actually managed to bring those in here? Not only that, but a whole contingent of archers. This wasn't looking good.

"Ready the cannons!"

Gwen called out. Men rushed to change the angles of the cannons, and push into place. Gwen looked through her scope to judge the distance. She knew the terrain well, and had placed markers along the way to mark distance. Just a little closer.

"... 10 kilometres!"

She shouted.

"10 kilometres!"

The men moved them into position as fast as they could.

"FIRE!"

The deafening explosions from the cannons signalled the start of the battle. The cannon balls flew true, crashing into the enemy catapults and trebuchets. But there were quite a number left, and they had just fired.

"Brace for impact!"

Gwen took cover, as did the rest of the men, as large rocks and boulders flung themselves over, smashing into the walls, and some making it over the walls and destroying a few buildings.

"5 kilometres!"

"5 kilometres!"

"FIRE!"

The cannons fired new rounds, blowing through the first few lines of enemy knights. This was only the beginning. The enemy was beginning to advance with their horsemen.

"Take aim!"

The guards steadied their guns, as the enemy knights came charging forward. They must not get past this wall, at any cost.

"Ignite the bombs!"

Gwen shouted. The land before the walls started to explode, sending the first wave of attackers into disarray. She should not give them time to rest.

"Pick out your targets and fire!"

The guards fired all fired their weapons in unison, killing off their targets, before reloading and taking aim once more.

"Fire at will!"

"Cannons! 2 kilometres!"

"2 kilometres!"

"FIRE!"

"All alchemists should start their attacks now!"

"Incoming enemy fire!"

"Raise the barriers!"

"We won't make it in time!"

"Brace for impact!"

* * *

Tharin raised her sword high into the air, bringing it down on the guardian beast. The giant creature's fur was tough, and it did not even feel like she made a single scratch. She brought up her shield just as the creature brought a claw down upon her. The weight bearing down on her was so great that her feet was beginning to dig deep inside the ground.

"Ugh... tch!"

Using her sword arm, she reached out and stabbed the claw, making the creature release its weight off her. Kaine rushed forward, throwing his giant sword at the creature, while Vensil and Karves ran up to Tharin to defend her. Terash joined the two assassins in their attacks head first towards the enemy. Feyrin ran across the cavern with Meili, conjuring up different magics and throwing the spells at the guardian. Feyrin used Meili as an assistant, to mix up special magic items to create greater effects. Meili took a slip of paper, and a blue potion, soaking the paper in the potion and handing it to Feyrin, who brought up before her face. The paper froze into a solid block of ice. She threw the iced paper at the creature, which it exploded into a giant storm of icicle spears.

"Berilious!"

Kaine shouted. The bard stood at the side, bringing out his musical instrument and playing certain tunes. They were fast paced, and full of vigour. Everyone started to feel more alive, their actions beginning to increase in ferocity. Tharin activated the spikes on the bottom of her shield, and she plunged the metal deep into te ground. Holding her sword up, she closed her eyes as a soft glow wrapped itself around her. As soon as enough energy was gathered, she released it, to which each of the other members gained a slight glow.

She nodded in approval at Karves and Vensil, who ran forward to join the forward attack line. Tharin reached for her shield, when a sharp pain seared throughout her entire body. It was like something was restricting her movements, her muscles, and stabbed those tensed muscles with knives. She dropped down to one knee, unable to withstand the pain. It was too soon. The curse.

"Tharin!"

She looked up at the call of her name. Feyrin was running towards her. The mage looked worried, extremely worried.

"Fey-...rin..."

"You... your mark, does it hurt?"

Tharin's heart skipped a beat. How did Feyrin know of her mark? And how did she guess that it was hurting? Thinking back, Tharin had sensed Feyrin's dark transformation during the arena battles in Geffen. It should work both ways.

"Hold still."

Feyrin took out a small vial of black liquid, and ripping open Tharin's shirt. Feyrin drenched Tharin's mark with the liquid, and held onto Tharin's cross pendant, muttering some incoherent words. Tharin felt a surge of energy wash over her, and the pain subsided.

"Don't push it. I managed to extract some of Berilious's dark crystal to form a repressant for my side of the curse, but since i do not bear a cursed mark that is strong enough to require a sealing equipment. And your curse is different. We do not know what effects would happen."

"Thanks..."

Tharin pushed herself off the ground. There was something else that was different as well. Feyrin noticed it. Tharin was gaining energy, the dark kind.

"Thar-"

"I'll explain it to you later. I just need to finish this quickly."

Tharin picked her shield from the ground, and raised her sword at the creature. Dark energies surrounded her sword, making almost everyone stop due to its powerful presence. She swung her sword in multiple successions at the creature, sending waves of black energy slicing through the air at the guardian. The creature tried to swat away a wave, but the wave sliced through the guardian's defences, and cut deep into its flesh. The guardian realized that the attacks were too strong to defend against, and leapt out of the way. Tharin ran up to guardian beast, throwing her shield at the creature. The shield flew straight and true, cutting into the guardian's right front leg, before it flew back into Tharin's hand.

She brought it up just in time to defend against another attack. Swinging her sword at the creature, the beast jumped back to avoid getting injured. The blood that was flowing through her was starting to get erratic. It was happening too soon. Tharin wanted to end this fight as soon as possible, for she knew she had little time to spare. Her condition, coupled with the environment of draining her energy, was making it difficult for her to even see clearly. She focused her energy into her sword once more, and ran up to the creature. Something felt different. It was like something was crawling within her, spreading throughout her entire body. She swung her sword down, cutting into the flesh of the guardian, making the guardian roar in anger, slamming a claw into her. Tharin flew a good ten metres, crashing into the ground.

"Tharin!"

Kaine want to rush to her, but the guardian jumped in-between, hell bent on getting revenge on Tharin. As for Tharin, it wasn't any good. She was losing it. This feeling. She knew what it was. She didn't want it, it wasn't what she had wished for.

"... AAHHHH!!"

Tharin screamed out in anguish, releasing a large amount of energy that spread like shockwaves across the entire cave. Feyrin felt her chest seize up on her. Her blood was reacting to this. It was the same back in Einbroch. She had met up with Karves and Berilious who came back from the castle to understand the situation. That was when she suddenly felt a great power wash over her. Her sanity had snapped and she nearly went on a rampage, if it weren't for Karves's quick thinking and knocked her out. Using Berilious's dark crystal, which reacted to Feyrin change, Feyrin managed to stay calm, and more importantly herself. It was only after the others came back that Feyrin knew that she was reacting to Tharin's transformation. But if Berilious's crystal has not effect on Tharin's curse, then it may be nearly impossible to bind Tharin when she goes berserk. Feyrin's own curse was acting up just in reaction to Tharin.

"Just who are you, Tharin Lethmen?"

The wave of energies dispersed, and Tharin stood up once more. However, Kaine recognized this as the same Tharin who killed the vampire lord. This wasn't the Tharin who stood with them before. The guardian beast seemed to be afraid of Tharin, and it charged at her. She raised a hand to the charging beast, and the beast crashed into a giant shield that appeared out of nowhere before her. The shield was the size of the guardian beast itself. Clenching her fist, the shield before Tharin shot spikes out, impaling the creature and restricting its movements. Snapping her fists, Tharin made the shield explode. The guardian roared in pain, but was still standing. Tharin took her sword, and stabbed it into the ground. A giant cross shot forth from the ground under the guardian, impaling it from below.

Tharin's mouth mouthed words that no one could understand, and additional crosses appeared surrounding the beast, and above it. The crosses then shot into the creature, impaling it further. Four more crosses appeared, but these were much larger than the ones before, and the designs were more grand and sinister than anything. One was standing in front of the creature, one behind, one on the left, the last one on the right. The giant crosses glowed a dim light, before humming into a brillant light. The area that the crosses surrounded flooded with blinding light. The guardian creature roared in pain. A cry that was so loud, and so sad that it made the others want to stop Tharin, but they couldn't. They couldn't even say a word to her, let alone go up to her. Her presence was something no one could react to.

A dark demonic aura that surrounded her acted like a deterrence for everyone. From the four giant crosses, four large beings emerged. Wearing dark black armour, wielding wicked long swords ablaze with black flames. Kaine realized what they were even if he had never met one before. The black wings and red evil eyes. Fallen dark angels. They each stood taller than the guardian, and they all faced it, raising their swords in unison, and bringing it down on the beast together. The guardian beast howled in pain, as a dark energy exploded, creating a blast of wind that nearly sent the entire party flying to the walls. When the dust settled, everyone was surprised to see the beast still standing, though extremely injured. It still had fire in its eyes. Tharin and the beast stared into each other's eyes, neither making a single movement, or sound.

The entire cave went silent for a good five minutes. No one dared to move, or speak. The tension that was building up was almost unbearable. Kaine looked at Tharin, then to the beast, then back to Tharin. How could either of them not move? He wanted to move towards Tharin, but Feyrin raised a hand to bar his way.

"Don't."

"What?"

"They're communicating."

Feyrin explained, pointing at Tharin. Kaine noticed that, while minor and almost unnoticeable, her expression was changing slightly, like she was talking with someone.

"Communicating?"

"I have the same curse as Tharin, as well as i am a mage of the Geffen council, and therefore i can pick up these sorts of things."

"Why communicate now? When we have been fighting the entire time?"

"I do not know... ah, it's over."

Feyrin pointed at the two. The beast lowered its head, and getting down on the floor. It looked as though it was bowing to Tharin. Tharin walked up to the beast, touched its forehead, and smiled. The beast suddenly began to emit a light that was so strong it blinded the cave. Once the light settled, everyone saw that the beast was no longer there, instead, Tharin stood there, a white ball in her hand. The ball was small and no larger than a pebble, yet it was smooth and almost perfectly shaped. A strange symbol of three lines that looked more like claws were etched on it. The wave of tension was lifted, and Tharin collapsed.

"Tharin!"

* * *

"What the hel happened?"

Kaine demanded answers from Feyrin, though he somehow knew that the mage was somewhat clueless as well, but she knew more than he does, and that in itself is more than enough. The events that had just occured before them and somehow no one knew how to react, or how to even think about it. Feyrin shook her head, not too sure how to explain it, or whether what information that she holds is actually sufficient. She picked up the small white ball. She sensed a strong, yet strange power emitting from it. The markings on the ball somehow changed, most likely from a reaction from Feyrin's magical abilities, or maybe from her curse? The markings shifted, forming a letter. It was an ancient letter, and fortunately Feyrin had studied ancient texts, so she could read it.

"What does it say?"

Terash asked, trying to take the ball from Feyrin, but the mage managed to prevent the monk from doing so.

"It says 'West'. But this language is rather interesting."

Feyrin smiled to herself.

"Huh?"

"There was a language a long time ago. It was said to be the origins of all languages, as almost all languages have roots in this. It dates all the way back when the nine worlds were close enough to be considered one."

"The language of the Gods?"

Vensil pondered.

"Yes, and no. The Gods do not require words to convey their will. Humans are the ones who utilize language the most. Among the different worlds, the creatures of rune-Midgard, the elves of Alfenhiem, the dwarves of Darvenia, the ancient dragons that once came from Koldriash, the giants of Boulgoriam, and some creatures of Niflhiem and Muspell used to speak this language. Now that the worlds drifted apart, this language is no longer in use. Even i have problems translating every text in my family's library."

"So what's so interesting about that?"

Terash idly asked.

"It can also be read as 'Tiger'. These two are the most prominent translations that this symbol can represent. 'Western Tiger'."

Kaine suddenly thought about it.

"I see, this is the Western guardian, who is also a tiger."

"Exactly. The fact that this item bears the guardian's name, makes me think that the guardians themselves are the artefacts that Tharin was sent to gather."

"But exactly what happened? How can a giant beast become an artefact?"

Karves voiced out his worry.

"Certainly, it is odd. It isn't natural to have an occurrence, however nothing about this trial is normal. For now, we can follow Tharin to the other three points."

"And the war?"

Kaine asked. The entire group fell silent, and it wasn't surprising. They were divided about their position in the on-going war.

"We will stick by our words. We follow Tharin no matter what choice she makes. To the end."

Vensil spoke up. Karves and Terash nodded to her words.

"I will follow Tharin as well!"

Meili spoke up.

"I have found that my brother's incident may be related to Tharin's case, therefore i shall continue to accompany till i find what i seek. After that, i shall see how far we have gone."

Berilious added. Feyrin nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm like Berilious. I will follow Tharin to seek out answers to my own questions. However, even after i have found what i seek, i shall stick by her side. She will require my help, that i am sure of, therefore i shall give."

Feyrin then looked to Kaine.

"What about yourself, Vether?"

"... I am simply a guide. Politics have no concern to me."

The others in the group looked at Kaine, somewhat surprised, though Feyrin simply smiled.

"Well, that's your decision. We shall see what happens then."

"Master is waking!"

Aira, the vampire homunculus chirped, making everyone rush to their fallen comrade. Tharin's face contorted with pain, her hands gripping her throat and chest. Her breathing was erratic, hard breathes that only seem to give her more pain.

"Tharin!"

Kaine held her in his arms, feeling her forehead. She was burning up.

"Feyrin! I need ice!"

"Do you think my magic is for side-shows? Whatever, here."

Feyrin opened her palm where an ice ball appeared. Kaine took the ice ball and a piece of cloth from his pouch, wrapping the cloth around the ice and placing it against Tharin's forehead. Tharin groaned as her eyes began to open slightly.

"Tharin! Can you hear me?"

"Ka-...ine..."

Her arms reached out, wrapping around Kaine's neck.

"What-?"

Before anyone could say anything, Tharin suddenly lunged forward, her mouth open, aiming for Kaine's neck, but stopped just a hair's breadth from biting into Kaine's neck. She pushed Kaine away, retreated away from the group, covering her mouth with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thar-"

"Don't come closer!... Please..."

Tharin was trembling, head hung low as she cried.

"She... she tried to bite Kaine? What?"

Terash stared in bewilderment. The others were in shock as well. Kaine especially. Aira ran up to her master, squatted before Tharin and just looked at Tharin.

"... She was bitten by that vampire, right?"

Feyrin broke the silence of the group.

"So, she's turned into a vampire?"

Meili asked, somewhat frightened and hiding behind Berilious, who didn't seem to mind Meili hiding behind him.

"Most likely. But it has already been awhile since she was bitten. That must mean that she had been suppressing the convertion by her own will-power for a long time. That in itself is an amazing thing. She must have felt like hell to hold it all in."

Feyrin sighed.

"But she must be nearing her limit. Her circumstances must have strained her a lot. If she doesn't drink blood soon, she may die."

Feyrin explained. The others were not too happy about that particular bit of information.

"I won't... i won't drink..."

Tharin sobbed, but the pain on her face was saying otherwise. Coughing, and gripping onto her throat. Her finger nails were beginning to dig into her flesh. It was clear this was a dangerous situation.

"Please... don't make me..."

Tharin pleaded, retreating backwards further. Her eyes were turning blood red, and her fangs were becoming more apparent.

"Tharin, we must do something."

Feyrin tried to reason with the crusader, but it only made her more frightened.

"Father Beles Formi may have something. He had told us how he used to fight vampires before."

Vensil spoke up.

"I always thought that was simply a bed-time story he made up on the spot."

Karves scratched his head in doubt, which made Vensil frown at the other monk.

"I believe Vensil and the father. I saw some of the father's notes before and i think he may actually have a cure for vampirism."

Terash said, earning a look from Vensil and Karves.

"You peeped at the father's notes?!"

"That isn't the point! Well, the father has some idea how to deal with the problem, so i suggest we go see him."

Terash sighed.

"I find the story of a vampire cure somewhat dubious. Even we assassins do not have a cure. If one of ours was bitten, they would kill themselves before they would convert."

Ferex added. Terash narrowed his eyes at the assassin.

"No one asked you."

Feyrin considered the monk's words. She had heard of cures for vampirisms, but she had almost never seen them before, and so she had to wonder about their effectiveness. Even if it did work, Tharin was a complicated case. She has Vestrastos's curse, which may have altered her vampirism state. Anything was possible. But it was better than nothing. Feyrin did not want to abandon the crusader. Tharin was like a caring sister, a best friend. The short time that they spent together was quite enjoyable, though Feyrin would not admit it openly. And Tharin is the one who would eventually stand against Volos. Somehow Feyrin knew it. Tharin has the air of a leader.

Right now, Tharin needs to feed. Though it sounds awkward no matter how Feyrin words it. But normally the first drink would cause a dramatic change. Some people say that the change would be permanent. Still, it was risk that they must take. If the weird reverend actually has a cure, Feyrin could take a look at its basic formulae and strengthen it, perhaps making a remedy even for those who had been vampires for decades. It could earn Feyrin quite a lot of recognition in the magical society, but that wasn't really on her mind. More importantly, what would the effects on Tharin be?

"... Let's go see the reverend. It's the only way we have. Tharin, you need to drink."

Feyrin stated firmly.

"No..."

"Tharin, don't be stubborn. Come on, i'll let you drink mine."

Feyrin stepped forward, baring her arm. There was a scratch there and it was bleeding lightly. Tharin's eyes widened, at the sight, and clearly she had the urge, but somehow Tharin pushed down her urges and retreated even further back.

"Tharin! Stop being such a child!"

"NO!"

"Dammit! I'm not going to get angry at you for biting me! And besides, i'm not going to become a vampire just because a new vampire bites me. Vampires need to learn to control their toxins and magical abilities to be able to convert others."

Feyrin explained, though it was half truth. Vampires do need to learn through practice to successfully convert another being into a vampire. Failed convertion would lead to creation of ghouls, mindless creatures who obey their master without questions and with a limitless appetite. Even the current Tharin would be capable of making ghouls if she isn't careful. But biting onto the arm should be alright. Feyrin can isolate the toxins before they spread too far. If she gets bitten on the neck, then the convertion process would be too quick for Feyrin to do anything.

"I don't want to!"

"DAMN YOU GIRL! You have to do it now or else you will die!"

"Then let me die!"

Tharin screamed. Feyrin expected this. Tharin was a girl with an unsually strong conviction to her morals and virtues. Tharin trusts her friends, and cares for them like they were her family. Maybe because she doesn't actually have a family, that she does so. If that is so, then as 'family', Feyrin would want her to live.

"Do you really want to die?"

Kaine suddenly asked, walking up to Tharin. Tharin tried to retreat further, but Kaine grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Do you really want to die?"

He asked once more.

"I-... i-..."

"You don't want to die. Nobody wants to. Do not lie to yourself."

"But i do not want to harm anyone of you!"

"Don't be so conceited!"

Kaine shouted at her, making the crusader cringe.

"Do you think that taking the easy way out would make things any better?! Do you think that by dying you wouldn't harm anyone of us? Think! All of us would be affected if you died! We would have no reason left to continue! Do you really want that sort of end?!"

"I-"

"DO NOT EVER SAY THAT YOU WANT TO DIE INFRONT OF ME AGAIN!!"

Kaine shouted, startling the entire group, before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, surprising the others.

"I don't want anyone to say that... ever..."

"Ka-...ine..."

"Please, Tharin. Live on."

"But you'll-"

"I don't care what happens to me, understand? Live on, Tharin. If not for yourself, then live for my sake."

Tears streamed down Tharin's cheeks. Somehow, she was glad to hear those words.

"... Don't regret this."

She managed to smile between sobs.

"Since when do i ever regret?"

"... Thank you."

* * *

Ducking under the boulder that flew over her head, Gwen emerged from her position, moving onto the next tower. The enemy's advances were getting closer and closer. She aimed through her scope, and fired. Her shot made another soldier fall dead. The guards were doing all they can to stall the advances, but it was nearly impossible. There were just too many.

"Gwen! The enemy's main force has reached the gate! They are ramming it open!"

"Barricade it! Let loose the tar!"

"We already did that! They brought a second ram!"

The guard who reported the news looked somewhat worried. Gwen knew he had every reason to be. She was worried herself.

"Get all available hands at the gate! We shall make our stand there!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Gwen checked her ammunitions. She was running low. She looked around her. Guards, though wounded, still continued to fight. It was a bloody battle, and it was only going to get worse. She ran towards the gate. Jumping down from the wall, she landed in a stack of hay that cushioned her fall. She joined the rest of the militia and guards who stood at the gates. Young men and women, elderly folks, alchemists who were exhausted. With this sort of army, she could only hope to hold out the enemy for three minutes. Better than nothing, she guessed.

"Ready arms!"

She shouted. The loading of weapons sounded throughout the city. These people were ready to fight to the death. To death. Hmph, never thought that such a simple word would bear such a heavy weight.

"WE SHALL MAKE OUR STAND HERE! DO NOT LET THEM FOUL OUR CITY WITH THEIR BREATHS!"

A roar of cheers echoed loudly from the soldiers. It was encouraging. The sound of the ram was getting louder and louder. Every soon, the enemy would burst through. The wait while hearing each ram getting louder and louder was the longest wait Gwen had ever been through. She just wished it would be over soon. Then, the gates gave way. Soldiers poured into the city, but they were faced by the soldiers of Einbroch.

"FIRE!"

The sounds of rifles and guns went off, and the enemy fell quickly. The alchemists summoned their golems and such, sending them forth to bowl over the enemy and charge the enemy.

"Attack!"

Gwen charged, soldiers rushing forward after her. Gwen fired her pistols continuously, killing one enemy after another. She ducked under a sword swing, pressed her pistol at the helmet of the enemy knight, and pulled the trigger, spraying blood all over. Leaping over another swing, she fired shots while in mid air, killing another. Using her quick reflexes and thinking, she fired almost in rapid successions, killing more and more. Her speed was astounding, but it was putting a toll on her. A sword swing forced her to duck, and a knee attack forced her to parry with her pistols. But the force of the attack made her flinch. She felt a strong cold grip around her neck as she was lifted up into the air. The enemy held her in one hand, while holding his sword in the other. She lost her pistols during that rebound, and she could only claw at her attacker's arms in avail.

"This is the end, heretic."

"No, this is your end."

A voice spoke softly, and a knife appeared at the attacker's neck, slicing across in one clean motion. Gwen was dropped to the ground, and her attacker dropped dead. Coughing, Gwen looked up to her rescuer. The assassin Ferex. That meant-

"Gwen, i thought you said you had things handled?"

Kaine walked up to Gwen, offering a hand to her. Gwen took the hand and was pulled to her feet.

"You guys... You defeated the guardian?"

Gwen asked in amazement. No one has ever been able to defeat the guardian before. At least not anyone she has heard before.

"Thank Tharin. She ended it quickly and made us run out here to help out."

"Tharin?"

Gwen looked around for the crusader but could not see her anywhere. Kaine pointed to the wall. Turning to the direction, Gwen saw Tharin, but something was different. She wore a white sort of armour. Most of the armour was made of cloth, though some parts were metal. A white cape draped over her shoulders with strange decorations of a creature that Gwen has never seen before. She wore white gaunlets that emitted a power so strong that even Gwen could see it. Small spikes were on the knuckles. Tharin's dark hair had white streaks in it, her eyes were white as well.

"Tharin..."

The crusader turned to Gwen, and smiled, before turning back towards the enemy tide. Lifting one gauntlet, Tharin punched the ground, causing the earth to shake and tremble and split. Some of the enemy knights fell into the rifts in the ground that were caused by Tharin's punch. She punched another section of the ground, causing a large section of the ground to fly up. One punch into it sent it flying at the enemy, decimating the troops. Knights from the side charged at Tharin. She parried a sword strike with her gauntlet, shattering the sword, before punching the enemy in the gut, creating a hole in the man's torso. Parrying a few more knights, she jumped up into the air, where a giant claymore appeared in her hands. The claymore had jagged teeth, and she swung the blade down, cutting an enemy in two.

She dragged the sword around her, cutting those who dared the get close. A knight jumped over her claymore, intending to strike Tharin. Tharin grabbed the enemy's sword. Her gauntlet was just a centimetre away from his throat. A blade shot out from the top of her guantlet, piercing the enemy's throat, killing him. She dragged the claymore upwards, cutting through the dead knight's body. The other knights were caught in fear, and begun to retreat. The horn for a retreat was heard, and the knights were pulling back. It was Einbroch's victory. Although a loud sound of bullets firing echoed throughout the valley, and soon all was silent. Appearing from the valley, Azel Barralos with some other town guards walked towards the city gates, with the multiple barrelled machine gun in hand.

"Sorry, couldn't get all of them from the back."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Tharin Lethmen**_

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 30/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars: Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)

_**Dark Tharin Lethmen**_

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

_**Kaine Verther**_

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level:34

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

_**Feyrin Mether**_

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 32/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

_**Meili Solodos**_

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 28

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

_**Berilious Meylode**_

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level:32

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

_**Terash Basol**_

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level:34

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

_**Karves Vinbel**_

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level:32

Weapons: Gloves of Body

_**Vensil Quan**_

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level:32

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

_**Gwen Quint**_

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level:30

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols)

Azel Barralos

Class: Gunslinger,

NOTES: Guardian Beasts are creatures that were born/ created for the sole purpose of maintaining order and stability in the realms they are meant to protect. Rune-Midgard has four known guardian beasts, though rumours have gone around of a fifth. Each guardian represents an element within that realm they oversee.

_Fusion Equipments_:

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

Byakko

Type: West Guardian Beast/ White Tiger

Weapons:  
-Gauntlets of Strength (Blades able to appear on each gauntlet)  
-Claymore of the Earth

Armour:  
-Mantle of the Earth (it is a full armour, though it doesn't look like it offer much protection)

Notes: One of the four guardian beasts who guard the four points.

* * *

**Broken hopes**

Gwen walked through the debris of a fallen building. This once housed five families. A baker, a seamstress, an alchemist, a cook, and a town-guard had once called that home. The families of the baker and the seamstress still live, but without a roof over their heads. The alchemists died during the first wave of attacks. The cook had picked up a rifle as part of the active militia, but he had died defending the last section of wall. His family was grieving over his body as of now. The town-guard was no better. Losing his only son at the gates, and he himself dying from a fatal arrow wound. This was only a small portion of the damage caused from this attack, and after all of their sacrifices, they still hadn't managed to kill the Knight Lord who led the attack. Managing to escape their fierce counter-attack, and also managing to get past Azel's sneak attack from the back.

Gwen would have a long good talk with Azel once she settles with this. Inspecting the damages was something she liked to do, but she had to. While her father led the city during peace, it was her duty to lead it in war. But no matter where she looked, she could only see the suffering and pain of her people. This will not do. They have to stand up and fight now. But they cannot stand alone. For now, their new weapons are ready to mass productions, so it wouldn't be a problem to defend this city, but the attacks will not stop till they are dead, so it is only right to fight back, and push the enemy till they can go no further. She handed the clipboard to one of the generals, and after giving some instructions to them, she headed towards a small inn.

For some strange reason, Gyun's inn was untouched by the conflict that took place just mere hours ago. And the innkeeper herself was missing. The inn was used to house the injured, with medics running to and fro trying to get as many people healed as possible. Gwen wasted no time and headed up the stairs to a single room. She knocked gently on the door, and opened the door after hearing a voice from within telling her to enter. Tharin and her group were all within this room, with Tharin herself seated by the window, staring out of the inn down at the destruction of the city. The moon's glow had a strange effect of making her seem extremely beautiful, and Gwen had to shake her head to clear some unusual thoughts. Tharin turned and smiled softly to Gwen, further adding to the younger girl's fluster.

"Ahem... well, i would first like to thank all of you for helping out in the defence of the city and driving the enemy away."

The members of the group nodded in acknowledgement. Gwen noticed that Feyrin and that small homunculus, Aira, standing extremely close to Tharin, almost like bodyguards. Kaine also had an odd look of being weary and tired.

"However, this isn't the end, as you all know. Einbroch will not be able to withstand the constant barrages if we do not do anything. That is why hence forth, we, the steel city Einbroch, shall raise our arms to fight."

Gwen placed a fist to her chest, and going down to one knee.

"We ask your aid to help lead us to the new glorious beginning that we so desire."

Tharin looked at Gwen for a moment, as though studying the young gunslinger.

"... You do realize what you ask of?"

Tharin spoke softly, calm and soothing and yet her voice was commanding, demanding respect.

"Yes, i do."

"You risk becoming the enemy of the World that we know as it is today. No one will look too kindly upon the losers."

"Then we shall become the victors!"

Gwen shouted back, but quickly felt somewhat ashamed. Tharin smiled.

"Then you shall... But why ask me? Do you not have the capabilities to lead an army?"

"Though i do have to courage to lead my people, i do not possess the hope, nor the ability to avenge my people."

"And therefore you seek me."

"Because you are not like them. I know that you seek to eventually oppose Prontera and the Order, and i know within my heart that you will eventually be the one who would lead us all!"

Gwen seemed so enthusiastic, and some of Tharin's party members knew the feeling. They were all going to oppose Prontera, heck they were already standing on the opposite side of the field when they first met Tharin. Somewhere deep within themselves, they knew what they needed to do.

"... Alright. Follow me then. As far as you can, deep into the fires of hel."

All of a sudden, Gwen felt a chill travel down her spine, but she swallowed hard. This was what she must do.

"If that is what is required, then we shall follow."

"Good. For now, we need to go to the remaining points. We shall leave tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Due to certain circumstances, we must leave during the night."

Feyrin replied Gwen's question.

"I shall explain everything to the mayor."

Kaine got up and left the room, followed by Karves and Berilious.

"We shall head East, avoiding most used roads, and head towards our next destination of the four points."

"And that would be?"

Tharin closed her eyes for a moment to think.

"... Comodos. The Volcanic city of Ashes."

* * *

They were to meet at the entrance of Einbroch, when the moon was at its highest. Gwen was packed with her twin pistols, her special rifle, and a whole bag of ammunition. The lead alchemist, Glaslov, had provided her with a prototype miniature ammunition convertion mould. By simply placing small stones or metals in the mould, it can transmute the materials into useable bullets, though it requires a small bit of magic to operate. Feyrin was somewhat insulted that she had to be the one to supply the magic.

"Alright, are we ready?"

Tharin asked, looking at the rest from the top of her Peco. Aira sat in-front of Tharin, while Meili was on the back. Feyrin had her own Peco, as did the three monks and Kain, while Berilious sat with Kaine, much to the two's irritation. The two assassins had disappeared, saying to scout ahead and will meet up with them at their first stop. Gwen brought with her a strange machine. A large piece of metal with two wheels front and back. Gwen had called it a 'bike', though the rest did not really care for what it was called, as long as it could keep up with their Pecos.

"Let's go."

The group rode off, away from the city of Einbroch, and through the valley. It wouldn't be long before they reached the entrance way of the valley, where they spotted a familiar face. Azel Barralos sat on his own 'bike', a rather vulgar looking one with spikes jutting out in front, making it look like a piercing machine than a riding one. He had that large gun called 'mini-gun' with him as well. As for why it was called a 'mini-gun' is beyond the group's understanding. It was anything but mini.

"Azel?"

Gwen lifted her goggles from her eyes, looking at the male gunslinger with somewhat disbelief.

"Didn't think you would go on by yourself, did you?"

Azel smirked, patting his 'bike'.

"Did father put you up to this?"

"Hmm, maybe. Well, you're important to Einbroch, so i'm here to make sure nothing happens to you. I'm sure the lady doesn't mind?"

Azel turned to Tharin, who simply smirked.

"Do as you please."

"Then i shall."

Azel pulled on his goggles, and started up his engine.

"We must hurry, the night will not wait for us."

Kaine urged the group, taking lead with the other following behind. They back tracked the route they took before, heading back into the forest. The bikes were actually pretty handy at travelling through the forest, as they had a special function that allowed spikes to appear on the wheels, allowing greater traction. But Gwen was looking somewhat uneasy.

"The forest is closing up behind us!"

Gwen shouted, looking worryingly behind her.

"Yeah, it does that!"

Terash shouted back, pulling his Peco ahead. Meili held on tightly to Tharin, after hearing the details from Tharin and Feyrin, Meili had lost her fear of Tharin turning 'evil', and truth be told, Meili was feeling somewhat jealous of Aira. The group hurried along through the path that Kaine had somehow managed to memorise. Tharin's ears perked at something, pulling on her reigns of her Peco.

"Stop!"

She called out and the group stopped almost immediately. The two assassins appeared on the brances above them.

"Ferex, Vinlett."

Tharin nodded at the assassins.

"We have bad news. The church is in ruins."

Ferex replied.

"WHAT?!"

The three monks were shocked, more than the others.

"Apparently, a Knight Lord had managed to penetrate the magical forest, and attack the church. We could not confirm any survivors, as we needed to tell you immediately. No enemy knights are left on scene."

"Then let us hurry!"

The three monks urged their Pecos, and rushed ahead of the group.

"... Vinlett, go with the monks, and make sure they do not do anything brash."

Ferex said, and Vinlett disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Now, let's hurry ourselves. Dawn would be approaching soon."

Kaine urged his Peco forward, with the others following behind. It wasn't long before they saw the beginning of the carnage. Trees brutally cut down and burnt, the vegetable patch of the church was trampled upon. The church itself was destroyed, leaving only pieces of stones and some sections of walls left standing.

"Father! Father Beles! Heline! Meris!"

Vensil ran through the wreckage, frantically trying to find survivors. Karves was helping Vensil, though his face had already said itself that he wasn't hopeful. Terash was standing outside, silently staring at a section of the wall that was left standing. The others dismounted from their rides, and walked towards the ruined church. No one spoke a word, and only Vensil's frantic calls were heard in the silent forest. They took a moment to study the place, before they came together once more.

"... The place is completely destroyed."

Berilious muttered, his eyes looking sorrowful at Vensil, who still persisted to search.

"I think Vensil should stop, before she tires herself out."

Azel added, though he received a glare from Meili and Gwen. Not that he cared much for it. But it was true. Soon, Karves and Terash joined the rest of the group who sat by a fire built in the middle of the ruined church. Vensil sat by herself in one corner, crying to herself.

"She just lost her second family, so it is understandable."

Feyrin threw in another piece of wood into the flames, feeding the fire and increasing the warmth of its glow.

"..."

Tharin looked silently at Vensil, before finally getting up, and walking to particular section of the ruins. The rubble pile was high, and with large sections of debris in the way, no one actually bothered to look here. According to the monks, it was just another section of wall covered by the debris. Yet Tharin sensed something.

"... Aira."

Tharin commanded, and the homunculus ran up to her. The homunculus was then wrapped in a strange light, before she transformed into a scythe. Tharin took the scythe, and swung once across the debris. All was silent for the moment, before the debris exploded, erupting from their place and scattering across the place. There, a beneath the rubble, a strange ring protruded from the ground.

"Kaine."

Tharin turned to the guide, while Aira transformed back into her usual form. Kaine got up, and walked over to where Tharin stood. One look at the ring, and he somehow understood.

"Terash, Karves. Lend me a hand with this."

The monks got up and walked over to Kaine, and together, they pulled the ring, revealing a trapdoor under the stone floor. Stairs that led below the ground was dimly lit, and seemed to go quite far down.

"Let's go."

Tharin led the group underground, using her enhanced sight to view the place without much lighting. The others needed to use torches to guide their way down.

"How did you know there was a trapdoor?"

Kaine asked. Tharin did not stop to answer, nor did she even look at the guide when she did.

"I sensed it. There are living people down here."

"Sensed?"

Tharin did not reply as she led them further. Soon, the stairs ended, and they stood before a small wooden door. Without even trying the door, Tharin raised her hand to the door and exploded it.

"So much for knocking."

Terash muttered. Tharin was about to take a step in when she stopped. A thick book flew straight at her, but Tharin caught it before it could make contact with her face. She looked at the book, and saw a cross on it. While the sight did irritate her, it did not do much harm.

"Tharin! Look out!"

Tharin looked up just in time as a second book came flying towards her, but she wasn't fast enough to react and the book collided with her face, sending her flying backwards from the force. Everyone was stunned by the sight. Tharin, who had increased abilities with heightened senses, was taken out by a book.

"Evil do-ers perish!"

A feminine voice shouted from beyond the broken door. Everyone looked up, and Tharin sat up, rubbing her sore forehead. Standing there, was a messy, and rather scary priestess. Vensil dropped her things as she recognized the person.

"He-...Heline?"

The priestess blinked a couple of times at them.

"... Eh?"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Finally! the last the four(?) chapters that i'm posting!! I'm tired... but i will prevail! This is suppose to be the first fic of mine that is planned to go on very long... i'm actually planning a sequel and a prequel for this, though not too sure if i should really write them.

* * *

**Inner Struggles**

"I'm so sorry! I thought that you were the knights who managed to find the secret trapdoor."

Sister Heline Oresti led the group into the room, which resembled a weird laboratory. With flasks filled with odd liquids, and with strange things all over the place. There were a few bedrooms, and a kitchen with a well connected to fresh water.

"What exactly is this place? I do not remember such a place."

Vensil stared in amazement at some of the strange gizmos that were lying about. Somehow, this was looking a lot like a mage's room.

"I didn't know about this place either, till the knights came."

"Which Knight Lord?"

Kaine asked.

"I wasn't sure. I think he was called... Acrhe?"

Heline rubbed her chin in thought. She turned around, and called out to someone. A small head popped out from one of the rooms. Meris Highlest ran out of her hiding place, and into Vensil's arms.

"Arche..."

"You know of that name?"

Feyrin asked Kaine, her eyes wondering across the tables with the odd liquids.

"Only that that is one of the Knight Lords who serve the King rather vigilantly. Rumour has it that he is rather corrupted, and treats his people like dirt. Razed a few of his own villages when they couldn't pay taxes."

"... Typical."

Azel spat.

"Anyway, what happened to Father Beles?"

Heline's head then hung low from that question. They probably guessed by then.

"When the knights attacked, the father pushed me and Meris in here, and closed the door without climbing in. He simply told me that it was 'his time'..."

The group stayed silent, everyone not wanting to disturb the odd silence that settled in the room. With the revered no longer around, the five orphans who were raised by him were feeling the grief the most.

"... I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

Vensil walked off into a room, and closed the door behind her. Soon, her sobs were heard by the others. Karves sighed, walking up to the door, and stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"It isn't easy on any one of us to bear the news."

Feyrin said, walking up to the shelves of books.

"Heline, have you looked through these books?"

"No. Why?"

Heline looked at the mage awkwardly.

"We need to find a cure for vampirism."

"Vampirism? But why?"

Feyrin did not say anything, but looked at Tharin, who was leaning against the wall at one side, arms crossed. The priestess looked nervously at the crusader, obviously noticing something different since they last met.

"Tharin? Are you-?"

Tharin did not say a thing, but smiled a devilish smile, a fang protruding from her lips. That surprised, and shocked Heline, Gwen and Azel, who all retreated a few steps back.

"Ho-how?! You were fine when we were in Einbroch!"

Gwen was rather horrified by the news, and the others could tell. Her face was pale white, drained of almost all colour.

"The process of transforming into a full vampire takes time."

Feyrin explained, starting to take down books and looking through them.

"Tharin was bitten before we managed to rescue her, and usually those who are bitten would take a day or two to either get a cure, or to bite someone and become a vampire."

Kaine pulled his collar down, and showed two puncture marks on his neck.

"Since Tharin wasn't a full-fledge vampire at that time, there is no danger of me converting, however, now that she is, we need to find a cure for full vampirism convertion, if not Tharin may be in trouble."

"Sir Kaine-"

Gwen felt worried for Kaine, though she refrained from approaching the man.

"It was my decision to give Tharin my blood. I know the risks."

"Though it was still reckless of you."

Tharin spoke, her voice now sounding more cold and dark than before. She walked up to Kaine, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning close to his face, with their lips almost touching.

"Don't you ever think of doing that sort of stunt again."

"If you stop being so stubborn, then i wouldn't have to."

Kaine simply replied. Tharin smiled, pulling away from Kaine. She turned to Heline, who was quite frightened of the crusader-turned-vampire.

"We have come in search of the father's research. Having heard that he may have a cure for vampirism, and not just for bites, though Kaine should have one blessing, just in case. I am unable to perform any holy spells in my condition, so you're the only one qualified, sister Heline."

"... A-alright. I do not know if the father had any research in vampirism, but you are free to look through his books. Master Kaine, in this room, if you please."

Heline walked over to a free room, and waited for Kaine, who looked at Tharin, unsure if he should enter.

"Go in, it won't kill you, though it should sting a little."

Tharin's smirk did not make things better. Kaine swallowed hard, and was about to refuse, when Tharin shot him an extremely dark glare, which made him follow Heline into the room.

"... Such a baby."

Tharin muttered, before a loud scream erupted from the room where Heline and Kaine just entered. That scream was definitely from Kaine.

"Well then, shall we search?"

* * *

Time passed by as the entire group starting pouring over the books. Kaine had finished his 'treatment' looking like he went through hell and rather afraid of Heline now. Tharin had excused herself and was using a room to rest, signalling the rise of dawn. The moment when Tharin left the main room, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy to be around Tharin in her current state, and everyone honestly felt frightened. Tharin's character had definitely changed much from her convertion, making approaching her rather difficulty. Meili was feeling the most uneasy, since she was the one who kept clinging onto Tharin like how a child would cling onto her mother. But this Tharin was distant and cold, commanding and dark. A side of Tharin that would sow fears deep within everyone who saw her, rooting them on the spot with her words.

"Sigh... i never thought Tharin would be a vampire."

Gwen admitted, tossing another book over her shoulder.

"Vampires are known to use trickery to hide their own identity. Though i doubt Tharin has fully mastered her abilities as a vampire."

Feyrin replied, scanning through pages quickly. Then she paused, looking up from the large book she was reading to the homunculus Aira, who was staring a book Gwen had thrown upside down, though she quickly flipped it around. Feyrin hated to admit it, but the homunculus perked her interest, and sometimes amuses her as well. One of the things was that Tharin could use Aira like an equipment. A fusion equipment in a living form. It was unheard of, even within the alchemist community. Fusion equipments without life was considered impossible, though attempted numerous times by mages and alchemists alike.

Even the Knight Lords have attempted to create their own. Magic Knights were said to be the most compatible with such equipment, though their art were lost generations ago. Tharin did have a book on magical swordsmanship, though Feyrin doubted that Tharin could unlock its true secrets, let alone master it. But Tharin could use magic, dark magic in fact in conjunction with holy magic, even though her holy magic was greatly weakened by her transformation. Holy magic is not too compatible with fighting, so only a small section of the magical sword text could be learned by Tharin. Dark magic, on the other hand, was destructive, and can be used as a replacement for any of the other elemental magics that Tharin lacks.

Tharin is actually now able to learn the magical sword arts, if she chooses to. Aira, the living, breathing, talking, eating, sleeping and odd little fusion equipment, was the other mystery. Feyrin had read about the theories of fusion equipments. Non-living ones were suppose to take months to master, the user needing that amount of time to tune both himself and the equipment to the correct frequency, if not energies would simply run loose, and may cause injury or death. Living versions, on the other hand, are very different. Aira is affiliated with the dark element, making tuning easier with the vampiric Tharin. Being an obedient homunculus also adds to that.

Still, Aira was learning at an incredible rate. Her sentences, though rare, were complete and made more sense than what Meili usually says. Another fusion equipment that Tharin has, is that white orb. That used to be a guardian, similar to a lower-god. To command such powers, makes Tharin's mystery even greater. Speaking to Lehas before they left Einbroch, Feyrin only got more questions than answers. Even the sage did not know the answers, and was even greatly surprised by the news. Lehas had warned Feyrin to be careful of Tharin.

If Tharin has the ability to command a lower-god's power, it would be make her as powerful as a middle class god, or a demon lord. That white guardian was definately still alive within that orb, and seeing Tharin equip herself with weapons and armour resembling the guardian was somehow amazing, and yet scary at the same time. And just was Tharin and the guardian talking about during the fight? Feyrin knew they were telepathically connected, and that they were conversing, but what about?

"Speaking of which, Tharin isn't a vampire lord, is she?"

Gwen asked, snapping Feyrin from her thoughts.

"No. Just because she was bitten by one, doesn't make her one. The levels are usually starting from the recently bitten. Then, they would proceed to choose if they want to remain as a human, and need to be blessed by a powerful priest or crusader who has the right qualifications, or bite someone to become a vampire. At the time we discovered Tharin's condition, it was already too late to go and find a priest. Convertion was the only way."

Feyrin explained, closing the book before her, and pushing it one side, before she summoned a small gust of wind to pick up the next book and land it before her.

"Vampires need to suck blood to recover and gain powers. People usually think that a vampire needs only blood to survive, but it isn't true. Vampirism is both being un-dead, and being infected with a virus. Mainly because the vampiric virus would cause the person to actually die once after their first bite, and then be revived again, hence the category of 'un-dead'. Holy spells would be effective since it deals with reversing unnatural or non-holy revivals."

Feyrin looked up at Gwen, who was still listening, though having quite a hard time following.

"Vampires are like people, they still require the basics of air, food and water, but with the addition of needing blood to sustain their dark need for power. Failure to do so would result in their bodies reversing the dark powers within themselves and becoming ghouls, or dead once more. As they drink more, their dark powers increase, and soon it takes over them. By the time they have been consumed by the darkness within, they would have risen to a high-vampire. Vampire lords would rein three ranks above that, and the only thing higher, would be true vampires. Those are said to be the first vampires known, and are mainly born as vampires, therefore their powers are quite exponential. As long as we can find a cure in time, Tharin would be in no danger of needing blood to survive constantly."

Terash snorted at that, getting up from searching, and heading into the kitchen. Everyone look in his direction, giving odd looks to each other.

"Terash?"

Ferex looked at the monk, who stepped out with a tray of simply food. A sandwich, soup from Heline's pot, and a glass of water.

"The lady needs to eat, right?"

* * *

Tharin lay on the small bed, an arm over her eyes as she tried to get some rest. She had thrown aside her cloak and cape and her armour, leaving her only in her unbuttoned tunic and tights. Her instincts were shouting at her to hide in some corner, where as little light could reach her as possible, but she refrained from doing so. She did not want to become like this, but by becoming a vampire, she came to understand a few more things. One, she isn't normal. She already knew that before, but now some details have come to light. Her 'conversation' with Byakko, the guardian of the Einbroch Mines, as he called himself, was rather insightful. She could still talk to the guardian if she wished, but somehow or rather, she preferred to be alone in her thoughts for the moment.

_Flashback_

'"You... you wield powers that a human should not!"'

The guardian's voice growled in her head. Tharin smiled seductively, licking her lips like a hunter who just got his prey.

'"And such powers that suit my situation."'

'"Hmph, do you not realize what you have?"'

'"Enlighten me. If you know of my identity, then tell me."'

'"Do you not know yourself?"'

The creature questioned, as though amused by her lack of knowledge. Tharin felt a surge of irritation build up within her, and she was really tempted to use it on that guardian, but suppressed it.

'"If i did, i wouldn't be asking. The one thing i have realized as i began my journey, is that one person i understand the least, is myself. I know more about my companions who only recently joined me, than my own past."'

'"... That is true. I see, and i understand. You have come here for the 'treasure'."'

'"Yes. Do you know of what i seek? Can i seek the answers to my true questions through them?"'

The creature chuckled.

'"You may or may not have the answers, young one, but at least you shall learn along the way. I am that which you seek. Byakko, Western White Tiger of the Earth. I shall give you a small piece of knowledge that is part of what you seek. The blood that runs through you is special. In time all shall be revealed to you. Be patient, young one, and you will be rewarded. Till then, i will be your arms and legs."'

_Present_

Tharin was honestly surprised by what the guardian told her. Her blood was special. She knew that from the vampire lord situation. Why would the vampire lord keep her alive, and save her blood? No, she knew that because of her blood, that these strange things were occuring to her. Some part of her suspected the truth, no, perhaps even knew the truth from the beginning, and now it was beginning to show its face. But she doesn't know, refuses to know, till the actual fact is told straight to her face.

"... When the time comes, huh? Hmph... who knows when would that be?"

Although she did not want to wait, she thought carefully about what the guardian said. There must be a reason for it. Too much to handle if she knew it immediately? That may be true, Tharin did feel like she needed to slow down as things were going too fast. She hadn't actually even made up her mind on the on-going war. She knew she was already standing on the opposite side of the field from where she started, that she was now the enemy of everything she knew and loved before this journey. But she did not want to admit it. Not wanting to believe it.

Now Einbroch was under her command, and she doesn't even have any leadership capabilities! She wasn't Bashin, or Feyrin, or Gwen. Tharin did not know if she could actually stand on the battlefield, facing faces she knew, and actually intend to slay them. She couldn't do it. Not even once. The door creaked open, causing Tharin to lift her arm slightly from her brows. Terash stepped in with a tray of food, and though Tharin felt thankful to the monk, she was thinking that his actions were rather unnecessary. Terash placed the tray of food on the small table in the room, before turning to Tharin.

"Your food."

His tone seemed to hint irritation, or anger. Getting up, Tharin looked at Terash, who suddenly turned and looked away, face beet red. She could tell since she could 'see' the blood rushing to his face, and a certain area. It was obvious that the cause was her dressing. Her blouse was unbuttoned, and only loosely clinging onto her shoulders. Her abdomen, cleavage, and some parts of her breast were really exposed. Even her tights were slightly undone, so it wouldn't take much effort for her to actually become completely bare. A mischievous smirk crossed her face, as she reached out, and held onto one of Terash's hand, pulling him close to the bed.

"Tha-Tharin?!"

"What's the matter, Terash? Never seen a lady before?"

Tharin seductively trailed a finger down from her neck line, across her almost exposed chest, to her stomach. She reached into her blouse, carressing herself in a sexual manner. The blouse slipped off her shoulders, but was still wrapped around her, still it was almost close to coming off. The monk was shocked, and extremely red in the face. Though Tharin knew that she doesn't act like this, and that her dark personality had taken over, she could not help but laugh inwardly at Terash's reaction. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned close to his face, almost brushing her cheeks against his. She whispered softly into his ear, gently, and with a seductive tone that she never knew she had.

"Want... more?"

She turned, pushing him onto the bed, while she sat on top of him. She trailed a finger lazily down his tunic, and the fabric magically parted, revealing his well built body. And while as usual, Tharin's outward appearance hinted no change, her mind was boiling with turmoil. She was actually quite embarrassed to do and see all this, yet her body was moving as though it wasn't her own. And worse, she could 'see' Terash's blood flowing through his body.

"How indecent... a holy man is unable to resist such... lust."

Tharin leaned close to Terash's neck, and the monk was somewhat mesmerized, or too shocked. The blood that Tharin 'saw' was pulsating in the veins and arteries in his neck. So tempting. She must resist. The blood. She mustn't. The rush. This isn't right. So...

"-delicious."

Her tongue trailed his skin, feeling the pulse just a mere millimetre away from the surface. She bore her fangs, ready to divulge herself, but stopped. Just a hair's breath away. Her eyes narrowed.

"Tharin, stop this."

Kaine commanded from the doorway. Tharin looked up at the man, who was somewhat irritated, and somehow, sad. A smile formed on her lips.

"Jealous?"

"Hmph, you wish."

Kaine snorted, pulling the monk up from the bed, and giving him a good slap.

"Wha-?"

"You idiot! Don't give in to the power of darkness so easily!"

Kaine shot at the dazed monk. Tharin sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs and resting her head on her palm.

"Don't blame the kid, Kaine. After all, the darkness is just. that. great. Isn't that right, Terash?"

Tharin smirked at the monk, who seemed to be slightly terrified, and ran out of the room.

"Sigh, and i wanted to play some more. You really know how to spoil my fun."

Tharin lay down on the bed, facing the other direction from Kaine.

"You almost bit him, Tharin. What were YOU thinking?"

"... Not much."

"... You better not lose yourself in the lust, or else you shall find my sword to be a rather powerful and painful thing."

With that, Kaine left, closing the door, leaving Tharin alone in the darkness. Her eyes glowed crimson red, though her tears were as clear as crystals.

"I know, Kaine... i know."

* * *

They had already spent two nights deep in that underground laboratory, searching and searching. After the Terash incident, everyone became even more fearful of Tharin, even Feyrin. Tharin would now come out of her room for food, and go back into her room after that. But she would always eat alone. Everyone would eat before her, and try to clear away before she arrives. And Tharin herself noticed this, though her expression did not change. Her eyes, however was turning a brighter red than before, signalling Feyrin to hurry in her search.

Vensil had gotten over her grief, and volunteered to watch Tharin's room when Kaine needed to rest. It was the third night, and most of the group had gone to sleep. Feyrin was still pouring through books, not showing any sign of fatigue even after searching non-stop for the three days, saying it was normal for her to go on without sleep for a week. Kaine stared silently at the candle flames' flicker, mainly from the turning of pages that Feyrin was doing. Already a mountain of books was behind the tiny mage, but it did not seem odd for her. On the other hand, Kaine found it really odd.

"Lord Kaine. I'll take over watch."

Vensil walked up to the wearied Knight, though he could actually go on all week like this. Without him replying, Vensil stood by the other side of the door, sitting down on the cold stone floor. Kaine studied the monk for awhile. She was still young. Surely the death of the reverend would have a larger impact on her?

"... Do you miss them?"

"Huh?"

Vensil looked up at Kaine from the question.

"I asked, do you miss the times before this?"

"... I do. Those were like the most wonderful dream i had, and at that time, i thought i was dreaming."

"But the news of his death must have shocked you."

"Yes... He was like a real father to all us. Though slightly eccentric-"

Kaine thought that '_**really eccentric**_' would better fit that man.

"- and perverse, he still meant well. He nurtured us, taught us languages and words, bestowed upon us wisdom and choices."

Vensil hugged her knees, her eyes shifting off into the distant as her memories sought to take her away.

"... Do you regret?"

"Huh?"

"Do you regret leaving the monastery on this journey?"

"No! Not at all! It was his wish that we were to go with Tharin. And because it was his last wish for us, that i would honour it."

"That... isn't true, is it?"

Kaine stared hard at her. The monk was speechless for the moment.

"It... it's true! That this being his last wish, and by completing i would forever honour his-"

"Cut the crap."

Tharin's voice cut in, making all eyes in the room turn to her. With the door open, Tharin stood there, her arms crossed. She stepped out of her room, making Kaine and Vensil back away from her. Tharin was used to it, so it didn't faze her. Instead, she turned to Vensil, staring hard into the monk's quivering eyes with her own blood red ones.

"You regret leaving, you thought that if only you hadn't met me, if only i didn't arrive at this monastery, if only i didn't exist! That the reverend would be still alive. Am i right?"

"That-"

"I know i'm right. I can see it in your eyes. Your hatred. For me. Go ahead and hate me all you want. It wouldn't matter, because he is DEAD."

Tharin's words shot like a bolt into Vensil.

"Tharin! Enough!"

Kaine reached for his sword, but Tharin gave one hard glare, enough to paralyze Kaine for the moment.

"Do not interfere."

She turned back to Vensil, who stood there quivering, yet unable to say a word, unable to even blink. Just staring into Tharin's red eyes.

"That man was foolish and naive. Sending kids to do an adult's job? Ha! What was his thinking? Maybe he should have deserved to die!"

"Don't..."

"What a stupid man he was, unable to stand up and fight. Unable to defend even himself!"

"Don't..."

"Reverend? Don't make me laugh! I bet he didn't even pass the priest exams! He was nothing! Born as nothing! Raised as nothing! Lived as nothing! And died as nothing! No one will remember him! A stupid man who died a stupid death!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!!"

Vensil snapped, shouting back at Tharin, and lunging forward, a knife in hand. The knife stabbed Tharin, who did not do anything, but smile.The entire place fell silent once more, before Tharin placed a hand on Vensil's head.

"Then hate me. Hate me with every bit of your life. And live with that hatred. Better to live to hate, then die foolishly for another's dream. You must forever live for your own sake."

Vensil released the knife, stepping back, eyes wide in horror at what she had just done. She fell to the floor, and started to cry. Tharin turned and looked at Kaine, who could move after the entire tensed moment ended.

"Tharin, you-"

"Tend to her. She's still shaken."

Tharin headed towards the kitchen, and stopped next to Feyrin, who only looked up to Tharin for a short moment, before looking back at her book.

"You're being too rash again. Just to teach the girl a lesson a few words would be sufficient."

"I didn't want to do it. The girl needs to grow up."

"So do you. You've gotten yourself injured because of this."

Tharin looked down at the knife still imbedded in her abdomen. Pulling it out, and tossing the knife aside, she sighed.

"As if something of that calibur can actually harm me."

"Hmph. So why did you come out? Surely not only to make Vensil cry."

"I was hungry."

* * *

"I found it!"

Feyrin's declaration made everyone look up with hope. They gathered around Feyrin and the book she held in her hands. After four days, they finally found their answer. Tharin stood in the shadows, watching them rejoice in their discovery. Part of her was glad, but another was somewhat troubled. She had gone on for six days without feeding on another's blood, and it was getting too hard to resist. Her hand gripped onto her left arm, where under the sleeve, were several bite marks. Her attempts to halt her mad frenzy resulted in her biting and drinking her own blood. It tasted horrible in her mouth, but it soothed the crazes. Though not completely. And this cure, it wasn't going to be simple. Everything about it wasn't going to be easy. From the process, to the results. Tharin retreat back into her room, feeling slightly agitated by the cheers of the group.

"Now we just need the ingredients, which most of them are fortunately in this lab. We just need a few herbs from the outside."

Feyrin explained, looking through the instructions with elated thoughts.

"I've seen some of those herbs just outside the monastary."

Kaine said, looking over Feyrin's shoulder at the list.

"Finally! Tharin, you can be back to normal-... Tharin?"

Meili looked around for the crusader, but she was nowhere to be found.

"She must be in her room."

Ferex said. Kaine felt somewhat disturbed by that. He knew she had been spending a lot of time in her room recently. Hardly coming out for meals.

"She should be happy to get the news."

Gwen added, though some of them were actually wondering if she would be happy or not.

"... I'll go check on her."

Kaine walked up to her door, knocked once, and opened the door. There, Kaine saw Tharin hunched over in the corner, trembling.

"Tharin?"

Kaine walked over to the crusader, and looking over to see what she was doing, Kaine was shocked and horrified by the sight. Blood. It was everywhere. Tharin was biting onto her own arm, where multiple bite marks were. Her blood red eyes were burning as blood instead of tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Tha-... THARIN!"

Kaine grabbed onto Tharin, who turned and glared at Kaine, sending a wave of dark energy at the Knight. Kaine tried to withstand the force. Tharin's safety was his priority at the moment. Summoning his energy, his sent a punch to her gut, forcing Tharin to flinch, allowing the easing up of the force that was pressed against him.

"Get a grip!"

"cough cough I..."

Tharin tried to explain herself, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Kaine knew her, trying to keep her own problems to herself, when she went about caring for others and solving their problems. A surge of pain went through Tharin, making her scream out in agony, her entire body constricted with her muscles tensing to the point of nearly snapping. Kaine knew what was happening. Tharin was reaching her critical point.

"I need help!"

Kaine shouted. Immediately, Ferex and Azel rushed in, and together, the three men pulled the screaming, and in immense pain Tharin out of her room. Gwen cleared a table of its items, and they laid Tharin on the table. Ferex and Vinlett quickly took leather straps and bound Tharin to the table.

"Meili!"

Kaine turned to the thief, who was already searching her bags and pouches, till she produced a small vial of blue liquid. She tossed it to Kaine, to uncorked it, and forced the liquid down Tharin's throat. Tharin choked on the liquid, coughing and spurting some out, but a little when down her throat, and her muscles loosened. Soon, Tharin was unconscious. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're running out of time."

Kaine turned to Feyrin, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go prepare the instruments. Kaine, you and the assassins go out for the ingredients."

Feyrin instructed. Kaine nodded, and the two assassins did not disagree.

"On it."

"Heline, Vensil, go check on Tharin's condition and heal any pre-existing wounds. Use as little holy magic as possible. We cannot have her die on us mid-way. Meili, provide them with whatever potions they need."

The priestess and the monk went off, with Meili, and started their own procedures.

"Gwen, Azel, Berilious, i need you three to start preparing the ingredients that we have here. I have written what you three need to do already, so here."

Feyrin passed them a piece of paper, and they rushed off to find the ingredients to prepare.

"Terash, Karves, i need you two to shift the instruments to where Tharin is. Make sure not to break or damage anything."

"Right."

The two monks spotted what they were meant to do, and though a little dubious of its structure, started to shift the necessary equipments across the room.

"What about me? I want to help master too!"

Aira spoke up, jumping up and down. Next to her was Meris, the young acolyte. For some reason, the two seem to get along very well, just like how Aira and Meili get along well. Feyrin did not actually have a job for these two, and the process was decribed to be extremely gruesome. She did not want these two in the room when it went on, but she guessed, if they wanted to help, she shouldn't stop them.

"Go get water for the operation. Help the others once you're done."

"Alright! Let's go Meris!"

Aira giddily pulled Meris off, making Feyrin wonder if the homunculus actually knew what was happening?

* * *

Soon, all preparations were complete. Kaine and the assassins had arrived back quickly, carrying bags of herbs. Feyrin knew she could count on the guide for that task. He knew herbology due to his job, and years of surviving on his own. The assassins were sharp eyed, and would know what herbs to gather once told its description. All in all, they were perfect for the job. Vensil and Heline had finished healing most of Tharin's wounds, especially her arm. But there were some scars left behind.

"She... was trying to withstand the urge so badly."

Vensil broke down after bandaging Tharin's arm. The monk had been crying throughout the entire healing process, and though Feyrin found it distracting, she knew the monk needed it.

"She... only wanted to help all of us, keeping the greatest of all of our pains within herself! Why?! Why did she have to make herself suffer even more than she already has? And-... and i did such a horrible thing to her!"

Heline went to calm the monk down, though she must have been feeling the same things inside. They all were. Feyrin knew that Tharin was actually past the critical point. She needed blood, badly. Feeding on her own blood did calm the frenzy for a short while, but it was actually making her own condition worse. The mage did not know if all Crusaders were like that, or just Tharin. Tharin had a special aura around her, one that lets everyone know that she is honest, kind, and caring. You would place your trust in her almost immediately if you weren't pointing a sword at her. And Tharin would eventually be the one to lead a force that would be strong enough to overthrow Volos.

But what exactly was Volos's plan? No one knew what it was, but the threat of war is real, and looming every so close. People were already choosing sides, under Volos, or against him. Tharin would be the one to unite those who stood against the tyrant, and she would lead them all into battle. This isn't just a part of what Feyrin saw in Tharin's possibility, but it was a future that Feyrin had 'seen' with her own eyes. Through the curse, Feyrin knew it to be true. Tharin was someone who will gather people beneath her. She will rise to the top. But with such a soft hearted soul, can she really make it there? Never mind standing there.

"To attain your own goals and dreams, you must be prepared to destroy the dreams of others... can you be the one to gain the courage to do that, Tharin?"

Feyrin silently questioned, as her fingers guided flasks and liquids around with magic. She carefully poured liquids with a flick of her wrists, conducting multiple tasks at once by using magic. It was tiring for the mage, since she hadn't gotten any sleep since all this began, and directing the people around, while using her magic to measure and do measured and precise mixing.

"We're done with the grounding."

Berilious reported, and Feyrin could tell that the two gunslingers and the bard who did the mixing and grounding of the herbs and dry ingredients, had hands that were like jelly. In other words, they were worn out. It was risky to ask them to do anything else, so she relieved them of their duties. Kaine took over, helping with the mixing. They worked hard into the night, and twice Meili had to re-administer the drug to Tharin. Each time she woke her screams and pain would only be greater than the last, and the amount of time for the drug to wear of was getting lesser and lesser. They were running out of time. But nonetheless, they pushed on. Feyrin knew that it wasn't just the time that Tharin's physical body had left, but her mentality as well. Though the drug may knock her unconscious, who knows what she was going through while she slept.

"Done! Terash! Karves! Move these over to the empty table! Heline, prepare to assist me."

Feyrin moved some of the more rare or dangerous liquids with her magic, while the rest were moved by the others. She now stood before Tharin. Feyrin took a moment to study her Crusader's soft features. How peaceful she looked while asleep, like a beauty of eternity. Who knows what would happen next? How far they journey would take them? But it would not be possible, if Tharin was not there. Feyrin knew what was at stake. She cannot-... will not fail.

"Let's begin."

* * *

A/N: I may continue further with this, but i was thinking of looking at my other projects. Well, we'll see how all of this works out.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I actually was so happy writing this story that i forgot to post them! It's a long and tedious story.... and for some odd reason, i've already written out a prequel (in planning phase only, so i may not write it at all). Anyway, sorry for the delay. I am grateful to those who read and want me to continue, your support drives me on! If there were more people reading it, i would be happy too. Too bad this is rated mature... i can't change it! For the sake of innocent and pure souls out there! Wait, are there any in the first place?  


* * *

**Moonlit Kiss**

She had felt this feeling before. Many times, to be precise. Her muscles felt strained, her body felt like it had been pierced, slashed, and set on fire all at the same time. Also, it felt lighter for some reason. As though something was lifted off her, or something taken out of her. The feeling of emptiness. Being hollow, without substance. She knew this feeling well. When she was rescued by the Holy Order. She had no name, no past, no present, no future. She strained to open her eyes, though her eyelids must have felt like suits of body armour. She found herself looking at a stone ceiling and its wooden support beams. She blinked a couple of times, trying to recall what had happened.

It didn't take too long for her to remember. She brought her arm to her face, and saw that it was all bandaged up. It stung a little, but it didn't bleed, nor hurt much. She attempted to sit up, but felt restricted. She looked down at herself, and saw that her entire body was covered with bandages. It must night time, though how she knew this was beyond her. She turned, and looked around the room. Everyone was there, sleeping. She closed her eyes, thinking of what could have gone on. Then it hit her. The cure. Was she still a vampire? No. Her dark thirst was gone, and she did not feel dreaded anymore. Yet it didn't feel right at the same time. It was as if something had gone away. That she still had vampiric traits.

She did not know how to tell. Summoning her energy, she forced herself to sit up, though regretted that decision somewhat, as she winced at the pain. She took out the tubes that were sticking into her arms, and flexed her muscles. Did not hurt, nor did it feel awkward. She swung her legs off the table where she lay, and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, though it was only a cloak. Without even bothering to put on shoes, she quietly made her way out of the room, and through the dark tunnel. For some reason, she felt like she needed some fresh air. But walking through this dark tunnel confirmed one of her suspicions.

This tunnel was not dark to her. She could almost clearly see each groove, and wear of the walls. She slowly made her way up, and out into the ruins of the church. The moment she stepped out into the open, a gust of cool night breeze came to greet her. Yet, she did not feel cold, but rather warm, as though greeted by someone, or something familiar. The wind seemed to guide her, telling her to head in a single direction, and as though mesmerized by a voice that wasn't there, she walked. She walked on through the woods, the little stones and dirt and twigs on the ground bore her no mind, till she finally reached the edge of the dense forest, reaching what appears to be a small lake.

With its shimmering surface clearly reflecting the moon in the cloudless sky, she felt calm, and soothed, as though all of her worries simply vanished. It was an odd feeling, and yet she wasn't afraid. Gripping onto her cloak tightly, she stepped up to the edge of the lake, and peered into the water. While some part of her felt uneasy, another part, the more stronger voice, told her that it looked cooling. Deciding after a short debate with herself, she sat down, and gently dipped her legs into the cooling water. She winced at the slight pain that seared through her legs when some wounds came into contact with the water, but it was soon replaced with the smile of the comfort she was getting.

"Having fun?"

She turned to the voice that called. A small girl in her oversized gloves and boots walked up to her, her silver hair slightly reflecting the moon's light.

"....."

She felt as though she knew this young girl, and yet she felt confused, and was having a struggle trying to remember. The young girl seemed to understand what was happening and smiled.

"You don't need to rush anything. You've only just recovered. You will get used to it in time."

"... I-...."

Her throat felt dry, and her voice came out funny. She turned to the lake, wondering if she should drink.

"Go ahead. The water isn't dangerous."

She turned to the girl, who now sat by the edge of the lake as well, dipping her exposed legs into the water, though the shortness of her legs only allowed her feet to slightly skim the surface. She turned back to the water, and scooped a small pool into her hands. Bringing it to her lips, she drank the water slowly, letting its cool liquid pour down her throat, quenching her thirst.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded her head in reply, though in truth, she still felt awkward about being next to someone she knew and forget their name.

"Good. You know, you should really go back to rest. Moving about right after a major operation like that isn't exactly the best for your body."

"I...."

"Well, not that i am to talk. After such a tedious operation, i should be resting as well."

"...."

She looked at the small girl, feeling somewhat sad when she heard that. The girl only stared blankly at the water's surface, before she sighed, getting up and putting back her boots.

"Well, it's time to go back. You'll catch a cold without proper clothing."

"I... I want to stay here... a while longer."

The girl raised an eyebrow, before smiling.

"Sure.... Hm? Oh, Kaine. What is it?"

She turned around as another person came closer. This time a young man with silver hair. She knew him as well, however, this time, she knew his name. As though she held him in high regard, seeing him made her feel calm, and at peace. She knew he was someone who was very dear to her. And that she could trust him no matter what.

"Kaine..."

He looked at her after she breathed his name. The two met with their eyes, and though no words were said, it was as if they were having a long and deep conversation. The small girl seemed to notice this, and silently walked off. Kaine walked up to her, and draped a blanket over her cloak.

"It's cold out."

"But... it's so nice...."

She looked up to the clear moon. Kaine followed her gaze, and smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah...."

She didn't really know why, though it may have been because she was feeling slightly light-headed, that she leaned on him. And it surprised her a little when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. But she did not blush, nor feel embarrassed. Being like this was.... nice. The two were silent for a long while, simple enjoying the warmth of the other's close proximity, while staring up at the clear night sky. She turned to Kaine, studying his face closely. Scars that line his features hold tales of his battles, his wars. She took trailed a finger across one scar, and it made him turn to her.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. No, it wasn't that something was wrong. It was more like something she didn't know. It pained her to see him like this. She wanted to be close to him, to comfort him, to heal those scars. But she also knew that the closer she got to him, the scars would only get deeper, and more numerous.

"Why are you crying?"

He wiped her tears away with a finger. She did not realize that she was crying herself, but it felt like she should be.

"I... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"... For everything. For this journey, for the pain and suffering that i made all of you go through. I've tried to help so many times... but i just... just can't be able to do anything."

Kaine stared at her for a moment, before he smiled, brushing aside her bangs.

"You've done nothing wrong. You alone have brought this group together, one where no one has any connections to another. We all live separate lives, and you came to gather us, giving us a goal, and objective to which all of us can aim to achieve. Just with you being well and alive is good for the rest of us."

She couldn't understand that. In her heart, by not doing anything meant not being able to help others. She never wanted to feel so powerless as before.

"I-"

Kaine placed a finger against her lips, hushing her.

"I know you, still stubborn like always. There is such thing as doing nothing, and still being able to help someone, you know. Not everything has to be perfect. No one is, and nothing would ever be."

"... But because it is imperfect, we would constantly seek out ways to perfect it."

"Whoever said that we needed it to be? Because we were blinded by what other's see as perfect, that we fail to realize that what we have is already perfect. Because it is imperfect, it is perfect. Like the moon now... and like you."

"Kaine..."

The two stared into each other's eyes, leaning closer to each other's faces, till their lips met.

* * *

The next morning came and the group got together to discuss their plans. It wasn't gone unnoticed that Tharin and Kaine were avoiding each other. Though some had their suspicions about what had happened. Kaine pulled out a map and spread it out on the table before the group. He took a quill pen and marked the route they had taken in black ink, and in a solid line. He marked the route they had to take in a broken line.

"We have to get through this forest, and into the Dark Woods."

He tapped the route on the map with his finger. His words resulted in some members of the group looking rather grim.

"We never go into those woods."

Gwen said. Most of them knew about the Dark Woods, however there were a few who didn't. Tharin being one.

"Why?"

The naive Crusader just had to ask. Some of those who knew were shaking their heads at the question, while the others simply understood that the crusader had lived a rather sheltered life till she left.

"The Dark Woods is well known for having things that are beyond the normal comprehension of humans. Most who enter the Woods never exit, and even those who manage to escape would be insane."

Feyrin explained, sitting cross-legged on a pile of books. Four books were hovering about her, opened and having their pages flipped by magic. Apparently, Feyrin had found some books that caught her eye.

"Though we have no information on what is within these woods, it is the best route we can take. We wouldn't want to take the trade routes since most likely Prontera Knights would be patrolling those roads."

"Though have you ever gone through that place?"

Feyrin raised an eyebrow at the guide. Kaine leaned back, crossing his arms.

"No, but i know someone who has."

Everyone looked the guide, obviously surprised by what he said. The Dark Woods was right next to this forest, only separated by a single thin river. There were no obvious settlements inbetween.

"I've travelled along the river before. On the edge of the Dark Woods there is a single village. Testorial Village."

Kaine tapped on a single point on the map.

"A village of.... archers?"

"Rangers. They are experts at forest trekking and know most of the Dark Woods. Of course, they are only one of the many ranger villages in the region. The most prominent village is Payon. While located on a small mountain, it is considered to be the main village for Hunters, Rangers, Archers and Snipers."

"So, is it decided?"

Azel asked. Kaine folded the map up and placed it into his bag.

"We leave in an hour, while the sun is still high in the sky."

The group dispersed to gather their goods, and Tharin stepped back into her room. The memories of her dark night still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see reminders of her mad frenzy. Blood stains were still present about the room, like it used to be some horrible torture had happened in this room. But when she closed her eyes, those images in her mind burned so brightly that she opened her eyes once more. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hand. Something was still wrong. The conversion process was not complete and she knew it. Something was still very much active within her.

"Tha-... Tharin?"

She turned her head, and saw Vensil standing behind her, worried.

"Are you alright?"

The monk helped her to the bed, and handed her a cloth to wipe her sweat.

"Thanks...."

Tharin thanked the monk, though feeling slightly guilty about what had happened before. An awkward silence fell in the room between the two.

"... Vensil... I'm sorry... about what i said before."

Tharin lowered her head, much to the surprise of the monk.

"No! I should be the one to apologize!"

"But-"

"No... Even though you weren't yourself, what you said was true. I have to live now for my own self. Before, it was always for the Father, who raised us after we all went through hell. The Father rescued us, and therefore i felt an obligation to him. That is why i followed his word, and did the task he set for us. He must have known what would happen to him, for the Father was always knowing, no matter what. I was angry, true, but your words were more meaningful to me at that time. I have decided to live now for my own goals."

Vensil held onto Tharin's hands, smiling.

"And i have you to thank. I haven't thought about it, but it must have been what the Father wanted, that was why he sent us off. Through you, we would see the world, and be able to finally decide on our own."

"... So what would you do now? You could stay here with Heline and the others, rebuild the church and-"

"No, we're all coming."

Tharin stared open eyed at the monk in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't be surprised. The Father obviously trusted you greatly, and he had constantly told us of a mission he would send us that we must complete no matter what. This must be it."

"But-"

Vensil placed a finger on Tharin's lips, silencing her.

"This is the path that i've chosen for myself as well. I will follow you to the end of your journey. I will protect you like always. You were my mission, and you are my reason for going on. To the ends of this world and even beyond, i will follow you."

A strange feeling swelled up in Tharin's chest. It was some dark energy acting up, and yet it was comforting as well. At that moment, Ferex entered the room.

"You ready?"

Tharin looked at Vensil, and smiled.

"I am now."

* * *

A/N: I needed to slow down their relationship.... it's very unrealistic for them to be moving so fast.... unreal. Even i don't move that fast. Wait, i don't move at all....


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm really adding a lot of people to the party.... maybe i should kill of one or two.... wait, that wasn't in the plan.

* * *

_**New party Members**_

**Heline Oresti**

Class: Priestess

Level: 40

Weapons: Holy Bible XVI edition (now boasting the over five thousand pages), Whip of Freya, Holy Frying Pan

**Meris Highlest**

Class: Acolyte

Level: 8

Weapons: Mace of Glory, Tears (able to make enemies freeze, and summon Heline to her side)

* * *

**Lost Arrow**

The group left the ruins of the church and got onto their rides. Heline and Meris taking Heline's peco.

"Is everyone ready?"

Kaine looked at everyone, and his eyes fell upon a certain Crusader. She squinted against the sun bearing down on her. It must still be hurting slightly, Kaine guessed.

"Let's go."

Kaine heeled his ride, and the group headed off, leaving the ruins of the church behind them. They quickly made their way through the forest, with Kaine taking certain times to check on the condition of Tharin. So far she was holding up well. Feyrin did say that the operation was a success, but the mage did warn of certain complications that would be left behind. Kaine didn't blame the mage, since even he knew how complicated the operation was. There would be bound to have certain restrictions on the results. But there was something else that was bothering Kaine. It was about that night Tharin recovered.

The memory of her lips was still fresh in his mind. During that night, Tharin pushed him off, and ran off. They haven't really gotten a time to talk about it, and truth be told, Kaine didn't really want to talk about it. Tharin seemed to think the same, keeping silent about that, and even acting as though it never happened. Kaine thought it to be better as well. They finally reached the river by evening, and Kaine called for the group to rest for the day. They settled down for their meal, with Feyrin supplying the flame for cooking, and the assassins having found the food. Tharin helped Aira by spoon-feeding her, and that somehow made Meili jealous, so the small thief demanded Tharin pay equal attention to her.

Gwen was fussing over Azel taking too much from the pot, while the assassins took their meal up on the branches of a nearby tree. Berilious was trying to flirt with Heline, who was cooking and taking care of Meris, but was barred by the three monks. That was when Feyrin noticed someone missing. Kaine. The guide was not amongst the noisy group. Feyrin got up, and slipped away without anyone the wiser. She didn't have to walk far, as soon she chanced upon a small clearing, illuminated only by the last rays of the setting sun.

There, Kaine stood there, but he wasn't alone. With him was a figure in a dark green cloak and a hood over the head, preventing Feyrin from discerning the identity of the guide's friend. The cloak was the same green as the forest, and therefore it actually took Feyrin sometime to actually realize that that person was there. However, it would seem that Feyrin's presence was not gone unnoticed by the figure, who drew a bow with blinding speed and fired an arrow almost in an instant at Feyrin. The arrow narrowly went over the mage's head, missing her head by mere millimetres. Feyrin kept silent, and silently cursed herself for not trying to conceal her presence.

"... Hmph, must be a small animal."

Feyrin heard a feminine voice. The person is a girl?

"You are too edgy. Anyway, be sure to tell the chief of our situation."

Kaine instructed the girl.

"You owe me big for this."

"Call it, 'returned favour'. But just make sure the note reaches the chief before we do."

"Sure."

With that, the cloaked person seemed to melt into the trees, Feyrin being unable to sense her presence any longer.

"Now... Feyrin, what are you doing?"

Kaine turned to the mage's hiding spot. The mage sighed, emerging from her hiding spot behind the bushes.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who was that?"

"A friend. This way, we could at least be assured a safe entry into the village."

"Hmm, a safe entry?"

"The rangers of the Dark Woods are very weary people. They rarely allow people to enter their village."

"Then how do you know them?"

"... It's a long story."

Feyrin didn't buy that, but she let it slide. The two headed back to the camp. Night had quickly fallen on the camp, and everyone had gone to rest. Well, most of them. The two assassins were on watch, but from their hidden spots. Tharin had sat by the river, staring quietly into the water. Kaine decided that now would be the best time to approach Tharin, though he didn't really have anything to say. Tharin noticed his approach, and turned to face him. Her eyes flickered silver for a moment, but Kaine shook it off as his imagination.

"Kaine..."

"Can i sit?"

He pointed to the spot next to Tharin. The crusader hesitated, but nodded anyway. The knight sat down next to the crusader. Silence fell between the two, both unsure of what to say.

"... Tharin, look, about the other day-"

"It didn't happen."

Tharin quickly said, earning Kaine's surprise.

"What?"

"I... i wasn't thinking straight. Just forget what had happened."

"... Sure."

Kaine felt a slight ache in his chest. But he knew it was for the best. Tharin, no matter how much he cared for her, was his client. In his work, these sorts of things were bound to go wrong. He had to protect her, not fall in love with her. He still remembered what had happened when he fell in love with the last person he was meant to protect. His hand gripped onto his tunic, holding onto something inside. Something he had carried for a long time since that incident. His eyebrow twitched as he sensed the presence of people. He stood up and drew his sword. They were surrounded. Feyrin had apparently noticed it as well, as a wall of fire erupted around the camp. The two assassins jumped down from their tree perch and landed next to Kaine.

"Rangers. They hid their presence well. About thirty of them."

Ferex reported. Kaine knew that though assassins were well trained to detect the presence of others, the Rangers of these parts were beyond normal. And assassins were more used to hiding their own presence to kill, not protect. One of the rangers approached the edge of the ring of fire, the dark green cloak covering the identity.

"Hail, wondering knight Kaine Verther. You are to disarm yourselves, and surrender peacefully. Failure to do so, would result in your deaths."

Kaine narrowed his eyes at the messenger.

"I was sure that i sent a message to Daveris. Rith was-"

"Rith you say? Rith has not reported for over four hours. Perhaps you may know what had happened?"

".... No, i met Rith to send a letter to Daveris over five hours ago. Maybe she got lost? Or attacked?"

The ranger laughed at that.

"Rith? Lost? Impossible. Rith is our best tracker and hunter. It would impossible for her to be lost, and even if she did meet with trouble, there is nothing she could not handle."

"But surely you must know of the recent movements made by certain Knight Lords. One was within this forest just a week before."

The ranger kept silent for a while, turning to the trees, perhaps checking with his companions.

"... Your words do ring true, Verther. There was a Knight Lord that nearly entered our Woods. We lost two of our youngest hunters to them. We've been wanting an explanation for their actions as we were suppose to have a neutral agreement with Prontera."

"What of Payon?"

"Payon has been silent for the longest time. While it is worrying, it is also normal for the council to meditate for days... Perhaps, you know of what has happened beyond these forests?"

"We do, and require a safe passage through the Dark Woods to avoid any more Knight Lord movements."

The ranger pondered upon that, before nodding.

"While what you say is true, and we would agree, it isn't our call. And with Rith missing, it is troubling. We would have to talk to Daveris."

The ranger signalled his companions, and the rangers who surrounded the camp revealed themselves. Feyrin also extinguished her magic.

"Come with us, we will ensure you would meet no unexpected knights along the way."

The group was escorted by the rangers, who formed a circle around the group as they headed down the river in the night. But Kaine was finding something rather odd.

"You said that Rith was your best ranger? What happened to Kerkas?"

The lead ranger stopped and looked hard at Kaine.

"That traitor has nothing to do with us."

"Traitor?"

".... I'll let Daveris explain it himself."

They finally reached what appeared to be a large gate made with wood. the lead ranger gave a high pitch whistle, and after a short moment, another whistle tune answered back, and the gate creaked open. Stepping inside, the group saw the interior what is a ranger's village. There weren't many houses, and the walls of this village were made of full grown trees that were planted right next to each other. The houses themselves were made of wood, and the people who lived here were more or less, rangers. Even children were dressed in the green colour of the trees, and training with bows and short swords. Tharin was surprised to see a variety of animals here as well. Feyrin noticed the crusader's interest in them, and decided to explain.

"Hunters are known to train animals to aid them. The most common animal to train are hawks, falcons and eagles. However, there have been cases where other animals were trained as well. Those include pecos, deer, foxes, and wolves."

"Wolves?"

Tharin felt something odd about that.

"Yes, though rare and hard to train. They are, after all, proud and powerful animals."

"We are here."

The lead ranger stopped before the largest of the houses. With that, the rangers dispersed, and the group entered the house. They immediately stepped into a large hall, where at the end, sitting on the floor on a cushion, was an old man dressed in the same ranger clothing as all of the others. But his was more decorated than others. Tharin figured that this must be Daveris, the leader of this village.

"Hail, Kaine Verther. It has been so long. What brings you back here?"

The elderly man gestured for them to approach him. Kaine sat before the old man, while the rest sat behind him.

"I have to guide a crusader on the trial to the four points. But before that i must tell you of what has happened in the World."

"Yes... please do. Payon's words have long fallen silent and Knight Lords run rampant in our forests. It has greatly disturbed the nature."

Kaine then begun to explain in detail to the elderly man on everything. From what the Knight Lords were up to, the relation between the Geffen council and the King and the Archbishop, to Tharin's trial, though he left out the parts of Tharin's conversion, or her dark power. Still, the news of what Kaine had learned about the Geffen council and the King surprised everyone, except for Feyrin. After all, only the knight and the mage knew before now. The elder nodded his head.

"I see.... It is troubling that now such dark times have hovered over us. And Rith missing, we are at a disadvantage."

"If i may ask, what happened to Kerkas?"

The elder man closed his eyes before sighing.

"He committed a sin for us who live by the rules of the forest. He left to avenge the death of one who was close to him."

"You mean-"

"Yes... Lyril was killed by a Knight Lord who passed nearby. Kerkas broke the code and fled, injuring our sentries who tried to stop him, and took the sacred bow. He may be skilled, but he is still young. Rith was devastated by Lyril's death, but even worse by Kerkas's betrayal. And now she is missing."

Kaine hung his head low. He had no idea what had happened, and now that he knew, it felt like he had not done anything to help when he could have. That he should have been here for them.

"... Daveris, would you lend us aid to fight against Volos? We would search for Rith for you in return."

The elderly man chuckled.

"Young Verther. Your father has done so much for us, and so have you that it would be rude to refuse. However..."

Daveris's face turned dark, sighing.

"You should know our laws. We are not allowed to move without the sacred calling. Only Payon has the ability to invoke it, besides the 'three'. The most we can do on our own, is to guide you through the dark woods. Anything beyond that.... i'm sorry."

Kaine smiled, and bowed.

"It is fine. Though it pains me to know that you wouldn't be there to cover our backs, at least you wouldn't be across the battlefield from us."

The old man laughed at that.

"Yes, indeed. Well, for now, you all are honoured guest here. Rest and relax to your heart's content. When you are ready, we shall guide you through the Dark Woods."

* * *

Tharin awoke the next morning to the aroma of food. She got up from the bed, that was nothing more than a pillow and blanket on the floor, and headed out of the guest house. The crusader wasn't the last one out of bed, but by no means was she the first. The entire village was already up and going about their things. Well, of her group, the assassins, Kaine, and Feyrin were up already.

The assasins were apparently interested in the way the rangers could hide themselves so well and were discussing something with one of the villagers. Kaine was speaking with another ranger, who Tharin recognized as the one who guided them to the village the day before. Feyrin was standing in front of the house, and when she spotted the crusader, she smiled.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Tharin rubbed her eyes and walked up to the mage.

"Slept well?"

"I had better, but it was actually better than i thought."

The crusader admitted as the two headed to where the smell came from.

"Meili and Aira?"

"They're still sleeping."

"Hmm..."

The mage stroked her chin in thought.

"Tharin, do you feel more lethargic than before? Like you feel a constant sapping of energy?"

Tharin did not stop in her walk as she thought about her answer. After a while of thought, she shook her head.

"Not really."

"Hmm.... Interesting."

"Why?"

"Well, Aira is your familiar, and so is that guardian beast. For mages, whenever they summon their familiars, it is a constant drain on their magical reserves. We would already use a large amount to summon them to our side, but to maintain their existence for our work, we would need to supply a constant flow of magic. Summoning is like opening a portal to connect the caster's position with the position of the familiar, however it isn't natural for such instant travel and therefore a constant need of magic is given to ensure the connection and the portal doesn't shut down till we want it to."

What the mage had explained, only a small portion entered the crusader's head.

"Sorry, couldn't really explain in a simpler way."

"No, it's alright. I think i get it somehow. But i don't sense anything different when Aira or Byakko moves about. Not that Byakko moves about anyway."

The two finally reached the ranger's mess hut, and stepped in. Some rangers were already done with their meal and were leaving, though a good number were still seated and eating. Tharin and Feyrin grabbed some food and found a seat at one end of the hut. After setting their bowls on the table, Tharin took a look at the food. Meat and some mushrooms. Quite heavy for breakfast.

"Feyrin, why didn't you and Kaine tell us about Volos? And the geffen council?"

The mage poked her meat to make sure it was dead, before eating it. She then looked at Tharin.

"We didn't think that it was time for you to know. And we didn't have all of the facts."

"... Fair enough."

Tharin knew that Feyrin was lying, yet she didn't press any further, knowing it to be futile to get an answer out of the mage. Tharin knew that things were not going to get any easier for them. And the thought of herself being at the head of the rebellion. How did she come to that position? She didn't really want to fight, but it would seem that she didn't have any choice in the matter. At that very moment, Kaine walked in, and spotted the two eating. He headed towards them, and dumped their weapons onto the table, earning some looks from others.

"After your meal, we'll be heading out."

Kaine simply said, giving no other explanation before he walked off. Feyrin took her equipment and tied the different pouches to her belt before getting up.

"Feyrin? Do have any idea where we're going?"

"Obviously, we're going to be saving that missing ranger. If we could capture that Knight Lord, it would prove to be a double kill since we could get some answers from them."

While it did make sense to Tharin overall, she still felt somewhat conflicted about that decision. As though it shouldn't done. Tharin looked at her sword, its grip worn out from constant use. Her hands were soaked in blood that could not be washed away. The screams and pained faces of those who fell before her flashed in her mind. But she had already started on this path. There was no turning back. Her hand gripped the handle of the sword, feeling its weight. The weight of the lives she had taken. It isn't simply the weight of the sword itself. It was like an invisible force pulling the sword down. How much longer can she go on?

_'Do not doubt thyself. Look only forward, for that is the only thing you can do.'_

Byakko's voice rang within her mind. She knew it very well. She got up, and headed out of the hall with sword by her belt. She will go on.

* * *

A/N: I like those movies of cloaked archers.... it gets kind weird when Byakko can talk to Tharin through her thoughts, but then again, it would be weird if only Aira was the only fusion equipment Tharin had that could talk.... i mean, demi-gods for crying out loud. Of course they can talk.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Fight time.... i'm getting lazy describing fight scenes.... it's getting hard to do.

* * *

Notes: Rangers of the Dark Forest are very secretive about their activities and lives. However they do trade with other cities, and are mainly neutral in most political standings. They are good at scouting and tracking. Unlike assassins, who can cloak themselves even in open spaces, rangers require trees and forests to blend in. They are masters at hunting and killing at long range. Their range is twice as much as Prontera archers. Although they do know how to fight in close quarters, they are weaker compared to Knights. Prontera sees them as a threat more than an asset due to their independent nature.

* * *

**The Silver Wind**

The group had gathered in the middle of the village, with a few rangers following as well. Kaine had told them they were going out to find Rith and Kerkas, the missing rangers, and the Knight Lord who was making the entire village tremble with fear. It sounded simple, though Tharin had to wonder how were they going to find the Knight Lord in the first place? Maybe the rangers? But almost immediately that thought was cut as Kaine began to lead the way. But how?

_'Byakko.'_

She shot a thought into the orb that sat in her pouch. The orb gave a slight vibration.

_'Just how is Kaine suppose to find what we're looking for?'_

_'I am not familiar with human technology. Why not ask him yourself?'_

The demi-god seemed to be rather irritated by his master's need to ask useless questions.

_'I can't!'_

_'Why not? It's simply going up to ask.'_

_'.... Yeah, to someone else it seems that simple...'_

Tharin decided that asking anyone, including a powerful demi-god was practically useless. And speaking of useless. Tharin looked around for Aira and Meili, but found that they weren't with the group. More likely than not still asleep. Meris and Heline weren't present as well. The monks said something like they were helping with the village. Very 'priest' like if Tharin had to describe their actions. Though Heline's normal attitude towards perverts and deviants, namely Berilious, would make anyone brand the name 'devil' onto her with no problem. Tharin sincerely hoped that Meris doesn't learn from that priestess. The world of Rune Midgard doesn't need two Helines. One is enough to create Ragnarok.

"We're here."

Kaine suddenly said, and the entire group stopped. Tharin was shocked at the speed which they found what they were looking for. She peered over the shoulder of the ranger standing in front of her to take a glance, and saw that they were standing before a campsite. Or what used to be one. With the fire long out, the place was a complete mess, like someone wanted to leave in a hurry. Well, if they wanted to leave in a hurry then it should mean that they were being chased.

Was it possible that this was where the Knight Lord and his group had camped for the night? Kaine knelt down beside the fire pit and held a small box to the ashes. The box gave a soft hum, before it started to shine. Most within the group stepped back in surprise as they have not seen such a device before. Then again, the group should really be used to seeing strange devices come out of Kaine's bags by now. The box's light seemed to stretch in one direction, and Kaine smiled.

"They left not too long ago. We can still catch up."

He said with such confidence that everyone in the group seemed to be glad, for some reason. Tharin knew that attacking a Knight Lord head on is more or less suicide, so they should be finding another way to attack the Knight Lord. She looked around, and spotted a cliff that ran along the direction they were suppose to follow.

"Hey, can we take the high road? Ambushing the enemy is better than attacking head-on."

The others looked to her, then to each other.

"She finally spoke."

One of the rangers seemed to say. Tharin wanted to take that as an insult, but let it slide. Her patience was running thin these days, and it would be completely opposite her training as a crusader. Compassion, patience, and forgiveness were the virtues of the order. If she doesn't up-hold these, then who would?

"Tharin is right. We should go to higher ground."

Feyrin nodded, and so the group began to take the higher ground. The assassins were faster than the rest of the group, as they were seen literally jumping and bouncing off rocks. It took the entire group a few minutes to get up the cliff, and they began their run after their 'quarry'. Tharin noticed that Feyrin had taken out one entire deck of magic cards, beginning to fill each card with spells. Tharin had never met, let alone fought, a Knight Lord before, so she couldn't be sure what sort of opposition they would face. But as long as she had her sword and shield with her, she felt confident. Sort of.

"There."

One of the rangers said, pointing ahead of them. Tharin couldn't make out anything through the huge foliage of trees, but if a ranger said so, it must be.

"Right, we're going to get our attack together. The rangers should stay back and shoot through the trees. Can you manage that?"

Kaine turned to the leader of the ranger who guided them. The man simply laughed at that, well, it did sound like an insult coming from Kaine, but it was his nature to question and criticise others before actually seeing what they were capable of.

"It's like you're asking if the Sun will rise the next day. Of course!"

"Good, then we'll-"

"Get down!"

Feyrin's sudden cry caught everyone by surprise as a rain of arrows came pouring down on their position. Feyrin managed to get a wall of dirt over them before the arrows could hit anyone, but Tharin saw that the arrows had something attached to them. A small bottle of liquid-

"GO!"

Kaine's shout made Tharin jumped, and she was pushed down the cliff. The entire group jumped off just as the bottles from the arrows exploded, collapsing the entire cliff edge. Tharin landed onto the ground hard and on her back, making her gasp for air as the wind was knocked out her. She shook her head as she tried to get her vision and orientation back, and saw something that did not please her. They were now facing directly at some very pointed swords. Knights and Swordsmen bearing the armour and insignia of Prontera. Tharin jumped to her feet, placing her shield before her.

"Oho? At first, i thought that there were more noisy rats poking their heads where they don't belong, and what do i get? Crusader falling from the sky? This is rich."

Tharin looked up from her shield, and saw a single person walking up from behind the rows of Knights and Swordsmen. A single woman, with long flowing silver hair, grand polished silver armour and a grand presence that seemed to command all around her. She was beautiful, yet all at the same time frightening. Her sharp features seemed to strike fear straight into Tharin's chest, so much so that Tharin felt her shield tremble.

"Aren't the Crusaders of the Order meant to be allies with us?"

The woman asked, eyeing the people behind Tharin. By now, everyone else was up and readying their weapons. A head-on attack was not what they wanted. The best way was to escape, but by now, the Knights and Swordsmen had already completely had them surrounded.

"I guess, there are certain rebels in every faction...."

The woman's voice faltered for a moment, and it did not go unnoticed by most of the group.

"... Kaine, is this woman the Knight Lord?"

Terash asked.

".... Yes, but not the one who attacked the church, so stay your calm, especially against her."

Kaine warned. Tharin felt a sense of familiar from this woman, yet could not place that feeling.

"She is Felis Melisores. Hailing from the third strongest house of Knight Lords, the Melisores."

Feyrin added. Melisores, Tharin heard that name before. Lehas had spoke of them once. 'One of the Three', was what Lehas had said.

_'This is dangerous, master.'_

Byakko's voice rang in her mind. But she did not need the guardian beast to tell her that. Just by looking at her Tharin could tell that much.

"Should we make a break for it?"

Karves asked.

"What?! Never! This is the Knight Lord who had been killing my fellow rangers! Death!"

The rangers all released their arrows at the woman, who smirked.

"Weak."

The arrows that were sent her way were all sliced into pieces before reaching her in an instant, clattering onto the floor harmlessly. The woman had drawn her weapon so quickly that no one even saw her do it. And her sword was a long blade, almost the length of a claymore, but its thickness and size of the hilt were more of a normal long sword.

"So this is the strength of the rangers of these forest? I expected more."

"What?! How dare you!"

The rangers charged out blindly, brandishing their short swords before anyone could stop them, and woman simply stepped forward, and seemingly glided past the rangers without getting hit. Each ranger she passed suddenly collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Like i said, weak."

The woman, Knight Lord Felis Melisores now turned to Tharin and the rest, pointing her sword at them.

"I guess you're next?"

* * *

Kaine did not like these odds. Facing off against a Knight Lord without the element of surprise, or even superior numbers was pure folly, especially against a Melisores. Felis Melisores, the silent silver wind as some called her. Her attacks were quiet and almost non-existent, but they were real. This was the power of a Knight Lord.

"Looks like we have no choice."

Kaine hated to admit it, but they would have to fight. Surrender was not possible, as it would surely mean death.

"Hmmm, looks like you understand somewhat... alright, i'll give you guys a handicap. My men will not raised their weapons during this fight."

Felis Melisores said, looking to her men, who all sheathed their weapons without question. Kaine drew his sword, feeling its weight in his hand slightly heavier than he remembered it. No, it wasn't that the sword was heavier. It was his fear of Felis making his weak. Feyrin tightened her grip on her gloves, and one hand reached for her magic card deck. The monks all got their stances ready, taking up formation in front of Tharin, Feyrin, and the gunslingers. The gunslingers drew their pistols, checking their ammunition levels. Berilious wasn't exactly prepared, but he took his instrument out nonetheless. The assassins were eyeing their opponent, carefully making sure that they had every skill ready at their disposal. This wasn't like fighting against the vampire lord. This was on a completely different level.

"Not going to start? Then i will."

Felis disappeared, re-appearing before Kaine, who could only notice the Knight Lord fast enough to parry one blow, before he was sent flying back from a kick.

"... Vensil, let's go."

Tharin said, and Vensil nodded. The two rushed forward at the Knight Lord. Felis saw their charge, and readied her weapon. Even though Felis's attack was fast, Tharin managed to catch a glimpse of it, slamming her shield into the ground, absorbing the blunt of the attack, at which Vensil jumped out from behind Tharin, sending a flying kick towards the Knight Lord, who retreated a few steps before Vensil's kick collided with the ground, making a hole in the ground.

Feyrin chose that moment, sending a wave of magic into the ground. The dirt around the Knight Lord rose up as spikes, caging Felis in. Feyrin grabbed her magic deck, and used magic to make them levitate, spread out in front of her. The entire deck had already been infused with spells, and Feyrin wasted no time, unleashing the entire deck of spells into the Knight Lord's location. Thunder, fire, water, ice, wind, earth. Every single element exploded in the cage, making the actual cage explode. The shockwave from the blast made everyone retreat.

Even though the deck could only copy a fraction of the original spell's power, an entire deck was too much. Tharin had to wonder, was this Felis such a frightful enemy that Feyrin had to use that? And then the Crusader thought to herself, yes, it was that dreadful. The dust cloud cleared, and Felis stood there, unhurt nor unfazed.

"Hmm, looks like it may be time to get serious."

The Knight Lord plucked a pendant that was dangling around her neck, and threw it high up into the air. A loud thunderclap sounded through the forest, forcing all to cover their ears. A second later, a large object crashed into the ground before the Knight Lord. The large object turned out to be a blade. An enormous blade that stood a head taller than the Knight Lord who pulled it out of the ground with relative ease. This blade wasn't normal. With no guard, and its blade being black, it seemed to pulsate with life. Blood red runic words glowed on the blade, as though it was looking and breathing at them. Fear gripped the group as they now faced what seemed to be imminent death.

"This isn't the time for being afraid."

Berilious spoke, his voice wavering and shimmering like waves. Tharin turned to the bard, and saw a soft glow from under his tunic. The crystal had helped him dispel the fear. And now he in turn was lifting their fear. A soft tune from his instrument had calmed the entire group in that instant. Gwen and Azel immediately sprang into action, firing their guns at the Knight Lord. Felis brought her giant blade close to her, repelling the bullets first with the blade itself, then releasing a shockwave that sent all other bullets flying.

The Knight Lord then swung her blade at the gunslingers, sending a wave of energy flying their way. Tharin threw her shield in the way, connecting with the shockwave and diverting it away from its intended target. Feyrin used this chance throwing bolts of lightning from her finger tips to the Knight Lord, who seemed to have an increase to her speed as she stepped back once, but her body glided like the wind, and the attack completely passed harmlessly by her. The assassins appeared behind where the Knight Lord's glide stopped, and tried to slice the Knight Lord in the back, but a wave of energy sent them back.

Kaine threw his giant sword at Felis, who parried the attack with her own sword. But the force of the two giant swords clashing made the Knight Lord unbalanced for a moment, and that moment was seized by the three monks, who rushed forward, trying to send the Knight Lord flying, but Felis stomped her foot down on the ground hard, sending ripples across the ground, making all lose their footing. Taking a large swing, the Knight Lord's blade sent a wave of energy that hit everyone hard. Tharin struggled to stay up, as everyone was sent flying back onto the ground. This wasn't even funny.

"Oh? You're still standing, that's impressive."

Felis walked towards Tharin, who felt her fear overwhelm her. Her blood felt cold. This dread feeling. The dark powers within her were swelling. She felt herself lose control.

_'Master! Don't let it control you!'_

_'I... i can't!"_

Tharin found herself speaking out loud as the dark powers began to overwhelm her. A dark energy swirled about her, engulfing her. She was losing consciousness fast.

_'Focus!'_

Byakko's voice rang out in her head. Soon, the dark energies dispersed, but Tharin noticed that she had still changed, despite having her conscience in control. Her dark clothes were filling her with immense power.

_'Do not let its power fool you. Let down your guard and it will engulf you.'_

_'I know.'_

She placed her right hand against her left palm, and pulled out a sword from her left hand. Covered with dark energies, this sword made Tharin's mind clouded, making her focus falter slightly. Felis had a perplexed look on her face, surprised, and somewhat afraid. Tharin used this chance, rushing forward to press the attack. Even though Felis had a large sword, she still managed to parry every single one of Tharin's furious and swift attacks. Tharin sent a wave of dark energy towards Felis, who swung her great sword, dispersing the dark energy.

But Tharin used that moment, disappearing, and reappearing behind Felis. The Knight Lord used her same evasive technique, blending into the wind as her body seemingly glided backwards to avoid being hit. Tharin's attacks did not let up, predicting where the Knight Lord would end, and trying to attack constantly, though the Knight Lord was proving this to be difficult. However it was clear that Tharin had the Knight Lord on the edge. But it was coming at a price. Tharin was feeling the dark energies starting to consume her from within and without.

_'I can't continue with this...'_

"BYAKKO!"

Tharin's dark armour dispersed, replaced by the white armour of the western tiger guardian. Her gauntlets charged her fists with immense strength, and she threw a punch at Felis, who parried the attack, but the blunt of the attack made Felis let go of her sword, and the Knight Lord quickly pulled out her normal blade just in time as Tharin has summoned her claymore in mid-swing, and crashing the blade against Felis's. The Knight Lord took the blunt of the attack, and her feet sank into the ground after it gave way to the immense pressure.

_'She's good.'_

Byakko commented. Tharin hated to admit it, but he was right. This Knight Lord could withstand attacks from both her dark side, and from Byakko's power. But something seemed off.

_'Master! Behind you!'_

Tharin turned around just in time to see Felis's demonic sword flying straight towards her back. The claymore dissolved from Tharin's hands and she was forced to use both gauntlets to stop the blade. But that meant-

"You're wide open."

Felis kicked Tharin in the back, sending the crusader sprawling on the ground. Felis jumped onto Tharin, holding her sword at the crusader's throat.

"You've surprised me... i didn't know crusaders could have such powerful weaponry. Still, you're still too inexperienced to face up to a Knight Lord."

Felis smiled, then she noticed something. The pendant around Tharin's neck. Felis's eyes went wide for the moment, then she closed them. When she opened her eyes once more, she got back to her feet, sheathing her sword. Her giant demonic sword became a pendant once more and she tied it around her neck.

"Men, tend to their wounds. Probably a couple of bruises, but just in case."

Tharin did not understand Felis's reasoning behind ordering that to her men, but for now, it seemed like they were safe, so she de-activated byakko and lay down on the dirt to catch her breath. Inexperienced. That certainly did say a lot about her.

* * *

A/N: I get a lot of ideas of the fight scenes from a website called ''.... wait, was it '.org'? check youtube..... the guy's user is checkit014...... He mixes the ragnarok stuff, and they are very cool. I highly recommend you watch them.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Felis's character and powers were something that i came up as my original main character, but somehow she was too powerful, so i wanted to make her the enemy, but then she's too.... well, too nice to be the enemy. I'm confused myself

* * *

New Character information:

**Felis Melisores**

Class: Knight Lord/ Head of House Melisores/ Silver Wind

Level: 85

Weapons: Melisores Kreimpf (long sword), Loeingrand blade of Nibelung (Pendant blade)

Notes: The head of the Melisores house of Knight Lords, one of the three strongest Knight Lord houses. Best friend of Maria Winveros till the latter was killed. Strives to take down Vainres, whom she sees as the cause of the Winveros massacre. She is deadly with the blade, and not many can stand up to her. She earned her nickname 'Silver wind' during the 'Orc Rebellion', where she effectively cut down a hundred Orcs consecutively without pause. Some say she became possessed by revenge and hatred that her soul became that of a demon's.

* * *

**Of The Answer She Sought**

Kaine Verther wanted an explanation, and he wanted one right now. Felis Melisores, the Knight Lord who almost killed them all by herself, had ordered her troops to heal them. Just what was going on?

"Hm? You all thought i was the one responsible for the deaths of the rangers?"

Felis raised an eyebrow when shot with accusations from the group once they had all gathered after being treated.

"You've got it all wrong. I'm only here on orders to get that swinebag back to Prontera. Volswan Arche."

"Arche?!"

Terash felt his blood boil at that name. The same one who attacked the church.

"I don't really like playing as a messenger, but orders are orders. Oh, but i did come across some interesting things. Joik."

Felis turned to a Knight, who nodded and gave a whistle. Soon, two more figures joined them, and one of them was very familiar to Feyrin.

".... KEILA?!"

Feyrin's shout shook the ground, and the younger Mether cringed in fear.

"Oh? So you do know her. I stumbled upon her rather dried up body not too far from the edge of the forest. Better thank me for rescuing her before any other Knight Lord came by."

Felis laughed, though Feyrin wasn't too happy. The small magician stormed towards her frightened younger sister, and Keila was having a strange feeling that she may not stay alive after this interrogation. However, the first thing that Feyrin did when she stood right before Keila, was to levitate, and hug her sister.

"Keila! you stupid idiot! What would i do if you died?! Why didn't you stay within the safety of Geffen like i told you to?!"

"... But..."

"Think! With Vesari gone, and this journey filled with so much danger, who would take the Mether name? Mother and Father charged me to protect both Versai and you. I've already failed to do one, so don't let me fail the other, please!"

"Sorry to break up such a precious moment, but i think your sister has a valid point for leaving."

Felis spoke up, making Feyrin turn to the Knight Lord.

"Geffen is now in a state of turmoil. Majority of the council have declared open war on all factions that do not side with Prontera, and with some members of the council still disagreeing, i wouldn't say it is an understatement that Geffen is suffering a civil war."

".... Why would you care about Geffen?"

"Hm? Just because i'm Knight Lord, doesn't mean that i wouldn't be interested in politics. But i guess i can tell you guys my real intentions. Particularly you."

Felis pointed to Tharin with a smile. Everyone turned to Tharin curiously, while the Crusader seemed to feel driven into a corner, for some odd reason.

"I thought i had to give up all hope, but who knew that a Winveros still lived?"

"What? Me? No! I'm sorry, but i'm not a Knight! I'm Tharin Lethmen."

Tharin quickly said, trying to get the finger off her. Felis cocked her head, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't a Winveros? Then why do you have the 'pendant'? And you have a Verther guarding you as well."

"Erm... well, there are lots of reasons for these...."

Kaine then stood between Felis and Tharin, staring hard at Felis.

"I am simply a paid guide to this crusader. The last of the Winveros died many years ago."

Felis rubbed her chin for the moment, thinking of what Kaine had said. She closed her eyes, and after a while, sighed.

"Fine, i'll believe you. Looks like my plan is still going to be the hard one."

Felis sighed, walking off. It was at this moment that Kaine walked over to the rangers, who had gathered around the other figure who was brought out.

"Rith, glad to see you're safe."

Kaine sighed. The other figure pulled her hood down, revealing a young woman with blonde hair tied into a tail. She had smooth and sharp features, and her ears were very pointed, and kind of tall. Her deep forest green eyes seem to pull people into her gaze.

"You as well, Kaine... Sorry i couldn't deliver the note."

"Well, you owe me for this."

"Hmph, still counting favours, huh. So, this is your group?"

Rith pointed to Tharin and the others, and Kaine nodded in reply.

"There are a couple back in the village. So, how did end up with the Knight Lord?"

"Same way you did. I found her along the way to the village, tried to take her out, she wiped the floor with my butt, and she tended to my wounds. Of course, she asked if i could help her track down the real culprit to the ranger deaths, so i readily agreed."

"I guess the part where you don't think once you get too riled up hasn't changed."

Kaine smirked, and he earned a punch to the gut by Rith for that.

"You're one to talk."

"Erm... Kaine? Would you mind telling us who that is?"

Gwen asked.

"Hm? Oh... This is Rith, a ranger from the village. She's an old friend of mine, though tends to be rather hot-headed."

"Shut up."

Rith drew her bow and aimed an arrow straight at Kaine, who decided that now was the best time to not agitate the ranger any longer.

"Okay..."

"... Is she a half-elf?"

Feyrin asked, making everyone turn from Feyrin, to Rith, who suddenly pulled her hood back over her head.

"A Half-elf? Really?"

Tharin had never seen an elf, or even a half elf. So that was why her ears and features were slightly unnatural. She was slender, and gave off a calming presence. If you didn't listen to her foul language, you might think she's a princess or a statue of a goddess.

"Elves rarely interbreed with other races, and the most common times when such breeding was actually done was during the ancient times. The chances of elves coming to Rune-midgard is extremely rare, given how they are rather self-centred."

Feyrin explained, giving off the slight impression that she did not really like, or trust elves. The other rangers stood defensively around Rith, and Kaine stood with them as well.

"Rith isn't like other elves... and though she may be half an elf, that doesn't change the fact that Rith is Rith."

"Kaine..."

Tharin looked at the sight with a strange weight in her chest. It felt uncomfortable, unsettling, and it made her irritated. But why?

_'....'

* * *

_

Since Rith had decided to help Felis, as do the monks, the group was somehow forced to walk together with the Knight Lord's army. Wanting to get away from Kaine and Rith, Tharin decided to walk together with the Knight Lord, though it was more like Felis wanted to talk to Tharin.

"It was surprising, though disappointing, to find that you have the pendant of the Winveros, yet not being one yourself."

Felis had said. Tharin had told Felis how she had no memory of her childhood, and that the pendant was given to her by someone.

"So it isn't unproven that you aren't a Winveros, but realistically looking at the situation, you might not be one."

"Why do you need a Winveros?"

Tharin wondered. If she remembered, the Melisores were one of the three strongest of the Knight Lord families.

"The Winveros are known to be strong, and pure in blood.... Sorry, it wouldn't make sense even if i told you this."

"No... i find myself quite interested, please tell me as much as possible."

Felis smiled wryly at Tharin's enthusiasm.

"Alright.... I think it would be best to start from the beginning. There were three Knight Lord families that were the best of the best."

"The Vainres, Melisores, and Winveros."

"Yes. These three families were each gifted and powerful, and each had blood ties to elves and Gods."

"What?"

Tharin stopped completely, unsure if she was hearing this correctly.

"Well, this is only a speculation. Mere rumours. But it was true that each of these families were not completely humans. According to the texts within my family, the three families vowed to protect the balance of Prontera. In cases where a corrupted King would ascend to the throne, the three families would have the power to force the King down. They were called 'the three true kings'."

"Then.... what about this present King?"

"Volos? Well, things became complicated.... The Vainres and the Winveros suddenly became hostile towards each other. My family, the Melisores, were already weak in power, having our divine blood diluted through the generations. Then the Winveros were killed. Everyone knew it was the Vainres, but there was no proof. My family is ready to take up arms against Vainres, and the puppet they support, Volos, but we are not suicidal, so we cannot act till we can gain an advantage."

"So... you're going to rebel?"

"Rebelling.... well, i guess you could call it that, though i prefer to call it my duty. At the moment, we can only bid our time and wait for a chance."

"Why not ask for help from Einbroch?"

Tharin asked. While she was technically 'in-charge' of Einbroch for the rebellion, she wasn't exactly sure if she was suited for the commander's chair. If Felis joined, Tharin could then shift everything to the Knight Lord. It may seem unfair, but Tharin had no idea why she was fighting against Prontera and the Order in the first place! Sure, it may have been her father's idea, but still! Tharin was not foolish and naive enough to just charge blindly into something, even though she's already in the middle of this mess.

She had thought alot about this entire situation, and while she would ultimately still end up fighting against Prontera and the Order, she did not know why. She wanted to know why was she fighting? Continuing on this quest was now pointless, and yet she still went on. Was it because she felt that she could regain her forgotten past at the end of this long journey?

"Einbroch.... well, i could, but trying to stage a coup and keeping a low profile at the same time is hard. As long as there can be some force large enough to make the entire Prontera make a move, i can make mine."

In other words, Felis can't do anything till Tharin makes hers. Which wasn't exactly what the Crusader had in mind.

"Lord Felis! We have spotted Arche's men!"

An archer from Melisores's army ran up to the Knight Lord to report.

"And lord Arche himself?"

"Not present, but a large proportion of his force is just within our sights. How should we proceed?"

"... Hmm..."

Felis rubbed her chin in thought, pulling out a map from her pouch and studying it carefully.

"Erm... Lord Melisores?"

Tharin did not know if she should disturb the Knight Lord now or not.

"Call me Felis."

"Alright... Felis... are you actually going to attack another Knight Lord?"

Felis put down her map, and looked at Tharin as though the Crusader had said something incredibly stupid.

"I am trying to diminish Prontera's strength, so why shouldn't i?"

"I mean.... you're trying to keep yourself hidden, right?"

"Which is why it is good that that dumb lord Arche isn't there. As long as i can take out his entire force without anyone else knowing, it should be fine. I can just use the excuse that his forces were attacked by orcs or something."

Somehow, Tharin could imagine a demonic smile on Felis's face. Tharin now felt that the rebellion would lead her straight to Hel.

"So, i would request your help."

Felis extended her hand to Tharin, and the crusader felt inclined to take it. But what would this bring her? What would this agreement and sign of friendship mean for her? But she felt that if she didn't she would not find the answers she would seek. She would not go on. That her journey would end, and there was something within her knowing that she should accept that hand. But why? She did not know. Maybe someday she will regret taking that hand. Maybe one day she would look back at this moment, and think of how far she had gone.

Maybe it had already started the moment she left the Order, she wouldn't know. Should she continue on this journey that has brought her closer to the answer she had sought for so long? But only plunging her further into the pits and depths of confusion, war, and pain? Well, what does she have to lose? Tharin took that hand. She felt a surge of energy flowing from Felis's hand into hers, and vice versa. Felis seemed to notice that, and smiled.

"Well, well.... This may be fate that we met. I'm sure it would bring us both closer to the truth that we seek."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This would be the last chapter i'll post for now. Please be patient and wait for my next chapters. Feel free to review and share comments, questions, concerns. A question will make me write faster to answer you.

* * *

**Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 34/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars: Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)

**Dark Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

**Kaine Verther**

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level:38

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

**Feyrin Mether**

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 36/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

**Meili Solodos**

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 32

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

**Berilious Meylode**

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level: 36

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

**Terash Basol**

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level: 38

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

**Karves Vinbel**

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level: 36

Weapons: Gloves of Body

**Vensil Quan**

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level: 36

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

**Gwen Quint**

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 34

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols), Innocence (Special scoped rifle)

**Azel Barralos**

Class: Gunslinger, Protector of Gwen

Level: 38

Weapons: Malice & Fury (Revolver modified pistols), Sinless Guilt (Heavy armour piercing minigun)

NOTES: Guardian Beasts are creatures that were born/ created for the sole purpose of maintaining order and stability in the realms they are meant to protect. Rune-Midgard has four known guardian beasts, though rumours have gone around of a fifth. Each guardian represents an element within that realm they oversee.

**Keila Mether**

Class: Wizard

Level: 30

Weapons: Book of Aesir, staff of Runes

Notes: Keila is the youngest of the Mether siblings, and she does have her own specialties. Feyrin specializes in wide area effect offensive magic, with the addition of combining magics together. Vesari specializes to making low level spells extremely powerful. Keila, however, specializes in using spells one after another without using too much time to cast, resulting in devastating spells combinations against a single foe.

**Rith Lestrun**

Class: Archer/ Ranger

Level: 34

Weapons: Silphin Bow, Cloak of the Woods

Notes: Rith is a Half-elf ranger, mother being and Elf, while father being a ranger. She isn't discriminated against in her village as her skills proves her to be invaluable to the village. Her rather boyish nature comes from the fact that she tries to prove to the village that just because she's a girl, doesn't mean her skills were any less. She knows Kaine from his previous visit, and was very impressed when he managed to defend himself against her shots with only his sword.

**_Fusion Equipments_**:

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

**Byakko**

Type: West Guardian Beast/ White Tiger

Weapons:  
-Gauntlets of Strength (Blades able to appear on each gauntlet)  
-Claymore of the Earth

Armour:  
-Mantle of the Earth (it is a full armour, though it doesn't look like it offer much protection)

Notes: One of the four guardian beasts who guard the four points.

* * *

**The Arche Massacre**

The group had approached the army of the opposed Knight Lord. As reported, the Knight Lord himself was absent, as was three of his ten Knight Generals. Tharin was still feeling uneasy about this as Felis nonchalantly walked up to one of the Knight Generals. As expected, the Knight General did not seem to be on guard as Felis's army approached them. The young Knight bowed slightly in respect to Felis.

"Lord Melisores, we did not expect your presence here. Our scouts did say you were in the area, though we did not expect that you would come here. You must be tired. Please, follow me to Lord Arche's tent."

The young man offered Felis to a large tent, which Felis accepted. Felis nodded to her Knight Generals to leave the outside to them, the group followed Felis inside the tent. Felis was quick to be offered a comfortable chair by an attendant, and she wasted no time in making herself comfortable as the others stood around the tent. The young Knight general stood before her, smiling and trying a little too hard to please Felis.

"Where is Lord Arche?"

Felis questioned the Knight General as she accepted a goblet of wine from the same Knight General.

"He took three contingents of troops to raid a village up ahead about an hour ago. He said they didn't need to use that many men to take out an archer village."

Tharin noticed Rith's fist tighten. It was a good thing that the other rangers were ordered to stay outside, and within the trees to act as look-outs and support, if anything went wrong. Still, Rith was obviously feeling angry at this Knight Lord and his generals. Felis's plan involved the group infiltrating into the heart of Arche's army, and wiping them out with a surprise attack. Still, such a plan carried a heavy risk. When would Arche return?

"Hmm.... I see."

Felis was now calculating how long would it take Arche to take down a ranger village. Knowing his combat capabilities, it wouldn't take long.

"Erm... may i ask as to why Lord Melisores has to come down herself?"

Felis raised an eyebrow to the Knight General, who seemed to back a few steps away from her glare. He obviously overstepped his position.

".... Your Lord Arche has failed to report in for over two weeks. The King is beginning to feel the strain of his patience."

"Oh! But we sent out a messenger not too long ago. Surely Prontera must have heard from him by now?"

"You're being too late."

Felis snapped back at the Knight General, who cowered a few more steps back. Felis can be quite the frightening person when angry. Felis sighed, draining the wine from the goblet. The Knight Lord stood up, and in one smooth action, drew her sword. The Knight General stared at Felis, eyes widening as he expected certain death.

"L-lord Me-Melisores! I-i beg yo-your forgi-giveness! I-"

The young Knight General stopped in mid-sentence as a clean line appeared diagonally across his face. Blood trickled down from that said line, and the young man's top half of the head dropped onto the floor.

"Oh, and your messengers? They never did reach Prontera in the first place. My men made sure of that."

Luckily Meili and Meris were absent, but Tharin still had to admire, and be slightly afraid, of Felis Melisores's strength. It wasn't that clear, but the moment Felis drew her sword, that young man was already dead. Such a swift and clean slice, that the young man's body still functioned for a few more seconds before it registered its own destruction. The group drew their weapons on cue, and moved out of the tent. The two guards who stood by the tent entrance were already dead, with Ferex and Vinlett standing over their corpses.

By now, the entire camp was in chaos, as the two forces clashed with each other. Because Felis's army had already gotten into key positions within the camp, the battle was quickly moving to a complete and overwhelming victory in Felis's favour. Tharin cut down a soldier, before blocking an attack with her shield, and using her shield to ram that very attacker. She looked across the field when her senses felt something odd. That was when a large explosion caught the attention of the soldiers.

Tharin felt the same dreadful energy, and threw her shield into the ground, pouring her energy into her spell. She unleashed the magic, creating a giant translucent shield before the second explosion as it hit. With the unleashing of her dark powers, Tharin found her magical abilities to be amplified, though her holy spells were weakened. She wasn't fully cured of vampirism after all. Felis's forces moved together behind Felis and the group, as it became clear that Arche's remaining forces had managed to band together. The remaining six Knight generals were the ones who stood before the remaining troops.

"Lord Melisores! What is the meaning of this?!"

One of the Knight Generals demanded, pointing his sword at Felis, who did not seem to like that gesture.

"Meaning? Ha! Are you all blind to the truth? Hmph, never mind. I don't want to waste my breath of mere dogs of a power-drunk turd!"

"Wha-?!** HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD ARCHE!!** I do not care if you go mad with blood lust, or you have simply decided to commit suicide, **I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BESMERCH THE NAME OF OUR LORD!! MEN! ATTACK!!**"

The remaining forces charged at Felis, who gripped her pendant, but Feyrin stopped her.

"Allow us. It would be interesting to show evidence that Geffen had a hand in their attack."

Feyrin clapped her hands together, and the ground cracked open in various places, sending the opposing enemy into disarray. Keila stepped forward, a thick, leather-bound book in her hand. Energies flowed freely about her as the book floated before Keila, its pages beginning to flip through themselves. Energies began to accumulate in her hands.

_"Lar-zeral-fal-sera-__**Ictera**__"_

Keila focused the energies into a ball before her, and her hands moved around the combined energies, as though moulding it into a ball. The energies changed to blue with Keila's chant. And when her incantation ended, she held the energy steady with her left hand, while her right hand moved through the energy forward. A Knight general who managed to gain his footing suddenly found himself frozen in a giant solid block of ice. Keila began to mould her spell once more, and her incantation was fast, and slightly louder than a mutter.

_"Sor-bore-stia-tal-__**Eafures**__"_

She planted the energy into the ground, and the ground where the Knight general froze shot up into the air, sending the Knight General flying into the air.

_"Tor-jyu-lor-toran-__**Zafor**__"_

Keila sent a bolt of lightning directly at the Knight general while he was in mid air, piercing through the ice, shattering it, and piercing through the knight general.

_"Fa-doles-hujor-ful-__**Fiares**__"_

Clenching her fist, then expanding, made the now-falling Knight general explode into a ball of flames.

_"Myo-lor-arl-kores-__**Eamoil**__"_

Planting her hands once more onto the ground, the Earth opened up, as the Knight general fell into the hole gaping hole, before the Earth closed up once more. Tharin noted that while Feyrin excelled at area effect offensive magic, Keila tended to use less damage dealing magic, focus on one enemy at a time, and utilizing combinations of magic in succession very well. Feyrin was better at combining magics together.

"Keila, i hope you can use 'those' spells."

Feyrin eyed her younger sister, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, everyone, back up Keila. Her spells need some time to prepare."

The group nodded in agreement, and began to engage the enemy forces as Keila summoned up her energy once more. She began to trace symbols in the air with her magic in one straight line across. Tharin paused for a moment as she sensed a strange, and yet somehow familiar type of energy flowing from Keila and her spell.

_'It cannot be... true magic?'_

Byakko seemed to be surprised by Keila's spell. True magic? Was that what it was called? Tharin's senses pulled her back to fight as she ducked under a sword swing, before swinging her own sword upwards, cutting her opponent. She spun around once, slicing the enemy horizontally, before steadying her arm and her body in a pouncing position. She lunged straight forward, piercing the enemy dead centre of where her two previous attacks met.

The attack sent a cross shaped wave of energy cutting through the enemy, and across another enemy knight who was careless enough to be in the way. Tharin sliced the ground in a cross pattern before stabbing her sword in the centre of the formation, unleashing a massive blast of energy in the form of a giant cross across the battlefield. The blast sent enemies either flying, paralyzed, or incinerated. By now, Keila's magic was ready, and so the group retreated immediately as Keila unleashed her spell. The symbols that glowed before her flared up, then Keila used her hand to wipe the words across, gathering the energies from the symbols in her hand.

_**"Mjolnir"**_

Keila raised her hand up into the hair, and a giant ball of concentrated electricity appeared. The enemy soldiers were still in a daze from Tharin's attack, and could not move, as Keila swung her hand down, sending the giant ball of electricity into the ground, incinerating the troops unlucky enough to be caught in its direct hit zone, others around here shocked to the point they were nearly exploded. Keila used her same hand that gather the energy, and wrote new symbols, but this time the preparation was much shorter, as Keila immediately grabbed those symbols, and muttered her new spell.

_**"Surtr"**_

Flames erupted from all around the enemy, engulfing them in an inferno. But these flames were not normal. They were alive, and acted like blades as they formed up and sliced through enemy knights.

_**"Ymir"**_

A giant mountain of ice appeared above the flaming enemies, and crashed down onto them, crushing them instantly. It should be over, and personally, Tharin felt slightly sick to see such carnage. She was brought up to be benevolent and caring. War was not where she belonged, yet war was everywhere she went. The pools of blood that stain the grounds around her would never be green ever again.

"... You've improved again, Keila."

Feyrin patted the youngest Mether on the back. Keila smiled brightly after being complimented by Feyrin, like how a dog would be happy that you gave it a treat.

"But... you missed a few."

Feyrin snapped her fingers, and several bolts of lightning shot down at several spots, instantly killing escaping soldiers. But now it was finally over. Felis was quite glad with the result, and so were the monks and the rangers. Though Arche was the main prey for them, they knew Felis's plan had more merit than their own personal vendetta.

* * *

Felis's men began to do a total body count, and while Felis did not lose a lot of men, she still mourned for each of their loss. However her choice of mourning can be rather odd. She would drink a bottle of wine for each fallen soldier under her before their bodies before they are buried. Though Kaine did say that it was more proper to pour the wine on their graves, Felis replied that one, it was a waste of good wine, and two, she would want them to watch her drink it.

"Though, Lord Melisores actually means that she wants them to see how she appreciates them. She wants them to know that she will treasure their memory forever, that's why she would toast to them before they are buried. 'Being direct' was what she called it."

One of Felis's Knight generals told the group, though Felis outwardly denied that claim. For now, Arche has yet to return, meaning he would be having difficulties with that ranger village. It would best to escape before anything unexpected happened. The army moved back towards Felis's camp, and once back, the group assembled in Felis's tent for a meal.

"I would like to thank all of you for your help in today's battle. It may not seem like much, but Prontera's forces have certainly weakened. If we keep at it, we could deplete their forces without them noticing."

Felis smiled as she drained another goblet. It was amazing how much alcohol that woman can drink.

"I don't think so."

Kaine objected to Felis's idea.

"Why?"

"For a few reasons. One, we only decided to help you this time round since our objectives were the same. Two, we are still on our own journey, and we are pressing for time. Third. I do not expect Prontera to be completely blind to their forces suddenly disappearing."

Felis eyed Kaine after he said that, before she placed her goblet on the table, closing her eyes.

"I know. I guess i was getting too carried away with this victory. It is true that using this method we used can only work when all conditions have been met. Such opportunities do not occur very often. Well, for now, we can rest slightly easy knowing that our plan worked. I will continue to try to cut the powers from Prontera as much as i can, though it would be very difficult for my men to move about now that this war is in full swing. You guys are free to continue your journey, and once it is over, i hope you could join my forces."

With that, Felis got up, and left the tent, claiming to find the need to refill her goblet. While Tharin felt bad that Felis had to work by herself on such a dangerous task, Tharin knew that her task was important, and that she needed to complete it by any means necessary.

_'Master, there is a certain issue i would like to know about.'_

Byakko's voice rang out in her head. That was right, Byakko had expressed his interest in Keila's magic. True magic as he had called it. Tharin had to admit that she found that sort of magic rather intriguing. It felt familiar to her. Almost like the same type of magic flowed within her.

_'....'_

"Keila, what were those spells that you cast before?"

Tharin asked the younger Mether, who seemed to be blushing in embarrassment from that. So Feyrin decided to explain.

"Keila has an unusual gift in understanding and utilizing ancient magic. Magic that were used a long time ago, probably during the unification ages, when the worlds were all strongly connected and the races intermingled with each other. Ancient magic is complex, as you need to understand the languages used a long time ago, and the basic structure of the spells are very different from the spells used today."

Keila blushed furiously after being praised like that.

"I-i simply like reading ancient texts.... they're interesting."

Some members of the group now thought of the same thing, that Keila is an odd person. Someone who finds ancient texts interesting definitely wasn't all alright in their heads.

"Not everyone can understand ancient magic, let alone use it. However it requires some time to prepare, and the amount of energy used it quite exhausting. But as all of you had witnessed, its powers were undeniable. True, raw magic."

Tharin nodded her head as she slowly began to understand its basics.

_'A young human able to use True Magic freely. The World of Rune Midgard sure holds many surprises.'_

Byakko chuckled. Was it really so rare to have someone able to use ancient magic?

_'True Magic is made of energies that comprise of the basics of all life on the nine worlds, and it draws upon the essence of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. As such, even amongst other races, it is rare to find talented uses.'_

Tharin looked at Keila in surprise. The youngest of the Methers was possibly even greater than her older sister. Though the crusader decided to keep that thought to herself. It wouldn't be such a good idea to let Feyrin to hear that.

* * *

A/N: Felis is too powerful to be moving with the group.... and she is hard to hide since she's so powerful. She'll be back, though.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: It's been a really long time since i updated! I'm sorry for all those who waited. I really have no excuse. I was stuck, then got lazy, then only managed to get a brain storm when my exams got close. When i'm stressed, i write a lot.

So i'm going to post a lot in a row, bear with me.

* * *

**Confirmations**

The group left the Melisores army, and headed back to the village where a grand welcome was waiting for them. Apparently, news of their success spread far and wide rather quickly within the woods. A great feast was prepared for them, and the festives had begun with loud music, large quantities of wine and food, and happy drunk rangers. Tharin did not really like to party, but somehow she was dragged in by some of the others, and was forced to chug down fifteen mugs of mead, twelve servings of roast, and whole bunch of bread and fruits. She hadn't felt so drunk, and full, since her first acceptance into the Holy Order. At that time, General Hevern had cried so much after he drained a barrel of mead. Tharin's suddenly memory of the Order made her pause. The Order. The place where she grew up, the place who took her in, the place her loved ones stay, the place where her husband is. Her husband. Her hand reached for the ring around her finger. Its grip was snug around her finger. Bashin. She had betrayed him, and the Order. Though it may be Bishop Sarai's order, she still found it hard to accept. Bashin should be on Sarai's side, right? After all, he follows his father. But what if he didn't? Tharin knew Bashin to be a man who was loyal to his duty. What about her? Would he stand up against her?

"Hey! Tharin! Don't stop drinking! Here! Have another!"

Gwen grabbed the crusader and forced another mug down her throat. While the village was in celebration all the way till the night, there were some who did not join in the festives. The assassins did not join in the party, but that was expected. Kaine Verther stood by the side of the party, not intending to join in. Without anyone stopping him, Kaine slipped out of the village, and the only one to see him go, was Feyrin, who eyed the guide through the corner of her eye as she drained a mug. Where could the guide be going? No, she knew where he was going. She placed the mug down, and slipped away from the crowd of the party.

* * *

Within the depth of the dense forest, he stepped lightly over the fallen branches that littered the ground. He was sure that the rangers had scouts in the area. Even with such a grand festive party going on, they were constantly on alert. As vigilant as always. Sometimes, it would prove to be nothing more than pure irritation than anything else. After walking for a moment or two, far enough to be sure that he was out of earshot of the village, he stopped. He looked around him, but only saw the dark shadows of the forest surrounding his senses.

"... You're here, aren't you? Felis Melisores."

From behind the tree, the Knight Lord stepped out to face Kaine. She had not worn her armour, only having a simple tunic and pants to cover her body. Thin boots to keep her feet dry from the mud that she had to walk through to get here, and a cloak to cover her face from people she didn't want to know she was here. The silver wind had an elegance about her that Kaine still could not get over. She exudes power to the point where it would shake the ground under those who saw her, yet she had a grace that would soothe her comrades' fears.

"Of course i am. There is much to talk about, Verther."

Kaine didn't like the way she said his name, and he clearly expressed it.

"I do not trust you, Verther. We may have a common enemy for now, but there is much that your family has done to earn the hatred of many."

"I do not need to be told that, princess."

Felis narrowed her eyes at Kaine, unnerved by his tone.

"You haven't changed at all, have you? No manners, nor respect to those who have them."

"I'll give it to those who deserve it. So? Are we going to talk? Or what?"

Felis closed her eyes, before drawing her sword and pointing it in one direction.

"It is no use hiding, Mether. Your powers, though sealed, are still strong enough to be felt."

From behind a tree, Feyrin stepped out into the open with a smile. The dark mage had not tried to suppress her presence, but to be found out so soon was rather unexpected.

"Feyrin, why are you here?"

Kaine had to ask, though it was most likely the most stupid question he had ever asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To listen in and to know more about the truth."

Feyrin simply replied like it was the most simplest thing in the word. Felis sighed and sheathed her sword. She had intended for the talks to be short. Wasting time was the last thing she should be doing now.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are here. We need to confirm the situation and the date to strike back."

The situation had turned tense. Felis used her sword and started to draw a rough map in the dirt on the ground.

"Prontera controls the central region, with Geffen backing them, the Northern region is practically theirs. The Eastern cities, all the way to port Alberta are swaying to them as well. Moroco may be neutral, but Prontera has been buying their support for ages, so there wouldn't be any change now."

"Which means the assassins are working under Prontera."

Feyrin concluded. Felis nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. I'm not too sure whether the assassins you're with are simply spies, or sleeper units, ready to attack you."

Kaine knew that from before. He had always been wary of those two assassins. He never trusted assassins in the first place, so why should he trust them now?

"I have news that Einbroch has risen up openly against Prontera.... who leads them?"

Felis wondered. Kaine and Feyrin looked at each other, then to Felis.

"You've been talking to her for some time, and you didn't notice?"

Feyrin wondered.

"Huh? You?"

Felis pointed to Feyrin, who shook her head in reply.

"No... I do not have the aptitude to manage an army of that size. I may come from a royal house, but my expertise is more on strategy than actual leadership."

"Tharin?"

The two nodded to Felis's surprise.

"....A crusader? But.... to lead an army, one must have a certain character, must have the ability to lead. Usually only found in-"

"In nobles."

Feyrin finished.

"Nobles first came about because they have certain characteristics that elevated them to lead others. Strategy, innovation, management, and leadership. It is rare to find such qualities in the lower classes."

"Noblesse Oblige.... Noble's obligation."

Felis seemed to understand.

"Yes."

"I had sensed something from her before, but i wasn't sure... Tharin is certainly a person of noble blood, but from where, it is uncertain. She holds the pendant of the main house of the Winveros. It is highly unlikely that she found it by accident, and holds special characteristics of nobles without being one herself."

"But Maria Winveros is dead. That i can ascertain to."

Kaine said, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a pendat that was identical to Tharin's. It was blood soaked, though the blood had already dried out. Felis saw the pendant, and tears immediately swelled in her eyes.

"So.... it is true.... Maria is dead.... i had prayed for many years that it was only a dream... But since you have that, i guess it is true."

"Felis..."

"No... i'm sorry... i was a fool, refusing to accept reality for twenty years. But i have not forgotten what i had vowed. This will only make me more persistant in finding Vainres, and making them pay."

"You and me both, Felis."

Kaine gripped the pendant tightly, and placed it back into his pocket.

"You... won't tell me what happened that night, would you?"

Felis asked. Kaine shook his head.

"The Verthers have sworn never to talk about that night. All would be clear after Vainres."

"I hope so.... Back to the plan. The only places of considerable strength who haven't stood by Prontera, would be the countries to the East. Luo Yang and Amatsu."

"And Gonryu."

"Gonryu stands neutral to all conflicts. They house the 'deities' of Rune Midgard."

Felis replied to Feyrin's suggestion.

"We need them under the same banner, or else the chances of winning against Prontera would be nil."

* * *

He had enough of this. His patience was wearing thin, and it was close to snapping. Crumpling the parchment in his hand, he threw it with all of his might into the fireplace, burning the unforgiving news of failure. The messenger cowered backwards, feeling that he stepped anywhere closer, he would have his head cut off the next second.

"Insufferable idiots! Every single one of them!"

He thundered, throwing things off his table. Spilling the wine goblet, toppling the candles onto the floor, scattering the books and parchments to every corner of the room.

"Failure after failure! The attack on Einbroch failed! The rounding up of dissenters in Geffen also failed! And now that idiot Arche dares to say his army was destroyed by Orcs?!"

He punched the bookcase, smashing the glass pane without care for his bleeding hand. A chuckle from his guest seated in the comfortable chair made his eyebrow twitch.

"Take it easy, Volos. You're going to lose more hair than necessary on this."

His young guest took a long swing from his goblet.

"That's easy for you to say. Years of planning, all starting to fall apart.... all thanks to that one little bitch!"

"You mean that crusader?"

"Who else am i talking about?!"

His guest shrugged, taking another drink, before finding that his goblet was empty. He reached out for the jug, and helped himself to another goblet, much to the chagrin of his host.

"She's just a little girl."

"Not quite. You should know that she isn't what she seems."

The young man paused with his drink inches from his lips.

"Yes, i do know. That is why we came together in this, didn't we? To make sure she doesn't succeed in finding out the 'truth'."

"Truth? Who cares about the truth? That girl's very existence needs to be erased!"

"Calm down, Volos. Think about it. She is currently unaware of her own place. If we just 'guide' her, she may be a very influential piece for us."

His host rubbed his chin while pondering upon that thought, but shook his head after awhile.

"No. She is an abomination. She mustn't be allowed to live. I'm sure that you wouldn't want her blood to 'ruin' your chance at the throne."

"How true. Well then, how should we dispose of her?"

".... Their route should lead them straight to Morocco. While we cannot directly control that pile of sand, we can buy their services. They are, after all, money minded people."

The young man got up from his chair, placing the empty goblet down on the table.

"Well then, while you go stall them, i'll go see if they're really something your personal army cannot handle."

"Do not underestimate them, Vainres."

He only smirked as he stepped out of the chambers.

"Oh, i won't."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I don't really like putting stuff up that i'm not sure is great.... but i'm lazy, so heck it. This story is really getting long

* * *

**Unforgiving Sands**

The morning had arrived, its rays hitting down on her face. She hated the sun at this point. As if it weren't enough for her head to be splitting into two from the party last night, but the sun had to sizzle away and help with the process. She struggled up, after a couple of failed attempts to destroy the light that was coming in through the slit.

_'Be careful of what you wish for, master.'_

Byakko's voice sounded in her head. With her eyes refusing to open any wider than a millimeter, she looked through her squinted eye at the direction of the western guardian orb, which sat in her bag. She swore she could see Byakko's tiger face appear in the orb's shiny surface.

"Did you... wake me up?"

If he did, she would be pissed.

_'I did not. But you do still have an adverse effect from the sun. But still, don't go randomly wishing for the sun to explode. It might come true.'_

"Huh?"

She had no idea what he meant by that.

_'Look at yourself.'_

She rubbed her eyes to clear up her blurred vision, before she noticed the difference. She was wearing a black glove that was usually only on her when-

"What?!"

She stared at herself, now completely dressed in her dark cloaks. Belt straps tied around her arms, legs and body, the dark boots, the tunic, the coat. Everything.

_'Do not panic-'_

"How do you expect me not to panic?! I'm in this form?!"

_'Did you not notice that you're not being overcome by its power?'_

She paused in the middle of her outburst to think. True enough, she wasn't feeling the gut-wrenching feeling of its dark power.

_'Your body still has remnant powers from being a vampire, and that fight with that Knight Lord pushed your body to adapt to your dark powers. However, we cannot let you use this form too many times.'_

"But... why did i become like this?"

_'I only have a theory. It may be because your body has adapted to its power, it became a part of your consciousness. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because you can still control yourself for awhile when in this form, though you would most likely still lose your control if you stay in that form too long.'_

"And the bad part?"

She dared to ask. The guardian stayed silent for awhile, before it sighed.

'The bad part means that it can force itself onto you much easier than before. If you lose control, it would be harder for you to return to normal. Soon, you would lose your self forever. Be cautious. It may hold great powers, far greater than my own, but use it too many times, or for too long, and it would consume your very soul.'

She flexed her fingers, feeling a slight tingle in her finger tips. The dark powers were minor, but still present. If what Byakko said was true, then she shouldn't use this form too many times. She would rely on Byakko more often. She realized that her own skills were proving to be less effective on powerful enemies. If another Knight Lord were to appear, she would need to use Byakko, or else suffer death.

_'Don't forget your friends, especially her.'_

She turned as someone tugged on her sleeve. She turned around, and saw Aira, yawning sleepily, her eyes still groggy from the morning.

"Master?"

She asked before stifling another yawn. Tharin smiled, patting the homunculus on the head.

"It's alright Aira. Go back to sleep."

Aira rubbed her eyes, nodding her head as she snuggled back under her covers to sleep. Tharin at first had her reservations about using Aira, but Byakko was right. Aira wanted to help, and it wouldn't do anyone good if Tharin did not start respecting Aira as part of the team. She knew what she needed now. Something to help her protect her friends.

"Byakko."

She clenched her fist.

_'Yes, my master?'_

"Train me. Train me to be stronger. Train me to prevent me from going berserk. Train me to use you and Aira better. Train me... so that we will not die."

* * *

Kaine threw out a map onto one of the tables in the middle of the village, the same one that plotted their route. With the rangers who were tasked to guide the party through the forest there, Kaine found that their route was becoming shorter than he expected. The rangers surely knew all of the short cuts and paths in this area. If everything went according to plan, then they should be at the next point really soon.

"If we take this route, we should be facing the desert of death."

Kaine pointed on the map where a giant blank was.

"... Kaine, i wish to ask you something."

Ferex spoke up. Kaine looked at the assassin, before nodding. Kaine did not really trust the assassin that much, but he trusted the man better than now than during the first time they met.

"Do you plan to enter Morocco?"

Ferex asked. Kaine wondered why the assassin asked such a question. If they needed supplies, then the best place to go next would be the city of sand, Morocco. But... Ferex had a serious look. Kaine pondered on what could the assassin mean by his question. What did Morocco have? It was common knowledge that the assassins made Morocco their home, but they would never attack in broad day-light, and have sacred vows never to harm anyone, even their targets, within the walls of their sacred home.

"... It depends on the situation. What is in Morocco that isn't known to most?"

Kaine questioned Ferex, trying to get the assassin to spit out his information.

"A city of greed and death lies beneath. I would advise you from heading there."

"... Fine. We shall change our destination. It would be harder though, seeing as how we would have less supplies than necessary to make the grand crossing across the desert."

"It would be better that way."

Ferex said, leaving the discussion table.

"Wait!... What awaits us if we go to Morocco?"

Ferex paused slightly, before answering.

"The merchants of death. Ones who do not care for tradition or laws. Death reapers."

* * *

The group had gathered in the village square, all ready to move out. The village elder had sent Rith and four others to guard the group and lead them straight through the dark forest, and for that, Kaine was thankful. News of an orc tribe rampaging about the woods had made him somewhat uncomfortable at first, but with the rangers of the woods, they would not have to face them. If there was one thing the group didn't need now, was more trouble to face. The ranger village didn't have much supplies in the first place, and due to the Knight Lord Arche's assaults, the ranger villages decided to band together and try to defend their own territory. They would need all of the supplies they have to weather the great storm they have decided to face off against. Judging by their supplies, the group would have to head straight to the next point immediately, if not they would not last long.

"We're going to head southward, and we're not going to find a rest pit once we exit the forest."

Kaine pointed on his map to the others.

"Once we exit the forest, we would enter the great desert. No water or shelter, a complete wasteland where no human life can last without proper equipment."

"Then why aren't we stopping by some place where we can gather supplies before we enter the desert?"

Gwen wondered. Kaine looked over to the assassins, but they did not offer any explanation.

"Morocco is currently siding with Prontera and Geffen. It is suicidal to go there. The moment we enter we would be arrested for sure."

"But to cross the great desert, we certainly do not have enough supplies. We must resupply if we are to go on."

Karves stated, and everyone knew it within them that it was truth. Supplies were something that they had constantly been running low of ever since Einbroch. Kaine was feeling conflicted himself. As a professional guide, he knew the risks of crossing the great desert without being prepared. But to face off against the city of assassins who sides with their enemy? That was like jumping off a cliff into an abyss. The protection of Tharin was his main concern. After all, she may very hold the key to the question he had been wondering on.

"I know! But we can't afford to go straight into the den of the lion! We must be careful about where we go."

"Then are you telling us to go through the desert with a low chance of survival?"

Heline asked, somehow her stares were getting more and more dangerous by the moment.

"Then would you rather go to Morocco? Knights, assassins, mages, the whole enemy army would be there! They're tracking our movements, and they must be prepared in Morocco for us. We would end our entire journey if we-"

"Kaine."

Tharin spoke up, silencing everyone at the table. For some reason, the crusader was not herself this morning. She had stayed silent most of the time, merely listening in on the conversations that had been exchanged. In the morning, Meili noticed that Tharin would disappear without a trace, before reappearing without anyone else noticing. Something was different about the crusader, and everyone could tell. It was like she was... her dark self. The crusader clearly noticed everyone's stares, but she did not seem to mind or care.

"We will head towards Morocco."

"What?! Tharin, you can't be serious! Didn't you hear what i said-"

"I did, Kaine, and i am well aware of the risks. However, at this point, we cannot afford to slip up now. I will not have our group be placed in peril mainly because you decided it was too dangerous to try to get supplies. Besides, this would be an excellent chance to try to get information on our enemies."

Kaine knew what Tharin was saying rang true. It was a golden opportunity, and he would be damned to let it go. But looking at the group, the members were hardly be what you call 'stealth' type. But Tharin was technically his boss. Technically. With her gone, he would lose his pay, and his only tie to solving the mystery of the Winveros.

"... Fine, but how are we to enter a completely fortified city where the guards would be out looking for us?"

Tharin smirked at that, and looked to the two assassins.

"Ferex would lead us."

The said assassin wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"What makes you think i would lead you in to your death?"

He questioned Tharin, who did not back down.

"You will, because you know i would walk into that city either way. Your job is to protect me. Fail that, and you fail being an assassin. That is probably a fate worse than death for you, and so in order to prevent me from being killed, you would have to lead me into the city through another way."

".... Fine. But not everyone can go in."

"I know."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Here comes the desert.... gah, i hate this....

* * *

Notes: Morocco, also known as the desert city, the black city, the jewel of the South, and the city of Death. It was founded by a traveling band of merchants who wished to chart the large deserts. They stumbled upon a giant oasis and noticed the prime location together with the abundance of resources that the oasis provided. The city flourished quickly and the leader of the city became known as the Maheraj. As with most wealthy cities, there came the need for secrets and dark deals. As such, the order of the assassins came about in attempt to bring order to the dark world of Morocco. The Assassins are split into the elder council, the elite and holy Assassin cross, the three different ranks of assassins, and the trainees. The three ranks of the assassins are as follows: Spite (Beginner), Anger (Advance), Vengeance (Expert). Because of the order of assassins, Morocco became feared and respected. As such, Prontera often keeps cordial relations with the desert city in order to use the Assassins.

* * *

**The City of Death**

The group headed through the forest, led by the rangers of the forest who guided them on a path that was hidden from most. The route took them past ancient ruins with somewhat familiar sigils on them. Tharin could not help but ponder where she had seen those symbols before. Using pecos, the trip was extremely fast, reaching the edge of the forest and the start of the great desert sea. There, the rangers said their farewells, disappearing back into the lush green of the forest. All except for Rith. Tharin did not bother to ask why the ranger decided to follow, seeing as how her eyes were constantly transfixed on Kaine. The thought of that girl being too friendly with Kaine somehow made the Crusader slightly unnerved. While Tharin did not ask, Kaine did find it rather odd so he posed the question to why she was following, to which the half elf ranger replied,

"The world isn't as small as the village. Sooner or later all of Midgard will be dragged into war. Hiding alone won't change anything, and will amount to nothing. Besides, i will find Kerkas no matter what."

The route through the desert was led by Ferex and Vinlett, who seemed to lead the group through a zig-zag pattern. Tharin used her heightened senses to track their route, as well as to sense the cause of their unusual path.

"Why are we doing this?"

Meili asked, covering her head with the hood of her cloak to shield her head from the heat of the sun.

"Traps. Apparently some sort of magic has been placed under the sands."

Tharin answered before the assassins could explain, earning a surprised look from most people in the group.

"The constant winds and the sand itself prevents most people who can sense magic to discover this trick. This is how Moroco has been come to be called the desert 'fortress of death'."

"... You seem rather knowledgeable of this."

Kaine looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Tharin remained silent, her right hand kept inside her belt pouch. Kaine knew that it was where she kept the white tiger orb, so was she communicating with the guardian? Tharin narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her hood to cover her eyes better. Ferex and Vinlett led the group onwards across the harsh dunes until they finally saw it. Like a jewel glittering amongst the sands, the stone walls surrounding it, a number of oasis around the city and a large oasis located inside the city itself. Moroco, the desert fortress. Ferex and Vinlett halted the group behind a ridge some distance away from the city.

"This is where we shall make camp. From here on, we can only go into the city a maximum of four people. I won't be following inside, since i am acting against the orders of the elders of the assassins. However, Vinlett can still move freely. She will guide you in."

Ferex turned to Vinlett, who nodded. She pulled down her face mask, revealing her whole face for the first time to the group. She was quite the looker, an expected Berilious wanted to go to flirt with her, if not for the fact that she had a wrist blade extended out at his neck.

"Don't touch me, bard. I know where those hands have tried to grab before, so don't even think about it."

Berilious backed away, laughing weakly.

"I'm going in."

Tharin said, making some in the group wonder about that. However, the certain firm resolve and silence from Tharin made sure no one questioned her out loud.

"I'll go too. I have rather sharp senses, and i can also help you bargain to gain better prices for supplies."

Rith spoke up.

"I can vouch for Rith's bargaining skills."

Kaine added.

"Alright, one more. Tharin? Would you choose?"

Vinlett turned to the Crusader, who looked at the choices. Gwen and Azel stick out too much since they are from Einbroch. Their clothing and weapons would be hard to conceal in that city. The bard was obviously afraid of Vinlett and the latter had a clear dislike for the former. Meili would be a very good choice, since her thief skills could aid them. The only problem is her energy levels. With the heat she tires too easily. Feyrin's face is well known to the enemy, and so is Keila's so those two are not good. That left the monks, Heline, Meris, Aira and Kaine.

".... Kaine, can you watch over the camp?"

Tharin wondered. Kaine wanted to protest, but bit his lip. He knew what Tharin was thinking. If anything should happen, they needed him to break a way out for them. He was the only one who had the strength to actually break through the gate guards. Kaine nodded in agreement. He would stay behind. That left the monks and Heline. Aira was a homunculus, and it would be useful for her to be with Tharin since she could fuse with the crusader. But the little vampire was weak in the sun. And the fusion process with her was hard to do if Tharin isn't in her dark form.

"Heline, how are your bargaining skills?"

She turned to the priest. The priest pondered for a while, before turning to monks.

"I'm not sure how to tell about myself, Vensil, do you know?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure about bargaining, but you sure are scary when it comes to shopping."

The monk replied.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Maybe."

Tharin looked at her options. It would be best to take Heline since a group of women would be easier to get pass the guards. However it would also raise the risks if they were under attack. And sharp eyed people would question why a group of women would travel without an escort. Either Terash or Karves would be suitable. Karves seems more composed of the two, so he would be the better choice of the two. But Heline's expertise is also necessary. Rith only just joined the group, so she wouldn't know what sort of supplies were needed.

"... How fast and silent can Heline run, compared to Karves?"

The priest and monk in question looked at each other, before turning back to the crusader.

"Karves is a heavy fighter, so he moves around with more noise than me. However in terms of speed, he is faster."

Heline replied. With that, Tharin made her decision.

"Heline will the last member."

Tharin understood the risks of going in with this group, but it was for the best. They needed to be stealthy, moving about without garnering attention to themselves. She turned to Vinlett, who knew what the Crusader was thinking, and reached into her bag, pulling out clothes.

"Here are some disguises. Put them on and we'll go in."

* * *

**Temp. Party**

_Tharin Lethmen_

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 36/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars:  
Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)  
Suzaku (Guardian Beast/ Vermillion Pheonix/ Fire elemental fusion weapon)

_Dark Tharin Lethmen_

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

_Heline Oresti_

Class: Priestess

Level: 42

Weapons: Holy Bible XVI edition (now boasting the over five thousand pages), Whip of Freya,

Holy Frying Pan

_Rith Lestrun_

Class: Archer/ Ranger

Level: 36

Weapons: Silphin Bow, Cloak of the Woods

_Vinlett Besmif_

Class: Assassin/ Sword for the Avenger

Level: 38

Weapons: Wrist blades of Night

* * *

The guards at the gate were bored, checking the papers of merchants and travelers who managed to find their way to this place. Then, they noticed a group of cloaked travelers. Women. That perked their interest, and aroused their other instincts. Four women. Three of them were fair of skin, indicating they were from the North. They were led by the fourth, a darker skin, native to these parts most likely. All of them were wearing cloaks with hoods over their faces and face cloths, which was a common outfit for travelers in the desert.

"Papers."

The guard stopped them. The leader pulled out papers to the guard to check.

"Your business is?"

"I'm a hired guide for this merchant."

The leader pointed to the one with the fairest skin. Her green eyes winked playfully at him, making him blush.

"A very beautiful merchant...."

He smirked.

"Oh, your flattery is so intriguing. I have the blood of a noble from Prontera in my blood, through my mother, but i assure you that i am of a merchant caste."

The young lady replied, still teasing him in a playful manner.

"I see.... you travel with two others?"

The guard turned to the other two. One had quite the figure, and a serene presence. The guard could not help but get lost in her presence. The woman noticed his stares and her eyes smiled back politely.

"This is my servant. She accompanies me where ever i go. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all."

He turned to the last one. She had dark eyes, and quite a stare. The guard was feeling rather afraid, though he did not know why.

"And this lady is..."

"My bodyguard. I hired her from the inn because she has quite the nasty stares to ward off most bandits."

The guard had to agree. Quite the glare.

"But can she fight? A guard through the desert must be tough and-"

The woman pulled her cloak aside, revealing a long sword, and by the looks of the handle grip, it is quite well used. The woman drew it slightly, letting the guard know that she wasn't pleased. His fear just spiked from that gesture alone.

"A-alright.... you may pass. Welcome to Morocco, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

The four ladies walked pass, and the guard could now heave a sigh of relief. That bodyguard was no doubt fierce, and that killing instinct wasn't something to make light of. For the rest of the day, he would glad and happy again to greet normal people.

* * *

The four ladies stepped into the busy market streets of Morocco, glad to be through the checkpoint without a worry, though there were a number of issues to be dealt with.

"Rith, what did you mean by 'nasty glare'?"

Tharin turned to the ranger, who shrugged.

"You do have a nasty stare, and it worked to our advantage."

".... You were enjoying that too much."

"Who knows? Come on Heline, we have to hurry to get our supplies."

Tharin watched as the ranger and the priest went off on their own. The crusader sighed, shaking her head as the prospect of having to drag this ranger where ever they went now. She turned to the assassin, who was studying a list of goods they need on a parchment given to her by Kaine. It was quite the list, and who knows if you could find all of them here.

"We should let Rith and Heline take care of the supplies. We'll try to get information in the meanwhile."

Tharin said, to which the assassin agreed. The two walked out of the busy market square, and headed towards the central district. Tharin noted that quite a number of Prontera troops were wondering about the place. Something was wrong.

".... Vinlett, should there be this number of foreign troops in Moroco?"

"No. Normally we wouldn't tolerate any foreign troops in our city in the first place. Even if Moroco has allied itself with Prontera, it should not change the policy that foreign affairs should not affect here."

"So that means... either something has happened, or...."

Tharin trailed off, looking over to the large palace that sat within its own fortified walls within the city. Where the ruler of Moroco, the Maheraj, resides. Tharin was feeling a large sense of dread coming from the palace. Someone with a fearsome power was within that place. This feeling was similar to the time they faced off against Felis. The power of a Knight Lord. But this intensity was far greater.

"Tharin?"

Vinlett turned to the crusader, who shook her head.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

The pair walked into the nearest inn, and Tharin immediately noticed the difference in culture. Instead of the usual tables and chairs, people sat down on the floor on laid out elaborate carpets and cushions. Served by people and given short tables that were enough for the people sitting on the floors.

"I'll try to get information through an informant in this inn. We assassins have a large intelligence network and information brokers are scattered throughout the city. However he is a cautious person, so it would be best if i approach him myself."

Vinlette said. The two found an empty table tucked away in the corner and sat down there. Vinlett eyed the crowd in the inn as a server placed drinks and small food on the table. Apparently these small things were complimentary, or so Vinlett explained. Whether it was custom to give free food to all guests in this city, or whether she was given special treatment is unknown and vague to Tharin. Vinlett ordered a few other things from the server, most seemed normal to Tharin as food though a couple were slightly disturbing, and placed a small bag of coins in his hands. The server bowed before leaving.

"... A 'leg of snake'? An 'ear of hawk'? Are those actually food?"

Tharin wondered, recounting the two most awkward orders Vinlett placed.

"Those are a password of sorts. It is to tell the broker that i need his services."

Soon, the orders came. Three large dishes of meat, one a roasted meat of some animal, another a pot of meat in a thick stew, the last being meat shredded into small pieces. A side of greens Tharin had never seen before, and a plate of flat looking bread. Also small bowls of orange and red sauces were placed on the table as well.

"Roast of camel, desert boar stew and some desert boar to go with the nan and curry. The red ones are pretty spicy, so be careful about that."

Vinlett warned. Tharin had to wonder, why did the assassin order so much, though that answer was soon clear as the assassin began to wolf down on the food like she hadn't eaten for days. Tharin tried a little bit of all of the food, and found them quite delicious. The tastes were complex and rather intense. The server came back, and handed a slip of paper to Vinlett, who took a look at it while still chewing on some meat.

"... Alright. I have to go. When Rith and Heline get back, they can eat some of them."

Tharin nodded and watched the assassin get up to her feet and follow the server towards the back of the inn. Tharin then turned to the rest of the inn, watching out for anyone who could provide useful information. That did not stop her hands from feeding her mouth with more food, however, as she continued to eat more and more. That was when a group of Prontera knights came into the inn, and the entire inn became silent. That caught her attention. The knights went to take a seat at the opposite end of the inn, and slowly the noise from the inn came back alive. She couldn't hear them quite well, so she reached into her pouch, touching the orb that sat inside. Her eyes slowly changed colour as her hearing heightened. She aimed her hearing to the knights and sorted blocked out the noise from the rest of the inn.

"... Yeah... that.... lord..... whatever....does-"

The hearing still wasn't good enough. She strained her hearing even further.

"Don't... insult... lord!.... sure.... has.... perfect reason.... doing this."

It still wasn't enough. Her grip on the orb tightened, forcing the fusion of her and Byakko to go further. A partial fusion was something Byakko had taught her, by borrowing the powers of her fusion equipments, her own basic abilities would increase exponentially.

"You're sure? .... Can you be sure? I.... even Rickar didn't hear about this."

"You mean the Knight general himself? Figures that only so few battalions came out with us."

"But what does he plan to do in this wasteland, anyhow? We've solidified our friendship with this city's ruler some time ago."

"Formalities, more like it."

"Actually, i overheard one of the royal guards say something about searching for a certain person."

"Oh, i know what you mean. The rumours about rebels trying to usurp the throne?"

"That one. Some of men from Gyrand's army claim that the ghosts of the Winveros were fighting on the field."

"More of that rumour? The Winveros died a long time ago. Some retainers may still remain, but they are so few in number and have gone into hiding ever since our lord came to power."

"Cowards, unwilling to accept the truth that our lord is right."

"Of course he is right. And by coming to this city himself, we have successfully pushed the rebels out of the Southern regions. That is our lord Vainres for you!"

Tharin immediately released her grip over the orb. Vainres. She knew that name. The last of the three Knight Lord families that held sway over Rune Midgard. Felis had a grudge against the Vainres, and it would seem that the Vainres family is behind the tragedy of the Winveros, as well as working in league with the new Archbishop, Volos. Could it be that Vainres was working with Volos to take control over the throne without looking like a usurper? That was a very reasonable explanation, and it would make sense to some of the mysterious things that had been going on. But now wasn't the time. Vainres was in this city. That was the dreadful feeling she felt when she entered the city. The most powerful Knight Lord was here in Moroco. Now they needed to be more careful and cautious than before. At that moment, Rith and Heline came into the inn, and spotted Tharin. The two had bought four large bags filled with supplies, and dragged them over to the table where the crusader sat.

"We've gotten the supplies, though the number of knights the area makes it hard for us to move."

Rith sighed, helping herself to some of the food.

"We've loaded the rest of the supplies with our Pecos, these are just some extras."

The ranger patted onto one of the large bags they brought. From what Tharin could see, the bags mainly contained accessories and some jewelry. Obviously not on their list of necessary goods.

"... Exactly how much did you two spend?"

The crusader raised an eyebrow at the two.

"About twelve gold and fifty silver. Quite a deal, actually, considering how much we got. I must admit, i didn't know Heline could be such a... 'persuasive' buyer."

Rith laughed meekly as a rather sadistic aura seemed to radiate from the priest.

"All i did was spread the love of God to them, that's all."

Heline smiled sweetly, while holding up a rather bloodied book. Tharin did not need to be told what sort of 'methods' were used.

"Hm? Where's Vinlett?"

Rith wondered.

"Talking with an informant. But... we may need to leave soon."

Tharin said, sipping from her goblet. The ranger and priest looked to her with an odd look.

"... Vainres is here, in this city."

Tharin explained, pointing over to the table of knights. Rith and Heline understood almost immediately.

"That must be why i felt awkward... as though we wer ebeing watched the moment we entered the city."

Rith said, rubbing the back of her neck. Feyrin had explained that rangers were very sharp people, trained to noticed things that would normally go unnoticed by others. Together with the fact that Rith is an elf, a being whose senses were almost five times more sensitive than that of a normal human's, Rith was like a walking sensor.

"... Looks like Vainres knows we're here and has us under watch."

Tharin underestimated this Vainres, but at least she has a plan. She reached into her pocket, her fingers touching a piece of paper inside. Transferring some magic into the paper, the piece felt warm to her touch, then cooled. For now, their plan would have to go on the hard way. Vinlett returned to the table, carrying a small leather bag.

"I have some information on our enemy's movements and activities. And i can guess from your faces that you already know which VIP is in town."

The assassin said, grabbing another slab of meat for herself.

"Vinlett. Get us a place to rest. We'll leave tonight."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I'm getting through these quickly

* * *

**Escape from Morocco**

The silent cold streets of Morocco had night was the complete opposite of the city during the day. Not a single soul wondered the streets, though the occasional patrols by the city guards were still around. Peering around a corner, Rith waited till the last patrol walked pass, before signaling the rest to follow. The four figures sneaked out from the alleyway into the main street. The inn they stayed at was in the opposite district of their exit, mainly due to the fact that it was the only inn where they could be watch anyone who approached the building. The four of them snuck around another bend, before stopping again. Rith looked out, and saw that a number of patrols were standing guard in the central market.

"... Someone has realized that we aren't sleeping."

Tharin muttered. The sound of of heavy footsteps echoed from the alleyways behind them, and Tharin did not want to know how many were coming. They needed to get through.

"There they are! After them!"

Too late. Prontera knights came running after them through the alleyway. Vinlett reached into her cloak, pulling out a small ball which she threw at the knights. The ball exploded into a large cloud of smoke, letting the four escape. The Morocco guards saw the commotion and rushed with weapons raised. Rith drew her bow and notched an arrow in the blink of an eye and fired it immediately into the head of a guard. Tharin drew her sword in time to parry an attack. She didn't bring her shield into the city since it was heavy and would only slow them down. A second guard tried to attack from her left, but a swift kick made him retreat. A third guard tried to swing at her right, and her sword arm was already busy trying to hold back the first guard. Her left hand reached out, catching the blade of the third guard. By now, her hands were armed with the golden gauntlets of Byakko. The wrist blade shot out, piercing the third guard. The wrist blade retracted as Byakko's claymore of Earth materialized in that hand. She swung the blade across the first guard, cutting him into two.

"Let's go."

Tharin led the group through the central square, though the time bought by the guards was enough to get the prontera knights on their trail once more. Vinlett nodded to Rith, who nodded back. Jumping into the air in a somersault, Vinlett threw more round balls into the air towards their pursuers. Rith lightly jumped, twisting her body to face the enemy while she notched multiple arrows. She took a quick aim and fired her arrows before she landed back onto the ground. Her arrows flew up and struck each and every ball that Vinlett threw, igniting them into a giant fireball that engulfed their pursuers. They wasted no time to check if anyone lived, picking up their pace out of the central district. Vinlett noticed several shadows moving on the rooftops, and that wasn't good. An arrow flew at Tharin, but the quick reflexes of the crusader helped her catch the arrow. But doing that made her open as a needle flew towards her and punctured her neck. Tharin staggered to stay on her feet, but she felt her energy draining, her vision blurring and senses dulled. Soon she fell to one knee, unable to stand straight. Vinlett and Rith stood by the crusader's side to parry any more shots, while Heline removed the needle and perform healing spells. But they were quickly surrounded by cloaked figures who simply appeared out from nowhere.

"Assassins?"

Rith wondered.

"... Yes, but these are those who would stain the rules of our order. They care not for tradition, laws, or who their target is. They are the 'Blade Cross'."

Vinlett spat their name in disgust. Stepping out before them, a man with well groomed snow white hair, deep blue eyes, and a very impressive coat smiled, particularly at Tharin. Tharin did not need to be told who this man is. Just by feeling, she could sense it.

"I am rather impressed by your running about. It was nearly impossible to confirm that you'd actually exist, black crusader. Your existence is a complete engima to everyone else, and yet only Volos seemed to be convinced of your existence and involvement in every single obstacle that had hindered us thus far."

The man clapped his hands in a sarcastic applause.

"You've been hit by poison, yet your eyes still hold such fire, such spirit! I like that! I can see now why Volos is so keen in your demise. He was never one to like any challenges."

Tharin knew it. This man is-

"My name is Kilreil von Sterlien Vainres. The patriach of the Vainres family and Knight Lord under the divine King Varlesto Volos of the Holy Prontera. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

Tharin knew that this was bad. Very bad. The strongest of the Knight Lords appeared before them, and they were surrounded by a group of radical assassins who weren't afraid to kill whoever, whenever. What's more, is that she got hit by a poisoned needle, and while Heline was performing healing on her, the recovery process was slow. Rith and Vinlett stood between the Knight Lord and Tharin, determined to defend the Crusader.

"No... don't.... he's too... strong."

Tharin gasped, struggling to fight the poison in her system. Kilreil laughed out when he heard that, clapping once more.

"Oh! This is simply glorious! Even though you are nearly at death's door from the fatal poison, you still worry about your friends? How noble. And you a certainly a smart one. Your injured friend there is right, you two. If you have a death wish, come at me now and i'll show you straight to Hel herself."

Rith and Vinlett felt a large pulse of killing intent radiating from the Knight Lord, effectively freezing them in their spots. This man was dangerous, far more dangerous than Felis. If Felis was capable of wiping out an army by herself, then it would be a far underestimation if you said this man could destroy a nation by himself. This was like facing off with a royal class demon, or a low level God. This was battle they would surely die, that was the immediate thought that entered all of their minds at that moment. Kilreil drew his sword, pointing it at Tharin.

"I'm far more interested in you, my little black crusader. I have orders from Volos to kill you on sight, but i think it would be far more entertaining if i take you in for my own little amusement. Wouldn't you think it is a better trade off? Be my little pet, and you get to live longer."

Tharin glared at the Knight Lord, hatred and spite growing within her. He dared to insult her. Her blood felt like it was on fire. Her dark powers were beginning to take over. It would be bad though, since she still had no control over her powers. And she knew within herself that her body would not be able to withstand the transformation at this rate. Tharin knew that this was going to be the end. But at that moment, a large explosion erupted behind the Knight Lord, the stone city walls were blasted apart, revealing a giant hole. A giant blade flew in like a boomerang through the smoke, cutting apart three assassins who could not dodge in time. The blade flew in an arc, before aiming itself at Kilreil, who parried it with a single hand. The blade flew up, then back to the hand of its owner, Kaine. Kaine and the others rushed in, forcing the guards and assassins to turn their focus, though it was too late for a lot of them as Kaine, Gwen, Azel, and Ferex ploughed through the enemies with ease. Meili and Aira ran up to help Tharin up as get them out of the city.

"The monks went to get the Pecos while Berilious and the mages are outside preparing to mask our escape!"

Meili explained, straining under the weight of the Crusader. The group cleared out of the city and Kaine stopped for a moment before leaving, shooting a glare at Kilreil.

"Kilreil... i will kill you the next time we meet. Mark my words."

With that, Kaine left, with two platoons of Prontera knights after him. Kilreil smirked, dusting his coat.

"Then i shall look forward to our next encounter, Verther."

* * *

Tharin struggled to make her feet move faster, though it was not really possible. The Prontera knights were catching up, and it would be tough for Feyrin to mask their escape like this. Tharin felt her grip on Aira's hand tighten. The homunculus looked up at her, before nodding. Tharin released her weight on Meili, turning back to face the on-coming knights. Aira started to glow, and she fused with Tharin, giving form to her black armour. Raising her black scythe up, she swung it once, causing a tear in the fabric of space, completely deciminating half of the enemy troops. But her strength gave out, and Tharin collapsed onto the dunes. Kaine wasted no time, grabbing onto the crusader and hoisting her over his shoulder and continuing to run. While running, Kaine reached into his pocket, bringing out a small ball. He threw it into the air, and it exploded in a blue coloured display of lights. That signalled Feyrin and Keila, who activated their spells, creating a sandstorm barrier between them and the pursuing knights. For now, they were safe. Back at camp, Kaine set Tharin down, the crusader having lost consciousness.

"A poison needle? Typical."

Ferex muttered, reaching into his robes to pull out a small bottle.

"This should work as an antidote."

The assassin held the crusader still as he slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. Tharin gagged and coughed as her eyes slightly stirred.

"There, that should be fine. I'm guessing her body structure has also helped in getting rid of the toxins."

Ferex kept the antidote back in his robes and let Heline and Vensil take over the care of the crusader.

"Ferex."

Vinlett called the assassin over to the side. Ferex got up to his feet, walking over to her.

"What is it?"

"Here."

Vinlett handed him the small bag she received from the informant. Ferex opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and a small cross made from sword shaped metals. The cross was as large as his palm, and by holding this, he knew what it meant. He unfolded the paper and read it carefully. His eyes widened as he went through the paper.

"I-is... is this true?"

Ferex looked to Vinlett, who only nodded sadly. Ferex gripped tightly onto the cross, anger and sadness building up within him.

".... This.... i shall accept this mission. Upon the wings of vengeance, my claw of justice shall bring forth the torrent that would cleanse this world. I will not fail the elders."

Ferex swore, at which Vinlett went down to one knee before him.

"We of the blades of night shall aid your every battle to bring the injustice to face trial. May the traitors learn the might and strength of your fury, my lord Assassin Cross."

* * *

"Here is what we have learned from the information gathered."

Vinlett pulled out a parchment, spreading it out for the others to see.

"Prontera has mounted an offensive against the South, pushing any rebels out of this region."

"Rebels? There were some in this region?"

Gwen wondered.

"Yes, apparently the rebels are made up of Crusaders and Paladins from the Holy Cross order who did not agree with the new Archbishop. Also, we have rumours that the remnants of the Winveros army have been aiding this rebel army."

All turned to Kaine, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I work alone, always had."

Kaine said, pointing back at the parchment.

"As far as i know, there are still two Knight generals who are still actively working to bring the Winveros back. My father told me of them."

"Bring the Winveros back? But didn't the entire family die?"

Keila asked, to which Kaine nodded in agreement.

"They did. Of course, these two generals believe that a Winveros is still alive. I don't know where they got their convictions from, but it certainly has proved to be rather troublesome for others. Their actions have done nothing but bring the Winveros name down."

"Did they say something about their 'proof'?"

Feyrin wondered, her gaze shifting towards Tharin who was still being attended by Vensil, Heline, Meili, Meris and Aira.

"They said that the blood of the Winveros did not die. I thought they were delusional, till.... till i heard that one Winveros still lives."

Everyone turned to Kaine, surprised by this news.

"I heard this from Gyun. The Winveros that still lives lies under the Holy Order, within the sealed vault."

"A sealed vault? Who could live in a vault for so many years?"

Terash asked. Kaine bit his lips, wondering if he should say this. But then again, the Winveros family was broken, and he had to obligation to protect their secrets.

"... What i'm about to say is known only to the Winveros family and certain Knight generals and their families. Prior to the destruction of the Winveros family, the patriarch of the Winveros family, lord Fevklar Tolreh Winveros, had ordered the sealing of his sister."

"His sister?"

"Yes. Lenith Yuril Winveros. She was rarely seen by her people and so she was easily portrayed as a cold woman. However only a few people knew that lady Lenith held extremely strong magical powers. Strong enough to rival the thirteen royal houses of Geffen combined."

What Kaine said struck a cord with Feyrin. A power so great it could match and possibly beat the thirteen royal houses of Geffen? How could such powers exist? The only thing that could do that would be a God level being.

"Frightening, isn't it? That was what we all thought, and lady Lenith understood it well, which resulted in her constantly being kept indoors and under watch to prevent herself from harming others. She requested herself to be sealed after 'that' night."

"'That'?"

Kaine wanted to continue, but felt his chest hurt. Should he really say it?

".... Lady Lenith had a child."

"A child? With who?"

"........ With the devil himself. A child conceived from lady Lenith, a Knight Lord's sister with strong magical powers, and Vestratos, the devil of destruction."

Everyone fell silent, not sure what to make of that information, or even what to think of it.

"It was a shock to everyone back then as well. Not to mention a tragedy that should not have continued. The child, seen as an abomination, was killed by my father. Lady Lenith went mad, and with the last of her sanity, requested her brother to seal her, thus sealing her in a magical vault under the Holy Cross order. This decision led to lord Fevklar's depression, for he loved his family more than anything. And soon... the night where the Winveros were killed occured."

That revealed some part of the mystery, though Feyrin wondered if the Knight was hiding something else as well.

"... Back to the information we gathered. The push against Einbroch has halted as Prontera now focuses towards the East."

Vinlett said.

"The East?"

"They plan to route out any rebels in the area so that they can prepare to send their forces towards Amatsu, Gonryu, and Luo Yang."

Vinlett took out another piece of paper, showing a list of names.

"These are the Knight Lords and their orders for the next few weeks. I suggest we use this to move around their troops."

"Good idea."

Kaine nodded in agreement, before noticing that Ferex had attached a cross shaped pendant to his katar.

"What is that?"

Ferex looked at his blade and the cross, before answering.

"This is the mark of the avenger. The fanatical group of assassins, Blade Cross, has wiped out almost all of the assassins in the order. Under the orders of Volos, they killed women, children, friends and families... The last order from the elders is for me to avenge their deaths. Thus they bestow upon me the title of the holy avenger, the mark that places me as their instrument of retribution. I am the Assassin cross. I shall journey with you people and make sure Volos will pay with his life for what he has done."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone is wondering, the nobles (i.e. the Knight Lords and the Royal Mages) all have middle names.


	35. Chapter 35

_Notes: _All Nobles, Knight Lords, Royal Mages and those who hold important positions, all have 'True Magic' names. It was practiced at first never to reveal the true name to anyone besides family members, however as time went by, the strength of the 'true' names waned. However each time a noble wishes to invoke upon a great power that is hidden within their blood and birth, they would announce their full names. It is also used as a ceremonial tool to pledge absolute loyalty and trust. The power of the middle depended on the bloodline and the length of the 'True' name. Many families hold onto the tradition of adding 'titles' to extend the potential of the 'true' names. An example would be the Mether family. Keila's full name is Keila Halor Mether. Vesari's full name is Vesari Turion Mether. However, since Feyrin is the current Matriarch of the Mether family, she holds onto the title of 'Verlyon', which is the title passed down the Mether family. It is similar to 'Knight', as it's meaning is 'Guardian'. Feyrin's full name is Feyrin Lorestila Verlyon Mether. However it had been decreed many generations ago that only the strongest of each family could hold onto the title name of that family. And if a certain family could not produce children who were of a certain caliber, the family would lose its right to use Title names.

Other known names include:

-Felis Theodas Melisores  
(as her bloodline weakened, the Melisores no longer had a 'title' name to hold onto)

-Lenith Yuril Winveros  
(Lenith, having extremely strong potential, would have been given the 'title' name of the Winveros. But circumstances prevented her have being given the name)

-Fevklar Tolreh Winveros  
(The previous Patriarch of the Winveros was weaker than Lenith, therefore not eligible for the title)

-Kilrein Von Sterlien Vainres  
(The title name 'Sterlien' is the title name of the Vainres family, which translates roughly from old tongue of Muspell as 'Warrior God')

_Notes:_ The fabled assassins cross are the most revered and respected of all Assassins. They are made up of the elites, and are usually given the title Assassin Cross either in recognition of their services and devotion, or given to them when the time is required for them to perform a duty that holds above all of their laws. The Assassin Cross itself is seen as a holy symbol, the sacred avenger that was the very foundation and belief of the Assassin way. Those who gain this title have the ability to command other Assassins in order to complete their mission. Nothing can and will stand in their way.

* * *

_**Party Information:**_

**Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 36/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars:  
Aira (homunculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)

**Dark Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

**Kaine Verther**

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level: 40

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

**Feyrin Lorestila Verlyon Mether**

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 38/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

**Meili Solodos**

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 34

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

**Berilious Meylode**

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level: 38

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

**Terash Basol**

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level: 40

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

**Karves Vinbel**

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level: 38

Weapons: Gloves of Body

**Vensil Quan**

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level: 38

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

**Gwen Quint**

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 36

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols), Innocence (Special scoped rifle)

**Azel Barralos**

Class: Gunslinger, Protector of Gwen

Level: 40

Weapons: Malice & Fury (Revolver modified pistols), Sinless Guilt (Heavy armour piercing

minigun)

**Heline Oresti**

Class: Priestess

Level: 42

Weapons: Holy Bible XVI edition (now boasting the over five thousand pages), Whip of Freya,

Holy Frying Pan

**Meris Highlest**

Class: Acolyte

Level: 10

Weapons: Mace of Glory, Tears (able to make enemies freeze, and summon Heline to her side)

**Keila Halor Mether**

Class: Wizard

Level: 32

Weapons: Book of Aesir, staff of Runes

**Rith Lestrun**

Class: Archer/ Ranger

Level: 36

Weapons: Silphin Bow, Cloak of the Woods

**Ferex Stridos**

Class: Assassin Cross

Level: 40

Weapons: Katar blades of the Avenger

**Vinlett Besmif**

Level: 38

Class: Assassin/ Sword for the Avenger

Weapons: Wrist blades of Night

_Fusion Equipments:_

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true  
master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

**Byakko**

Type: West Guardian Beast/ White Tiger

Weapons:  
-Gauntlets of Strength (Blades able to appear on each gauntlet)  
-Claymore of the Earth

Armour:  
-Mantle of the Earth (it is a full armour, though it doesn't look like it offer much

protection)

Notes: One of the four guardian beasts who guard the four points. Represents 'Strength' and Earth at the Western point.

* * *

**The City of Fire and Ash**

The group had continued onwards further South. Tharin had only just recovered her strength, and was having difficulties sitting straight on her peco. Slouching over her peco, the crusader tried to keep steady, though she was close to falling off more times than she wanted. Meili was worried, and looked to the others for help. Kaine was the one who helped Tharin the most, reminding him of the time they first met. The desert was large, but with the urging of their rides, and with the report, the group avoided most Prontera Knight deployments and managed to reach the edge of the desert within four days. At the end, stood a large stone wall. Kaine led the group towards a small cave tunnelled into the wall, and walking through it, the group suddenly felt the temperature increase, which was unusual for a cave.

"This cave is built through an active Volcano. We'll soon be on the other side."

Kaine explained. And true enough, they reached the other end, exiting out to see a large forest. Or some sort. The trees were different from what the group were used to, and the climate seemed to be.... very humid. Each member suddenly felt drenched with sweat even when they didn't do much yet.

"Welcome to the jungle."

Kaine smirked.

"The jungle is a wet and warm climate. There are many edible fruits on the trees here, though the creatures are far more ferocious than beyond the wall. There are small pockets of native tribes, not all of them friendly to outsiders. They aren't friends to Prontera, but then again, they aren't friends to anyone. We're heading to the port city of Guaren."

"Guaren?"

Feyrin found the name a litte hard to pronounce.

"It is a port created by merchants who traveled here and befriended a number of tribes. Together, they built a port city for commerce. Guaren is the native name for the Volcano. And that Volcano is also the second point."

* * *

The group followed a beaten path through the jungle until they reached the port city of Guaren. It was far from what they had expected. The houses, if you could call them houses, were made of straw, twigs and giant leaves from the trees of the jungle. The arrangements of these huts were formed in rings, each with a large bon fire burning in the centre of the ring formations. A number of dark skinned locals watched the group enter the port city. Feyrin guessed that this place did not see a lot of travellers. But there were several fair skinned people about. The group settled down at a small inn that was built like most inns in the mainland of Prontera. Probably built by some of the merchants who settled down here. Vensil helped Tharin onto a bed in the room they rented, the Crusader still not faring too well against the poison. Feyrin had taken the antidote that Ferex administered, and confirmed that it was indeed the antidote, however it was possible that due to Tharin's complex blood (having the curse as well as having transformed into a vampire), that the poison and antidotes were having unusual reactions within her.

It was also noted that the crusader had fused with Aira to prevent the knights from following them before she took the antidote, further complicating the process. At the moment, the Mether sisters, together with Heline and Vensil, were taking charge of trying to get the ill crusader better. Meili and Meris had gone out shopping, together with Berilious and Gwen. Terash, Karves had gone to tend to their mounts, as well as try to find some merchants who could help them with some rare goods. Rith, Ferex and Vinlett had gone out scouting the path towards the Valcano, as well as ensuring they weren't followed. Kaine and Azel had left to ask for more information. What they needed to know right now, was what was the situation in Guaren, whether Prontera knights had taken control or not, and perhaps shed more light on who the second guardian is, or what it is. Feyrin checked on Tharin after administering a relaxing agent. The crusader seemed to be responding well to the medicine. Still, Feyrin had to wonder where did Kaine manage to find this rare herb.

If she remembered correctly, this herb only grew in the highest points of the Northern frost mountains. Even buying one from a merchant who would actually give up such a prized possession would cost more than enough gold to buy five houses in Geffen. Feyrin's attention switched back to Tharin when the crusader gave a groan. Heline and Vensil almost immediately went to check on her. Feyrin turned to Keila, who had only stopped her work to see any changes in Tharin's condition, before going back to the herbs and flasks. Taking a sample of Tharin's blood, Keila now had to try different combinations of medicine and herbs to get rid of any irregularities. The vampirism taint and the curse were uncurable, and since they were part of her blood, Keila had a hard time discerning whether the medicine was affecting the poison, or the blood as a whole. Still, Feyrin had faith in her sister's ability to find a cure. Feyrin had to admit that she wasn't a book person.

She was smart, could solve complicated mathematical problems, and had immense amounts of raw magical power, but Keila worked hard, studying almost every book in the Mether library, as well as going through the Magic academy's archives. Keila loves books, and as such, her mastery over these things were by far the best in the group. Feyrin turned to Heline, who shook her head. No changes. Feyrin turned her gaze to the vampire homunculus, who sat in one corner, reading the large tome of magical herbs that was opened before her on the floor, while rolling the white orb of the western guardian on the floor like some toy. Does that homunculus know what exactly she was doing? Rolling a demi-god level artifact like a toy. Feyrin sighed, turning back to the flask on the table. She touched the flask with a finger, heating up the flask with magic.

The green liquid inside started to boil, producing a purple smoke that smelled somewhat close to cheese. Feyrin was rather dubious of what this concoction would actually do. Dragging her finger down the lines of the recipe in the book laid out on the table, she was sure she followed the recipe almost exactly. Maybe one or two replacements were added, it should not have caused such a drasstic change. The description in the book stated a pink liquid with a colourless and odorless vapor. This was definitely wrong. She dumped the concoction into a flower pot, and the flower immediately wilted, then a new plant sprang out from mid-stem, almost rather violently. What's more, this new plant was a completely different organism than the one before. Definitely wrong concoction.

"Sigh... this is getting nowhere."

Feyrin sighed, throwing herself back into the chair, only that she forgot she was sitting on a stool, and so she fell too far back, crashing onto the floor with a rather nasty thud. Everyone looked to the small mage, who got back up to her feet whilst rubbing her head's bump.

"I need some fresh air."

She said, dragging her feet out of the door. The mage walked through the hallway and into the bar, where Kaine and Azel were discussing something with Ferex.

"Hm? Ferex, you're back?"

Feyrin asked, grabbing a bar stool. She snapped her fingers, using magic to levitate herself up to the seat. She gestured the barkeeper for a drink, before turning to the three men.

"So? What did you find?"

She asked, grabbing to the tankard the barkeep slid her way. Ferex pulled the map the three men were looking at to show her.

"We found the entrance into the Valcano. We could only map out about ten kilometres of the place, before we needed to get out."

"Get out?"

Feyrin found that rather interesting news. Ferex nodded.

"Not to mention the creatures that prowl within, the routes have a tendency to change constantly. The activity of the magma flow bursts through the walls, sealing routes, and at the same time it creates new ones. To be honest, we're not even sure if we can get to the guardian."

What Ferex told her, Feyrin somewhat understood it to a certain degree. It isn't unusual that magma would destroy and seal up routes, but for it to do so constantly? Magic must be at work, and one that is very strong. Could the guardian of this place be behind this?

"Is it really necessary for Tharin to finish the points? This is no longer about her mission. We're now enemies of Prontera and the Holy Order, so why do we still need to continue?"

Azel asked the rest. They knew what the gunslinger meant. If they were against the world of Midgard, the last thing they needed to do was go through an impossible quest. Even if they did find the guardians, the only one who had the power to stand toe to toe with a guardian was Tharin, and even then she needed to burrow the cursed blood that flowed through her veins. By right, Feyrin could do the same, but her powers were completely uncontrollable, wild and destructive. The back-lash was worse for Feyrin as well. Tharin could control her dark powers with help of the guardian orb, as well as with help from her vampiristic blood. Feyrin couldn't bring out her powers freely, and she didn't want to either. But back to Azel's question. The guardians were necessary. Tharin's mission was necessary.

"Each guardian can provide us with a better chance to fight against Prontera. Although only Tharin can fuse with them, it has undoubtly increased our fighting power exponentially."

Feyrin explained.

"That isn't all. The last bishop of the Holy Order, Sarai, had instructed Tharin to take this quest personally. There must be a reason for the gathering of the four guardians."

Kaine added. Bishop Sarai. Feyrin had heard of the name before, though she could not place a finger on it. Azel understood the reasons, but he did not seem to quite like them. Feyrin understood him well. Einbroch is still under threat of invasion, even if Prontera has decided to focus their forces East. Geffen is no different. Rotting from within, the city of magic has fallen so far and if this war isn't over soon, it would only sink further. Time was against them. And with the loom of the might of Prontera and the Knight Lords, things were looking grim. At that moment, Rith came bursting through the doors. Though there weren't any other customers in the inn, it was still rather uncalled for.

"Guys! You have to hurry! There's something coming out of the Valcano!"

Rith gasped. The others immediately got up and rushed out of the inn. Everyone in the port city had all stopped their activities, looking up at the summit of the Valcano, where a large column of black smoke came pouring out.

"It's... going to erupt?!"

Kaine did not like that. If the Valcano did erupt, they could be trapped here. The city was far enough from the Valcano, and had several basic, but strong runes to protect it. However the route they took into this area would be cut off. This may be a port city, but they did not have any civillian crafts. Not to mention Prontera ships patrolled the seas. This port isn't controlled by Prontera, in fact the merchants and natives here prefer to be independent. And thanks to the stone wall around the area, Prontera doesn't bother to send troops.

"Wait, look there!"

Rith pointed at the smoke, where suddenly a giant pillar of flames erupted. But this wasn't an eruption. Instead, a giant bird flew up from the Valcano. It's entire red body burning with bright flames. The bird was majestic and graceful, yet terrifying at the same time. The natives all got down to their knees, chanting and praying, as though worshipping a God. A God?

"That's the Guardian!"

Feyrin realized. The group stared in shock as the second Guardian flew in a circle around the Valcano, before giving out a loud cry, and diving back into the Valcano.

"The locals worship the mountain and that fire bird as their God, who protected them from constant invasions by Prontera, that is why Prontera has left this area alone."

A voice spoke up behind the group. Everyone turned around and saw a familiar face. At least to Kaine and Feyrin. With her unusually revealling dress, and very unusually large chest, the sage Lehas Ven Seilos winked at Kaine.

"Hi, missed me?"

* * *

The group met up in the inn in Kaine's room. As for sleeping arrangements, it was the guys to one room, girls to another. However each room only had four beds, which meant people had to sleep on the floor. Lehas had explained that she had gone searching for information on Prontera, the drugs circulating between the Geffen council and Prontera, information on the Knight Lords, and lastly information on Tharin's past.

"Prontera's in turmoil. Many of the Knight Lords follow the orders of Vainres and Volos, leaving only a small handful of people who are still trying to break free. Of course, you all have met the silver wind, Felis Theodras Melisores. She is the leader of the rebellion within Prontera, though this is only known to a select number of people within the rebellion itself. Quite well thought out, i'm sure. But Vainres has his eye on Felis, so she cannot move so easily as she could before."

Lehas then brought out a small packet and placed it on the table.

"This is the drug given to the Geffen council. It was hard to track, but it links back to Venan Volos. I don't have real evidence, but a rather reliable source has placed a connection between Venan Volos and the Blade Cross, which would explain how he managed to get the supplies for this drugs. It wasn't obvious, but the drug is common to the desert region, and the Assassins controlled it for poison. The Assassin circle and the Geffen council once had a war, if i'm not mistaken, and so it left a sour taste for both groups which resulted in them not wanting to communicate. Venan promised the Blade Cross free control and reign of the Assassin order and Moroco while they provide him with the drug and their services. He then gives the drugs to Geffen, to the Mages who have become even more power hungry after this generation of powerful mages took over."

Lehas pointed to Feyrin. It was true that a number of the Royal houses had extremely gifted practioners taking over the council seats this generation, four of the thirteen houses including the Mether house, which led to the many other houses desperate to boost their own powers. So that was the reason behind the desperate deal of the Geffen council.

"I haven't managed to get much information on the individual Knight Lords, and it seems you got more than me. Definitely cannot underestimate the Assassin's intelligence network. As for the last piece of news, Tharin. I have studied her blood and found something weird."

Lehas said, taking out a small vial that held Tharin's blood sample. Kaine wondered when did that sage get a hold of that sample, though it was probably better if he didn't ask.

"If it's about the vampirism, we know about it."

Gwen said, to which Lehas simply shook her head in disappointment.

"Tsk tsk, i'm not talking about that. It's obvious about the vampiric traces so there isn't much to talk about. What i found is that her blood's taint from Vestratos's curse is different from others. Very different in fact."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"When i first looked at her blood, i thought that there was something weird about her blood. Maybe it was the curse, i thought, so i had to get a blood sample of a cursed being to eliminate any possible external variables. That was when i realized that Tharin's blood was different on a very basic level. Her blood was far from humans, or vampire's. In fact, i don't think i've ever seen such blood before."

Lehas noted everyone's shocked faces.

"Yes, i thought i was dreaming as well. So i collected as many blood samples of different cursed people, animals, plants and monsters. Anything that was cursed, i got a sample of it. What the taint of the curse does, in a simple way of putting it, is causes irregularities and restricts the energies within that living organism. This can cause side effects like Feyrin's size. Some others have transformed into monster completely. Also another part of the irregularities would be that it would channel that person's energy somewhere else. I cannot say for sure where, but i'm guessing it was used by Vestratos to feed. Why kill humans and animals for a one shot energy burst when you can farm energy from them constantly? Quite ingenious, actually. Anyway, besides those, the blood of the cursed being doesn't change. However Tharin's blood wasn't human in the first place. And her taint has twisted her powers, reawakening innate powers while giving it a boost."

"You mean Tharin already had all of that power?"

"Yes, but it wasn't dark in nature, or so i think. Vestratos's curse on her does not suck energy and life from her, but gives her energy. It influences her nature to become dark."

"... Are you saying Vestratos actually GAVE her power?"

Terash did not want to believe that. Vestratos, the devil that ruined all of their lives, had favoured this girl? What for? No one in the room could quite believe that either. Vestratos was a plague on the land, destroying anything and everything. Why was Tharin so special?

"Lehas... you're here."

Everyone turned to see Tharin standing by the doorway, supported by Vensil. The sage kept the blood vial and smiled sweetly to Tharin.

"Oh, you look well, dear."

"Don't joke with me."

Tharin snorted, taking one step at a time into the room.

"You're alot colder than before, you know."

Lehas pointed out Tharin's dark nature.

"People change. But i guess you know the reason behind my nature."

"You were listening."

"Partially. I won't stop you in searching into my past, as i am rather curious about it myself."

"How mature."

Lehas smiled. Tharin sat down on a chair in the room, panting quite heavily.

"We must head into the Valcano now."

The crusader said, making most in the room rather surprised.

"What? But you've barely healed! You cannot just-"

"The guardian appeared, didn't he?"

Tharin cut off Kaine in mid-sentence. The guide bit his lip, but nodded.

"He knows i'm here. He's waiting for me to come. He called for me while i slept. The trial is about to begin."


	36. Chapter 36

_New Guardian Information_

Suzaku

Type: South Guardian/ Vermilion Phoenix

Weapons:  
-Twin Katanas of Flames  
-Katanas combined to form Bow of Will

Armour:  
-Armour of rebirth (increased agility and flexibility in exchange for decreased defence)  
-Flame Wings (allow for flight)

Others:  
Flames of Reincarnation  
-Injuries and fatal wounds are all healed instantly in exchange for constant mana consumption

Notes: One of the four guardian beats who guard the four points. Represents 'Passion', 'Determination' and 'willpower'. Flames and rebirth are symbols associated with the guardian at the Southern point

* * *

**Dance of Flames**

The group had to walk carefully through the tunnels, one wrong move could make them end up in some place surrounded by magma. Lehas had decided to gather more information in the village, meaning she would have disappeared by the time they dealt with this. If they could. However before they could even face the guardian, they had already wounded up walking in circles.

"Argh! We've been walking back and forth for hours now!"

Gwen finally broke down waving her gun like a mad man and had to be held back by Azel.

"Certainly, it feels that way. We take a tunnel and soon we need to back track due to the magma flow. It is rather troubling."

Karves muttered. Meili grumbled about her legs being tired and the place being too hot. Everyone was feeling the same without Meili adding more heat to it. Vensil still supported Tharin as the crusader was barely able to walk on her own.

"What should we do? Go back?"

"No. We will continue forward."

Tharin said, pushing herself from Vensil's support. The monk tried to help the crusader when she almost fell, but Tharin stopped her.

"I'm alright."

Tharin pushed herself forward towards the newly sealed exit. She pulled her sword out, and pointed to her left. A burst of energy shot out from her sword's tip, exploding the wall away. Tharin nearly collapsed, but using her sword, she found her balance. She pushed herself through the hole in the wall, leading the group onwards.

"Tharin, you should let one of us lead. It's dangerous for you to go ahead in this dangerous place."

Kaine said, but Tharin still continued to walk and stumble forward.

"No... i'm the one who can sense the guardian. And i will not give up that easily."

Tharin replied, still using her sword as support to push herself forward. Suddenly, the wall beside the group burst open, letting magma flow straight into the tunnels. The group immediately retreated, but they realized that Tharin was still on the opposite side of the magma flow.

"Tharin!"

"...."

The crusader looked at the magma flow, seeing how it cooled down and formed a wall almost immediately. This magma flow is definitely controlled by the guardian's magic. The guardian separated her from her group on purpose. She must continue on. She continued on, taking each step in pain. But she slowly found strength coming back to her. Only slightly. She could soon walk, but with a slight limp, dragging her sword along the sword with each step. She continued to walk down the tunnel till she finally reached the end. She stepped out into a large cavern, the path forming a bridge across a large chasm filled with magma to connect to a large central platform in the middle of the Valcano. The platform was simply suspended in mid air above the magma pit, supported by multiple path bridges from all around the cavern. Tharin made her way across the bridge to the platform, where her strength gave out, forcing her to her knees.

_'You have done well, child.'_

A voice, powerful and commanding boomed both in her head and in the caverns. The sound of flapping wings made Tharin look up, coming face to face with giant flaming bird. The second guardian.

"You.... you called me here... you tested me."

Tharin struggled to her feet, but her arms did not have to power to help her. The guardian landed on the platform, its size taking up almost half of this giant platform.

_'I have tested you, yes. And you have performed better than i thought. Perhaps, child, you are one we have truly been waiting for.'_

The bird gave a loud cry, the flames on its body flaring up and intensifying. But Tharin did not feel like the flames were scorching her. No, it felt warm, and soothing. She soon found her strength, and much more. Her mind was clear, her body was light. She stood up, confused by the guardian's actions.

_'You have a fire within you, child. One that burns so brightly that it easily dispels the darkness that has encroached upon your heart. Your determination and willpower to see this through even though you face near impossible odds is admirable. Now come, face me with everything you have.'_

Tharin readied her sword, facing off against the guardian by herself. She reached into her pocket for Byakko, but somehow she felt that the first guardian's powers were cut off from her. This trial is something she must face without help from the guardians. The giant bird opened its beak at her, a light slowly emitting from it. Tharin knew what it was and raised her shield immediately, blocking a large jet of flames that shot out from the guardian's mouth at her. The heat from this flame was not soothing like the one before, this one burned badly. But Tharin held strong, minimizing her exposed skin by making her body smaller behind her shield. She stabbed the ground with her sword, and a large cross appeared beneath her. The cross exploded in a large shine of light, forcing the guardian to stop its attack.

Tharin stood back up, drawing her sword and rushing at the guardian. The guardian flapped its giant wings, taking flight above the platform to dodge her swing. The guardian readied another burst of fire, but Tharin readied her shield, and threw it at the bird. The shield flew off like a boomerang, arcing and hitting the guardian on the side of its face, forcing the blast away from Tharin. The shield flew back to Tharin, who caught it easily. She reached into her pocket, taking out a small blue crystal she bought from Geffen. The guardian recovered from the blow and tried to blast her once more. Tharin cracked the jewel in her right hand, and threw it at the oncoming flames. The crystal exploded right after leaving her hand, shooting forth a blast of ice magic that countered the flames, and even froze the fire all the way to guardian, who stopped the attack before the freezing effect could touch it. But now Tharin had a 'bridge' that led her up to the guardian's level. She ran up the ice bridge and jumped, sword over her head as she aimed for the guardian. However the guardian was a bird, and the air was its territory. Dodging her was easy for the guardian, and Tharin landed back on the platform without forming a scratch on the guardian.

"Tch."

_'You have a lot of wit, child. Even though i have taken to the sky, you still do not give up in trying to bring me down. Arrogance and pride? Or stubbornness and determination?'_

".... I would say all. I am stubborn, i am determined. I want to finish this trial no matter what. But i have my pride, and my arrogance as well. I am human, a creature who believes herself to be equal, if not greater to the Gods even when the obvious is before my eyes."

The voice chuckled at her answer.

_'How true. It matters not which is it, for all i have to see is whether you are truly the one to set in motion the gears of fate.'_

The guardian spread its wings, the flames bursting with intensity. Tharin steadied her sword and shield, ready to face the challenge.

"Tharin!"

The crusader turned and saw from another path Kaine came running towards her. The guide stood between Tharin and the guardian, his sword drawn and pointed towards the guardian.

"Kaine?"

"We came looking for you. We were all separated, but i'm sure they will find us."

Tharin looked at the guide's broad back, thinking back to how he would always appear during times like these. Somehow he always knew how to appear when she needed him most, to help her through. He was someone she could count on. She smiled at that thought.

"Then maybe we shall finish this before they arrive?"

Tharin asked, earning a smirk from Kaine.

"Sure, why not."

Kaine ran forward, throwing his giant sword at the guardian, who dodge the flying blade, only to have Tharin appear by his side, two more blue crystals in her hand. She cracked the crystals and threw them at the Guardian. The crystals blasted a freezing wind at the flames, causing the guardian to weaken and fall towards the ground. Tharin and Kaine raised their swords as the guardian plummeted towards the platform, and brought their full might down on the bird. The guardian crashed into the platform while Kaine and Tharin landed some distance away. They knew it wasn't over. And as expected, a burst of flames erupted from where the guardian fell, this one burning with greater intensity than before. The fire bird took flight once more, this time larger in size than before. That was when a large mountain of ice came crashing down on the guardian.

"Thought you guys could have all the fun?"

Feyrin's voice called from another bridge. Keila stood with her, as did Meili. The three ran up and regrouped with Kaine and Tharin.

"You guys are late."

Kaine told the mage in a cynical voice. The mage smirked at his remark, snapping her fingers and letting a bolt of lightning strike the guardian.

"You need to pay attention."

The guardian blasted another burst of fire, and took flight again. It grew in size and power once more.

"This guardian is a phoenix. The bird god of rebirth. This fight could go on forever."

Feyrin muttered, pulling out her magic deck cards, releasing the cards with frost spells in them. Meili pulled out whole strings of daggers and knives, each attached with an explosive, and throwing them at the guardian. The explosives and spells hit their mark, but like before, the guardian only became more powerful.

"So each time we kill it, it just revives itself?"

Kaine asked.

"Not only that, it grows stronger each time it revives itself too."

"Then the only thing to do is to just keep hitting it, right?"

Another voice said. A giant explosion blasted the guardian back to the ground. All turned to see that Gwen, Azel, Berilious, and Rith had arrived. The four joined the group in the centre, the fight becoming more intense.

"We'll prevent it from flying too high."

Gwen winked, pulling out her customized rifle. Azel took out his gatling gun and Rith notched multiple arrows. Berilious began to play a heavy rhythm song on his guitar, empowering each member of the group. The guardian flew up again, and it was bombarded by attacks from the now larger group. However the guardian would not even phase at these attacks now, gathering a large fireball in its mouth and hurling it at the group. Feyrin and Tharin only barely managed to get their shields up, but it still caused a massive blow to the party. The guardian gathered up for another blast, and shot the second fireball at them. Tharin and Feyrin could not bring up the shield in time, but the appearance of a figure next to the fireball caught everyone by surprise. The figure kicked the fireball, and sent it flying to the side.

Landing down on the platform, Terash exhaled out his held breath, loosening his muscles. Karves and Vensil ran up to the group, taking up defensive positions as Heline and Meris started to use healing magic on the group. The guardian breathed another fireball at the group, but the combined power from the three monks had blocked the blast of the fire. Two more figures appeared above the guardian, and they dove straight down through the guardian with their blades. Landing down on the platform, Ferex and Vinlett steadied their weapons against the guardian. The group was reunited once more. Aira ran up to Tharin with a large grin on her face.

"Master! I found you!"

Aira jumped with open arms to Tharin, and with a flash of light, Tharin fused with the homunculus. Armed with her dark armour and scythe, Tharin felt more power flowing through her.

_'Comrades, friends, family. Such passion flows through each and everyone of you. Even in the face of insurmountable odds, you all still strive to stand triumph, to survive. Passion and determination. You are well loved, cursed one. That is for certain.'_

The guardian's voice echoed in her mind and throughout the cavern, causing everyone to look up in surprise.

"The bird... talks?"

Gwen stared in surprise.

"The guardians are deities on this Earth. They have power over the elements and lives. It should not be surprising that they can talk. Though this would be the first one to address us, not only Tharin."

Feyrin explained.

_'And it is true. Each of us guardians represent a part of life that is important to all living creatures. Byakko, to the West, represents Strength. Like the rocks and the Earth, he stands tall and firm. His influence has spread and is represented by the people of Einbroch. People who have found the courage and strength to stand on their own against all others. I represent Passion. Be it love, friendship, determination or will power, i am the being that refuses to die. My land is the green oasis that grows within the lands of sand. The resolve that you have all shown me is proof that you are all strong in your conviction to see this through. Even as i grow stronger each time you dose my flames, you never gave up. As such, you have passed this trial.'_

The bird gave a cry, and with a flash of light, disappeared, leaving a single red orb floating where the guardian was. Tharin spread out her wings and flew up to the orb, carefully taking it with both hands and going back to the group. Once back on the ground, Aira separated from Tharin. Tharin felt warmth coming from the orb, filling her with energy. The ground started to shake and shudder, alarming the group.

"This place is getting unstable!"

"Why does this always have to happen?!"

* * *

"Running from magma is definitely the highlight of my life."

Gwen wheezed as the group had managed to escape from the tunnels. After the guardian was defeated, the lava flow began to rise. The group had to run through the tunnels at top speed as they were chased by the molten rock flow. After they reached the outside, the lava flow stopped, sealing the entrance to the Valcano completely. Perhaps this was the final magic that the second guardian placed, never letting anyone get in. Tharin held the red orb up, staring into its brilliance. The second guardian. The guardian of the South. The flame deity. The never dying phoenix of passion.

Each of the guardians had trials that corresponded to their own alignments. Byakko was of Earth and strength. She beat Byakko with her dark powers, pure raw strength and destruction. With this second guardian, Suzaku, she never gave up no matter how strong and unbeatable the guardian appeared to be. She also had the help of her comrades. Passion, translated into friendship and determination. Now all that were left were the two guardians of East and North. She did not know what to expect, but no doubts she would complete them all.

_'Good answer.'_

Suzaku's voice chuckled in her mind. Now that the guardian was reduced to this sealed form, the voice became clear and sharp. And it sounded like a woman, which did surprise Tharin.

_'We guardians have no sense of gender. We are both male and female, and yet none at the same time.'_

Suzaku explained. That made sense.

_'It's just that Suzaku prefers to sound like that.'_

Byakko's voice butted in.

_'Byakko, it's been awhile since we last met. You haven't changed one bit.'_

_'Same can be said for you.'_

The two guardians seemed to be rather hostile with each other, though Tharin knew better than to butt into the affairs of two deities. But there was one thing she needed to know from Suzaku. The flame guardian sensed her question earlier, resulting in a chuckle.

_'Child, you are still young. There is no need to rush in trying to find the answer.'_

Odd, coming from the guardian who represents passion. Byakko gave a snigger after hearing that, to which Suzaku simply snorted back.

_'Passion can be good, but in excessive amounts, it is nothing more than a petty annoyance. Very well, i shall enlighten you on your past, though not all of it. Your dark powers do certainly come from a mixture of your unique blood line, and with Vestratos's curse. As you already know, the curse placed upon you is different from others, amplifying your innate powers.'_

Tharin felt that what were her 'innate' powers were dangerous, and mysterious in origin.

_'... I should not tell you more than this, but i will tell you this. Your powers are not from Midgard. You draw your power from Valhalla, from Nifelhiem, from Muspell, from the different worlds. You should know what i refer to.'_

Yggdrasil. The world tree. Her powers came from the origin of all life? But how could that be possible?

_'I shall speak no more of it. There is someone who had been wanting to tell all of this to you for a long time. We promised to only guide you there.'_

"Who?"

Tharin asked out loud, making some of the other group members turn to her.

_'... You shall know in time.'_

And when exactly would that time would come, Tharin wasn't feeling all too happy about waiting. The group headed back to the port city of Guaren, only to find something wrong. The locals were missing. This was rather disturbing as the group cautiously made their way back to the inn, but it did not take them long to find the reason why. Standing in the middle of the town's centre, was a familiar face. Dressed in seductive clothing and cracking a bladed whip in one hand, Malesio Bafel grinned at the sight of the party.

"Berilious! I finally found you!"

The gypsy cracked her whip once, and suddenly groups of armed men came out of hiding, surrounding the group. No, not just any ordinary armed men. Prontera Knights.

"Malesio... you sided with Prontera."

Berilious said, as though not expecting the girl to do that, and yet at the same time not sounding all too surprised at the same time. The gypsy curled her lips into a smirk.

"I would do anything to see you die. Just so happened that the people whom you travel with fit the descriptions of Prontera's most wanted. You would be surprised at how desperate the people in the capital are for your heads."

"Actually, i wouldn't be."

Berilious sighed. The bard took out his guitar, and strummed a tune. At first, all of the knights took guard, as did Malesio, but soon they all realized that the song did not seem to have any effect whatsoever.

"Wha-what stunt are you trying to pull?"

Malesio demanded. Berilious looked at her with a sad look, shaking his head in dismay.

"So you have been so consumned by hatred that you forgot even this?"

"What are you talking about-... Wait.... this is...."

Malesio's alarmed face suddenly turned the situation tense.

"No! Get him! Stop him before it's too late!"

The gypsy shouted, and at her call the knights charged at the group.

"Don't move."

The bard spoke quietly and calmly, and suddenly every single one of the knights froze in place. The group stared in amazement at the effect that Berilious had. Never once had he such song spells with him.

"This isn't my song. It was taught to me by a travelling band of gypsies who picked me up when i was injured and lost. They nursed me back to health, taught me many things, and even considered me a part of their family."

"You mean-"

Berilious smiled to Meili and nodded.

"Yes. This song belonged to the great song maker of the Bafel gypsies, Torunel Bafel, Malesio's father. This was the last song he gave to me before he died."

"Don't give me that crap!"

Malesio shouted. Though the knights were frozen in place, Malesio was still fine. Feyrin immediately knew why. Berilious's magic were based on sound, the music that he played. Malesio had a couple of things working in her favour. One was the fact she was a gypsy, a person who grew up with song spells her entire life. Two, the constant cracking of her whip had cut the air, preventing the song waves from every touching her. Third, she was standing behind a frozen prontera knight, who blocked the main attack.

"You killed my father, and you still dare to use his song?!"

"... And you still refuse to see anything beyond that day."

"Enough! I will kill you for everything you put me through!"

Malesio cracked her whip around the knights, and smashed Berilious's guitar, breaking the spell. The knights could suddenly move once more, and charged at the group. Feyrin slammed her fist into the ground, causing a ring of fire to surround the group, protecting them from the knights. But a whip shot through the flames, wrapping around Tharin's arm and pulling the crusader out of the ring formation.

"My whip is magically enhanced, so no flames can burn through it!"

Malesio gloated as the knights drew their swords and poised their weapons over Tharin.

"Tharin!"

Kaine wanted to jump out, but the flames prevented him from doing so.

"Feyrin! the flames!"

"I can't! I've lost control over them!"

"What?!"

Kaine turned back to Tharin, and saw that she had a smile on her face. Was she the one who was controlling the flames? She mouthed the words 'it's alright', before the swords of the knights were brought down upon her. The group looked on in horror as swords stabbed the helpless crusader continuously without mercy. The shock was too great for some of the members, Meris, Meili and Gwen, that they fainted.

"Ha ha ha ha! How frail can you be? Berilious! You shall be next!"

Malesio laughed maniacally, till she felt a tug on her whip.

"I think not."

Tharin's voice replied, making everyone turn in surprise. The Knights who stood around Tharin backed away, revealing the crusader, who sat up, swords still in her body. Tharin looked to the gypsy, her lips curling into a smirk.

"N-no... it- it can't be... you- you're suppose to be dead! Why?! Why are you still alive?! Demon!"

"Hmmm? Demon, huh.... i guess i can qualify under that title.... Your whip... you said it can't be burned?"

Tharin looked at Malesio's whip that was still wrapped around her arm.

"Then what about THIS FLAME? SUZAKU!"

Tharin's body burst into flames, burning with such great intensity that almost everyone around her was blown away. The whip caught fire, and the flame travelled up the whip so quickly that Malesio did not have time to register what was going on before she was caught on fire. Only then that she released the whip and ran away screaming in agony. The knights tried to run away, but some of them began to combust and melt before they could run away. A great vacuum sucked away the air, feeding the flames that had engulfed Tharin. Then the flames exploded, dispersing to reveal Tharin, clad in blood red armour. A plate armour, red skirt, boots, arm guards, fingerless gloves, a red mantle that split into two. Her entire armour was red, as well as her hair and her pupils.

She out-stretched her arms, and from her palms two swords emerged. The blades were slightly curved, had intricate red hilts, and red runic inscriptions engraved into the metal. The knights who managed to run away from the heat, saw her change and some started to charge back at her, thinking that without her flames, she could not prove to be a threat. Tharin dodged each of their attacks swiftly, ducking under their swings and cutting them in one swift movement. Her precise and fluid strikes were a vast contrast to her usual styles. Her fusion with Byakko gave her immense strength, and she used it to her advantage, by destroying her enemies' weapons, rather than dodging. But with this, she could move swiftly and accurately. But in exchange, her attacks were softer, as some of her opponents whom she had cut were still able to retaliate.

One knight managed to get behind her, and stab Tharin from the back, the sword piercing through her chest. But the knight suddenly combusted into flames, and the sword melted away. Her wounds healed almost immediately and her armour repaired itself with flames. The remaining knights, upon seeing this, started to run away, knowing that what damage they could inflict on Tharin would be useless. Seeing the running soldiers, Tharin joined her two swords at the tips of their hilts. The swords melted together and formed a red bow. Red feathered wings sprouted from Tharin's back and she took flight into the air. Tharin spotted the knights running into the jungle, and she drew the bow string of her bow. Arrows of fire appeared on her drawn bow, and she fired them. Each arrow homed into an enemy, piercing them in a vital area, killing them immediately. Tharin continued to rain down the flaming arrow storm, till there weren't any soldiers left. Landing back on the ground, Tharin raised a hand to the flames that still circled the group, and it died out immediately. With a bright flash, Tharin reverted back to her old self, the red orb of the second guardian in her hand. But everyone still sensed something wrong. That was when Kaine noticed something. Tharin's clothes were blood soaked.

"Tharin!"

Kaine ran towards Tharin, who smiled, before losing consciousness and dropping to the ground. Kaine immediately went to check Tharin's condition. While shallow, she had undoubtedly received wounds from the places she had been stabbed. What's more, additional marks appeared on her skin that resembled burn marks.

"Looks like the guardian's rebirth skill is not without risks."

Feyrin muttered, picking up the red orb. The orb glowed warmly in her hand, and the mage could sense a great amount of power flowing within it. But unlike Tharin, Feyrin knew she could not communicate with the guardian.

".... Let's get her to the inn and get ready to leave. I doubt Prontera would leave this place alone after they lose contact with the knights who were with Malesio."


	37. Chapter 37

**A Tear of Blood**

The group headed back to the inn, and started to pack up their supplies. The two Mether sisters, with Heline and Meris were once again incharge of taking care of Tharin. Terash, Karves and Vensil had gone out to look for supplies they could use, while Rith, Ferex and Vinlett had went off to act as look-outs. Kaine and Berilious were searching the back of the inn for supplies, though they weren't finding anything of particular use. Kaine sighed, placing another bottle back onto the shelf. They did not need alcoholic drinks on this journey.

"... Don't you have something to tell me?"

Kaine asked the bard. Berilious stopped looking through the crate, taking a seat on the floor.

"..... I thought you didn't like to listen?"

"Hmph, i still don't. But you're going to tell me anyway. If not, you're just going to drag us all down. So spit it out."

Berilious snorted, but relented. He pulled out his dark crystal once more, letting its dark energies fill the room.

"Like i said before, i was picked up by Malesio's family when i was injured. I had gotten into a mess with some orcs, and i only barely managed to escape. That was when the passing gypsy band found me. They fed me, healed me, and taught me many things. A good majority of the songs i know came from them. But... the curse of Vestratos was too strong."

Kaine noticed how Berilious was fiddling with his crystal.

"... I'm guessing that crystal had something to do with it."

"Yes. A child with the band accidentally cut himself with the crystal. The blood awakened the dormant powers, and within the blink of an eye, the entire gypsy band was killed by the energies unleashed. For some reason, it spared me, maybe because i am related to its original owner."

"And Malesio?"

"She had gone out to gather mushrooms, and was therefore spared. But when she came back, she immediately accused me of murder and ran off before i could explain myself. Then again, i am at fault."

Kaine kept silent after hearing that story. He too, had a similar experience. Maria. The weight of the blood stained Winveros cross still in his possession.

"... We simply need to keep moving. Till we find salvation for our sins."

"Hm? did you say something?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Awakening with a start, Tharin studied her surroundings. They were back at the inn in Guaren. She remembered everything that had happened, and she knew what happened to her body as well. The light snore of Meili, who slept peacefully with her head resting on her arms on the bed, made Tharin slightly more relaxed. Heline, Meris, and Keila were all sleeping on chairs. Vensil was resting in the corner with Aira. Tharin lightly touched the bandage around her head, feeling a slight pang of pain from her injury. She had been getting too used to being injured that it was becoming a habit. The rebirth ability of Suzaku, the second guardian, had increased the strains on her body, forcing accelerated growth to the point where her muscles were over worked. This caused some muscle tear around her body.

The flames of rebirth were considered a separate flame from Suzaku's, a sacred holy flame and as such, Tharin had no protection or resistance against the heat from the flames of rebirth. She was, after all, merely mortal. And lastly, though the flames of rebirth would heal the wounds, it would not completely seal it. It was more like a quick fix, and when the fusion was undone, the wounds would reopen, though it would have healed any severe wounds. Tharin carefully slipped out of the bed, reaching out for the pouch containing the two guardian orbs. However, she only found one, Byakko, still within the pouch.

".... I'm guessing Feyrin."

Tharin sighed.

_'True. That mage has shown great curiosity and interest in many things. While it may be a good thing to try to understand more, it can also be her downfall.'_

Byakko's voice resounded in her mind.

"Do you know where she went?"

_'You can sense where Suzaku is, can't you?'_

Tharin closed her eyes and concentrated. She could sense things clearly, especially with Byakko in hand. She could sense the life forms from this room. Expanding out a little more, she could sense more life forms at the bar. Two people. Gwen and Azel by the sense of their energy flows. She expanded out further, and was alarmed when she sensed multiple life forms, outside and in pain. She sensed Suzaku and Feyrin there as well. She pulled her mind out from sensing the pain, shaking her head.

Something was happening outside. Tharin rushed out of the room and out of the inn, ignoring Gwen and Azel who immediately got up from their seats when they saw the crusader bolting out of the room. Tharin ran out to the town centre, and saw a whole group of people, bound and mutilated. Some had missing arms, some missing legs. They were cut, mangled, and disfigured. Standing around the group of people, were Kaine, Ferex, Vinlett, Terash, and Karves. Feyrin stood there as well, holding up the red orb of Suzaku.

"Feyrin! What are you doing?!"

Tharin wanted to stop Feyrin, but Gwen and Azel held her back. Tharin watched in horror as flames erupted from the orb, burning the people, alive.

"Stop!"

"No! You mustn't go there!"

Gwen pleaded with Tharin, using all of her might to hold back the crusader. Kaine saw Tharin and walked up to her. His face was grim and sad.

"Kaine! Why? Why are you doing this?! These people are still alive! Why are you killing them?!"

".... Tharin, please understand. This is the only way."

Kaine hung his head low, as Feyrin continued the burning.

"No!!!"

"Tharin!... Please... let her do this."

Kaine held Tharin to his chest, preventing her from seeing the scene behind his back.

"Feyrin.... doesn't want to do this either.... so please.... don't make it any harder...."

"But-.... i... I can't just stand here and do nothing! BYAKKO!"

With a flash of light, Tharin fused with Byakko, and she used the immense strength she gained with the gauntlets to push Kaine aside. She ran straight at Feyrin, and the others jumped at her to halt her progress. Ferex and Vinlett tried to attack her with their blades, but using the gauntlets, she simply deflected the attacks and pushed the assassins aside. Gwen fired a shot at Tharin, but once again using the gauntlets to deflect the shot. Terash and Karves tried to stop her as well, but Tharin punched the ground, causing cracks along the ground and letting it buckle under the monks' feet. Tharin reached out, and grabbed Suzaku from Feyrin's hands, halting the flaming process. Feyrin turned and looked at Tharin with an emotionless face.

"What are all of you doing?! These people can still be healed!"

Tharin demanded, particularly at Feyrin, who still stood there.

".... Why? Why won't you answer?! Suzaku! Answer me!"

Tharin turned to the orb. The guardian within had a slight hint of sadness with its aura within the orb.

_'These locals were tortured by the knights. Healing them would be easier said than done, expending a lot of magical power when no one has any left. These people are also infected with a foreign poison, one that causes them to lose their sanity, and also one that corrodes and eats them from within. These people are beyond salvation.'_

Tharin turned to the locals, who were still bound, but a lot of them showed signs of mad aggression, biting, snarling like animals. Their eyes no longer holding onto any humanity. How could something like this happen?

"But there must be something!"

_'... There isn't. You, child, are the only one who can withstand my flames of rebirth. Anyone else would simply burn.'_

Tharin did not want to accept this. there must be something.

"Pl...ease.... kil.... us..."

Tharin suddenly heard a plea from the locals. She turned and saw that the remaining locals who were still holding onto their humanity had turned to her with pleading eyes. They kept saying the same thing. Kill us. Like a religious chant, their cries echoed in her mind. Kill us, kill us, kill us. She was a crusader, a knight who fought for others, the sword and shield to defend the weak. And here they were asking her to kill them? How could this be?

"... Why.... why.... WHY MUST THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"

No one answered her. The constant cries of the locals for her to kill them were the only answer that was left. To kill them. There is no saving them. How could she accept this fact?!

"Tharin... i'll do it. There is no need for you to stain your hands of this."

Feyrin finally spoke up, hand out stretched. Tharin did not want this. She fought for these people. For those oppressed by Prontera. And now she had to kill them.

_'.... This is a thankless task, child. But has to be done.'_

"I know.... I KNOW THAT ALREADY!!! But.... but i....... I'll do it."

Tharin said, surprising everyone.

"But Tharin-"

"I said i'll do it!"

Tharin cut Feyrin off, obviously not wanting anyone to tell her otherwise. She looked at the locals, with their pleading eyes.

_'Are you sure?'_

"... I swore that i will protect the weak. I swore that i would stop the horrors that Volos had spread from Prontera. I will uphold that oath. My sword would cut through the darkness, whilst my shield would shelter the innocent. The path i chose was never meant to be easy. But i must stand firm. My resolve will not waver, for the sake of those i failed to save, and for those that i will save.... I'm sorry, people of Guaren.... you will not be forgotten.... Suzaku."

Tharin fused with the second guardian, and drew her twin swords. The swords were engulfed in the flames of Suzaku. She brought her swords up into the air, and hesitated. A child stared up at her. A child who had lost one eye, both of his arms, yet still looked up at her swords without fear. He smiled.

"Forgive me."

The flames that burned ever so fiercely and bright made the night sky seem alive. The tears that were shed would never be forgotten. The fire continued to burn till the sun had risen, and till tears could no longer be formed.


	38. Chapter 38

_Notes_: The forest of death, covering a large portion of the Eastern border of Prontera, had been cursed by some evil that no one knows of. No matter how many times Prontera tries, the forest could never be cut down. Workers claim hearing ghostly wails and howls echoing from within. The trees also seem to attack anyone who dares cut them down. As such, a road that goes around it was made to link Prontera to the port of Alberta.

* * *

**_Party Information:_**

**Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 38/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars:  
Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)  
Suzaku (Guardian Beast/ Vermillion Phoenix/ Fire elemental fusion weapon)

**Dark Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

**Kaine Verther**

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level: 42

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

**Feyrin Lorestila Verlyon Mether**

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 40/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card Deck

**Meili Solodos**

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 36

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

**Berilious Meylode**

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level: 40

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

**Terash Basol**

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level: 42

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

**Karves Vinbel**

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level: 40

Weapons: Gloves of Body

**Vensil Quan**

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level: 40

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

**Gwen Quint**

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 38

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols), Innocence (Special scoped rifle)

**Azel Barralos**

Class: Gunslinger, Protector of Gwen

Level: 42

Weapons: Malice & Fury (Revolver modified pistols), Sinless Guilt (Heavy armour piercing minigun)

**Heline Oresti**

Class: Priestess

Level: 44

Weapons: Holy Bible XVI edition (now boasting the over five thousand pages), Whip of Freya, Holy Frying Pan

**Meris Highlest**

Class: Acolyte

Level: 12

Weapons: Mace of Glory, Tears (able to make enemies freeze, and summon Heline to her side)

**Keila Halor Mether**

Class: Wizard

Level: 34

Weapons: Book of Aesir, staff of Runes

**Rith Lestrun**

Class: Archer/ Ranger

Level: 38

Weapons: Silphin Bow, Cloak of the Woods

**Ferex Stridos**

Class: Assassin Cross

Level: 42

Weapons: Katar blades of the Avenger

**Vinlett Besmif**

Level: 40

Class: Assassin/ Sword for the Avenger

Weapons: Wrist blades of Night

_Fusion Equipments:_

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

**Byakko**

Type: West Guardian Beast/ White Tiger

Weapons:  
-Gauntlets of Strength (Blades able to appear on each gauntlet)  
-Claymore of the Earth

Armour:  
-Mantle of the Earth (it is a full armour, though it doesn't look like it offer much

protection)

Notes: One of the four guardian beasts who guard the four points. Represents 'Strength' and Earth at the Western point.

**Suzaku**

Type: South Guardian/ Vermilion Phoenix

Weapons:  
-Twin Katanas of Flames  
-Katanas combined to form Bow of Will

Armour:  
-Armour of rebirth (increased agility and flexibility in exchange for decreased defence)  
-Flame Wings (allow for flight)

Others:  
Flames of Reincarnation  
-Injuries and fatal wounds are all healed instantly in exchange for constant mana consumption

Notes: One of the four guardian beats who guard the four points. Represents 'Passion', 'Determination' and 'willpower'. Flames and rebirth are symbols associated with the guardian at the Southern point

* * *

**The Silent Forest**

A heavy silence fell upon the group as they departed the burned remains of Guaren. Tharin had used Suzaku to not only burn the villagers, but also the village as well. Such a nightmare would be better be left unknown for most. The horror, the pain, she would try to get pass. The people who suffered for it, she will never forget. The ones responsible, she will never forgive. She had learned from Suzaku that Terash and Karves had found the locals locked up in a boat that had been docked in the habour. The cramp conditions in the boat made whatever affliction they had to spread faster than normal, and about half of the people were already dead by the time the monks found them. Healing treatments did not work, neither did any herbs that Kaine had on him. The only thing left was to kill them quickly. But the group was already exhausted from their fight with the guardian, and it was possible that whatever the locals had would be contagious. As such, Feyrin took Suzaku and pleaded with the guardian to lend her its power.

Though Feyrin could not communicate directly with the guardian, Suzaku responded to Feyrin's magic, and used its holy flames to incinerate the locals, possibly cleansing their souls at the same time. Tharin could only pray that they had gone in peace, and that the divine grace of Odin would open the doors of Valhalla for them and welcome them with open arms. Leaving through the same cave entrance as they did to get through, the group wondered back into the desert. With the supplies they had, crossing the dunes proved less difficult than before, also considering they were now used to crossing the sands. Kaine had originally thought of using one of the ships from Guaren to cross over to Amatsu, where the third point was, however due to the Prontera Knights, the ships were scuttled and were carrying toxic fumes from the decomposing corpses of the locals. None of the ships were long journey sea-faring vessels anyway. That left the other port, Alberta. However it was a Prontera port, and would definitely be crawling with Prontera Knights.

Their information from Lehas, who did run away before the Knights came, had told them that Prontera was indeed planning an invasion onto the Eastern countries, meaning the ships and docks were all prepped for war. And that in itself may be a blessing in disguise. Prontera war ships were usually well armed and well supplied for long sea battles. The only problems that still remain would be how they were going to get a vessel without letting the Prontera Knights know, and how to deal with appearing 'friendly' to the Eastern countries that they were going to dock at. War ships are not that small to go undetected, and Prontera would not exactly take it lightly to one of their ships going 'rouge'. Same could be said for the Eastern nations. No one is particularly happy about a fully armed and stocked war ship coming into their port without an invitation. But Feyrin simply said they would have to deal with it when the time comes. Kaine agreed with that, seeing as how the morale of the entire group was at an all time low. Tharin, especially, had kept silent throughout the entire time the group used to cross the desert. Neither the heat of the day, nor the freezing cold of the night had changed the mood of the group.

They group left the desert, entering the woods of Lake Callan. Kaine did not want to go through these woods, since these woods hold more dangerous creatures and flora than all of the other places combined. These woods were also known by its other name, 'Death Forest'. A play on words for this name, it is said that once you enter these woods, you would be cut off from the rest of the world. And when you soon realize that all sounds around you have disappeared, you would be as good as dead. Kaine did not know exactly where that rumour started from, but he did experience the 'deafness' of the woods before. He had tried marking the routes through the forest once, when suddenly he had lost all hearing. It was dangerous at that time as he could not hear where the source of water was, and whether monsters were encroaching on his position. He had wondered around for hours before finally reach the lake which the forest had grown around of. He had found out that the loss of hearing was caused by pollen from a certain flora, that somehow manages to cut off hearing from its victim. As for what flora that is exactly, Kaine did not manage to find out.

As such he was still rather reserved about using this route. However judging by the information they got from Lehas before she disappeared, the main roads were watched over by Prontera. The forest was the only place that wasn't observed by the enemy. Just to make sure, Kaine stayed in front of the group, cutting a path for the rest. He had explained his fears to the assassins and to the mages, and they agreed to help. Ferex and Vinlette helping to keep an eye out for any type of suspicious flora whilst aiding in cutting a path. Feyrin and Keila had kept their spells ready, able to burn anything within a split second. Kaine did not want to get the others involved, however, due to each and every one of their rather explosive nature when they know danger is around every corner. There were more than enough dangers within this forest without having them destroy everything. Gwen would freak out and shooot everything. Azel would probably just ignore everything and wake up every sleeping beast in the forest with his gun.

Berilious would just hide behind Kaine, again. Meili and Meris were having fun playing with each other, so they aren't helpful. The three monks were more busy guarding Tharin and Heline than watching their actually footing. The priest was reading a book as her ride followed the group. Rith was useful as a ranger to find dangers in the forest, but from the desert crossing, she was more worn out and dried up than a fish out of water. Aira was sleeping, as always. Lastly, Tharin. The crusader had a heavy cloud hanging over her features since Guaren. Malice and sadness flowed from her like water from a waterfall, endless and in large quantities. Not to mention her recent change in character, it was like having a sleeping dragon next to them. One false move and she would erupt like no other. The group continued their trek through the forest, resting once or twice to treat wounds from fights with the wild life. So far, they hadn't had run in with the mysterious flora that caused loss of hearing, which was good news for Kaine. He didn't need anymore trouble than was necessary.

"We'll rest here for the night."

Kaine declared, seeing as how the sun was already starting to set. Moving through this dangerous forest at night would only increase the dangers the group would face. No one complained, slowing resting down for the night. Kaine poked the fire made by Feyrin with a stick, throwing in more special herbs that he kept into the flames. The fumes emitted from the burning herbs had a soothing effect on the group, though it also had to effect of warding away unwanted critters. Just as a precaution, he had the assassins keep watch. He looked around at the group. Vensil, Heline, Meris and Meili were making dinner. Gwen and Azel were replenishing their ammunition supplies by pressing rocks in the special ammunition mold given by the head alchemist of Einbroch. Feyrin was resting her head on Keila's lap as the latter read through some ancient texts.

Terash and Karves were tending to the pecos while Berilious was still trying to mend his guitar. After Malesio destroyed it, the bard had been out of the action for some time. Funny how he didn't seem sad about it, though, seeing as how he had recieved the guitar from his brother. Rith was still resting, though she had taken refuge up on one of the branches of a nearby tree. Kaine had heard that elves, especially wood elves, have attuned themselves to nature and trees that they can easily replenish lost energy and strength just by being around trees. As for the crusader, Kaine spotted Tharin resting at the base of a large tree with Aira sleeping soundly against her. The crusader sat somewhat distant from the rest of the group, and her presence had spoken volumes about how she did not want anyone near her. Kaine did not know what the crusader was thinking, but that constant distant look in her eyes was something he could not get out of his mind. He felt the urge to comfort her, to hold her. But he shouldn't. He picked up his bag, and headed out of the camp.

"Kaine?"

Terash asked, seeing the guide walk off.

"I'll be back real quick."

Kaine replied. Walking for a while from camp, Kaine stopped and reached into his bag. Pulling out a small thin stick, he stuck it into the ground. He stood up, and walked towards the left. No far off, he placed another stick in the ground, and continued on.

"A trap?"

Ferex's voice asked. Kaine wasn't surprised by the assassin's presence, feeling that it was almost normal for the cloaked man to appear out of nowhere every single time.

"In this place, we can't be too relaxed. I'll set up around the entire camp, just keep watch."

"Alright."

The assassin left, and Kaine continued to plant more traps around the camp. As the guide knelt down to plant another trap, he paused. Something was amiss. The sound of the trees rustling in the wind, the sound of some random critter finding food. Gone. Panic swept over Kaine. Could this be the deafness that he had experienced before? He snapped his fingers next to his ear to check. No, his hearing was still there. But what happened? He turned back to camp. He needed to go back. He did not know why, but he needed to.

"Tharin."

* * *

She opened her eyes. That sensation was growing stronger. She had thought it would be best to leave it alone when she first felt it, since it did not seem dangerous. But now this was something she could not ignore. She stood up, waking Aira in the process.

"Tharin?"

Vensil noticed the crusader get up suddenly. Tharin said nothing, reaching in her pouch. She grabbed a green crystal, cracking it with her hand before throwing it up into the sky. The crystals exploded, creating a cyclone in the air, sucking up everything around it. The group had to crouched low to avoid being swallowed by the magic, though Tharin still remained standing. It was at that point that multiple things flew into the vortex. Plants. Flowers of various colours flew into the vortex. But these weren't normal flowers. with bodies made of intertwined green thick vines, these were monsters. Each easily dwarfed a human, the centre of each flower face was a sectioned mouth lined with rows of razor thorn shaped teeth. The vortex died out, causing the flora creatures to fall in middle of the camp.

"Suzaku!"

Tharin ran into the camp, transformed in her red armour. The flora saw her as the cause of their failed ambush, and lunged at her. She summoned the sacred flames of the southern guardian, burning their attacks and some of them into ashes. The creatures paused, now feeling the immense fear from facing a powerful adversary.

"Tharin! Behind you!"

Feyrin's warning came too late. Giant vines shot out from the darkness, wrapping themselves around the crusader and dragging her away into the darkness.

* * *

Kaine rushed back into camp, only to come right in the middle of a battle. Strange creatures with bodies made of vines and faces of flowers were cornering the entire group. Feyrin and Keila, the two mages who had the greatest powers to deal with this threat, were somehow unconscious, though the others were holding their own while protecting the two fallen mages. Kaine reached into his bag, pulling out a small pouch. From the pouch, he pulled out small rocks. Throwing the rocks at the vine creatures, the rocks caused each creature to suddenly combust into flames. The remaining creatures saw this and fled.

"Where's Tharin?"

Kaine demanded, seeing as how the crusader was not with them.

"One of those creatures took her. We couldn't do anything since they suddenly ambushed us. They knew Feyrin and Keila to be their largest threat, so attacked them with poison."

Vensil explained, tending to the wounds of the others.

".... I need to find her."

Kaine turned to leave the camp once more, but was stopped by Ferex.

"Kaine, get your priorities straight. We have wounded here, and it's night. We cannot let you just run off now."

"But-"

"We'll have a better chance tomorrow when there's light, and when Feyrin is able to help out."

Kaine didn't like to admit it, but what the assassin said was true. Though he did not like it, he agreed.

"Tharin."


	39. Chapter 39

**The Lone Wolf**

Her eyes slowly opened, feeling a strange drain of energy from her entire body. Everything was dark around her, and her focus was blurred. Where was she? She tried to recall what had happened. They were attacked by some strange plant creature, and then... she was taken by one of them. A very large one too. However, the feeling that those creatures gave off wasn't natural. Cursed plants. Vestratos. She could feel the devil's taint all around her, and that would explain why those plants were wild and rather strong. However the thing she wanted to know right now was where was she? She remembered that she had fused with Suzaku, but at the moment the Southern guardian's presence wasn't with her. Her hands were restrained above her head, and her legs were also restrained.

However it didn't feel like ropes that bound her. Warm and pulsating, it felt like a very long worm had wrapped itself around her. She hated worms. Really, really, really hated worms. Amphibians, worms, and spiders. The three things she couldn't deal with, and so far on the journey she had to deal with two of that. One was the giant frog she met many months ago while with Kaine and heading to Geffen. Now was a worm. Or at least something that felt like a worm. It must be the vine creatures who had bound her, so it shouldn't be a worm. Or so she hoped. She closed her eyes, slowly feeling the presence of the darkness building up within her. She allowed its influence to slowly take over, before opening her eyes. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and everything appeared like it was in the middle of the day to her. From what she could see, she was tied up with living vines against a tree, and she wasn't the only one. Multiple other victims, humans and other creatures, were all tied up against other trees, all by the same vines. She tried to follow the trails of the vines, that all seem to come from one direction, but something blocked her vision.

A magic seal of some sort. Even with her dark powers, she could not penetrate past that barrier with mere vision. She needed to get in close. She remembered before she blacked out that she tried to use Suzaku's sacred flames to burn the vines that had caught her. But it was cursed, not to mention extremely strong. Suzaku's flames could only burn off a few inches, before the vines released a toxin that knocked her out. If Suzaku's sacred flames couldn't do the trick, maybe a 'different' version of fire would do. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling and power of using Suzaku's flames. She remembered the sensations and the emotions that flowed through her, duplicating the process within her. Byakko had once told her that her dark powers were extremely malleable, able to twist and form itself into anything she willed it to. If she could master it.

Byakko had taught her some things about controlling the powers of the guardians, and told her that it could be applied to her dark powers as well, as long as her will is sufficient enough to prevent those powers from taking over. Suzaku had also contributed to her training, though the Southern guardian was more vague on details than the Western guardian. Byakko taught by strict theory, following set rules and strict laws. The limits to what can be applied to anything other than the usage of the guardians seemed too restrictive. Suzaku, on the other hand, taught her about thoughts, emotions and essence. Suzaku's teachings seemed more applicable for this case. She focused once more, summoning the dark powers to replicate Suzaku's flames. And replicate the flames it did, but with a far superior burst of heat and power. Black flames enveloped her, raging up into a pillar of flames and burning the vines and the tree she was tied to. The trees in the immediate vicinity all combusted into flames as well.

She dropped to the ground after the vines turned to ashes. Getting up to her feet, she canceled out the black flames, and noticed that her clothing changed into her dark coat. She waved her hand, and her clothes returned to normal. Studying her surroundings, she figured she must be somewhere deep in the forest, quite far from camp. Her hearing had become sharper after using the flames. No, it wasn't clearer, it was back to normal. Something from the plants had implanted itself in her ears before, causing her hearing to be distorted. But with her dark flames, whatever was in her ears burned away. Still, she did not expect her dark flames to be so intense that it caused the surrounding trees to combust. She had to check her power usage next time. She couldn't sense Byakko or Suzaku nearby, but she had a strong feeling that the two guardians were kept behind the barrier, probably together with whatever creature used these vines to capture her. But capture her? Was it because it felt her curse resonate with itself? Who knows. Looking around, she noticed that her sword and shield were on the ground next to the tree she was tied to.

Whatever the creature was, it probably thought that those weapons would be useless. And quite true. By normal standards, the sword and shield were going to be useless against a cursed creature. Normally. She picked up her sword, and focused her energies. The blade suddenly exploded with her black flames. Testing out her new flaming sword on a nearby vine, she found it to be rather effective. But her concentration wasn't strong enough, so she stopped the flaming sword. Still, she found it odd that the sword didn't get destroyed from such a strong usage of dark magic. Maybe the sword was something special as well, seeing as how the shield turned out to be the fabled aegis shield. She kept her equipment and headed towards the barrier. Crossing a couple of trees and a river, she noticed that there was something odd with the humans and creatures captured by the vines. Almost all of them were comatose. Some were still very much alive and healthy, though their breathing were heavy and hard.

Others were almost like wrinkled dried fruits, devoid of all vigor and life. The vines were sucking away their energies. She didn't like this, and needed to hurry. She turned to go but paused. Life, someone was still very much alive in this part of the forest. She turned and started to search, looking at each of the trapped victims. Then she noticed a bunch of victims all tied up next to each other. They all wore similar uniforms. Prontera knights. Did they send scouts into the forest as well? Still, she checked their vitals. Being a Crusader, she still could not wish death upon her helpless enemies. But unfortunately, they were beyond her help. Not only that, but she noticed that most of them were wounded. Not by animals, or the vine creatures. She knew those cuts and style. These knights were attacked by other knights. Prontera knights having a dispute? Could it be Felis? No, Felis would not do something so trivial as to attack a scouting party. The rebel force? The only unknown rebel force left on the main land who had been forcing Prontera to attack the different towns and villages indiscriminately. Maybe, but something told her that these knights were attacked by other knights from some internal fighting.

"mm....."

She looked around, hearing that groan. Then she saw the source. A young woman, dressed rather in a simple dress. However this woman did not seem so normal as her dressing. Something about her seemed familiar. No matter, saving this woman was more important than anything else. Drawing her sword, she coated her black flames over it once more, cutting the vines and freeing the woman. She caught the woman, and settled her down on the ground, sheathing her sword and checking the woman. All vitals seemed stable. Checking the ears, she found the same substance in the ears of this woman. She took off her gloves and cupped the woman's ears. She needed to focus her energy really carefully. One small wrong move and she could accidentally kill this woman. She exhaled slowly, letting her black flames burn the foreign substance, leaving the woman completely unharmed. She checked the pulse once more, and once satisfied put her gloves back on. Placing a hand on the woman's chest, she muttered a small prayer, and her hand glowed a soft pale light. It had been a long while since she actually performed healing prayers, and though it seemed her healing abilities had diminished it had not gone completely dull. The woman groaned and her eyes slightly opened.

"Whe-where am i?"

"In the forest. Do you remember anything?"

The woman held her head, unsure of her own thoughts.

"I... i was attacked... !!! Jacob? Thona? They-"

"They're gone. I cannot save them."

She hung her head low. The woman felt distraught, but she managed to calm herself down.

"You know them?"

The woman nodded.

"They were my friends, my... guards, if you will."

"Guards?"

A young woman who used Prontera knights as guards. A noble. This wasn't good.

"They were to escort me East, but we were ambushed."

"By who?"

"I.... i'm not sure. Jacob said they dressed like the rebels, but their skills were more like Prontera knights... no. I'm sure it was Prontera."

"Prontera? Why would they harm you?"

"Probably to threaten my father... You're a crusader of the order, aren't you?"

The woman asked. She wondered how she should answer. Prontera attacked this woman, but she was still with Prontera. Revealing too much would be bad.

"... Yes, i'm Tharin of the order. I came here under orders to search of tainted creatures."

"And you have found it, i presume."

Tharin nodded, pointing to the sealed barrier.

"There is a strong magical barrier from that direction. I believe the creature who trapped us all in this magical forest is hidden in there."

"... I see."

She walked over to one of her guard's body, saying a small word of apology, before pulling out his sword. Tharin was rather surprised by this.

"I may not look much, but i have received training. Tharin, is it? I am Joan, and i will accompany you in slaying this creature."

* * *

_**Temp. Party Information**_

**Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 38/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

**Dark Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

**Joan ??**

Class: Noble/ Fencer

Level: 34

Weapons: Steel Long sword

* * *

Tharin walked up to the start of the barrier, unsure what the exact nature of the barrier. She had tried to practice with her dark powers before, and found that there were many variables in cursed powers that required a precise and exact combination in order for certain effects to occur. It was like a key to a lock, a certain form and shape was needed. Of course, there was the method of using brute force to break the barrier, but that would most likely cause the creature retaliate immediately. What Tharin needed was to get through the barrier without causing the creature to be alarmed. Best to keep it thinking that it has the upper hand.

She placed a hand on the barrier, which shimmered upon touch like a pool of water. Tharin's new temporary travelling companion, Joan, had ripped the lower half of her dress, exchanged her small shoes for one of her guard's boots, and tested her sword skills against a tree. Tharin had to admit, she did have skills, which only increased Tharin's suspicions of the noble girl. Just who was she? An enemy who faked an attack to find Tharin? Or a real noble in need of help? There was no way of telling without asking further, but that would simply increase suspicions against herself. For now, all she could do was to wait and see.

"How is it, lady Crusader?"

Joan asked Tharin. Tharin did not really know what to say back to Joan about the whole 'lady Crusader', even after she introduced her name. But apparently Joan was the type of treat those who saved her with great respect. This might be annoying later.

"... The barrier is quite strong. It may take awhile for me to figure out how to get through."

Half true, since Tharin had known how to get through quite some time ago. In fact, upon contact with this barrier, she immediately knew of the method to use. But the fact that it was strong meant that Tharin needed to use some time to summon the right about of force to get through without exploding the entire barrier. Tharin took off her right glove, placing her bare hand against the cursed power. The dark powers swirled forth from the barrier, encircling her hand, threatening to consume her.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

Joan asked, rather afraid of what she was seeing. Tharin knew that to others, it would seem rather frightful. Truth be told, Tharin was feeling rather unsure about the whole thing herself. Tharin focused onto her own dark energies, and projected them towards the barrier. The miasma that surrounded her dispersed, and her hand started to glow. The barrier shimmered once more, before opening a large hole.

"... It's done."

Tharin put her glove back on, turning to Joan. The noble seemed slightly cautious of Tharin, and for good reason.

"You.... you were in contact with dark cursed powers.... yet you're alright? You're no ordinary crusader, are you?"

Tharin smiled softly at Joan's concern.

"No, i'm not. Darkness is something that is a part of me, so that means that i'm the most suitable to deal with these sorts of situations. After all, what can darkness do to someone who has been consumed by it already?"

".... Do you not fear your own death? Are you seeking it instead?"

"Death.... death would be a rather easy rest from all of this. Maybe i am seeking my own death, who knows?"

"You can't!"

Tharin was taken aback by Joan's sudden outburst. Turning around, Tharin saw Joan crying. Tears? For her? Why?

"Don't say that you want to die so easily! Life had been granted onto you for a reason, so you shouldn't give in so easily!"

"Joan..."

"I don't know what sort of pain you went through, or the ridicules and insults, but even so, you should not use your life in vain! You only live once, and once you're gone, it's all over! Your life, your future would all be gone!"

Tharin was simply dumbfounded. A girl she met only mere minutes ago was now crying her eyes out for her. But... it did make Tharin think. There were people who would cry for her death. Joan was right about it. The sadness of death was something that should make life all the more important. Tharin sighed, patting Joan on the head with a smile.

"If there were to be at least one person who would cry for me like you, then it makes it all the worth more to use my life to protect such people. Thank you."

* * *

Wondering further into the woods, Tharin and Joan were starting to feel like they were entering the thick of the woods. The way through was limited, fog covered most of the forest, veiling the path that they were meant to take. Tharin could not very well use her dark powers out right before Joan, in fear of making the young girl too afraid to move on.

"Hm? What's that?"

Joan pointed up ahead. Tharin looked in the direction the girl pointed, and noticed that littered all over the ground were bodies. Bodies of creatures. Tharin went closer to get a look, and became somewhat alarmed when she found out the bodies were that of wolves. However these wolves were not like those of the rangers of the Western forest. These wolves had pure snow white fur, stained by blood and black taint. Tharin traced her finger along the wound of the corpse. The shape and angle matched those of the vine creatures. They were getting closer. But what were with these wolves? They seemed to be more powerful than normal wolves. Almost.... divine. This feeling was somewhat similar to the guardians. They were beings of great power that belonged to the nature of Rune Midgard. There had to be a leader for this pack, and that leader probably was as strong as a guardian. Not a guardian, but probably as strong.

"... Let's hurry."

Tharin turned to Joan, who nodded back. The two hurried their pace, following the vine path before them till they finally reached the end. Entering a giant clearing, they came to the source of the vines. A giant tree, completely wrapped by the pulsating vines, multiple giant flowers sprouted all over the tree, baring teeth and fangs. Multiple vines stretched out like arms, combating what appears to be the leader of the wolf pack. A young girl, slightly taller than Aira, with long white hair. Dressed in rags, using nails that were as long as swords, the young girl stood with five other wolves, all baring their fangs at the giant tree. More wolf corpses lay scattered around the clearing. A vine shot out, striking another wolf dead. Tharin did not know the situation, but this was something she could not let go. Rushing forward, she drew her sword.

"Hu-humans?"

The young girl looked surprised as Tharin and Joan appeared to help.

"We'll talk later. Right now we need to deal with this thing."

Tharin said, to which the young girl nodded. Tharin studied the giant plant, and sensed Byakko and Suzaku. The two guardians were near the top of the plant.

"How annoying."

Tharin smirked. She flipped her sword into a back-hand position, dragging the blade across the ground and upwards, slicing the plant creature with a shockwave. A shriek emitted from the plant as it was cut, forcing the group to cower and cover their ears.

"So it has this type of counter-attack. This might get tricky."

Tharin clenched her fist, letting the power flow freely in her hand.

"Joan, do you think you can buy me some time?"

Tharin turned to the young woman, who looked slightly unsure, but nodded. Joan rushed forward, facing a horde of vines at one time. But her skills with the sword were very effective, able to keep up with the hundreds of vines that tried to attack her. She wasn't allowing a single vine to get past her, but at the same time she wasn't making any progress at all against such a strong foe. The surviving pack of wolves charged, aiding Joan, scratching and biting onto the vines.

"You shouldn't do that."

The young girl who was with the wolves said, walking up to Tharin. Tharin eyed the young girl, feeling a great sense of power flowing from the girl. Really, this was no ordinary girl. In fact, she felt somewhat close to a mid-rank God. Or a demon. Somehow, deep within herself, Tharin knew this young girl. But from where. The young girl raised an eyebrow at Tharin.

"You have a strange presence... somewhat nostalgic. Still, besides that, i would not recommend you using that power against this creature."

Tharin narrowed her eyes at the young girl, before releasing her fist and waving the dark energies away.

"Alright.... so what do you suggest? Only my dark flames can burn through those vines."

"But you'll burn the entire forest that way. Surely you don't want to do that?"

The young girl had a point. And one thing that stood out about this girl was that she had a strange thin piece of grey silk tied around her neck, and the left over were coiled around her right arm, finally tying to her middle finger. A strong power emitted from that silk, one that seemed similar to her own cross pendant.

"... No, i don't want to do that."

"Good. Since each our powers alone won't suffice, i suggest we work together."

"Aren't we doing that already-.... you don't mean-"

Tharin suddenly understood what this girl was saying.

"Yes, that's what i'm saying. All powerful creatures have the ability to do it, but since this world has long lost people able to use the powers properly, there had been a decrease in the need for us to do it. You, however, have that rare ability, not to mention multiple experiences. Together, we could deal with this threat without causing too much comotion. I would think that you wouldn't want everyone to know of that monstrous power that you hide. This would be perfect, would it not?"

Tharin thought about it for a moment, before she smiled. This girl was right. She extended out her hand to the girl, but not in the form of a handshake. It was more like a gesture of command. The girl smirked at that gesture, getting down to one knee before Tharin.

"The contract of the wild shall be written. Upon the blood of within my veins, i shall bid myself to your will.... Know this, cursed one, that though i place myself in your care, this is only temporary."

Tharin smiled at that comment.

"And cursed i may be. And as such, i would leave a wake of pain and despair where so forth i walk on this earth. But for every life i bring pain, i swore to bring peace and save a hundred more."

The girl seemed rather surprised by this, but accepted it with a smile of her own.

"Then i pledge myself to you. My fangs, your blade. My claws, your will. My howl, your soul. Call upon me to shake the very foundations of this world, for i am the harbinger of chaos, the ruler of the wild. Bare my fangs at your weakness and howl out my name: _**Fenris**_!"

The girl began to glow brightly, the force emitting from her causing the winds in the clearing to converge around her like a vortex. A torrent of power flowing in towards her. Fenris, the legendary wolf God, child of Loki and the symbol of the chaotic wild. Tharin felt the power surging through herself. Such power, such desires. She fought the addiction. Fenris was the wolf God who was predicted to do battle against the Gods of Valhalla in the final battle of Ragnarok. Siding with those of chaos, this wolf was by very definition evil. But this wasn't evil. Tharin felt nothing but purity from her.

A wolf who was seen as an abomination by the Gods, mistreated, misjudged, and discarded by those who should rejoice in her birth. Her powers were too fearsome for the Gods, and as such they tried to seal her. But what wrong did she do? Just for being born? In what way was that evil? In many ways, Tharin saw herself in Fenris. Alone, misjudged, and strove to prove their own worth. Fenris, a child more pure than the Sun. If it were her, Tharin knew she could entrust her life to the wolf God.

"Your life has not been a waste.... let's go then, together upon this path of thorns..... I CALL UPON THEE, FANGS OF MY BLADE, CLAWS OF MY WILL, HOWL OUT MY WILL, **FENRIS**!!"

"At your call, my lord."

Fenris disappeared in a flash of light, enveloping Tharin in its brilliance. The light shone fiercely, before disappearing. Dressed in silver armour, Tharin felt the power of the wolf god flowing through her. Silver arm guards, leg guards, upper jacket with sharp silver shoulder armour, a silver lower coat with that same silk that was around Fenris's neck now tied around her waist, the excess flowing freely behind her like a tail. A helm with sharp features adorned her head. All pieces of armour had symbols of wolves, on the metal, on the cloth. On her exposed abdomen were line marks, as were there on her cheeks. In her hands were two very large crescent blades with handles near one end. It reminded Tharin of tonfas that she saw some monks train with before, but these were not sticks from wood, but full crescent blades.

The power that flowed through her with this fusion was more than Tharin expected. Byakko and Suzaku were guardians, lower level Gods. They could limit their powers in proportion to Tharin's abilities. Aira was a homunculus who attuned automatically to Tharin due to her extreme attachment, as well as the fact that the tiny homunculus was initially created to be 'hollow', thus allowing her to be naive and letting tuning to be easy. However this was different. A middle ranked God, Fenris, the harbinger of chaos and the might of the wild, had no limiter. The power surge was immense, threatening to tear Tharin apart from within. Tharin staggered from the shock, coughing up some blood. The intensity was great, almost too great.

_'Oh? You're holding on better than expected.'_

Fenris's voice sounded in her mind.

_'To be honest, i had expected your soul to perish from mere exposure. But i guess because you're 'special', you can hold on better. If your soul had perished, i would have taken over your body right then and there.'_

"Hmph, just go ahead and try."

Tharin tested the weight and swing of her new weapons. They were light, despite their size, and were quite maneuverable. As for her armour, there weren't many pieces of metal, and those that were there did not obstruct her movements. Her joints were all exposed, allowing her to be extremely flexible. And for some reason she felt very light.

"Alright, time to test it out."

She tapped her foot on the ground, once, twice, then she disappeared. Reappearing by the side of the vines, Tharin sliced the attacking vines with ease, disappearing and reappearing at another angle and at the opposite end. Her speed was so quick that it made her look like a blur, only visible when she stopped to attack. Vines retracted and changed their targets to her, shooting out like arrows that homed into their enemy. That forced Tharin to jump back, slicing some vines while she flew through the air. Landing back on the ground, she bent her knees and lept forward. Holding out her blades before her, she sliced through the vines as she soared forward towards the tree.

But that did not stop there. Tharin landed with great force at the tree, causing a giant depression in the bark, before she started running up vertically the tree. Multiple vines sprouted from all over the tree, attempting to stop her progress. The flowers themselves started shooting stinger needles at her as well. But soon, multiple Tharins appeared at once, all over the tree, running up the plant. Each Tharin sliced through vines, flowers and defended like a real person would. Reaching the top, the different Tharins disappeared, leaving one Tharin to face against the core. A giant pulsating orb. It was beating like a heart, being fed by the vines that sucked energy from its victims. This was the core.

_'Ever since the taint touched it when it was still a seed, it suddenly grew and mutated. Feeding on anything and everything, it soon went berserk. That was why i had to step in to intervene. Sadly, it was simply trying to live out its life the best way it knows how.'_

Fenris's voice added the sorrow experienced by Tharin. Such powerful emotions swelling up in Tharin that came from Fenris. Being fused meant they shared their emotions, their thoughts, and their past. They both knew that the other had suffer similar past, similar pains, similar despairs. But they each found their own paths. Tharin, who found comfort in her friends at the Order. Fenris, who found strength in leading her pure divine Wolves as a leader. And this seedling, who found nothing but hunger in itself.

"I'm sorry."

Tharin raised her blade, and brought it down swiftly. A quick death, that was the least she could do for this young seedling.

_'...You're too soft.'_

"... I know."


	40. Chapter 40

_Notes:_ Wolf God Fenrir 'Fenris' Fenrisulfr, child of Loki and a frost giantress. While most text states that Fenris is male, being a Wolf God and a child of Loki enables Fenris to change shape at will. For whatever reason the form chosen is that of a young girl is unknown. When Loki's three children were born, Jormungand, the giant serpent, was thrown into the sea of Rune Midgard and grew till he looped the entire world and caught his own tail. Hel, the half skeletal daughter, was sent to rule over the dead in her realm of Hel. As for Fenris, Fenris stayed in the halls of Asgard, watched carefully by the Gods. There, Fenris befriended a God called Tyr, who was the only one who dared to feed and accompany the Wolf God. Other Gods were clearly frightened of Fenris's growing strength and had decided to deal with the Wolf before it got out of hand. The texts of mortals state that the Gods had tried different chains to bind the Wolf God, but to no avail, till they went to the dwarves who made them a silk ribbon called Gleipnir. This ribbon was unbreakable, but Fenris was wary of the Gods and only agreed to 'try' on the bind if Tyr placed his hand in Fenris's mouth. When the bind wouldn't break or be removed, Fenris bit off Tyr's arm. Fenris is destined to break free from Gleipnir and during Ragnarok, would be fated to kill Odin, the all-father. However the truth was far from it. Fenris was a kind hearted and soft-spoken child. Being friends with Tyr made her more open and understanding. However being the child of Loki had made her slightly cheeky and cynical. Her parents constantly worry for her and her siblings, and her father, the trickster Loki, often disguises himself to visit his children without the other Gods finding out. Loki flats out objects to Fenris's close relationship with Tyr, as well as how Hel is getting closer to Sutr, the watch guard of Niflhiem. His wife just tells him he's too doting.

* * *

**The Dark One**

Once the seedling was killed, the vines all retreated. The fog lifted and all of the trapped creatures were freed. However those who had too much life drained from them could not be saved. While Joan went to say her final prayers to her guards, Tharin went to face Fenris. The wolf God patted the fur of one of her wolves, assuring it gently.

"So this is where we part ways."

Tharin said. Fenris looked at the crusader, before closing her eyes.

"There are many things in your past that had been shrouded in darkness. And your future is just as bleak. Do you really think you would be able to get through alive?"

Tharin smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know anything about the future, nor do i care really. If it is bleak, then i shall bring a light. My future is of my own make and choosing. The situations that came at me may prove to be obstacles, but as long as i do not falter, i would continue on."

".... Such a naive thought. Do you not know what the darkness hides?"

"If i knew, where's the fun?"

Fenris blinked a couple of times at Tharin's answer, before laughing out loudly.

"'Fun' you say? Ha ha ha, i've not met such an intriguing person in such a long time. You certainly are interesting, Tharin Lethmen... if that is your real name."

"Who knows?"

"Hmph.... you are at the centre of all things, young one, whether you like it or not."

"I know that already."

"... Then so be it. I will watch your progress, young one. May Odin's blessings be upon you."

Fenris smirked, turning around and leaving with her pack. Tharin was quite surprised by that. Fenris would still use the blessing of Odin even when the mighty All-father had banished her from the realm of Asgard? Once the wolf God left, Tharin turned back to Joan, who had just finished saying her prayers for her fallen comrades. Joan had changed from her dress to a uniform of one of her guards. Although slightly big, Joan was still able to move about quite well.

"Shall we go?"

Tharin asked, to which Joan nodded. The two left the dark woods, heading towards the nearest river. Tharin had said that if they found a river, they could follow it to reach one of the forest's great lakes. The chances of finding help at the lake would be higher than simply wondering aimlessly through the woods. With the two guardians back, Tharin had a better sense of her surroundings, not to mention feeling a lot more secure.

_'Fusing with the wolf God. Quite a rush, wasn't it?'_

Byakko muttered.

'Such a high level God being bound to this plane. Certainly is such a waste.'

Suzaku added. It wasn't Tharin's place to butt into other people's business, but when she merged with Fenris, she caught a glimpse into Fenris's past. The wolf God wasn't all that sad or angry. Part of Fenris knew of her own powers, and allowed the Gods to bind her down. It was something that she had argued with her father over. Her two younger siblings, Hel and Jormungand, also suffered similar fates. The only friend Fenris had amongst the Gods, was a God named Tyr. In her past, Tharin saw Fenris being happy and content with just being around Tyr. But her powers grew too strong and rapid, resulting in the Gods banishing her. Tyr tried to reason with the other Gods, but Fenris knew it herself, and in order to force Tyr to change his mind, she bit his arm off. Seeing her actions, the Gods immediately sought to bind her. However, what Fenris did not see at that time, was that Tyr knew why Fenris did that, and had asked the Gods to at least allow her companionship.

And such, Fenris had her divine wolf pack to accompany her, and holds onto Tyr's ring as a memento. That silk that was tied around Fenris was the chain that bound her, but its elegant design was thought up by Tyr. Fenris and Tyr really cared for each other, and Tharin felt sad that they were forced to be apart. But Fenris had not given up hope, knowing that one day they would meet once more. A sad tale, but it told Tharin what Joan had said before. Life was precious. If Fenris had chosen death, she would not have been able to lead the divine wolf pack. She would not have been able to regain the hope and knowledge that she and Tyr would be able to meet once more. Before all of this, Tharin was blaming her birth, her cursed self. The suffering of those around were a direct result of her being. In the beginning, she was simply following orders, not knowing what she wanted to do, what she had to do. Then as she began her journey, she saw things, made friends, and knew her mission. With Joan and Fenris's help, she now understood that though her life may be cursed, it was still her life. A life that she should be glad to have. She would not waste it, she would continue to live to protect this world she came to love.

"Lady Crusader, we have reached."

Joan spoke up, interrupting Tharin's thoughts. Joan pointed up ahead to where a river flowed before them. Tharin took out a small compass she held onto ever since Kaine told her to in case she got separated from the others. The river flowed South-Eastward, coinciding with where the lake should be. The camp site was not too far off from the lake. Following the trail, Tharin led the way all the way down the river. The two continued on for another two hours before reaching the lake. They decided to take a rest, Joan washing her face with a rag torn off from her tunic while Tharin rested on a nearby boulder. Watching the young girl, Tharin had to wonder what she was going to do with the Prontera noble. There were people in her group who did not take particular fancy to nobles, especially Prontera nobles. But then again, something was bugging Tharin about the noble.

"... Joan, where were you heading towards?"

The young girl looked up, thinking for the moment before answering.

"I was heading Eastwards to meet with my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he's a Knight Lord sent East to deal a rebellion."

"A Knight Lord?"

That did not bold well with Tharin. There was only one Knight Lord Tharin could trust, and that was Felis Melisores. In other words, this girl was the enemy. Should Tharin try to silence the girl here and now? Before things get out of hand? No, this girl did nothing. To Tharin, she was simply a civilian. But knowing that did not make things easier for the crusader.

"Hmm... I don't think i can escort you that far."

"I understand. Lady crusader still has to complete her mission."

That's one thing down. Now Tharin wouldn't need to accompany Joan, but how would she be able to leave Joan in a safe place? Tharin couldn't possibly leave Joan here, in the neck of the woods. Joan may be a competent fighter, but being alone in these parts was nothing short of a death sentence. So what could Tharin do? That was when Tharin sensed movement. Looking over to the source, she spotted a man tumble out of the bushes, struggling to the lake and drinking the water like he was going to die of thirst. Tharin jumped off the rock, heading over to the man with Joan following behind. Tharin first noticed that the man wore a uniform of a prontera swordsman. Swordsmen were not part of the Prontera military force, but during times of war Kings and Knight Lords would hire them as mercenaries.

"Don't drink so quickly. You'll choke."

Tharin warned, reassuring the man, who thought Tharin and Joan were monsters, or angels.

"Am... am i dead? Is this Valhalla?"

He wondered, looking at Tharin and Joan.

"No. This isn't the hall of the all-father. Who are you? How did you end up here?"

"I... I'm Loresyl Torus, a swordsman hired by Knight Lord Arche."

The moment Tharin heard that, her hand reached for her sword, but she stopped herself. Luckily the other two did not notice her hasty reaction.

"Arche? You mean father sent you?"

Joan asked. Tharin turned to Joan with a surprised look. Joan was Arche's daughter? Arche, the Knight Lord who destroyed the church of Reverand Beles, the same one who killed and destroyed the Ranger villagers? That bastard Knight Lord had a daughter like this?

"Y-yes! You must be Lady Arche. Lord Arche was worried when you did not appear, and sent us to find you. However most of my group were killed by some strange vine creature. Only i managed to escape."

The vine creature must be that seedling.

"... Father sent you... to find me? Or to kill me?"

Joan questioned.

"Wha-what? T-to find you of course!"

Loresyl stammered his reply. Tharin sensed him to be lying. And what Joan said, the Knight Lord wanted to kill his own daughter?

"I had always known that father was a stubborn one. He never loved anyone but himself. Those who attacked me along the way, that group must be you and your ilk."

"I-i-"

"I recognized your sword's hilt. It was the same one that nearly took my life, if it weren't for Jacob."

Loresyl knew that it was hopeless to cover up the truth, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"I-it is as you said, Lady Arche. I was hired to take your life. Your father knew you were going to stop him, and thus tried to make it seem like the rebels were behind your death. B-but I didn't want to do it! I needed the money but i never planned to take your life! I swear!"

"How can you complete your mission if you fail to kill me?"

Joan asked. Tharin thought that to be true. What was this man trying to accomplish?

"W-we... managed to stage a deal. Get half of the reward before doing the deed, and when we caught you, we would simply keep you hidden till we got the second half of the reward and then releasing you."

"... Thieves?"

Loresyl lowered his head at Joan's accusation.

"Y-yes..."

That was when Tharin remembered something. Meili. Meili did say her father was a thief, a well known one too.

"Do you know a thief by the name of Solodos?"

At that name, Loresyl looked up in surprise.

"Th-that's the name of our leader... but how-"

"Now this works well. I know Solodos, or at least i know someone who knows him... Tell you what, i'll let you go, if you can escort Joan safely out of these woods."

Tharin suggested.

"Lady crusader? What are you saying?!"

"Calm down, Joan. I still have more work to do in these woods, and cannot ensure your safety if you stay with me. The best thing now is for you to leave these woods as soon as possible."

Joan wanted to complain, but Tharin shook her head. Joan knew that these woods were dangerous, and no matter how strong Tharin may be, she was still mortal. There was a limit to what Tharin could do.

"Besides, i trust the name of Solodos. Loresyl, i trust you know what this means."

"Y-yes! I swear on the honour of the thieves guild to fulfill this task."

"Good. Oh, and tell Solodos that when the time comes, his daughter would be waiting for him."

"Yes-.... daughter?"

* * *

Tharin followed Joan and Loresyl with her eyes as the pair made their way back into the woods till they were out of sight. Now Tharin was left alone by the lake, though this was most likely for the best. Solodos, the famed swordsman turned thief, also Meili's father (though this claim hasn't been proven). If it was a thief working under Solodos, then Tharin knew she could trust the man. She used her powers to check if he was lying, and it was surprising for herself to know that her powers could do that much. But she remembered what Fenris had warned her. Using her powers too often and recklessly would eventually lead her to own destruction. She looked at her own glove, seeing a dark miasma swirl around her fingers. Clenching her fist into a ball made the miasma disappear, but its presence was still felt.

The dark powers that lay within her were starting to take over. But thanks to the guardians, the burden on her was lessen. They were the ones who managed to prevent her from completely transforming, and also allowing her to better control the flow of power within her. The more guardians she has, the better the control and the lower the risk of her going berserk. Aira did help in training Tharin to draw out her dark powers easier, and Aira had a strange ability draw in dark powers to 'evolve', so to speak. Aira's fast growing intellect wasn't only because she read a lot, but it was also because Tharin was Aira's source of energy to feed off from. Aira took any excess dark powers that Tharin could not control, resulting in an exponential growth in intellect and powers.

Tharin felt the effects of not being around the guardians and Aira when she was kidnapped by the vine creatures, however Fenris's appearance did help. But the wolf God's fusion did more than suppress the darkness, it nearly consumed Tharin whole. Such fearsome power held in a small frame, Tharin honestly did not expect to be able to survive through that ordeal. The guardians would adjust their own powers in accordance with hers, so she never felt out of synchrony with them during fusion. Aira was accepting to all, being an 'empty' shell in the first place. But Fenris was too much. Tharin wondered if she would ever meet the wolf God again. No, they will meet once more. Tharin suddenly became aware of a certain presence. A rather strong one. No, it wasn't just any strong presence.

The intensity, the weight of this. Tharin felt her heart seize up in fear. Her body shook uncontrollably, her mind could not focus. All around her, trees, plants, grass began to whither and die. Tharin could not breathe, her muscles refused to move. This paralyzing fear. She recognized it from long ago. This amount of pain, despair, anguish. She slowly looked up, and saw him. Large and menacing, dressed in pitch black armour and black cloak. The very air around him was warped with darkness. Space bent upon itself, folding and ripping apart dark holes. Blood stained helmet covered his face, but those burning red eyes were ones that she would recognize anywhere.

"Ves...tra...tos."

* * *

The devil Vestratos, the demon who appeared many years ago. No one knew who he really was, or where he came from. He appeared from nowhere, causing death and destruction where ever he walked. The cause of all of her pain, her suffering. The demon of her past, the destroyer of her life. She struggled, pulling out her sword. But her grip was loose, her hands were shaking without control. She cursed her weak self, but deep down she knew that this was death. Death itself was standing before her. Vestratos looked on at her feeble attempts, before laughing out aloud. His laughter was more like a thousand screams from dying souls, forcing Tharin to cower in fear and pain.

"Girl... you think to oppose me? ME?! The one who gave you that power? Know your place!"

Vestratos pointed a finger at Tharin, and immediately Tharin felt her chest seize up. Her mark burned like a hot iron pressed against her skin. It felt as though her heart was pierced by a hundred spears. Her body began to bleed from cuts and wounds that opened by themselves. Her entire body was soaked in her own blood, and she tried to scream out the pain, but her voice wouldn't come. Her head felt like it was cracking and buckling into itself. The pain was unbearable, her consciousness faded in and out. She wanted to die, she wanted it to end. But it didn't. She could not even black out from the pain and blood loss. The curse was forcing her to live, to be aware of the pain. Then it all stopped. Vestratos lowered his hand. Free from the pain, Tharin collapsed onto the ground in a pool of her own blood, unable to move, or feel anything. The devil did not walk, or float, but he simply appeared before her immobile body. Grabbing her neck with one hand, he lifted her up off the ground, forcing her to face him. Those dark blood red eyes bored straight into hers. Cold and empty, an endless void was all she felt.

"You have grown strong. So much stronger than i expected. That pleases me. But, it isn't enough. Grow even more. Become so strong that no one can stop you. Satisfy my hunger. I grow impatient, girl."

His voice was cold, dark, foul. His breath felt like acid to her skin. His voice was like a vortex sucking away her soul with each word he spoke. He released his grip, dropping her back onto the ground.

"Your curse... grows stronger. Yet you still are yourself. A strong will?... Or help from others?"

Tharin could only move her head, looking up from the floor. Vestratos picked up a familiar orb. A white orb. Byakko.

"A guardian. How typical. Weaklings reach out for other weaklings. You disappoint me, girl."

"And you disappoint me."

A voice called out, making Vestratos turn. He faded out just in time to avoid a small figure who came crashing down before Tharin. Tharin's vision could not focus, but she knew recognized the voice.

"Fen....ris..."

The wolf God turned to Tharin, narrowing her eyes at the amout of blood loss.

"These wounds are grave, and i'm surprised that you aren't dead yet. As i expected, you aren't normal."

Fenris knelt down, placing a hand on Tharin's back. Tharin felt warmth flow back into her, her energy recovering as well as her vision and strength.

"Wolf God Fenrir Fenrisulfr.... The one fated to slay the almighty All-Father Odin. Why do you appear before me?"

Vestratos demanded, reappearing some distance away. Fenris looked at Vestratos with a smirk on her face.

"Oho? So the cheeky little brat has gotten a mouth to talk back to me?"

"I have gained more power since the last we met. It would prove mere child's play to crush you where you stand, wolf God."

Fenris got back up to her feet, narrowing her eyes at Vestratos.

"Do** NOT** forget who you are addressing... _**BOY**_."

Fenris's words carried such weight and aggression that the ground around her cracked and buckled. Tharin felt the immense hate that came from Fenris, feeling fear resound throughout her body once more.

"What can you do in your sealed state? Once, perhaps, you had enough power to destroy the nine worlds. But now? Nothing more than a child. A mere shadow of your former self. And what is that ridiculous form?"

"True, since i am bound by this silk, i cannot bring out my full potential. But... with some help-"

Fenris smiled, turning back to Tharin. Vestratos suddenly realized what Fenris wanted to do. He raised a finger towards Fenris but it was too late.

"Oh, and this form? It is something of my own interest."

A glow enveloped both Fenris and Tharin. Soon, Tharin was fused with the wolf God. Getting up to her feet with her renewed strength, Tharin faced Vestratos. She did not feel fear, darkness or death anymore. Was it because of Fenris?

_'You're adapting very well to my power, considering this is only the second time.'_

Tharin was rather surprised at that as well. The amount of power flow was similar to the previous fusion, but the burden wasn't as harsh as the first time. This time, Tharin noticed additional changes to the armour and weapons. The blades now had intricate wolf designs etched on the surface. The boot's metal plating now sported a small sharp blade at the heel, and on the shin of her legs. Her arm guards sported small blades as well. Additional metal plating was added, covering more unprotected areas, but the entire armour was still light and easy to move about in.

_'Don't just stand there, he's attacking!'_

Fenris's warning came just in time for Tharin bring up her blades to block a blow from Vestratos, who fired a beam of black energy. The blades deflected the blow almost completely, a surprise to Tharin who did not know that Fenris had such power. Vestratos realized that the combined might of the cursed crusader and the wolf God would not be easy to defeat, and he floated back a few paces. Black spots appeared on the ground as strange deformed creatures emerged from them. Some still retained what creature or person it once was, but no with sagging and folded bloated flesh and skins, they hardly resembled anything. Tharin felt her stomach churn at the mere sight of these abominations.

_'Steady yourself, child. Those are beings that were cursed and had all of their life force drained. They are merely empty shells of their former selves, constantly hungering for their next meal whilst they follow the one who created them like mere dogs following the scent of their master.'_

Fenris's voice helped steel Tharin's resolve, the crusader gripping onto her weapons. Lauching herself forward, Tharin sliced through the creatures with blinding speeds, much faster than before in her fight against the cursed seedling. Her attacks also carried more weight, one of her kicks sending an abomination flying over twenty feet into the air and away. The blades on her boots were just as powerful as her blades in her hands. Like a lightning bolt, Tharin sliced through the hordes of abomination without a pause.

_'Let me hear it, the howl of the wild.'_

Tharin felt energy flow explode within her. Multiple divine white wolves appeared by Tharin's side, attacking the abominations without pause. Several divine wolves slowly transformed their appearances, becoming copies of Tharin. The copies stood by Tharin's side, aiming their weapons at only one target, Vestratos. The copies sped off with almost the same speed as Tharin, slicing through enemies to get to their target. The copies jumped at Vestratos, weapons all poised to kill. But the devil released a wave of energy, knocking all of the copies back.

"Weak."

He spoke with words filled with anger and malice that it sounded like a thunder clap.

"And you're too careless."

Tharin's voice spoke from behind. Before Vestratos could react, the crusader brought her twin blades down, cutting through the black armour of the devil. But what came from the wound wasn't blood. Screams. Horrible screams and faces of people, of creatures, came rushing out in the form of black miasma. Hundreds, thousands of faces. Caught in the direct blunt of it, Tharin felt her blood pound faster, the curse reacting with the miasma.

_'Th-this is-!'_

Tharin felt Fenris being forcefully ejected from her body. That wasn't good. She jumped back, leaving the ever growing miasma field. Vestratos did not even faze at the attack, turning around and faced Tharin. The crusader felt her blood run cold, the dreaded feeling from before intensified. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Fear. That was the only word that formed within her mind.

"You... have unleashed something you shouldn't have... Very well. I shall take my leave. I look forward to the day when we meet once more. Do not disappoint me."

A pillar of miasma rose from the ground, covering Vestraatos before dissipating, together with Vestratos himself. The fear, the intensity, now gone, Tharin fell to her knees, her entire body shaking from the encounter. She managed to cut Vestratos, but in return she realized just how much a demon he truly was. The difference in power, in presence was too great. Before Vestratos, she wasn't even on the same level as air. Fenris separated from Tharin, looking down at the Crusader who couldn't even register that the wolf God had separated from her. Indeed, Fenris did not expected Vestratos to be so fearsome.

She turned to the divine white wolves, nodding in their direction. The wolves gave a howl, before disappearing into the wind. Fenris turned back to the crusader, whose condition still hadn't changed. Fenris poked the crusader on the forehead, causing her to fall down onto the ground. Tharin was already unconscious. Fenris deducted that the crusader probably fainted when she cut Vestratos. Within that split instant, Tharin was able to understand many things, about herself and Vestratos. The gap in power, the fact that the miasma that came from Vestratos was made up of the souls of those slain by Vestratos.

Her mind completely shut itself down. But her body was still able to move and respond. The wolf God found herself becoming ever increasingly interested in this crusader. But for now, Fenris turned her attention to the two fallen orbs. Vestratos had taken the white orb, but he dropped it when Tharin cut him. Still, Fenris had to wonder about whether guardians can be tainted that easily. Picking up the red orb, she felt a familiar sense within it.

"It's been awhile, Suzaku."

Fenris smirked. The orb glowed warmly in return.

_'Strange to see you here, Fenrir Fenrisulfr.'_

"There's nothing strange about it, i'm simply at the place where i feel most comfortable at.... Still, who would have thought Vestratos had gained so much power?"

_'Yes.... that man is frightening. Tharin did well to stand firm against him, let alone scar him.'_

"But she still has much to learn. Tell me, what is Tharin?"

Suzaku glowed quite brightly at that question, as though being excited and happy, whilst laughing at the same time. For some reason, Fenris felt irritated.

"Tell me already."

_'I would never have imagined the great wolf being interested in a mere being of Rune Midgard, this is certainly a strange turn of events.'_

"She isn't a mere being... you know, don't you?"

_'Maybe. For one thing, i can tell you is that she is extremely special.'_

".... That isn't telling much."

_'Pick up Byakko, he'll tell you more.'_

"And he isn't tainted?"

_'He's more stubborn than you.'_

Fenris sighed, walking over to the white orb and picking it up. Sure enough, the white orb wasn't tainted by Vestratos. In return, Fenris felt an extremely strong resistance beind put up. Stubborn, Suzaku was right again. Fenris hated it when the red bird was right so many times.

"Hello, Byakko."

_'Hmph, if it isn't the big bad wolf. Pick me up second, huh? What, afraid to get a little taint on your hands?'_

"Unlike you, i don't have a whole lot of energy in reserve, especially after a fusion."

_'Excuses.'_

"So, what can you tell me about Tharin?"

_'.... Whatever you're thinking, your guess is right.'_

At that, Fenris smiled.

"Now isn't that interesting?"

* * *

Kaine swung his sword, cutting across the trees without hesitation or pause. He would not wait a second longer. With Aira leading, the group had set out the moment the sun came up to search for Tharin. Most of the injuries were healed, but the problem lay with Feyrin, who suddenly felt as though her entire being was drained. Berilious used his cursed stone, and identified that Feyrin's curse was acting up, though not in a way that it should be. Kaine had a gut wrenching feeling about it, and so hurried the group. Aira's connection with her master was strong, but she could only lead in a general direction. Kaine thought they were lost, till he heard a cry of wolves.

He did not know why, but he followed the direction of the howl. He had a feeling that if he went there, Tharin would be there as well. No logic behind it, no evidence to support this. Just gut feeling. Pushing the final brush aside, Kaine stepped out of the bushes and wandered out to the lake. The lake? The same one that he came to when he first became lost in these woods. He looked around, and spotted her. Tharin Lethmen. The crusader was resting with her eyes closed against a boulder. Kaine rushed over to her, without waiting for another second. And what surprised most, was that the first thing he did was to hold her in his embrace.

"Tharin... Tharin...."

He muttered her name over and over. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Kaine...?"

"Tharin!"

Kaine felt a huge sense of relief. Tharin was alive and well.

"Kaine... you're hurting me."

Tharin's rather blunt and deadpan statement made Kaine snap back to his senses. He immediately set some distance between him and the crusader.

"S-sorry... Erm... a-are you alright?"

Kaine asked, feeling rather red in the face. Tharin looked down at her body, then sighed.

"Do i look alright? Fighting against a giant cursed seed, fusing with a middle ranked God, then fighting Vestratos. Do i look fine?"

The group fell into silence after hearing what Tharin said. It took a moment or two of complete silence for the words to settle in a make sense. Of course, it didn't make much sense in their heads, so their reactions were obvious.

"WHAT?!"

The group exclaimed in unison, making Tharin wince at the sheer volume.

"Don't shout, i'm still injured."

"That isn't the point! You-you fought Vestratos?! Are you crazy?!"

Tharin raised an eyebrow to the group.

"... Ah, about that. It was an unfortunate turn of events... Feyrin, are you alright now? Vestratos left quite some time ago."

The tiny mage nodded to Tharin's question. Though her full powers were not back, she was feeling well enough to move about on her own.

"B-but still! You can't just face Vestratos on your own! By all accounts you would have been killed!"

Kaine objected. Tharin was feeling slightly happy that Kaine was worried, though this over bearing concern was rather irritating.

"I am a cursed being. I won't die so easily."

Tharin replied flatly, closing her eyes once more to rest.

"Of course you wouldn't die so easily. You had me around."

The group looked up to a new voice, only to see a young girl with long white hair, sitting on the boulder that Tharin rest against. The girl was dressed in rags, and had a beautiful silk tied around her waist.

"You are-?"

The girl smiled, jumping off the rock and landing next to Tharin. She passed two orbs to Tharin, who kept them in her pouch, Byakko and Suzaku.

"You're done with your talking?"

Tharin asked the girl, who nodded.

"I've gotten all of the information i needed. So, this is your motley group?"

The girl turned to Kaine and the others. For some reason, Kaine did not feel all that welcoming for new members, especially with this rather rude girl.

"Kaine, don't try anything."

Feyrin warned, stepping in between Kaine and the girl. Feyrin narrowed her eyes at the girl, before bowing.

"I apologize for this man's behavior, if he insulted you. However i did not imagine meeting a being of Asgard here on Rune Midgard."

Feyrin said. What she said made the group, besides Aira and Tharin, be extremely surprised. Tharin knew about the girl already, but Aira was simply too naive and ignorant to care.

"A-Asgard?! A God?!"

Gwen did not believe what she was hearing. The girl smirked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Oho? So you were able to figure it out? As expected from one of the most powerful mages on this plane. You yourself aren't normal, are you child? Cursed.... ah, so when Tharin here was fighting Vestratos, you felt the darkness from that man. I see, i see.... your group is an interesting one, Tharin."

The God turned to the crusader, who simply shrugged.

"Interesting, sure. Dangerous, obviously."

"Hmm... it does seem interesting. Well, as i told Tharin before, i will be joining you on your journey."

The group was shocked at this. A god? Traveling with them? The God read their minds, and interrupted them before they got a chance to be happy.

"I will tell you this. Though i am a God of Asgard, and that my rank is of the upper class of Middle Gods though my powers would easily reach the ranks of the High Gods, i am bound and sealed while on Rune-Midgard. My powers are no more than that of a child's. Do not think that simply because a God had joined you means you would win any war. My concern is only that of Tharin, and Vestratos."

The group's mood immediately deflated. But at least they were glad to have a God of Asgard on their side.

"But you can still fuse with Tharin to draw out your powers, right?"

Kaine asked, realizing that the middle ranked God that Tharin referred to earlier was this girl.

"Fusing with Tharin will draw out about seventy percent of my powers. If Tharin is able to cope with the increasing loads, i will be able to unleash more power."

"Either way, having a God on our side would clearly justify our goals!"

Terash said without thinking much, to which the God simply chuckled in reply.

"There is no justifying anything. Justice or evil, all are made up within the minds of mortals. But if you're looking for your justice, you will find none with me. My name is Fenrir Fenrisulfr, Wolf God of Asgard, and one of the 'three evils' born from the trickster, Loki. So, do i seem like justice to you?"

* * *

_Party Information_:

**Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Crusader/ Cursed Being

Level: 40/ Unknown

Weapons:Crusader Sword, Aegis Cross Shield, Runic Sword, Magic Gems

Familiars:

Aira (homonculus/ Vampire/ dark elemental fusion weapon)  
Fenris (Divine Being/ Wolf God/ Divine elemental fusion weapon)  
Byakko (Guardian Beast/ White Tiger/ Earth elemental fusion weapon)  
Suzaku (Guardian Beast/ Vermillion Phoenix/ Fire elemental fusion weapon)

**Dark Tharin Lethmen**

Class: Unknown

Level: Too high to classify

Weapons: Unknown

Abilities: Dark elemental powers

Notes: Dark robes of unknown properties

**Kaine Verther**

Class: Guide, Exiled Knight

Level: 42

Weapons: Long Sword of Rage, Demon Claw (Giant Sword), herbs, misc. items

**Feyrin Lorestila Verlyon Mether**

Class: Dark Mage (Master Mage)/ Cursed Being (Current form)/ Cursed Being (Berserk)

Level: 85/ 40/ Unknown

Weapons: Enchanted Gloves of Flames, Enchanted Boots of Wind, Cloak of Enhancement, Magic Card

Deck

**Meili Solodos**

Class: Thief, daughter of Solodos

Level: 36

Weapons: Knives, Lockpicks, short swords

**Berilious Meylode**

Class: Bard, bearer of dark crystal

Level: 40

Weapons: Guitar of Resonance, Dark Crystal

**Terash Basol**

Class: Monk, Variable fighter

Level: 42

Weapons: Gloves of Might, Boots of Strength

**Karves Vinbel**

Class: Monk, True Fist fighter

Level: 40

Weapons: Gloves of Body

**Vensil Quan**

Class: Monk, Swift Variable fighter

Level: 40

Weapons: Gloves of Soul, Boots of Truth

**Gwen Quint**

Class: Gunslinger, daughter of Mayor of Einbroch

Level: 38

Weapons: Judgement & Truth (Twin magazine fed pistols), Innocence (Special scoped rifle)

**Azel Barralos**

Class: Gunslinger, Protector of Gwen

Level: 42

Weapons: Malice & Fury (Revolver modified pistols), Sinless Guilt (Heavy armour piercing minigun)

**Heline Oresti**

Class: Priestess

Level: 44

Weapons: Holy Bible XVI edition (now boasting the over five thousand pages), Whip of Freya, Holy Frying Pan

**Meris Highlest**

Class: Acolyte

Level: 12

Weapons: Mace of Glory, Tears (able to make enemies freeze, and summon Heline to her side)

**Keila Halor Mether**

Class: Wizard

Level: 34

Weapons: Book of Aesir, staff of Runes

**Rith Lestrun**

Class: Archer/ Ranger

Level: 38

Weapons: Silphin Bow, Cloak of the Woods

**Ferex Stridos**

Class: Assassin Cross

Level: 42

Weapons: Katar blades of the Avenger

**Vinlett Besmif**

Level: 40

Class: Assassin/ Sword for the Avenger

Weapons: Wrist blades of Night

_Fusion Equipments:_

**Aira**

Type: Vampire/ Dark elemental

Weapons: Scythe of the moon

Armour: Dark armour of Night

Others: Dark Throne  
-Allows user to summon armies of the underworld

Wings of Night  
-Allows user to take flight. These wings would become extensions of the user, not the armour.

Notes: Created by the vampire lord count Ios Van Lios De Bilanka, though considered a failure since the vampire lord was unable to utilize her. Immediately recognized Tharin as her true master. Her creation is a mystery. Personally prefers Tharin over Dark Tharin, but fuses much easier with Dark Tharin.

**Fenrir "Fenris" Fenrisulfr**

Type: Wolf God/ Divine elemental

Weapons: Untamed Fangs

Armour: Divine Wolven Armour

others: Howl of the wild  
-Allows user to summon divine wolves

Spirit of Asgard  
-User gains 'Divine' attribute, gain immunity to all status effects, gain bonus to all stats

Blood of Loki  
-Allows user to use skill 'trickster's lie', allows user to shapeshift into another being

Bind of Gleipnir  
-Restricts user of all other skills for duration of fusion, restricts fusion to five minutes,  
leaves 'curse' status after fusion that halves all skill power (use blessing to remove curse)

Legacy of Tyr  
-Invokes 'Bravery of Tyr', decreases enemy ATK and DEF

Notes: The Wolf God who was bound and banished from Asgard. Misunderstood yet still holding enough power to rival Odin himself, she waits patiently for the time when she can be reunited with Tyr. Fusion level is always twice as high as what Tharin can handle, resulting in massive damage after fusion.

**Byakko**

Type: West Guardian Beast/ White Tiger

Weapons:  
-Gauntlets of Strength (Blades able to appear on each gauntlet)  
-Claymore of the Earth

Armour:  
-Mantle of the Earth (it is a full armour, though it doesn't look like it offer much

protection)

Notes: One of the four guardian beasts who guard the four points. Represents 'Strength' and Earth at the Western point.

**Suzaku**

Type: South Guardian/ Vermillion Phoenix

Weapons:  
-Twin Katanas of Flames  
-Katanas combined to form Bow of Will

Armour:  
-Armour of rebirth (increased agility and flexibility in exchange for decreased defence)  
-Flame Wings (allow for flight)

Others:  
Flames of Reincarnation  
-Injuries and fatal wounds are all healed instantly in exchange for constant mana consumption

Notes: One of the four guardian beats who guard the four points. Represents 'Passion', 'Determination' and 'willpower'. Flames and rebirth are symbols associated with the guardian at the Southern point

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I think i'll be updating sooner than before. Just sit tight and wait. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
